Take me Home Tonight
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: In one night, Yuki Judai decides to run away from his home, he found that if he lived in hell, it would be a hundred times better for him. but will he live in hell? or will he be able to find his true home? *AU* Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo fellow readers and writers...**

**First I'd like to tell you that I am so happy that I'm writing a story again , I thought that I ran out of ideas , but it seems that my imagination is still there!**

**You might be annoyed from the summary 'silly of course they are !' but I'm just telling all of you, that this is fairly a spiritshiping story, that means there is boys love, that means yaoi, that means Shonen Ai, that means… never mind! **

**So don't come and cry to me later! oh…and those who actually read yaoi stories, I wish you enjoy reading this new poor thing and I really like you guys.**

**one thing again. the story's plot belongs to me, but unfortunately the characters are not. so no matter what I change in the character's look or style, they are still not mine.**

* * *

What do people do in nights?

98% of people sleep in night. the 2% of them are either criminals who kill or steal or in jail trying to escape, or policemen, or losers in night bars.

also there are some teens who stay the hole night studying for exams like it would depend on that night.

It is so rare when you find a teen trying to escape his own home, but it isn't impossible because now a certain brunette was trying to do so.

the boy had more than enough from this place. so he decided to run away and never ever come back again.

the boy slowly and carefully went to the family's safe and opened it. and as he is the young master of this villa, he sure knew how to open it.

he took a huge amount of money that will be able to make him live for the next two months. he couldn't take any more, it will be off limits. Yuki Judai, however, didn't take any clothes with him.

he didn't want to spend any other minute in this place. so he was now face to face with the door that leads to freedom. his body trembled from happiness.

_'that's it ! I'm going to be free !'_ the brunette thought. just when he was about to open the door, a certain voice froze him in his place saying,"young master! where are you going at this time?" the supposed to be young master turned around so that he was looking directly to the speaker.

she was a pretty young girl with a wavy pink hair and two big oceanic eyes.

"N-Narita …" what would Judai do now?

"Master please go back inside. it's dangerous for you to be out now!" that was true. Narita was a servant in this huge villa, moreover, she was the only friend that Judai could talk to and he didn't want to tell her about him leaving because it would be sad for the girl, but it looks like there is no choice for him now. "I'm not going inside. I'm leaving this place forever!"

"Master… please… stop saying these things and get inside."

" No! I'm leaving. I will not stay here any longer, I really can't!"

The girl's tears began to roll on her cheeks rapidly as she heard the boy. she knew very well, what made him in this status, but she didn't want him to leave.

Judai on the other hand, felt a sting in his heart, but he couldn't help himself.

"V-very well young master, if this will brings you happiness, then do as you wish…"

Judai gave the girl a smile that was clearly fake before saying, "Thanks Narita..."

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, I-I will…" the brunette held the door knob and opened it.

He turned to Narita and said smiling, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master…" The girl said crying in a low volume.

Judai dashed through the street to get to another street. Again he ran and ran and ran, until he was too far from what he called a 'hell'.

He stopped and panted heavily, he cannot go further anymore.

His legs hurt him from running and screamed for a break.

_'still not far enough!'_ The boy forced himself to move again.

_**'I have to be vanished from this area. I can't stop now! I can't stop !'**_

* * *

The brunette was walking during this too hot and sunny season in the street weakly.

He was sweating a lot, not to mention that he looked dirty from the dust and sweat covering his face.

Even his sky blue jeans was turning it's color to something else.

Judai has left his home last night and slept under a tree.

What else could go worse? where was he supposed to live? and why everyone is staring at him?

Oh well... maybe because he looked like those losers in the streets.

Judai wasn't bothered. in fact Judai didn't mind to become a street loser, if it is necessary!

Life will be better in the streets than being in the situation of Sexual harassment from his step-father. He has been bearing the hole thing these three months since his father died, But now the matter is unbearable, he couldn't take it anymore, Even for the sake of his mother. so he decided leaving everything behind.

His home, his school and if it was possible he would have left his hometown too, but hey that's was impossible, he didn't have anything that proves his identity.

Judai was the son Of a very Famous Architecture called **Yuki Katsura** and a very beautiful singer called **Mizonashi Aya**.

He lived in a very loving and caring family. He was also the second son to his family. His brother **Haou** was older than him with 7 years and he was a crazy traveler who didn't settle in a country for more than one night for his own joy! He didn't even return to his home when he heard about his mother's death.

Yes Judai's mother, **Aya**, her health was very bad after Judai's birth. She was too fragile and Judai always wondered why because no one wanted to talk to him about it .

then Aya stopped singing and decided to stay at home for her husband who was worried about her and for her son who was happy because he could see his mother every day and not every night before he sleeps. But then his mother's health was beginning to fade away and she died because she fell from the stairs by a wrong mistake. The stairs were devastating to the woman and she died.

Judai stopped remembering this unfortunate accident when he sat on a bench in a garden, away from the sun's hot rays.

Now what? for the first time in his life he finds himself a stranger from the Society… also there was a fear inside him.

He was wondering what will be the shape of his future from now on.

He was sinking in his own thoughts, when his foot stepped on something.

He snapped out and looked down to find black leather wallet.

He took it and looked around. there was no one. wired!

Any way, he opened it then he was shocked.

The money in it was maybe three... No... Ten times more than what he has now!

Well... at least Judai wasn't a thief. He searched in the wallet for any information about the amazing–rich owner.

He found a card written in it the name of this man and how to contact him .

Judai entered a nearby grocery and asked for a phone since he had destroyed his own. He dialed the number and waited for an answer and he finally got it.

"Hello, this is **Smith Andersen 's Residence**, may I help you?"

" Umm..may I speak to **Andersen-san**?"

"May I know who is speaking?"

"Ah … sorry. it looks like **Andersen-san** has lost his wallet. I have found it and I wanted to get it back to him."

"Oh my… please wait I'll connect you to immediately!"

" ok." Judai tapped his fingers on the counter while waiting.

" Hello…"

"**A-Andersen-san**?"

"Yes, you are speaking to him. I suppose you have something for me..."

" Hai. You lost your wallet… and I wanted to give it back …"

"Very well… Where do you live so that I can come and have it?"

Waah, Judai remembered. he has no home now. What would he say?

"Um… sir, I can come to you instead."

"No, No. You've done enough. I can't bother you any further."

"N-No, really it's not a problem! I can come. just tell me your address please."

The Man was surprised by the honesty of this person. and he thought that his wallet was going to be stolen for sure!

Smith, however, told Judai where he lived. Judai then began to figure out, where the residence of this man.

* * *

It has been three hours since Judai called and still he didn't reach the place.

Mean time Smith Andersen was telling himself that the person was tempted with the money inside and he isn't coming.

His butler Chronos, heard the door bell and went to open it.

When he did he saw a brunette whose chocolate-brown hair was long, tied in a low ponytail and sliding from in front his right shoulder to his waist.

The boy had a big honey colored eyes and now they were staring at him. also the boy looked… partially dirty and poor.

"Yes? may I help you?" Judai looked at the weirdly blond man in front of him and simply said, "Is this Smith Andersen's Residence?" the man raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, it is ..."

"Can I see him, please?"

"Who are you? and what business you have with Andersen-sama?"

"I called before and I wanted to return his wallet back." Chronos didn't believe that. How can an extremely poor looking boy return a wallet that has thousands of yens?

"Ah… please come inside..."

"Thank you, but I want to hand it to him fast."

"I can't take it from you. You must give it to Andersen-san personally."

Judai huffed and said, "Fine."

He really wanted to get over with it, not to mention that he was going to toss this wallet any where and pretend that nothing has happened when he was lost and trying to reach this damn place.

Chronos guided Judai. this residence was two times bigger than his own.

The walls possessed a very wonderful texture that has an off-white color. The ceilings had black flower patterns and huge chandeliers. Basically all the household looked so expensive and amazing.

Judai followed Chronos on a spiral stair and finally they reached to one of the unknown number of rooms in this house.

It's entrance was a doubled black door.

Chronos knocked the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's chronos sir."

"Come in."

Chronos opened the door slowly and made way for Judai to enter first.

Judai was so nervous now and stepped inside hesitantly.

"Master, he is the one who found your wallet."

Judai looked to the said Master. He was a man who looked like he is between thirty and forty years old. He had warm greenish eyes and black hair which was lighted with dark teal color.

"Young man, please have a seat."

"Um… er… I-I… Thank you sir, but here is your wallet..."

Judai hurried and put it on the big office table in front of the man, "I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Judai didn't know why, but in a way that man forced his respect on Judai. a respect that is purly from the heart.

"Wait! can't I at least have a talk with you?"

" ….. "

"Please have a seat." Judai looked down and nodded slowly.

" Now, can I have your name?"

"Y-yes. It's Judai, Yuki Judai."

"Juudai –kun ne…" the man's accent wasn't telling that he is Japanese, nor his looks.

"Thank you Juudai-kun. I see there is a few persons, would do what you have done. what can I do for you?"

"N-nothing sir. nothing."

"Juudai-kun, if you wished, I can give you whatever you want. I can help you. and if you wanted any money I can give it to you…" the man said that because the boy looked really in need and he was surprised more to see that he was the one who returned his rich wallet.

"Sir, I appreciate your kindness but I don't need anything. I didn't return your wallet because I wanted anything from you!"

"Alright then. give me the address of your living place…." Judai froze for a second then he said, "W-why?"

"So that I can send you a small present for your honorable doing…"

Judai wanted to tell the man that he was fine and he was making things bigger, but he felt strange when his eyes locked with the other. he knew one thing. he can't lie to this man.

" S-sir… I have no... home." the man raised an eye brow and said, "Excuse me! What do you mean by that?"

"I have no place to stay at. I have no home to return to."

" Oh… what happened my boy?" My boy? this man is calling him my boy? Judai felt so comfortable somehow, while being in this man's presence.

"Sir, I'd prefer not to talk about it. I'm so pleased to meet you and I have to go now."

The man looked at the boy who was heading for the door .

"Juudai-kun, I'd like you to join me for dinner." chronos looked astonished.

He didn't see his Master acting like this before toward any one like the brunette.

"Sir , th-thank you… but I-I can't accept that offer."

"Are you busy?"

"N-No, but you can't be going out with someone like me!"

"Juudai-kun I've already decided. I want you to join me for dinner. No Objections!"

" …. "

"Chronos, tell the servant to get the car ready."

" Yes, Master."

"Call Johan after you finish and tell him that I'll be eating dinner out..."

"Andersen-sama, Johan-sama told me that he isn't coming home until 10 o'clock. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Master..."

"Tch... that little!… Chronos, anyway call him and tell him not to be late or I'm going to force him to take a bath with me!"

Chronos and Judai sweat dropt!

Judai was mentally slapping himself. who was that Johan? he can't be a lover to this man, right? well then who is he?

"Uhh… I'm sorry Juudai-kun! don't misunderstand! Johan is my son…"

Phew! that's good to know, But what kind of father this is? Judai felt sorry for Smith's son without even seeing him.

"Come on Juudai-kun…"

Judai was with the called Smith Andersen in a fancy restaurant, eating their dinner. Smith asked Judai some questions while they were eating about His life, but Judai was either responding or giving short answers.

They finished and Judai thanked Smith very much for his invitation.

"Juudai-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course sir!"

"Promise that you won't refuse it."

"I-I …" he looked to the man who looked so eager…

"I promise sir, I'll do whatever you want if I can."

"Believe me you can!"

"Yes?"

"Juudai-kun, I want you to live with me, in my residence."

* * *

"Juudai-kun, I want you to live with me, in my residence..."

At first Judai was wondering if the man was bluffing or something… but again when he looked to him, he found him really serious.

"I have in my residence, too many rooms and I think you can pick whatever you want. I'll be so happy if you did."

"S-sir … that's im-"

"Juudai-kun , you promised!"

"bu-"

"And you'll be bad if you broke your promise."

"Sir you can't trust me that easily!"

"Why can't I?" Judai sighed and took out from his pocket a pocket knife and opened it.

"Sir I have A knife, I can kill you and even steal things from you! Do you still want me to live with you after that?"

"Juudai–kun I don't let strangers live in my house everyday! I'm telling you this because I want to and I know you are not a bad person. if you are, you would've stole my money earlier!"

Juudai opened his mouth to speak, but the man disturbed him saying, "Besides, you told me that you are searching for a place to live, so why bother? I'm giving you this offer." Judai was so defeated.

"Ok sir, but I have one condition."

"And what is it?"

"I'm paying for my staying place."

"Juudai-kun, you don't have to!"

"Sir, if not, then I can't accept your offer!" the man sighed "You are really stubborn..." Judai smiled sheepishly and left with the man.

By the time they got back, Judai and Smith heard two people arguing inside. Smith entered and behind him was Judai.

"Alright, what is going around here again?" Smith said releasing a growl.

"Dad, just look what chronos has—" The teen trailed off when he saw Judai entering from behind his father. His eyes widened when he looked to a bight pair of Honey eyes...

"did..."

"Johan what did you do first?" Johan didn't answer. he was staring at the younger boy with his father.

As for Judai, He saw the most handsome guy he has ever met in his life.

He had teal colored hair and his eyes were like deep greenish pools which were behind glasses with blue frame. Judai was lost in those eyes which were staring at him. Smith noticed that his son is staring at the brunette next to him... so… he coughed to get his attention back. But Johan was still not there. Judai blushed and looked down to avoid the teens gaze.

"Johan..."

Smith said loudly and the teen nearly Jumped from surprise. "Y-yes Dad..."

"I'm asking what is the problem here…"

"Huh?… oh… yeah... Chronos just burnt my white shirt with his damned iron..."

"You know what Johan? You have a real small brain!"

"It was my shirt!"

"I'm sorry Johan-sama, I'm really sorry!" Johan grabbed Chronos and hissed at him, "Will that bring my shirt back, idiot?"

"Stop that Johan and Chronos go and get a room ready for Juudai."

Chronos was shocked, but he obeyed anyway. Johan raised an eyebrow as he released his grip from Chronos and said, "Dad. may I know who is she?"

Judai's eyes widened as he looked directly to Johan again, blushing madly. Smith laughed and said "You are really my son. I thought Juudai-kun was a she when I first saw him..."

"Him? Oh My god…"

Smith burst out laughing and Judai felt that his pride of being a male is hitting to the Zero point.

Johan Quickly said, "I-I'm sorry I thought you were a–never mind! I'm really sorry."

Judai glared at him first, but then he said, " Just try not to do that again. I'm Yuki Judai. A MALE!"

* * *

**Here we go. the first edit. In this chapter i just corrected some of my mistakes.**

**Take care~**

**Araide-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello...**

**sorrry if i hadn't answered the people who reviewed. (It has been a crazy week!)**

But luvingrandomness you made me happy because i know that I've improved a little bit now! and of course the others too!

let's go!

* * *

"J-Just try not to do that again. I'm Yuki Judai. A MALE!"

When Johan heard his father saying that this person was a 'him', he was shocked!

And when he heard that person speaking, there was no doubt that he is really a guy. Well... Johan was excused. Seeing that long hair and this innocent–beautiful face was confusing enough.

"Let me introduce you two to each other properly." Smith said trying to lighten the air a bit.

"Juudai-kun, that is Johan, my son."

"N-nice to meet you…" Judai said forcing a smile to appear on his lips.

"Johan, this is Yuki Juudai-kun. he is…." Smith stopped. What was Judai again? Johan looked to his father waiting for the phrase to be completed.

"Umm…. He… is… Juudai-kun!"

"huh?"

Judai sweat dropt! He didn't hate Smith for that. Judai was nothing and there was nothing to title Judai with.

Johan gave his father a questioning look, but his father continued anyway, "Juudai-kun, is going to live with us from now on. I hope you make him feel like he is in home Johan." Johan was stunned and he couldn't say anything back, but then came Chronos who managed to cut the conversation. "Master, the room will be ready after five minutes. Is there anything you want me to do now?"

"Hmm… lets see… Juudai-kun, do you have anything that you want to put in your room?"

Judai shook his head and said, "No sir. I wanted to go and buy some things before I start living here…"

The man looked at the brunette and tried not to hurt him by his coming words… "You mean… clothes?" Judai was taken by that, but he nodded slowly looking down.

Smith sighed and turned to Chronos, "Chronos, I want you to Take Juudai-kun to wherever he wants to buy his stuff."

"Yes Master."

"Sir I can go by myself, there is no need to disturb anyone."

"No Juudai-kun, it's too late now, you can't go alone and don't say no!" Judai sighed.

Smith was stubborn enough to defeat him every time. Johan was standing like a dump there, not understanding anything from what is happening.

"Johan, I'd like you to wait in my office room, while I'm done with Juudai-kun here…" Smith said, and Johan wasn't sure what was that all about but he nodded and said as he was already going, "Ok …" Smith watched Johan as he completely gone and said to Judai, "Do you need money for your … things?"

"No, No. Sir I-I don't! I have enough money with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Master, the car is ready."

"Well then, Off you go Juudai-kun."

"Thank you sir." Chronos led Judai to the car and they left.

Smith headed for his office room where Johan was waiting for him.

He entered, to find Johan is sitting in front of his office, spinning his glasses around his finger and crossing his legs.

"Hey, Johan!"

"Hi …"

"How was your day dear son?"

"It was fine Idiot father!"

"Johan-chan, you are going to make me cry!"

"As if I care!"

Smith laughed. he always loved talking to his son or…. More like a friend.

They treated each other like best friends, but that doesn't mean that Johan didn't respect his father. Johan loved his father too much, although he doesn't show that clearly.

"Will you tell me now what is going on? Who is that…. Who I forgot his name…"

"Juudai-kun?"

"Yes. who is he? and why is he living with us?"

"Well Juudai-kun…."

Smith started explaining the hole situation for Johan who was listening carefully.

"And that what was going on!" Smith finished.

Johan's eyes widened then glared at his father saying, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah sure !"

"You are an I.D.I.O.T!"

"Johan-chan, you are always direct and honest with me!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING WITH ME?"

"Well… No… what's wrong?"

"You are making a boy who doesn't belong to anywhere and has a knife and you don't know a shit about him to live here! Is that what I heard?"

"Yes..."

"How can you do that?"

"Johan he isn't a bad person and it's pity for him to have no home to go to…"

"Dad you don't bring homeless cats from the streets to live with you, you know why? because they might hold diseases!"

"Stop that. Juudai-kun is not a cat! and what diseases are you talking about? are you Crazy?"

"No, Someone ELSE is!"

"Look, Johan, how old are you?"

"It's 24 incase you forgot!"

"Good. what's your Job?"

"A teacher!"

"What do you teach?"

"English!"

"Aaha... English means something that has to do with literature and has a strong bond with passion… What are you? a cold heart-ed freak?"

Johan stood up and pointed his finger to his father saying, "I am warning you for the last time! Get that Brat out of here before he does something you will regret."

"No. I will not. And it's my responsibility. not yours."

Johan's eyes twitched and said, "Fine! Do what you want, but don't tell me 'make him feel like he is in home Johan' again. I'm not sure that I can do that."

"Ok... but you don't have to be rude either."

Johan smirked and said, "Oh, believe me. I won't be!"

"I don't like the way you say it!"

"Hem!" Johan muttered under his breath before he got out his father's office room and Smith wished that his son would open his heart to the Brunette a little bit.

* * *

Judai and Chronos came back after one hour, with lots of bags that has all Judai's needs. Chronos helped Judai organizing his things and told him where was the place of the bathroom, incase he wanted to take a shower and the place of the living room.

He also told him not to hesitate calling him if he wanted anything.

Judai thanked Chronos and left to his room.

He was really tired and wanted to take a shower and sleep.

He got for himself a sleeveless red cloth, black baggy pants and a towel as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Judai got out after 10 minutes, nice and clean. He was more prettier and heart taking now because he erased the grey color that was covering certain spots on his skin. Judai took his red tie and tied his hair in a high ponytail after he finished drying it. there was a problem after he got out from the bathroom and that is… he couldn't find his way back to his room since he has a low sense of direction.

He wandered around until he was in front of the living room which wasn't lighted, it had a chimney in which there were fire. Judai didn't see anyone in it, and was wondering why would people put a fire in this hot season! Judai, however, entered and sat on the floor close to the fire as he remembered that he used to sit like this with his mother and father in cold nights in which they were talking, laughing and snuggling close to each other.

Judai's hand Unconsciously moved toward his neck where he was wearing a golden thin necklace that has a locket which was his mother's last gift for his 17 birthday. He opened it and looked sadly at his mother's small image inside with a tear slipping from his eyes.

His hand moved again toward his hair this time and remembered something else.

"**Come here Judai-chan, let me fix your hair**."

"**Yes, mom**!"

"**Judai-chan**…"

"**Hmm****?**"

"**You have a real wonderful hair**..."

"**It's because Mom is always taking care of it**."

"**Of course! You have a gift from kami-sama and I'm protecting it…"**

** "But mom! my friends tell me that I'm so girly because of my hair and that I should cut it**."

"**Judai –chan, if your mom loves your hair and don't want you to cut it, would you bear with my selfishness****?**"

"**Of course mom ! I love you and I love your smile. I would never cut my hair for you!**"

"**Can you promise me that if I traveled or disappeared, you'll always take care of your hair and never cut it?**"

"**I promise mom ! but are you traveling for real?**"

"**No Judai-chan, I'm not traveling, I'll stay here with you from now on!**"

"**I** **love you mom**."

"**I love you too sweetie**..."

Judai hugged his mom she gave him a kiss on his nose and brought him closer.

* * *

Judai suddenly was seeing everything blurry and tears started pouring out from his eyes and rolling down. _' Mom, why did you lie to me? you should've stayed with me. Where are you now?'_ Judai said brushing the end of his hair. He always felt his mother's scent when he touches his hair.

Judai didn't care about what other's said about him and his hair. For him his hair was precious, it became all the way long because his mom raised it and took care of it, it wasn't something that he can argue about cutting it.

This hair was like another living being sharing life in his body. He can not kill it. He has absolutely no rights in harming it.

* * *

Johan finished showering and got out, wearing grey shorts and sky-blue T-shirt. The droplets of water was still falling from his hair which on the top of it was a towel.

Johan was thinking about what happened earlier again and his father's decision.

Judai's image appeared in front of him again and he asked himself why he sees that boy so familiar.

He shook his head in confusion and laid down, but he suddenly remembered something… _'Where is ruby ?'_ he groaned and got up again looking for the said Ruby. "Ruby, Ruby?" he called walking slowly.

He reached the opened living room and told himself that he might find Ruby there. _'Where did she go?'_ he thought walking across the room.

"Ru—" The boy trailed off and gasped when he saw that there is someone laying in front of the fire place. he walked closer to find this someone is actually sleeping.

Johan kneeled down and when he saw the brunette's face he was stunned.

How can this boy be so beautiful and even prettier than the first time he saw him? There were much to mention about this boy's cuteness, but Johan couldn't find the right words for it.

He kicked these thoughts out of his mind and was going to leave, just when he saw a tear sliding down on the brunette's face.

Ok… maybe he isn't a cold hearted bastard freak like his father said. He found himself raising the boy from the ground on his lap and moving the tears away.

He gently shook the boy saying, "Hey… wake up… wake the hell up!" But of course because Judai was tired, he didn't wake, instead he curled and clinched on Johan's T-shirt and released a moan.

Johan's face became red and he cursed himself for liking the feeling of the boy in his arms.

_'What. Am. I. Doing? I'm… I'm… completely against him… how can I… Ahhh!'_

"Hey, you!… oh… what was his name again? Wake up, I'm not your pillow!"

Well… Johan, you let him use you as a pillow, release him if you didn't like it!

Judai began to move and opened his eyes lazily, but as soon as he saw a pair of emareld eyes staring or _'Glaring in Johan's reference!'_ , he opened them widely and didn't move at all. Johan's eyes were more beautiful with out the glasses he was putting earlier…. Judai was charmed by them.

But why was he in the teen's arm's again?

"H-hi..."

"J-J … Jo-han-san?"

"…."

Judai was blushing furiously and Johan noticed that clearly. He pulled away Quickly from the Blunette, the last thing Judai needed, is to have a physical contact with any other human being, but finding himself is comfortable with it now, was something annoying to him.

He put a hand on his heart while saying, "Please…. D-don't… touch... Me again..."

* * *

**Second chapter is corrected now. god it was horrible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good morning/evening/afternoon everyone!**_

_**I want really to thank you for all of your reviews and I'd like the others who still didn't to Join the club to review too... DEAL ? (you never know !)**_

* * *

"Oh, boys, what are you two doing? getting along already?"

Smith said grinning widely at the scene in which Judai and Johan was dropped into, but he didn't realize that his words were completely wrong! How in the world was they supposed to be getting along, when someone Just said 'Don't touch me!'?

What Smith succeeded in was cutting the heavy awkward air between the two boys. Judai was putting a hand on his heart spot, because he felt, it was going to pop out anytime, in addition, he couldn't stop spreading the blush all over his face, even after what he said to the older teen and he could feel the blunette's eyes stinging him, without even looking to them.

Johan was more than angry. He didn't mean anything when he caught Judai. he was the gentle man here, so why he was scolded! That is so ridiculous.

Smith stood dump founded, and he was feeling the dark aura around his son.

Finally Johan got up and took his towel from the floor as he rested it on his shoulder.

"J-Johan ?" Smith said in a low voice. Johan's attitude changed dramatically as he smiled and explained everything quietly. "I was just passing here and found pony-chan was sleeping on the floor." Judai's eyes widened at his supposed name.

"P-Pony-chan?" Judai said nervously. "Uh… your hair is long and you tie it in a pony tail so you are Pony-chan!"

"WHAT?" Smith and Judai said in unison.

"Johan, did Juudai-kun agreed on this?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I keep forgetting his name, so I put that as a reminder."

"I don't agree on this. Johan-san just call me Judai, please." Judai said glaring at the older male.

"And I said I don't care if you refused! I'm not taking your permission." Johan said smiling calmly.

As soon as he finished his words, they both started a glaring contest. Smith sweat dropt! _'So much for getting along!' _

Judai stood and walked to Smith. " Andersen-san, I lost the way to my room. can you please show me the way?" Smith coughed, then glared towards his son, saying, "I think Johan well help you with that. your room is next to his…"

"WHAT THE -?" Johan yelled then stopped as he saw his father's glare began to be hard. his father can_ be _scary when he wants to.

"Tch! Follow me." Johan Ordered and Judai hurried after him when he said to Smith, "Good night sir!"

Smith smiled and said, "Good night Juudai-kun."

Johan was walking in an irritated way and his face expressions were clearly showing that.

Judai was pretty sure that this is a bad start for him and the blunette, but he didn't know whether Johan was kind or mean to him.

He was trying to wake him up to tell him to go to his room, and Judai knew that Johan wasn't up to something bad. He felt that he don't sense any bad intentions from the blunette even though he is being somehow rude to him.

Judai stopped following Johan who was giving his back as a view.

"J-Johan-san…" Judai called in a low voice as he was feeling nervous for just spelling the name. Johan didn't look back.

He stopped and said harshly, "Yes ?" Judai stepped a step backwards from the sudden snap from Johan, but he tried to gain his courage back.

"I …. I w-wanted to thank you about what you did earlier. I-I guess I was so tired that I didn't wake from the first call…. And…"

Johan interrupted, "You don't need to thank me for anything because you didn't ask me for it." Johan turned and continued, "I did it . and I'm sorry if it bothered you. I won't do it again."

Judai opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again as he looked down sadly. Johan didn't know why? but he felt a little guilty for his harsh tone. he sighed and walked close to Judai. Judai looked up to see the teen smiling at him.

"Look, Pony-chan…. Um… I'm might be acting like this because I don't really know you… I can't really… accept you being here…. Because there are too many people out there who just use my father and take advantage of his kindness… I'm being honest with you. I want you to think about that and tell me about yourself for me getting a better idea about you… and I don't think that is bad."

Judai was appreciating the honesty of the older boy and a strange respect dropped into Judai's soul for that Johan, although the blunette showed his absolute denial to his existence in the same house.

"If you wanted me to leave. I will. it wasn't… my idea…" Johan interrupted again, "I'm not telling you this because I want you to leave. I'm just asking for the reason you don't have a place to live in the first place."

"I-I can't really…."

"You can take your time thinking of that. right now you have to sleep." Johan said as he smiled again.

Judai almost blushed from seeing Johan's smile. it was a smile that can kidnap your heart if you let your guard down.

As result, Judai smiled, but warmly this time to the older one and nodded. Johan froze! Judai's smile was just wonderful and refreshing.

"I-I.. I think… you were showing me… my room…" Judai said looking down blushing from the sudden stares he was receiving from Johan.

The blunette snapped out and laughed sheepishly while saying, "uhh… haha... Sure!… this way."

* * *

**Edited and corrected.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO here we are again,,**

**I really wanted to post this new chapter fast because my Mid term Exams are here on the door (sigh!), ****And because this horror is going to continue for two weeks, I felt that you guys deserve having an emergency treat!**

**So i hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Andersen Resident's Morning was always peaceful and quite, it held this kind of harmony and stability since 20 years, but this tradition or this main character was ruined when a certain Brunette became a new member of this big house.

"JOHAN-SAAAAAAN!" Shouted the brunette after he broke in Johan's room, causing the sleeping teen to fall from his bed.

Johan opened his eyes slowly as he rubbed his head which was hit _badly_. He Groaned and glared at the brunette, "What. do. you. want? and who gave you the authorization to conquer my room like this?" he hissed as he stood and moved towards Judai who looked very scared from something.

"I'm terribly sorry Johan-san! but please, you must come with me!" Judai said as he dragged Johan from his arm with him.

"Let go of me right now, or I'll –"

"Please, just come, it's really important!" Judai said pulling the Blunette towards his room.

"Hey ! what-"

"Please be quite!" Judai begged. Judai opened his room carefully and stood close from Johan.

"Johan-san, do you see that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Judai pointed towards his bed. Johan suddenly gasped. there were nearly five spots on the bed was stuffed with an unknown moving things under the covers.

Judai held Johan's arm as a defense object unconsciously while saying, "W-what do you think they are?" Johan growled and pulled his arm back, "Why should I know? weren't you the one who was sleeping here? Go and figure!" Johan said as he suddenly pushed Judai into the room.

The brunette gasped from this action. He stood for a while then turned to Johan and gave him a pleading look which was kicked by Johan's glare that was saying _'go now !'. _Judai turned and stepped one step, then the things started moving. Judai yelped and Jumped towards Johan again, he shook his head and said, "Why don't you go?"

Johan smirked and said, "Oh, Pony-chan is scared!"

"Stop calling me that! My name is JUDAI." Judai shouted angrily.

"I said before, I don't care!"

"Ok, we will settle this later, but right now please go and see what are those!"

"NO."

"Why?"

"Because I am the young master, and my safety is very important, plus I don't even CARE. and be thankful that I didn't harm you for breaking in my room!"

"I said I am sorry!"

"Yeah right!"

Smith woke upon hearing loud voices and they obviously arguing.

"Alright! fine! Ok! I will do it!" Judai yelled at Johan. he entered the room and raised the covers quickly as he huffed. Johan's eyes widened at what he did see.

There was a big purple squirrel with two big red eyes, it's tail was long and colored in red too, at the end of it.

Judai sweat dropt! from where did this wired squirrel come?

"Get off the bed!" Judai yelled as he grabbed a cushion and threw it on the squirrel who as result flew in Johan's direction.

"RUBY!" Johan screamed and hurried towards the poor animal.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Johan yelled!

Judai stepped back afraid from the Blunette's glare. Johan stepped forward and Judai Jumped on the bed, still scared as he got to the other side.

"I'LL kill you!" Then Johan Jumped on the bed too! But Judai's legs were alarmed and dashed outside.

"Come back here!" Johan shouted as he was running after Judai.

"No! sorry! but my life is important to me!"

"It is not to me! How dare you hit my poor pet? STOP RUNNING NOW!"

"I didn't know it was your pet!" Judai said as he ran behind a table and Johan was on the other side.

"EVEN if you didn't know! How can you be so cruel?" Johan said trying to catch Judai how spanned to the other side.

"Because you made me angry! that's why I acted like this! and you are careless! how can you leave your pet like this in the house? it's your fault!"

"That's it! I'll definitely kill you!" Johan suddenly Jumped over the table and Caught Judai who panicked and fell on the floor.

"OWW!" Judai groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and suddenly his movement was sealed when he realized that he was on the top of Johan whose face was only 2 centimeters apart.

Judai's face was going to be burned as he blushed madly. his heart beats were the only thing that is heard and what is moving rapidly inside him. Johan's face was flushed too, but the frown was still on his face when he realized that he was actually wrapping his arms around the Brunette's waist.

Strange thing that both of them didn't want the time to move or to pull apart. Johan finally managed to master saying something that Judai didn't hear.

"Huh?" Judai said dreaming.

Johan released his grip and let go of Judai's waist. "Juudai…" Johan said.

Judai didn't imagine that his name was going to sound that great from Johan's mouth. it held a strange tone and a great one too.

"Yes?"

"Get off!" Johan said as it was the most Obvious thing to do now.

Judai gasped suddenly, and pulled away. "I-I… I..am… s-sorry!" Judai said stuttering.

Johan got up and turned his face away. _'Damn ! my heart is going to blow my ears if it didn't stop beating!'_

Judai turned his face away too. _'what is the matter with me ? … my god! why he had to be so close?'_

Johan stood up as Judai snapped out, he looked at the Brunette saying, "Next time, be careful. and don't touch my pet again!"

Judai looked down and Whispered, "I am sorry."

"Johan, was there a horse running here?" Smith said causing Johan to gasp from surprise.

"Of course not! How the hell was the horse supposed to get inside the house?"

"Then who was running?"

Johan's eyes twitched as he looked to Judai, who laughed sheepishly. "it was Pony-chan."

"Juudai-kun? Why?"

"Hey I wasn't –" Judai trailed off when Johan glared at him.

"Johan?"

Smith said confused. Johan sighed! Oh boy! that is not good!

* * *

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **( Johan sweat dropping !)

Smith Andersen, Johan Andersen and Yuki Judai, were eating their breakfast in a small dining room. Johan told his father what happened this morning and he was so wrong to do that. his father kept laughing about how he and Judai acted in the situation, moreover, Smith seemed to like Judai more after what he heard.

"Hahaha, you know Juudai-kun, if you wanted to threat Johan, you just have to catch that little squirrel and Johan will do whatever you want…. Hahaha…"

Smith didn't complete what wanted to say because he found himself on the floor. Johan couldn't hold his patience anymore and did what he wanted to do from the very first.

Judai was surprised from Johan's doing, and stared at the Blunette for too long.

"What? is there something wrong on my face?"

Judai suddenly stood up and said, "He is your father! why did you do that?"

"It's not your problem. You are not allowed to comment on my movements."

"You… you are unbelievable!"

"And what do you know? if you didn't wake me in the morning... oops! sorry. if you didn't give me a death shock in the morning and be a little coward, that would have never happened!" With that said, both of them started glaring at each other. Smith stood and hugged Judai tightly as he said, "Thank you God! You gave me my third son, be happy Rania, we have our third son!" He was almost crying. Johan sweat dropt!

Judai blushed and tried to pull apart from the man who was hugging him to death. it suddenly came to him.

"A-Andersen-san, d-do you have another son?" Smith loosened his grip a little then smiled widely as he said, "Yes, he is Yami Johan!"

"Y-Yami Johan?"

"Ahh… He is Jesse! but if you saw him you will see that he and Johan are so look alike."

"Oh..."

"Jesse is living in another place, and because Johan loves me a lot, he decided to live here with me. So don't think that Johan hates me or something. that is normal!"

Johan blushed alittle then said frowning,"Don't talk like you know everything, you stupid father!" Judai sweat dropt!

"Haha… that's how he shows me his affection!" Johan hissed, "NO. I am not! and let go of him already!"

"Why? you jealous?" Smith said smirking.

Johan's flams of anger was going to be unleashed for that word. Judai showed a shade of pink on his face and slipped from Smith's grip, returning to sit in his place.

"Ahem! Anyway, Juudai-kun, what are you going to do now?" Judai sighed and said, " I think I am going to look for a Job..."

"How old are you?" Johan suddenly asked.

"It's seventeen."

"Did you finish high school?" Smith asked this time.

The brunette thought himself in a court now! "No sir! I didn't complete it yet."

"So how in the world are you going to look for a job? go look for the hell!" Johan said as he put on his glasses and flipped through the newspaper he was holding.

Judai snapped,"What is your –" Smith interrupted,"Juudai-kun, Johan has a point, you won't find a Job that easily with your condition."

Judai calmed himself down again and didn't answer.

"So I guess I'll make you go to the high school." Smith simply said.

"WHAT?" Judai and Johan burst in unison.

"I said you'll go to the high school. Chronos…" Smith called his butler who was beginning to think that he is dreaming, because things were happening randomly since this morning has started.

"Go and get the papers ready for the entering exam."

"As you wish Master."

"I'll go now, I don't think that I'll be able to hear anything further." Johan said while putting on his black coat.

"Good luck today Johan." Smith said smiling. the blunette sighed and left.

"Sir, I can't go to a high school! why did you do this?"

"Listen Juudai-kun, in the high school you can learn a lot of things and mainly have fun with your friends. the reason I also wanted you to go, is that you can work there, in the school itself, or out as long as you are a student you can work without abstracts."

"Sir I appreciate your concern for me, but seriously I can't accept that!"

"Why not ? you don't want to study?"

"No! it's not like that! I just can't let you do all this for me."

"Then don't worry you are absolutely going!"

"Sir why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because I like you Juudai-kun, there is no reason to help the others in the first place."

Judai blushed and looked down, but you can see a smile showing on his lips.

"In order to enter, you must have an entering exam, but don't be afraid, I'll tell Johan to be your tutor for this period."

"No! please not him!" Judai said unconsciously.

Smith laughed and said, "Don't worry, Johan is a very good teacher, I'll persuade him."

"Sir he will never agree on something like that!" Judai said sweat dropping.

"No, he will do it, if… "

"If?"

Smith pouted,"Juudai-kun, what did I told you this morning?"

"I'm sorry, it looks like I forgot."

"Haha, I told you, we will take his precious Ruby, and he will do it!" And smith smiled evilly.

"S-Sir please! he hates me already! you can't do this ! he will kill you and burn me!"

"No Juudai-kun, not because he was going to kill you, he will do the same thing to me. I have my own Methods."

Judai wasn't believing all this. he sighed and felt that his life is ruined again.

_'Why do things have to go always with me like that?' _

* * *

**Corrected Panctuation wise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAAAAAAAAAAATCHO ! ( SNIFF ! SNIFF!) **

**HI ,, **

**I really want to tell you all that maybe you'll find this chapter somehow ridiculous because **

**the cold has affected on my brain cells ( sniff!)**

**I promise you all that i won't write when i am having a cold again ! and i hope you forgive me !**

**I'M sorry because i didn't reply to you all !**

**SO , FIRST chrisandersenyuki ,, you asked if there were anybody will look for Judai and the answer is :**

**Yes , of course !**

**second .. luvingrandomness ,, Judai is not going to go to his old school !**

**third ,, I agree with you princessAnime ,, No body lend an ear to Judai !**

**phew ! haaaaaaaaaatcho! ( curse me being sick ! sniff !)**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Judai was in his room , organizing the things he bought the day before , not that he didn't like Chronos ways , but he thought that he better do it in his own way , to recognize things more easily . he wanted to go out to search for a job , It wasn't that hard , right ?

why do people have to make things bigger than it should be ? all thanks to smith's decision , he didn't know how to face Johan again .

Johan …..

Judai felt a strange warm feeling when he remembered the blunette's name .

Johan was the first person that Judai didn't hate or like clearly , Judai didn't even know how to describe him . Johan was charming , but a big Jerk , he wasn't like his father , having a very kind side . but on the second thought , Judai know nothing about him , except that he was going to kill him this morning for the sake of his pet !

who kills someone for hitting his pet ?! that Johan is wired !

Judai suddenly saw the scene in which he fell on Johan , he closed his eyes and smiled .

there was a very nice scent oozing from Johan , that he wanted to have a deep breath from it . it wasn't perfume or something . it was better and so relaxing because he was truly going to close his eyes and sleep on Johan's shoulder if that moment lasted longer .

The brunette opened his eyes widely , when this thought came to him . his ears felt so hot as well as his face . he shook his head fiercely and said ," what the hell I am doing ? curse that old man ! he is affecting on me !" then he pinched himself !

Judai has gone through awful things at the hell he was living at , Thank God that his hair hasn't gone white until this very moment . he left his home assuring himself that he would never trust anyone again , especially if it was a _man_ . with in the time , he found himself rebelling and attaching little by little to Smith Andersen , without any warnings .

maybe because he is kind , and shares many characteristics with his father . even though , Judai decided to keep his senses awake . one can't Judge people by their outer looks , like that jerk Johan , who would have thought that behind this handsome and heart taking figure , would slouch a cold hearted idiot ? Judai hit the closet angrily when that thought came to him . Someone knocked the door causing Judai to gasp and pull out from his thoughts .

" Y-yes ?"

" Juudai-kun ~ can I come~ in ?" Smith said singing ! Judai sweat dropped !

" of course sir !" Smith opened the door and entered smiling .

" Ohh … this room looks so much alive !! I didn't imagine it that way !"

" Ah…"

" Your touches are great Juudai-kun !"

" T-thank you sir ." Smith laughed .

" Juudai-kun , are you busy now ?"

" N-No , not at all !"

" good ! because I wanted to show you something . I thought you would be bored by just sitting here for too long ."

" Not really sir , I'm fine ."

" Oh come on ! please ! you wont regret anything ."

Judai sighed , " O-Ok … "

" Yes !" Smith said clapping his hands . Judai smiled and followed Smith .

Smith was wearing black normal pants and a shirt that first three buttons were unbuttoned , and it was a white one with two grey colored lines falling from the

shoulders to the bottom .

As for Judai , he didn't wear anything extra , except for white sandals because he knew that they weren't going far .

he was wearing black Jeans and orange colored T-shirt with two white lines coming in the middle horizontally .

Smith lead Judai out of the house and after walking about 10 minutes from the house ,through a green path , they stood in front of a high brown doubled door .

Smith opened it and gestured for Judai to enter first . Judai nodded slowly and walked towards the door .

he stepped one step from the door to inside , then he stopped .

what Judai did see was something beyond the limitations of beauty meanings .

he was standing in front of a green paradise , that he couldn't see where it ends . he began to think that there is something wrong with his vision , because he could see colors differently inside this spacious place , they were so bright and clear , they were totally different from those which were behind that brown door .

" Juudai-kun , what's wrong ?"

Judai felt himself suddenly too small , too tiny for this place's beauty as if his existence was nothing from the beginning . this place represents nature with it's waterfalls , rocks , meadows , hills , animals , and even the rainbow was there !

" B … B …B …"

" Juudai-kun ?"

" B … B …. "

" Hey ! are you alright ?" Smith said shaking Judai's shoulder .

" B-Beautiful !!"

" …………"

" SO Beautiful !" Judai said , feeling his soul is floating up to the high blue sky as his breath pattern changed as well as his heart beats .

Smith stroked Judai's forehead and laughed . " Andersen-san ?"

" Hmm .. who would have thought that you'll give the same reaction , that Johan gave when he first saw this place ? you guys are awesome !"

Judai stared at Smith for a minute , then he found himself laughing too .

" R-really ?"

" yeah !" they both laughed .

" come on ! lets go in !" Judai nodded and followed Smith .

Judai felt himself walking unconsciously as if his legs weren't controlled by him anymore , because he was lost in this fascinating place and not paying attention for his steps , he was ahead and far from Smith who chuckled several times from seeing the happy brunette in front of him .

" Juudai-kun …" Smith called .

Judai turned to see that he was far from the man .

he ran , until he reached to Smith again .

" come with me .." Smith took Judai's hand and they walked Quickly towards a high hill .

" we will go on the top of that , ok ?"

" Ok !" Judai said excited .

Judai didn't think that going over this hill will be that difficult . Smith was already on the top , while Judai was trying his best not to fall for the fifth time !

Judai was almost there , but suddenly he lost his balance and before falling again , Smith caught his arm and pushed forward . Judai as result , collapsed with Smith and almost fall from the other side , but because Smith possessed a very strong arms and good balance , they were fine .

Judai was panting against Smith's chest and said hardly ," Th-thank you …. sir …"

" It's alright Juudai-kun , I know now that you aren't used to this ."

Judai pulled back and wiped the sweat of his forehead and sighed in relief .

" look at this , Juudai-kun ."

Judai looked down the hill , and for his surprise , it was a very good view for the garden from his place .

" what do you think ? "

" s-sir , I-I can't find the right words for it …"

" Well .. this place is so precious to me . many people offered rich stacks of money to buy it or to make building constructions on it , but I never agreed ."

" you are right Andersen-san . who can just abandon such a wonderful place ?"

" I'm glad you liked it . actually I showed it to you , to tell you , that if in anytime you wanted to enter to have a walk or anything , you have the green light , don't even ask for it , ok ?"

" Thank you ! that is really great !"

" Ahh … that's right ! I forgot to tell you , that this will only apply after you go with Johan for it once !"

" Excuse me for asking , but why ?" Judai asked confused .

" you'll find that out later !" Smith smirked .

Judai frowned , but then he smiled at the beautiful view underneath him . maybe his accommodation here wasn't that bad after all .

they got down again and went for the narrow stream that was running through the hole garden .

Judai and Smith washed their hands and their faces from the dust and sand that was annoying them too much .

" Oh … my phone .." Smith said when he heard his phone ringing .

" Hello … Ah … Chronos ?"

" It's lunch time Master . Johan-sama is in the house now , please hurry up and return ."

" Ok , we will be there in a few minutes … by the way , did you bring Ruby to my office ?"

" Y-yes Master !"

" That's wonderful , see ya!" Smith ended the call .

" Andersen-san , can't we just forget about this ? I mean , lets ask him and see if he agrees or not ! there is no point for kidnapping his precious pet !"

" Ah .. Juudai-kun , we will just ask him quietly first . then if he refused , we will choose the other way !"

" isn't that the same thing you are trying to do now ?!" Judai said sweat dropping !

" Haha … ma , ma , don't think about it so much ! lets go back now ." Judai sighed .

he tried to argue back with Smith , but no way , Smith didn't lend an ear .

Judai sighed for the hundred time this day as he and Smith headed back to the house .

* * *

Chronos ordered the maids in the house , to prepare the lunch and when Smith returned , they started organizing it on the dining room's long table .

meanwhile , Chronos called Johan , Smith and Judai for taking their lunch . they all met on their way to the dining room and from the obvious view , Johan wasn't in a good mood at all . also , he was still looking at Judai with an offensive looks which was really hurting the Brunette .

When they were sitting and having their lunch , Johan was just staring at his father and Judai because their way of eating was telling that they were starving for a week !

Of course he didn't know that they have done a lot of effort this day .

" Oh … Johan .. why you are not eating ?!" Smith asked .

Johan snapped out and regained his concentration on his plate again .

_' the boy affected badly on my Dad !' _

___________________________________________---_____________________________________________---___________________________---___________________________  
_

Smith called his son to his office to open Judai's issue . For Smith's surprise , Johan agreed on being Judai's tutor with out arguing .

" Are you sure you are alright ?!!"

" Yes , I'm fine . "

" but you didn't even –"

" it's because I know your dirty ways , and I know you've taken Ruby to force me on doing this , you old Geezer !" Smith laughed sheepishly when Johan glared at him .

" By the way , where is he ?"

" Oh … Chronos told me that he got out from a few minutes .."

Johan raised an eye brow in confusion , " where to ? "

Smith shrugged . " why would I know ? "

" I wish he don't cause us any troubles .."

" Oh .. that's right ! Johan how are things going between you and Rachel ? I heard that you two started dating now ." Smith said , distracting Johan from the topic .

Johan crossed his legs and frowned, " well .. I started dating her because I wanted to prove something to myself , I got to admit that she is so nice , but so annoying too ! and still …"

" Johan , please ! every time you broke the innocent girl's hearts , can't you just pick someone and marry her ?! I don't even know your criteria's in choosing a girl so I just introduce you to the ones that I think they are suitable for you , can't you at least for once choose someone and be happy for life time ?" J

ohan was going to say something , but he retreated from doing so as he looked sadly away .

" Johan , look at me !" Johan didn't look at him .

Smith sighed and walked to Johan . he kneeled in front of the blunette and turned his face to him .

" Johan , I'll ask you for the last time , and you better be a man and give me your last word ." J

ohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat .

" Are you going to continue with Rachel ?! or you'll just dump her like the others ?"

Johan was in a very tough situation , he didn't know whether he love this Rachel or not , but he knew that she would die and be with him . he felt bad for her , yet he couldn't see her until now more than a good friend .

" I … I .. will .."

" Are you serious ?"

" Y-yeah .."

Smith smiled and cupped Johan's cheeks while saying softly ," Johan , I just want you to be happy . don't force yourself on liking someone and don't be afraid from telling me that you don't like her .."

Johan sighed and removed his dad's hands slowly and said , " No Dad , I'm fine with Rachel , I just need some time to know her better before starting a real deep relationship ."

Smith stood up and shrugged , before saying , " do as you wish , but try to listen to what your heart wants more ."

" Dad , it doesn't work that way ."

" No . it works , believe me !"

Johan stood up and walked to the door . " I'm going to take a shower ."

" that's right . keep running away Johan ."

Johan got out and slammed the door behind him .

-------------------------- Around 11 O'clock At night ------------------------

Johan was sitting on his bed leaning backwards and putting his weight on his hands . he was replaying the conversation he had with his dad earlier , and he was trying to figure out the problem which made the failures in his previous relationships , which he knew already , and hoped that his relation with Rachel , may change that , but it seems that his plan didn't start working until now .

Johan decided to call this a day and forget this matter for now . before he sleep , he stood up to look for Ruby and make sure that she will be with him because he didn't want his pet end up beaten again , like what happened today . that was the last thing he wanted from a stranger to do .

he got out from his room , looking for Ruby and again he found himself in front of the living room . like last night , it was dark and only the fire was working inside , also the called Yuki Judai was sitting in front of it on the floor . wait ! is that Ruby ?!! Johan walked carful not to make any noise . _' what the hell is he doing to her now ?' _Johan thought angrily .

" Hahaha , you are so funny ! put your hands here and I'll give you more .." The brunette said laughing .

Ruby did as she was told and Judai broke a piece of the nut-chocolate bar and gave it to Ruby in her hands .

Ruby ate the piece quickly and snuggled to Judai's neck , licking it , which gave Judai a funny feeling .

the brunette laughed hardly this time as he patted Ruby's head and said , " stop ! that tickles!"

" Rubiiii !"

" you are a very strange squirrel !" Ruby twitched her nose causing Judai to squeal and smile .

he broke another piece of chocolate and gave it to Ruby . " I'm sorry ! please forgive me for being bad to you today .." he said as he smiled .

Johan's heart beats began to be faster as he saw the brunette's smile and felt a strange feeling going in his stomach . also he found himself regretting his mean actions toward the younger boy .

Ruby saw Johan and slipped from Judai's hand to him .

Judai turned around and saw Johan behind him directly .

" J-Johan-san …"

" first , you almost killed my pet and now what ? are you trying to poison her ?!"

Johan saw the fear in Judai's eyes as the brunette said stammering , " I-I swear I w-wasn't …"

Johan's gaze softened as he said smiling , " Relax ! I was just teasing you !"

Judai's face showed a dark shade of red as he turned his face away because now , Johan was sitting next to him .

" I didn't know that Ruby likes chocolate !" Johan said brushing the squirrel's cheek with his finger .

Judai's mouth was locked . is he trying to be nice now ? Oh , no way ! that is not going to work on Judai !

" Pony-chan , are you ok ?!"

" S-stop .. calling me .. that .." Judai was planning for that to be loud , but it was in a very low volume !!

Johan chuckled as he took from Judai the chocolate and broke several pieces for Ruby . Judai blushed from the short contact between their hands .

" H-here .." Judai said giving Johan another bar of chocolate .

Johan blinked twice , then said , " Ahh .. I appreciate your generosity , but Ruby isn't used for this variation .."

Judai blushed even clearer as he said , " I-It's for … you …"

Now it was Johan's turn to blush . " t-thank you !" The blunette unwrapped the chocolat and started eating it .

" J-Johan-san …"

" Hmm?"

" I-I … just want you to know … that …. I'm not planning to use your father … and … I … don't really know if I'm going to tell you about myself …" Judai stopped looking down .

" Is it that difficult ?" Johan asked and Judai nodded slowly .

" whatever was your problem , just make sure that you won't be causing any troubles for my dad . and be ready for your studying period because I won't be going easy on you ."

Judai looked at Johan who was being serious . " d-did you.."

" yes . I did agree to be your tutor and we will start from tomorrow , so be sure from taking a good sleep and enjoy your last free day !"

Judai was beginning to think this was a totally bad idea when he saw the smirk on Johan's face . he sighed and said smiling , " yes , Johan-sense !"

Johan laughed as he stood up and said , " what are you waiting for ? go and sleep now !"

" Hai !" they walked back to their rooms .

" good night Pony-chan ."

Judai blushed and said pouting , " Johan-san , stop calling me that ! my name is Judai !"

" I forgot !"

" No ! you know it ! you called me this morning with my name !"

" whatever .." Johan said entering his room and closing the door behind him .

Judai stood there for a few seconds , then he smiled .

Johan on the other hand flopped on his bed and yawned , but before he give up and sleep , a smile made its way to his face as he snuggled closer to the pillow .

Maybe having someone new in this big house was a good idea , especially if this person was this super cute and adorable brunette .

* * *

**Yeah .... such a lame chapter ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOOOOOOO! (SNIFF!)**

**Sorry guys , please forgive me ! sniff!**

**RE ..HAAAAAAAAAATCHOO .. RE (SNIFF!) Review and tell me that was a lame chapter !!!!**

**see ya ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**ARAIDE-SAN IS BACK ! **

**It's so good to be back again ! I've recovered from two things , the exams and my illness ! **

**I hope you enjoy reading ! **

* * *

Chapter 6

" Wait ! I think I got it !"

" Yes ! finally !"

" Ok , if I connected those two points together and …. Those too .. it will give me …… umm….."

" please ! say it !"

" Ahh …"

" Let me give you a hint . It'll give you something very small ."

" A … small circle ?"

Johan shook his head , " close , but not Quite ."

" A smaller Circle !"

" No!"

" A very small circle ?!"

" No!"

" Waaaah ! I give up ,that's so difficult !"

**SMAACK! **

" AWW!"

" It's a DOT JACKASS ! Do I have to be clearer ?!!"

" IS THAT A WAY TO TEACH SOMEBODY ?!"

" yes ! WHEN THIS SOMEBODY IS SO STUPID AND HAVE NO SENSE FOR GEOMETRY'S MILK-AND-WATER BASIS !"

Johan started teaching Judai all subjects since two days . For Johan's surprise , Judai was good at all literature subjects and Art , and very senseless at math , chemistry and physics , especially math . Actually , the reason why Judai was Losing it in Math , was that he couldn't understand clearly Johan's explanation and that was making a confusion for him because Johan's explanation was splendid in the other subjects .

" SORRY for being so stupid ! but let me tell you something . you are not qualified to teach me this subject . I can't understand any word from what you are saying !"

" then , why did you say from a few minutes that you understood ? ARE you kidding with me ?" Johan hissed as Judai saw the flames of fire around the blunette .

Judai Gulped and said ," Because you were going to kill me if I didn't !"

" Juudai-kun , Johan , Is there s-HOLLY SHIT !" Smith shrieked when he saw a pencil flying towards his direction like an arrow !

Luckily it didn't destroy his eye !

" what do you want ?" Johan said narrowing his eye at his father .

Smith sweat dropt and smiled sheepishly , " that was so close !"

" It's all your fault !" Johan said as he got out the studying room , slamming the door behind him .

" What on earth has happened ?!" Smith asked Judai who was trembling with fear !

thank god that Smith came , or he would be a fried chicken by now ! " N-nothing sir ! nothing !"

Johan got in his room angrily . he grabbed his phone and dialed a number as he tapped his right foot nervously on the floor .

" Hello ?"

" Ahh … Hello Sho-kun .."

" Johan-sense ?"

" yes . how are you ?"

" I'm fine , do you want nii-san ?"

" Yeah ."

" Ok , wait a minute ."

Johan waited and after a few seconds . he heard a growl coming from the other line before the phone was picked up .

" What is it Johan ?"

" Oh my , did I just choose the wrong time ?"

" Johan , for the love of your mother , there is no need for your sarcasm ! say what you got quickly ."

" Ok , Ok ! Listen , can you come to my house today ?"

" May I know why ?"

" I want you to teach math for somebody who is incredibly stupid !"

" Johan , do you know what today is ? It's holiday , ok . I'm not going to give any special treats ."

" Ryo , please ! just this once !"

Ryo huffed , then said , " you better be paying back for this Johan ."

" Ryo I am paying nothing ! and I know that you don't have anything to do today ."

" Fine ! Geez ! when can I come ?"

" Hmm .. lets see .. we are now at 4:30 so … is 6 ok ?"

" Whatever !" Ryo said hanging the phone hardly causing a pain in Johan's ear .

**Knock ! Knock !**

" If you are my father , don't enter !"

the person opened the door slowly and entered . Johan gave the person a blank face . " What ?"

" Look , maybe …. If you explained it one more time _clearer_ , I'll be able to understand it ."

Johan threw his phone on the bed as he sighed . " there is no need to repeat that all over . you suck at it . and I'll not teach math for you ever again ."

Judai kept his mouth shut .

" so .. you'll take a break now … and we will try this with someone else after ."

Judai's eyes widened as he asked , " Eh ? someone else ?!"

Johan smirked as he passed Judai out of the room while saying , " yeah , and you better be prepared because he is even tougher than me ."

Judai walked after Johan protesting . " Johan-san , that's not fair ! I never asked for it ."

" Juudai , shut-up ! you'll do whatever I say . I don't like blabbering too much ."

Judai now was really defeated . he said looking down with a pout , " Yeah , yeah . as you wish !"

* * *

Ryo , really was out of anything to do this day , so he decided to get prepared early . he wanted to see who is his victim today . boy , how he loved to see the looks of horror in his students' eyes !

Ahem ! lets not go deep in Ryo's inner mind , or we will be doomed !

Ryo is 25 years old . he teaches math in Ryozan high , and happened to be from the elite teachers there . In addition , he was well-known for his potential and discipline . you can enter the other classes and see the students playing , talking or text-ing each other behind the teacher's back , but with Marfuji Ryo who is also known by ( Hell Kaiser Ryo !) it was a different story .

from his first day at the school , there was rumors , that was telling , he has a third eye !!

NO BODY dared to say one word in the class out of his permission and just look at those who didn't obey him from the first day ! it was terrifying ! some people , wondered why would the principle bring someone like him for teaching , he would better fit , with the torturing section !

and we are not exaggerating . lets just hope , that the story's hero , would be able to survive !

------------------ 6 o'clock ( lets say earlier !) -----------------

Chronos opened the door to find three people , One is Ryo and he was sure of it . second is Ryo's brother , sho , third is unknown .

" Hello ! is Johan-sense there ?" Sho asked Chronos who was trying to identify the third person .

" Yes . please enter , he'll come in a minute ."

the three entered as they were lead by chronos inside . Johan came and behind him was Judai , totally nervous .

" Oh , somebody is excited huh ?" Johan asked smirking at Ryo who stood and said , "Alright ! where is the squirt ?"

Judai panicked and went to hide behind Johan .

Johan laughed and pushed Judai forward to Ryo saying , " He is all yours now !"

Judai regained his balance and said blushing and stuttering , " H-H-Hi …"

" Hello miss … what's her name Johan ?" Ryo asked , while Johan fell on the floor .

" didn't I just tell you '_he_ is all yours' ?!"

" Ooh , He is a he ?"

" Yes ! he is a he , not a she !"

Johan said impatiently and Judai was blushing as he felt that his pride of being a male is again being squashed by a dirty shoe !

a low chuckle was heard and the owner of the voice said , " are you sure Johan-sense ?"

" Oh , Edo ! and sho … what are you guys doing here ?" Johan asked a little surprised .

" I came with nii-san to make sure whoever he is teaching is going to be ok , but Edo came because he needs help too ." Sho explained .

Judai was standing there dump founded . he was also searching for a gap to run for his life ! seriously ! what does that mean ? Is he going to be attacked by a triangle or something ? well …. Geometric triangles aren't Fatal , right ?

Johan sighed . " Ok , Sho-kun , I don't want destructions in the room and I'm depending on you ."

" don't worry !"

Johan put his hand on Judai's Shoulder while saying , " I know I had only known you for five days , but I don't know why I'm feeling incredibly sorry for you ! if you ever got out safe , I'll be glad !"

He was saying his goodbyes to Judai as if the boy was going to be seriously dead . Judai looked at Ryo , who gave him a direct glare and truly Judai was going to run away .

Johan lead them to the study room and said when they finally settled , " well , good luck . I'm afraid I cannot go further . Oh … and pony-chan …"

Judai said , " yes !"

" try not to die !" Johan said smirking .

Judai clenched his fists not wanting anything in this world more than destroying Johan's face !

----------- After half an hour ---------------

Johan was walking back and forth in his room , running out of patience .

" Tch !"

He was asking himself if his ears were working fine today because by this time there must be screams echoing in the place , but none of them came out !

maybe Ryo has developed his Techniques in scaring people . That's right ! that Ryo is a smart head ! he leveled them up so that the person could not even scream or shout or move !

Finally he decided to check on them . he went down to the hall and walked to the study room . he was going to hold the door knob , but stopped when he heard somebody laughing .

' that's it !'

he opened the door to find Judai is laughing with Ryo . right that moment Johan wished that somebody slap him !

" Do you want something Johan ?" Ryo asked .

"No ." Johan stated unconsciously .

" Ok .. why did you come ?"

Johan laughed sheepishly and before saying anything he could have sworn that he saw Judai smirking to him .

" Well , I was just checking on you people . how is Pony-chan doing ?"

Judai glared at Johan for the nickname .

" Judai is fine . he is quite good actually , he learns fast !" Ryo said patting Judai's head while the brunette blushed and smiled innocently causing Johan to glare hardly at him .

" Too bad !" Johan mumbled under his breath .

" what ?"

" Nothing !"

" Johan-sense , is Judai living here ?"

" Yes , Sho-kun." Johan said regaining his cool .

" then , can I come and visit him ?"

" Yeah , why ?"

" we are friends now . right Judai ?"

" Yeah !" Judai said grinning .

Johan is certainly going to give Judai a big credit for all of this .

" Oh! Good for you pony-chan !"

" Don't call me that , my name is JUDAI !"

" Ryo , what is his success possibility ?"

" don't change the topic !" Judai said loudly .

" HAA! Judai is going to pass that foolish exam and I'm sure of it !" Ryo said proudly .

" Are you sure ?"

" Are you doubting in my words Johan ?" Ryo said glaring at the blunette who laughed sheepishly while saying , " Of course not !"

" Ok now shoo! We want to finish , don't disturb us !"

" Oh , my house is full of young ones ! that's wonderful !" Smith said coming out of no where and smiling happily !

Ryo , Sho and Edo greeted Johan's father , who didn't see them more than two times because Johan didn't bring anyone home , he always goes out leaving his father ' lonely' In his preference .

" I knew Juudai-kun was Great !"

Chronos and two maids , brought cakes and juice for the people inside . they all sat around the table , including Johan's father , talking in different topics and laughing .

for the first time from too long , Judai felt warm and happy . The presence of these people around him made him feel safe and protected , even if he knew some of them recently , they were all considered as his friends with Ryo also.

* * *

" See you later Aniki !"

" Aniki ?" Judai said surprised , but happy in the same time .

" Yeah . does it bothers you ?" Sho asked afraid that he might said something wrong .

" No , No ! It's fine ! Really ! thank you ." Sho laughed .

" Judai , study well , and memorize what we've covered . the entering exam is no big deal , you just have to concentrate ."

" Hai !"

" Johan , you help him too ."

" Hai , hai !" The blunette said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice .

" Take care of yourselves and come again sometime !" Smith said smiling . Johan glared at his father .

" Judai , if you faced a problem you can call me and discuss it ." Edo said offering his help to the brunette .

" I will . thank you Edo ."

with that the trio left . Johan , Judai and Smith got inside the house . Smith went directly to his office because he needed to finish his work , leaving Johan and Judai alone again in the study room .

" I didn't know that you were a teacher !" Judai said .

" IS there something wrong with it ?"

" No , No ! I'm just surprised . what do you teach Johan-san ?"

" English ."

" Wow! English ? there aren't much people teaching this subject here !"

" yes , I know . In fact , I teach English because first , I like literature . second , because I am European , how hard that could be ?"

" YOU ARE EUROPEAN ?!" Judai blurted out .

" Yeah ! what ? don't tell me that you didn't figure that out already !!"

" yes . I didn't ! I mean , yeah … you have a strange accent , but I didn't think that you are actually European !!" Johan sighed .

' the boy is stupid !'

" Any way , enough with the chit-chat . break time is over ! go and revise what we studied in geology ."

" Ehh? Already ?!!" Judai whined .

" Yes . you have until … hmm…. 10 . I'll be merciful and give you just half an hour . after that you go to sleep . the exam is in afternoon tomorrow , so you'll get up early to make a quick review before you go ." Johan stood up removing his glasses .

" I'll leave you to concentrate ."

" Johan-san …" Judai called before Johan gets out .

Johan turned and said , " Yes?"

Judai ran his hand through his hair nervously and said , " umm … thank you …f-for what you did today and …the days before …. I'm really grateful for your help ."

Johan stood silent for a minute looking at the embarrassed brunette with wide eyes .

he smirked as he walked back to him and lowered his face to the sitting brunette . " No problem pony-chan !"

Judai didn't know why JOHAN WAS SUDDENLY nice to him .

" but .."

Johan said with a sudden evil aura surrounding him .

he rubbed Judai's head harshly while saying , " IF YOU FAILED , don't show me your face ! and consider yourself dead !"

Judai sighed with almost a tear coming out from his eye ! how could he be so stupid to think that actually this jerk is nice to him ?

* * *

Narita was lying in an empty store room .

her eyes weren't seeing anything from the darkness . her hand was tied with robes and a cloth sealed her mouth from talking . the girl was crying in pain .

all she could do is to hear her young master's screams and cries for someone to rescue him from the cruel monster who was on the top of him . suddenly an image appeared , showing a certain brunette is being kissed with force from a man who was wrapping his arms firmly around the boy .

The man licked the boy's lips and tried to enter his tongue inside the boy's mouth , but the boy kept his lips shut and tried to free himself from the man's strong grip . getting impatient , the man inserted his leg between the boy's ones and pressed hard , causing the boy to gasp in horror .

he took the chance and slipped his tongue in . he continued mapping the boy's mouth , while the boy cried more and needed air that the man didn't give him the chance to take . After the man was finished from the boy's mouth , he continued to his neck , then he ripped his shirt . he licked the boys body like a hungry animal causing the boy to scream .

" STOP ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ? GET OFF ME ! SOMEBODY HELP !"

The man , oops ! scratch that . the animal ignored the weak screams and continued Molesting the helpless brunette .

he reached for the boy's pants and was going to pull them down until ……

* * *

" ! STOP !"

Judai's eyes flinched open with fear . his breath was running fast , while tears stained his beautiful face .

the brunette immediately checked on himself , relieved to find that he has clothes on . suddenly he felt his stomach Growling . he put a hand on his mouth fast and slipped even faster from under the covers dashing outside to the bathroom .

he locked it after himself , and …( you know what happened !)

the boy started throwing up and it was too painful . he found himself not able to breathe , while his chest was aching horribly . few minutes later , his stomach decided to spare him and give the chance to the boy to breathe .

Judai gasped and panted hardly , while tears poured out rapidly on his cheeks . he started sobbing loudly .

How ? Why ? Why did this happened to him ?

he cried even louder when he remembered that his innocence has been taken away from him by a cruel bastard .

he fell on the floor on his back butting his head on it slowly while crying .

After a while he tried to calm himself , he wasn't the only one in this house .

Judai got up slowly and washed his hands , mouth and face . again tears started to roll down and suddenly he started putting water in his mouth then spilling it out . putting water and spilling it out .

he repeated this process until he was out of breath . The monster's touch was almost real in his dream , it disgusted him to death .

" Ugh !"

Judai took a towel , and dried his face . but still he couldn't stop shaking and crying .

he went to the door and opened it , then he walked two steps and bumped into someone .

Judai looked up slowly to see who is the person . It was Johan .

Judai didn't say anything , he stood there staring at the blunette with a blank expression Although his tears didn't stop falling .

Johan on the other side , woke up as result from Judai's loud screams , and he couldn't stop himself from checking on the brunette when he heard loud sobs in the bathroom .

Johan's gaze softened when he saw the boy's face , which was red from crying . But what can he do ?

Judai snapped and looked down as he started to pass Johan , but the blunette stood in front of him blocking the way . Judai tried to go to the other way , but the Blunette again blocked it .

" WHAT IS IT ?" Judai yelled .

" Where are you going ?"

" where would I go ? of course to my room ! MOVE !"

" No !"

" Get out of my way !" Judai said trying to push the Blunette away , but he failed because now Johan was wrapping his arms around the boy not giving him the chance to get away .

Judai stopped resisting and said weakly sobbing again , " P-Please … let me go .."

" I will , but not before you come with me ."

" Eh ?"

" come …" Johan said as he took the brunette's hand and walked .

Judai didn't understand but he followed anyway while feeling pleasant warmth from the Johan's hand . Johan took Judai to the kitchen and made him sit on one of the table's chairs . Judai kept silent while Johan was searching for something in the cupboards .

The brunette tried to stop crying , but he couldn't . he could just kill his his sobs and gasp from time to time .

" STOP crying like a baby !" Johan said .

" YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ! YOU KNOW NOTHING !" Judai yelled .

Johan ignored him and put water to boil on the cooker , then turned to the brunette .

" well … you can tell me what is wrong and make me understand !" He said calmly .

" It was just a dream , OK?"

" Ok ! then SNAP OUT of it !" Johan said in a cold tone causing Judai to gasp .

" weak!"

Johan said before he turn around and remove the kittle from the cooker .

Judai looked down hurt , not from Johan , but from himself .

" All done !" Johan walked to the brunette smiling then he kneeled down in front of Judai .

" here ! drink this . it will make you feel better after vo--- never mind ! just drink it !"

Judai raised his face slowly and wiped it , then he took the mug from Johan .

" Th-thank you …"

" No problem pony-chan !" Johan said smiling as he stood and patted Judai's hair gently .

Judai's tears came down more and blushed from the blunette's sudden act .

" y-you are wired …I … don't know … if you are good or bad to me …"

Johan removed his hand and kneeled slowly again , but this time his face was close to the brunette who blushed madly .

" well … what is your heart saying here ?" Johan whispered and Judai's face was like a tomato .

The blunette chuckled and got away . " Hurry up and drink while it is hot !"

* * *

Judai walked back with Johan to their rooms . he felt so sleepy as he yawned causing the blunette to chuckle .

" Pony-chan wants to sleep !"

" Johan-san … stop …calling me that …my name is Judai ." Judai said in a sleepy voice .

Johan lips showed a playful smile .

_' cute !' _

Judai opened his room and before he enter he said , " Good night Johan-san …and I'm really sorry I was a pain for you today …"

" haha … you sure were ! but anyway good night to you too !" Judai smiled and entered his room .

as soon as he rested on the bed , he sank into a deep sleep , but this time , there weren't any nightmares to disturb him again .

* * *

**That's it for this chapter ! see you in the next one !**

**( Don't forget to review if you enjoyed reading !) **


	7. Who is Juudaikun ?

**Chapter 7 **

A bright new morning shined on the Andersen's Residence , making everything alive and active , all except for a certain brunette , who was still in his peaceful slumber .

the clock's Alarm shouted too much through the brunette's ear , yet , it was too far from him to hear ! The alarm stopped to take a few gasps , then resumed making loud noise in the boy's room . Again , there was no use !

** !**

The room's door was opened … ' I prefer crushed !' by the pissed Johan . The boy jolted awake and fell from the bed .

" SHUT THE FUCKING ALARM-UP !"

Judai sat slowly on the cold floor rubbing his back . Johan growled and stopped the alarm violently .

" I can't believe you ! it woke me from the next room and you didn't budge ?!"

Judai yawned , not paying attention to the older one at all .

" I'm sorry …"

Judai went to the bathroom for a nice shower . he dressed and went to the study room . He sighed before opening it .

Judai wished to take that exam quickly , this period was a torture to him , not to mention that he wanted to know if he was going to live or not !

* * *

" good luck today Juudai-kun ."

" That is really kind of you Andersen-san . I'll try not to disappoint you ."

" _Will_ you two finish already ?"

Johan wasn't happy with the 'boring !' conversation .

" Johan-sama , your car is ready ."

" That's good ! let's go Pony-chan ."

" It's Judai !" Johan dragged Judai out , not caring about the boy's objections .

Judai found himself standing in front of a magnificent blue sports car , that belonged to sir Johan . _No wonder he is a snob !_

Even though Judai was from a high class family , he wasn't allowed to have a car , which he thought it was a good thing !

" ARE you going to get in and make us progress in life ?!" Johan said .

Judai shook his head and sat next to Johan . After the car was gone , a certain girl made her way to the Andersen Resident .

**Ding Dong !**

Chronos huffed . the poor butler was abused in this house . _' Alright ! who is it now ? I didn't request anything today !'_

Chronos left the dishes and rushed to the door . when he opened it , he saw a girl with a wavy pink hair that was covered partially by a black hat and black sunglasses was hiding her eyes .

_' a stranger …'_

" Yes ? How can I help you ?"

" I want to see the owner of this house ."

" I'm sorry Ajou-chan ! Master meets people when they have an appointment . do you have –"

" Listen you fool ! I want to see your master now ! it's something related to Yuki Judai-sama who you are hosting right now !"

The girl hissed as she grabbed the butler's tie .

" Y-yuki J-Judai ?"

" yes ! let me see your master !"

Truth to be told ? Chronos got scared from the girl's glare that popped out from the sunglasses .

" Wait here ! I'll see if master is willing to see you ."

" Fine ."

Chronos called smith's office room from the ground floor . " Yes ?"

" Master , I'm so sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your work , but there is a girl who came now and said that she knows something about Yuki Judai . shall I bring her in ?!"

" Ehhh ? Chronos ! are you crazy ? Of course let her in !"

" I'm sorry master ! she will come to you in a few minutes ."

-----------------------------------------Take Me Home Tonight -----------------------------------

" Please have a seat ." Smith said calmly .

he was trying his best not to rain the girl with questions about Judai and to hide his curiosity .

" Thank you ."

" May I know why you wanted to see me ? I don't think that we know each other ."

The girl took a deep breath , then she faced the man .

" I'm ready to tell you why in details only if you guaranteed to me that Yuki-sama will be safe and you'll protect him ."

The man looked amazed from the girl's dare . he chuckled then said , " You have my word . I'll protect Juudai-kun . No need to worry ."

the girl sighed , satisfied after getting what she wanted .

" I'm Narita ."

" Nice to meet you Narita-chan . I'm Smith Andersen ."

The girl half-bowed to the man , then she continued . " Ask me about what you want To know about Yuki-sama and I'll answer ."

" Ok ! first who is Juudai-kun ?"

" Yuki-sama , is the son of a very famous Architecture and I'm sure that you heard about Yuki katsura ."

" WHAT ? Katsura ?"

" D-do you know him ?"

" Of course ! he is the man I trusted in building this house !"

" Well , do you know anything else about him ?"

" About his life ? No . I just know that he is a very honorable and kind man . he was the one I felt comfortable in dealing with .."

" Katsura-sama was a great man , but he isn't in this life anymore ."

" ……………….."

" Let me explain everything to you first . as I said Yuki-sama was his son and also Mizonashi Aya –sama's son . but from a few months they both passed away . His mother died first because her health was too weak . then after one month Katsura-sama found it necessary for Yuki-sama to have someone caring about him . So he married another women ."

" Lakisha-sama , wasn't treating Yuki-sama very nice . She used to be jealous from him because his father was giving him too much attention since he is the only remaining piece of his mother Aya-sama . But after Katsura-sama died in a horrible accident in the construction site , his working field , she began dealing with Yuki-sama as a son to her . she saw his father's soul in him . Yuki-sama was precious to her ."

" I'm sorry for what happened …." _' I'm so so sorry Katsura-san ….' _

" Ok . that was your answer ."

" I'm not finished yet ."

" As you wish ."

" When I asked Juudai-kun about his home address he said that he doesn't have a home to return to . what does he mean by that ?"

A heavy silence demonstrated on the place . Smith kept waiting for the girl .

The called Narita took off her sunglasses as she sighed . " You gave me a word , right ?"

" Sure ."

" That means you'll have to protect Yuki-sama under any circumstances ."

" I know . please answer me ."

" After Katsura-sama had died , Lakisha-sama married another person …. That person …. Is …. Asakura Tao ."

The girl gritted her teeth at the name . Smith gave more attention .

" Asakura Tao , entered the family as the only stranger in it . Asakura Tao …."

The girl stopped feeling scared only because she is talking about the man .

" Please continue …"

" H-Hai …. Yuki-sama … is … a very beautiful young man … people always get a sort of confusion in his gender for the first time …."

Smith nodded smiling as he remembered his first meeting with Judai .

" Yuki-sama , without noticing , strengthened a powerful crazy lust in Asakura Tao … he …"

Narita showed an angry expression filled with hatred as she remembered a certain scene ………

* * *

_Judai was in the kitchen , he wanted to help Narita and she agreed ._

_ By the time she came , she found Tao is talking to Judai . feeling kind of a rude maid , she stood behind the wall not wanting to interrupt their conversation . _

_" What are you doing Judai ?" _

_" I-I'm Helping Narita …" Narita sneaked to see them . _

_" Oh … that's cute ….." Tao wrapped his strong arms around Judai's waist from behind . Narita's eyes became bigger as she felt her young master's shiver of fear ._

_ " But , why don't you put that down and come with me ? we'll have much fun this way …" _

_Tao leaned down and kissed Judai's neck as the glass plates slipped from Judai's hand except for only one ._

_ Judai suddenly yelped and crushed the plate on Tao's head , then he ran off ._

_Tao groaned loudly as the blood started pouring out , however , he followed Judai who got in his room and quickly locked it . _

_" Judai ! open the door ."_

_ " No ! LEAVE ME ALONE !" _

_" I was Joking with Judai … open the door now ." _

_" I SAID NO !" Judai yelled . _

_" You'll be mine . and you'll not be able to do a single thing about it ." Tao's angry voice came draining the life from Judai ._

_ suddenly the door slammed open after Tao had shattered it's locker ! Judai retreated every time Tao came nearer from him . _

_" get out !" _

_The man caught Judai and threw him on the bed . _

_" why Judai ? Don't you want to have some fun ?" _

_" You BASTARD ! GET OFF –" _

_Judai didn't complete as rough lips was placed against his . Tao was too strong for Judai to handle . the boy struggled , but it was futile in the end . _

* * *

Smith gasped as his eyes widened in shock .

" What the hell ?!! what happened then ?"

" I-I tried to stop Tao , but he –"

" wasn't there any damn person in the house ?!!"

" No .Lakisha-sama , was always in bars and in the end of the day , she sleeps without knowing anything . Yuki-sama told her about Tao , but she refused to believe him , she thought that he hated Tao and he is creating a story about him ."

Smith cursed under his breath .

" Yeah ! you all waited until the boy was sexually abused ?!"

" I … am afraid … that you are right ."

" ……………" Smith paled . " COME again ?!"

" Yuki-sama , was sexually abused by Tao …. And that's why he ran away from his home …"

" I'll call the police Now !"

" You wouldn't be able to anything unless you have a proof . Yuki-sama tried before you ."

" I don't care ! I'll –"

" You keep quite !"

" ……………."

" You told me that you'll protect Yuki-sama , but you are doing the opposite now ! that man has connections everywhere , once you call the police and they dump you , they'll come and pick Yuki-sama to hand him to that sick man , and you wouldn't be able to do something about it because you are not his Guardian !"

Smith ran his hand through his raven hair nervously as he growled .

" THAT BASTARD !" he finally shouted strong enough to scare the girl sitting in front of him .

* * *

" Thank you for letting me in after my rudeness ." Narita bowed to Smith .

" Raise yourself please !" Smith said in irritation .

" I hope you take care of Yuki-sama ."

" I said don't worry about it !" Smith almost yelled at the girl .

Narita looked away sadly and left .

" I'm sorry Juudai-kun . Sorry for you being among useless trash !" Smith never got that angry in his life before . when he walked , Chronos and the maids didn't dare to talk to him . Smith was a mysterious man . he can be so kind and calm as well as he can be something scary !

* * *

**Readers are glaring at ARAIDE-SAN !!**

**errr...... umm ........... OK ! OK ! sorry for not updating from a long time T^T **

**People have life too ! speaking of life .... did you guys knew that my Evil Instructor have PRAISED me today for my project !!!!!!!**

**( That is a really Rarely Happens !!!) You people should be happy for me #_# **

**Anyways , i'm sorry ! **


	8. Strawberries

**Hello...**

Everyone, Gomenasai for the long absence *Bows*...

Here is the new chapter... Oh ... before that, I want to thank the beta Reader for this story... Thank you Katsuya ^^

This chapter is un-beta-ed , But soon, I'll put the other one. so the canceling for this chapter possible in anytime! (you'll be lucky if you read it in the time!)

**... Chapter starts...**.

Smith was in his office room.

Half an hour have passed since Narita have gone, and the black haired man was still fuming with all the power he has, because he wasn't expecting such a pathetic and ugly background for the brown-haired teen who was currently living with him.

Smith decided to calm himself down, to be able to think straightly about this matter. Anger wasn't going to do him any good now, was it?

And as usual, Smith used his own (Never-failing) Method to calm himself down. Guess What?

The man went to his bookshelf and took a book from there. He sat down again and opened the book, only to take some _hidden_ photos from inside it. All the photos belonged to his son, Johan, which showed him in his childhood ages, with embarrassing, normal and funny situations.

"Oh! Johan-chan is sooooo Cute!"

"Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

"And that picture! Look at the stupid smile on his face! Hehehehehe …"

Those were some of what Smith had muttered to himself while watching his son's photos. The man started to smile. After a while, he could not contain his laughter anymore and started to laugh uncontrollably at the embarrassing photos.

Smith … was a mysterious man without any doubt!

"Johan would kill me if he found those!" Smith finally reminded himself as he returned the treasure in the book.

"Ok …. Smith Andersen …. Think …." The man crossed his legs over, while looking at his room's window. He smirked and his _smirk_ almost looked terrifying.

" Alright, Asakura Tao …." Smith took the phone and called chronos.

"Yes Andersen-sama ?"

"Chronos, Send me Mr.T and Giese _right_ now."

"H-Hai."

Smith brushed his hair one time while smirking to himself. "Just wait Asakura Tao…"

In that moment, Smith's green eyes glowed with victory, even though that wasn't determined yet, and whoever thought that Smith was easy to take advantage of or that Smith was naïve, In that moment, He/She will see clearly that they were dead wrong.

"Andersen-sama , they are here."

"Come in."

Two men entered behind Chronos. One was wearing sunglasses and leather clothes, the other had wore long black closed coat. The Two looked cold, not to mention the impression of boldness, In addition to their startling appearances.

"Thank you Chronos. You can leave now."

"Hai Master." Chronos bowed, then he closed the door after he had gotten out of the room.

There was short silence.

"Smith, are you going to talk? Or just look like that? I'd love it if you began explaining our new mission." The man with the sunglasses said after he had sighed.

"Right … your mission …." Smith smiled as he looked at both beings in front of him. He took a piece of paper; he wrote something on it, then handed it to the man.

The other looked at it for sometime, then he muttered,"Asakura ….Tao?"

"Yes. Asakura Tao. This is your duty."

"Say that clearer Smith." The brown haired man with the long black coat said irritated.

"Ok Giese. Clearer. I want you two, to find everything about that man. His Job, his place and many other things ….and ….did you see Juudai-kun?"

"Yeah! We are living in the same house, do you remember that?"

"Mr.T, I want you, In addition for that request, to guard that kid outside _my_ house. Of course without him knowing about that."

"Hmm … A _kid_? I'm not doing a babysitting thing!"

"I'll double your salary, what do you say?"

"F-Fine."

"Good. Any questions?"

"Why making us do this, while you can do it yourself?" Giese Asked.

"Simple. This time I'd like to sit back and watch. By the way, Mr.T, don't attract Johan's attention to this."

"Huh? Since when I do that? Johan doesn't know anything about you!"

"Well, just be careful. Any other questions?"Smith asked.

Both men shook their heads.

"Start!"

They left Smith's office room. Smith sighed and leaned back to his seat.

"I wonder …. What will happen if Johan knew about that?"

- At Asakura's residence-

"Hello Narita. Welcome back."

The called Asakura Tao smirked at Narita. The girl bowed to the man and stood silent.

"Well, have you got any clue about where Judai is?"

The girl shook her head slowly. "I'm terribly sorry Master. I didn't."

The man glared at the girl as he stood up and went beside her. The girl shivered and kept looking down.

"Hmm …. Really?"

"Yes Master."

The man brushed her hair, and Narita could feel the coldness of the man's hand. Suddenly he yanked her from the hair and she gasped.

"You know? I don't like that look on your face. And I don't like lying." The man hissed.

Narita's tears came out as she felt the pain from the man's grip.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

The girl shook her head assertively. "Master, I don't know…. Where is Yuki-sama! I looked everywhere, but I didn't find him. That is the truth. I can't lie to you Master!"

The man growled and released the girl angrily. "That's it Judai!"

Tao returned to his seat. "look. I _do not_ care what you do; I want you to bring me Haou. Get him from wherever he is, and if not, this time I _will_ make sure to kill you with my own hands!"

Narita's eyes widened as tears streamed on her cheeks. "You are dismissed!"

- At Ryozan High -

Judai was waiting for his results in a deserted classroom, in Ryozan High.

Judai was out of his mind powers, since he took an exam after another from the morning and he didn't know how he managed to tolerate this. And just where that Johan? He dumped Judai at the school and then he vanished! Judai sighed….

"Umm… Yuki Judai?"

Judai quickly raised his head from the table. "H-Hai!"

"Well, here you are Yuki-kun. These are your results."

Judai took the results from a red haired woman, wearing a white coat. "T-Thank you."

He took a quick glance at the papers and… Well…. He passed.

Judai smiled happily, as he bowed to the women. "Thank you very much!"

"Ah…. No need for that! Here, this is your schedule and this is your locker key and you can take everything else from Kyotou's office later when you begin entering the school."

Judai thanked the woman again.

Judai passed. That's good. Now he can glue that paper on Johan's cocky face!

"Johan-sensei is waiting for you in front of the main entrance Yuki-kun."

"Ok. Goodbye sensei."

"See you later."

Judai was happy. He wanted to reach Johan as fast as he can. He wanted to show him the results, to thank him for his help.

_'Wait! Why would I do that? Walk slowly … walk slowly. Let him burn outside!'_

Judai thought as he remembered Johan's action this morning. He invaded his room! Where the hell _his_ personal privacy?

Come to think about it, Judai had done that to Johan before …. In another words, it's a tie.

Judai shrugged and ran again, not able to stop himself from smiling.

- Andersen's Residence -

"JUUDAI-KUN! I missed you! My third son!"

Smith sobbed as he hugged the clueless Judai. "What did Johan do to you? You poor boy!"

Meanwhile, Johan was trying to keep his patience alive, but it was hard, with his father crying and acting like that, it was too damn hard.

"A-Andersen-san …. C-can't … breathe …" It was when Smith finally noticed that he was killing the boy. The man broke the hug and wiped his fake tears off his face.

"S-so? What happened? Was the exam easy? Did you pass?" Smith asked eagerly.

Judai smiled and gave Smith his papers.

"Umm …."

Johan sighed. His father was nervous when searching through the papers! Was his Dad acting? Or he is really that worried about a stranger?

"Juudai-kun … T-thank God! M-My third son!" Smith hugged Judai again.

Judai tried to free himself, but he wasn't able to until a punch came directly in Smith's Face, making him one with the wall!

"Stop it already!" Johan shouted.

When Smith finally recovered, He stood and lost some more tears. "J-Johan-chan …. You … you are so c-cold."

Judai smiled sheepishly to himself. _"No matter what you do Andersen-san, it's too obvious!"_

"Ah… Andersen-san…"

"Yes Juudai-kun?"

"T-Thank you very much…. For …. Making me take the exam and…." Judai's face was a little red when he talked to Smith, but when he turned beside him and looked at the teal-haired teen who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, he blushed more. " A-and… with Johan-san's help, I was able to do that …. So…. Thank you too, Johan-san."

Johan's eyes widened as he stared at the boy who looked down. Smith smiled as he looked at both boys. Johan looked to his father who nodded to him.

Johan then, smiled and patted Judai's hair. "Well, Pony-chan that's not true! You was the one who solved and passed it. You have to give yourself some credit too."

_'His hand…. So warm..' _

"Ah …. Maybe…."

Johan moved his hand away and nodded to the brunette who smiled back.

Smith found himself being completely ignored when the two teens exchanged smiles with each other. Oh! How much he didn't want to ruin the moment! But he had to anyway…. " Um… Johan…" Johan snapped. "Y-yeah?"

" I forgot to tell you that Rachel is waiting for you."

"Huh? I didn't tell her to come!" Johan looked annoyed.

"Really? Well, I guess she wanted to see her boyfriend that's why."

"Hem! Dad I'm going to America! The end of the world!"

Smith caught his son who tried to escape from the room. "Not so fast! Where do you think yourself going to?"

"Dad please! I don't want to see that monkey now!"

_'Boyfriend? Johan-san is ….'_

" Too bad! You have to, Johan."

"Let me go! You old man!"

"Hey! I'm not old! I'm just 34!"

"Whatever! Let me go!"

"Uh… Juudai-kun, why don't you come too? I bet that you'll see the funniest thing in your life!"

Judai was silent. The brunette didn't Hear Smith as he was in his own world. Johan is a boyfriend? He didn't know why, but he found this information is somehow heavy and hard to accept. His chest ached a little. _'Oh…. Am I going to be sick? Why does it hurt here?'_ Judai looked confused.

"Juudai-kun?" Judai snapped out. "You look tired… do you want to rest?" Smith asked and tilted his head in concern for the boy.

"N-No sir! I'm fine…"

"So you wanna go?"

"S-Sir… I don't really think that someone like me… should be showed to your friends… I'm just a-" "ENOUGH Juudai-kun!"

Judai stepped backwards as he flinched from Smith's sudden angered voice.

"Don't you say that ever again!"

Judai looked sadly at Smith. "Sir, this is the truth. I'm not a member of this house or it's people. I'm just an annoying outsider who you kindly gave so many things. Don't forget that please. You can kick me outside of this house whenever you want to do that."

Smith paled as he looked to the brunette. The boy's eyes showed no trust for anyone, some pain and wistfulness. _'Damn you Asakura Tao!What did you do to this Kid?'_

"That's right." Came Johan's voice. Smith snapped and glared at Johan. "You'll be a stranger with in this house by hiding your life away from us. When you do tell us about what happened to you, you'll be considered as a part from this house. Even now you are. Maybe you didn't realize that, but you'll be a stranger because you are a mystery to us. You can deal with us as friends until you will be willing to reveal everything about yourself. For your information, friends do not kick each other out, and we …. I mean … my dad isn't going to kick you out!" Johan shrugged at the last part.

Judai's eyes widened when he listened to the older teen. He looked again at Smith who sighed. The man couldn't get a better speech than his son's. Judai then looked down as he realized that he have just screwed something.

"I'm… sorry…"

Smith tried to smile. "So you wanna go?"

Judai looked at the man for a second then he said hesitantly, "O-Ok…"

"Yes!"

- At the dining room -

"JOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Get off me you monkey!"

"I missed you Johan!"

"I didn't miss you Rachel! I were with you yesterday!"

"But I miss you whenever you aren't with me! I feel so lonely!"

"As if I care!"

"Waaaah! Johan!"

"Enough crying monkey!"

"I don't know why I love you! You don't even treat me like a pretty…. Sweet girl!"

"Oh please! Who's that? I didn't even tell you ' love me please Rachel! 'did I?"

"Johan…. You don't …. Love me?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT? What do you mean by I don't know? You have to tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Waaaaah! Johan No Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Away from that, In a far corner, "Andersen-san! You'll die! Please stop laughing! You are going to kill yourself!" A certain brunette said.

"B-but I can't …. This is too much! Those two are ….Hahahahaha!" Smith's face was so red as he removed his tears. "I don't know why, but every time I enjoy that."

Rachel was a pretty girl, like she said. She has a long blonde hair and two big lovely blue eyes. The girl had small nose and nice curved lips. She was beautiful. Amazingly beautiful.

"Get off me ugly monkey!" … Ignore that! I tell you, she is beautiful!

Rachel was one of Smith's friends daughter. She is living in Japan with some of her relatives, but her father was in Norway. And because she wants to be near her _Boyfriend_, she decided to stay in Japan.

Smith calmed himself down and coughed. "It's so nice having you here Rachel-chan. Johan was beginning to feel real bad without you."

The girl's beautiful blue eyes shined. "R-really?"

Johan was going to open his mouth to protest, but retreated from doing so as he saw the murderous glare from his father. He sighed in his mind!

With one move, Johan's arm was around Rachel's waist and the other was holding her chin.

Rachel blushed deep red when Johan kissed her cheek and said seductively, "You doubt that Rachel?"

"J-Johan…." The girl was lost in her prince's green eyes. _'Huh? That's so easy!'_

After the girl had recovered from Johan's spell, she noticed Judai.

"Oh! Andersen-san w-who is that?" Rachel asked looking at Judai "I-I didn't know that you had a girl living here…"

Thick Dark clouds fell on the Judai's head when his gender was suspected again. The brunette Anime-cried himself and wished he could retrieve his manly pride among people once and for all!

Johan and Smith sweat dropped as they noticed the wistful face of Judai.

"Ah-ha …. Rachel-chan that's not … a girl… that's Yuki Juudai-kun and he started living with us recently."

Rachel blushed and bowed. "Gomenasai! Hontouni Gomenasai! I-I didn't know!"

"K-kinishinaide kudasai!(1) I-I get that all the time …." Judai stammered.

"Nice to meet you Yuki-kun. And I'm sorry again."

"Kochirakoso,yoroshiko!"(2)

"Can we eat now? I'm sure that all of you are hungry now." Smith said as he went to the dining table.

They all followed and started eating their late lunch. Judai was quite all the time, Johan and Rachel were arguing, well …. Johan was so calm, but the poor girl was fuming and Smith was trying to hold himself together.

After they had finished, Judai excused himself and went to his room.

- Judai's POV-

I was so tired that day. I didn't believe that I would be able to pass that exam that easily.

I went to my room…. Well…. I don't think that this was a room. It was too big for just one person! When I asked Andersen-san about this, he told me that this was the smallest one among the others! I mean… yeah it is good, but somehow creepy!

My room had everything. I don't have to ask for anything while I am in it. Which was good because I don't like going here and there in someone else's house. I only leave it, when I want the bathroom or … going to the small living room which I really couldn't stop myself from sitting in it for a long time in the night. I felt it comfortable in a way. And there is those times when me and Johan-san had a quarrel or something which I had to go to _his_ room.

I really hate it. Why _his_ room must be next to _my_ room?

I can't argue about that, anyway, I'm thankful to Andersen-san who made it possible for me to have a place to live. So _I_ had to face Johan-san's glares every time I meet him. I don't know _what_ is it with this guy? Sometimes he seems….. nice… but in some other times, I feel that he is acting like a big Jerk and wants to kill me.

Why me? 'sighs'

I went to take a shower. The weather's temperature was so hot. I thought that I'm in a desert! Damn you summer in Japan!

I wore one of those long shirts I bought that day. They were so tempting because their length was to my knees and I didn't have to wear anything else in that cursed weather. The problem was in my hair… sometimes I wished that I could cut it, in spite of my attachment to it, but after a while, I forget about it.

I felt something nuzzling my foot. When I looked down, I smiled at the purple squirrel. She was so cute. And I liked the way she use to twitch her nose. Whenever I see her, I wish that I had my own pet.

I carried her and went to the small living room with the towel on my hair which was wet, but who cares In this choked weather? And I felt too lazy to fix it, so I decided to sleep with it like that, not even tying it. Thank god, nobody was there because I wanted sometime alone.

Judai sat on a sofa and started playing with Ruby. The fire was there as usual, But Judai didn't mind it much.

The boy was so tired that he didn't notice that he slept in his sitting pose. Ruby Licked Judai's cheek and snuggled further to his chest. After a while, Ruby slept too.

"Finally I got rid of that mon—"

The teal haired teen, Johan, Froze as he thought that there was an Angle before him.

Judai was there, sleeping with his hair all loose. His cheeks were a little pink and some of his hair strands were stuck to his face that was so serene.

Johan didn't move from his place or in another words, he didn't _want_ to. His eyes explored every Angel from the brunette in front of him while feeling a strange rush of heat through his body. Then it hit him. He asked himself one question ….

_'Why do I want to jump on him now?' _

The question itself woke other senses in Johan, who was slapping himself mentally to burry them again, but how can he do that when there is this heart-taking figure in front of his eyes? And the kid seems to be getting more and more beautiful every time he sees him.

_'Hey! Wait! Why am I looking at him from that perspective?' _

Exactly that was the point. Why the great proud Johan Andersen would be so fond of someone's looks and it pushes him so stubbornly to the fact that he wants to caress the Boy's cheeks….

_'Come to think about it…. Rachel is also beautiful…. Why don't I feel like that with her?' _

Johan snapped when his hand was almost touching the boy's face. _'That's stupid!' _

The teen finally decided to ignore that shiny spot and read the book he brought with him after Rachel had gone.

He left a few inches between him and the kid and sat. He put on his glasses and opened the book. A few seconds later, the teen rubbed his head in frustration. He wasn't able to read or understand any word as his mind was focused on a certain person next to him. _'Damn! Get out of my head!' _

But that wasn't helping, Judai was right next to him and it was so difficult for Johan not to stare at the boy.

Johan shook his head nervously and placed the book right in front of his eyes.

_ 'Stop staring Johan!' _

Johan didn't want to wake the boy. He found himself wanting the boy with him and slapped himself also for that.

He started reading again, but stopped when he felt something snuggling to his arm. He gasped when he saw Judai's head rested on his arm.

He blushed and blinked several times with a frown! The teen sighed. He tilted his head slowly until his face was buried in the brunette's hair. Once he did that, he inhaled the sweet scent from the brunette's hair, sighing in content.

_'He used the Strawberry one….' _There was indeed a shampoo in the bathroom that name was "Happy strawberry man!" and Judai used it.

Johan smiled at last as he slowly placed Judai's head on his lap. The boy stirred but stopped when a warm hand brushed and patted his hair. "M…Mom-my…" Judai muttered. Johan's eyes widened. _'M-Mommy?'_

Judai returned to sleep. Johan smiled again. He held the book in one hand and the other continued patting the boy's hair that was so silky.

The blunette didn't know what the hell was he doing or was it okay to the brunette or not. He knew that this wasn't like himself at all, but he couldn't control himself as he found this was quite nice. So he went along with it as he knew that his chance of doing this again, might not occur.

"Damn Kid…. What did you do to me?"

Was all what came to his mind… that moment.

(1) **Kinishinaide kudasai**: Don't mind it please.

(2)**Koshirakoso yoroshiko**: the honour is all mine. Nice to meet you.

Oh Johan. you are so ... (No comment!)

Anyway, what do you guys think about Smith?

And yes , before i forget , what i wanted to tell you all. (It's really important ^^)

Did you know that Judai's voice was the one singing in the second ending (wake up your heart)?

I was so surprised to know that , but i found it great! Judai's voice is so nice! which is kenn #_#

(GO LISTEN TO THE SONG NOW!) hehehe ... oh chrisandersenyuki, it looks like what I've told you will happen after because i got lazy as always !

Ja Ne !


	9. Drugged

**Hello again,,**

This is ARAIDE-SAN updating the story ^^

**Readers**: Why the _hell_ you are updating so fast?

**Rai-senpai**: How come I Do not, when you guys gave me alot of reviews last chapter? (Ah... I was Happy like an idiot!)^^

Yep! That's what the Author needs for updating with a happy heart! Reviews=FUEL AND ENERGY!

Hehehehe... I'll leave you guys to read...

.**...Chapter starts ...**

The sun was shining brightly, signing for a new morning for everything, even the Andersen Residence.

The residence has many layers of people doing different things. This morning Smith was early to his work as usual in his office room. Chronos was preparing the breakfast for the three Individuals in this big house, while the maids were cleaning the rooms, windows and other places in the house too.

Even though there were many activities going on, the house was so quite that if you threw a pin, you would be able to hear it's small echo.

In a certain part of the house, that is also called "Living Room", there were two teens sleeping peacefully. The older one was laying on a sofa, his right leg was slightly off, while an open book covered his face, his wild teal hair was visible though, and his glasses was on the floor next to his right arm which was also down.

The boy's black V-shaped T-shirt was slightly tugged from the bottom and he was sleeping in Blue Jeans. While the younger one was sleeping on the top of the blunette, his cheek rested on the boy's chest that was rising up and returning in a steady rhythm.

The younger boy Judai, wasn't covered with anything as well as the older one, Johan. And it looked like they didn't need to. Johan's left arm was securely wrapped around the younger's waist whose hand was on Johan's flattened chest.

Smith was smiling to himself up there, when he remembered seeing _his_ sons. He left them without waking them up the previous night, because they looked like they needed each other's presence. The man cried happily, as he remembered their peaceful sight. He even took a picture for them to tease his son later.

_'Johan you Idiot! Who was asking me to kick the Brat out?'_

Smith smirked at imagining an embarrassed and pissed Johan and himself laughing evilly in front of him.

The sunrays weren't able to disturb Johan because of the book, but it did to Judai. The boy's hand and body began to stir, while his eyes refused to open because of the light. After a few seconds, they surrendered and half opened in a lazy way.

He yawned, resulting a tear to form in the corner of his eye. He smiled after that. He slept so well unlike the days before, which he wasn't able to sleep in, because of his _'Too much thinking'_ and many bad dreams, but this time the slumber was great. He felt nice warmth, nice scent and a protective hold.

Ah….. A…. Hold?

That is right. Judai felt something holding him from the waist, and a familiar warmth and scent. Also, he blinked, while hearing beats under his ear, and sensing a moving thing under himself. Judai's eyes widened as he slowly looked up.

"…."

His mind was blank, but not the same for his face. The boy's cheeks quickly were plastered with crimson red color as his body was heating up.

_'This is not… happening. I must be in a dream…' _

The boy calmed himself down and rested his head to sleep and then wake from this wired dream.

_Nothing happened._

Judai opened his eyes again in a pure shock.

_'Why?'_

He looked to the covered face and blushed fiercely.

_'W-Why? Why are y-you h-here?' _

After more seconds of frustration, Judai reached for the book and left it, but as soon as he did, the book fell from his hands on the floor, because of another shock.

Johan's striking features was too close from Judai. Judai never thought that Johan would be that peaceful, it was completely different from the look of his frown or glare. He was just sleeping, relaxed and he looked ….. Great! And Judai stared with a blush tinting his cheeks.

Then Judai realized that he did a big mistake when he left the book!

Why his body stopped moving? Judai wanted to move himself off, but his body wouldn't listen. He blushed heavier when he noticed all the aspects of his situation.

First, He was sleeping on the boy!

Second, the boy's shirt was reveling part of his b-body!

Third, Johan's arm around his waist!

Fourth, Johan's breathe on _his_ face! And sixth and seventh and ….. _' Waaah! I have to find my way out now! How the hell I'm not freaking out?' _

True. Judai hated any sort of physical contact after what happened to him. Not only that. He would flinch if anyone touched him and wish that he were _dead_. He was getting furious, Instead of feeling afraid, he felt….. Strange maybe?

He was drawn to it, not knowing how to get out of the strange spell.

The beats of his heart started to fasten by every second, and Judai could hear it with his ears.

_'C-calm d-down! I-I have to get o-off him first…..'_

Judai panicked, but tried to overcome his _Mode_ while lifting himself off the boy. He moved slowly, but what really was restraining him from moving freely, was Johan's arm.

Judai blushed again, when he saw the way was his waist pressed against the other's and that applies to their bodies too.

_'Just how in the world we ended up like this? And why he is that—'_

That what? The blush didn't leave Judai's face while looking again at the boy's charming features. His face looked like it was sculptured perfectly by a talented being or God, and how it looked nicer when the viridian eyes are open. Judai snapped out.

_'WHAT is getting into me? WHY would I admire that mean idiot?' _ ….. After a second thought, Judai remembered Johan's smile to him, which melted his heart.

_'O-Ok ….. Not a t-total mean….. but he was! Not from a long time anyway!'_

What is the point from the inner conflict? Judai knows that he does not hate Johan. Johan was cold and stern sometimes, but if he were nice for one moment with the brunette, Judai would feel that his "Jerk" side is nothing. If he made a small gesture of caring about him, Judai would forget all his mean actions and that was…. wired.

How is it possible to forget someone's bad treatment that easily?

That is….. Unless there were something special about them. But what is exactly special between him and Johan? That was making confusion. Also he doubted that Johan felt the same thing with him. Maybe he was the one imagining things to cover the fact that the blunette probably _do_ hate him. That thought made Judai's heart tie in knots.

He sighed at last as he slowly buried his face in the other's chest and feeling the pleasurable warmth.

"W-why?"

Judai looked one more time at the blunette's face, which was then, under Judai's one, and far with a few centimeters, while the back of his hand hesitantly brushed Johan's cheek.

"Johan-san…. Why… do you…. Hate me?" Judai whispered softly and looked sad.

After a few seconds from throwing that question, a warm hand caught Judai's. The brunette's eyes widened as he saw Johan's eyes open slowly to take his breath away.

Johan didn't say anything, He looked at the Judai's adorable eyes, while the other was blushing madly and his mind couldn't process any form of responses.

Why for Ra's sake did he speak? What if the boy did hear him? What will he do now? Moreover, how will he be able to explain their _way_ of sleeping?

Too many questions came to raise the panic with in Judai who was trembling.

Johan cut the killing silence by tightening his hold on Judai's hand.

"Who told you that?"

"…" The boy's throat hurt, while his chest area was feeling a heavy weight on it. He couldn't form any words. The brunette turned his flushed face away and tried to get off Johan. But when he did, the arm around his waist tightened more and prevented him from moving.

Judai looked at Johan again.

"Umm… er… c-can…. You… let me now?" The boy hardly said.

"You don't want to hear the answer?" Johan questioned.

Judai scowled. "NO! Let. Go. Of. Me."

Johan sighed. "I'll tell you anyway."

Judai didn't want to know. Why would he want to listen to the reason the boy hates him for?

"I don't hate you."

_'Yeah I—WHAT?' _Judai turned quickly to face Johan with a shocked expression.

"H-huh?"

Johan smiled and patted Judai's hair. "I don't hate you." He repeated while Judai's eyes opened widely and the blush reappeared on his cheeks, strongly!

"But I don't like you _that_ much either."

The brown-haired boy…. Frowned. He didn't know why those words weren't good to hear, however, he quickly smiled to the other.

"I see. T-Thank you… for that…"

Johan stopped patting Judai's hair. "But you know Pony-chan? That's…. um… pretty intimate!"

Judai glared at the blunette and huffed while finally getting off him.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the one who came here and slept while reading yesterday. Even though there was clearly a person inside—"

Judai shot back as he stood, but he was interrupted when Johan pushed him down, on him, again! Judai was surprised, as he was so close to the other who only smirked. "Hmmm…. I don't mind it though… you are really warm…"

When Johan said that, he felt the heat radiating from Judai's face that was all red. The brunette was both embarrassed and scared. He didn't like the way Johan held him. He got away from the boy fast as he felt uneasy.

"I…. thought I told you not to touch me like that…."

"Oh….I'm sorry…" Johan yawned. Although he apologized, Judai didn't like the way he used to do that. At last, he sighed and began walking to go out of the room.

Judai was about to leave the room, when suddenly a sharp pain shot in his body.

"A-aaaah!" The boy fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around him.

Johan quickly went beside Judai as he was surprised by the brunette's scream.

"Oui! A-are you alright?"

Judai's sweat began running on his forehead, while his body was shaking.

_'Kuso! I forgot to take the medicine yesterday!'_

"Juudai?" The boy hesitantly held Judai's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Judai began squirming as he fell on the floor.

Now what? He took this pain and worked all those days so hard to hide it. Why everything must go wrong with him?

"I… I-I…. am … f-fine…"

"Are you kidding? What's wrong?"

Judai cried out in pain while feeling his chest is being hurt by something like needles.

"P-please…. Help.. me…. T-to get to my room…"

Johan didn't understand anything, but he carried Judai anyway, ever so slowly and carefully. He ran, as Judai's weight was so light.

When they reached Judai's room, Judai went quickly, in spite of feeling the pain to the closet's drawers. Johan watched as the boy was opening the drawers in frustration, making some of them fall down and some broke by this doing. Finally, he couldn't take that anymore. Judai acted as if he was crazy.

"Juudai stop it! What do you want from here?" Johan shouted as he grabbed the boy's wrists.

Judai did not know what he was doing either, He could only see painful flashbacks and a cruel monster approaching him, He wasn't seeing the blunette at all, so he started screaming out.

"No… No… LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Johan just Showed the expression of _"WHAT the hell?"_ while Judai tried to run away, but he failed and fell on the floor from the pain. Johan then, saw a small bottle filled with pills. He took it quickly.

"Is that what are you looking for?" Johan shook Judai who was still resisting with him, so he did one thing. He slapped him.

"Is that what are you looking for?" The blunette hissed.

Judai's eyes seemed getting back to the reality as he took the bottle and swallowed one pill from it. Johan was still clueless about what was happening, but he carried the boy from the floor again and put him on the bed, but the boy kept squirming and reached for a pillow.

He hugged it to himself and closed his teeth on it, to prevent himself from screaming loudly as he felt the pain is getting awful like it was eating his body and he couldn't take it anymore so he started crying.

Johan felt terrible at the sight of the boy. He sat beside Judai on the bed and hugged him to his chest. "What is with you?"

Judai sobbed loudly."I-It… hurts.."

Johan's heart sank as the brunette looked so fragile.

"CHRONOS!" Johan called.

The butler came running as he heard the loud call from his young master, wishing that he didn't do anything to piss Johan this time.

"H-Hai! Johan-sama…" Chronos looked surprised from the shape of Judai.

"Tell my Dad to come real quick! Hurry up!"

Chronos bowed quickly and ran to call Smith's office room.

"Chronos…. Don't disturb me now…"

" Master! It's really bad! Johan-sama is in Yuki Judai's room and wants you to be there."

"Huh? Is there something with Juudai-kun?"

"Hai! He looks so bad!"

"I-I am coming!"

"Juudai…." Johan patted the boy's back for comfort, but it was useless.

"Johan!" Smith finally was there, looking stunned.

"Dad please call Godai-san. He can't bear this!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! All I know is that he needs a damn doctor right now!"

Smith nodded and went to call Godai Takuma. The family's Doctor.

+ + + + + + + + Take Me Home Tonight + + + + + + + +

Judai was sleeping on the bed and beside him on a chair, there was a man cleaning a certain spot on the brunette's arm after he had given him an injection. The man had raven hair and a stray strand of it on his forehead to his right ear, and reddish brown eyes. He looked at the same age of Smith's, and he had serious features.

On the other side, stood Smith and Johan waiting for the man to tell them what was wrong with the boy.

"Takuma… Is he alright?" Smith asked.

"Don't worry Smith. He is fine now."

Johan and his father sighed in relief.

"So? What is the cause of his pain?" The blunette asked.

The called Takuma, looked at Johan with his close-to crimson eyes for one minute, then he looked at Smith again. "I think he stressed his body a lot these days."

"Stressed?"

"Yes. What I gave him now, will calm his nerves a little bit. He is sleeping, not from my injection! He is knocked out."

Johan looked confused. "Godai-san, before you came, he swallowed a pill—"

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah…" Johan went to the drawers on the floor and took the bottle. "Hai."

Johan gave it to the man. Smith noticed the sudden surprise from Takuma who looked at Smith hesitantly. "Uh… he… those are for the blood pressure…"

"B-Blood pressure?" Johan didn't understand.

"Anyway, he will be fine. He must take those injections regularly, everyday one time, until he feels better, but I won't be here for three days, so I'll try to find someone to come and give it to him."

"Well… that's… no problem. I can do it."

"Really Johan?"

"Yeah. You taught me how to do it."

"That will be a great help. Thank you Johan." Johan shook his head.

Takuma gave Johan the medicine and left the room with Smith. They went to the man's office room.

"So? What is with Juudai-kun?" Smith asked as they were sitting in front of each other.

"Smith… the kid was taking drugs."

Smith gasped and his jaw dropped open as he looked at the other with a disbelieving look.

"But I have to say, he has a very strong well. He is trying to cure himself and bearing a horrible pain that an adult won't be able to take."

"How?" Smith was shocked.

"That bottle was supposed to be his medicine, but maybe he forgot to take it in time. And what I gave Johan was to not to attract his attention. I will give you another medicine and you can tell Johan that I made a mistake or something. After all, the boy is so close from being cured completely."

" If that's so, that medicine Juudai-kun takes is enough?"

"No of course! The medicine cannot even do half of the work…"

"I see…"

_'How the hell that happened? Is it you Tao?'_

"Well, I have to go now. Tell Johan to take care of him and I'll send you the medicine in the evening." Smith nodded.

"By the way…" Smith said, " Takuma-chan don't you see that you are so _cold_ with me these days? I'm so hurt! Why My _best friend_ don't want to come and have a drink with me?" Smith faked the crying, while the other growled.

"Yeah, I would have done that if my _best friend_ was a reasonable being! Let me go you idiot before I kick your butt!"

"I'm hurt again!"

"The _Hell_ I care!"

Smith sighed while wiping his tears. "The world is too cruel! I'm so lonely! Even my best friend is ditching me!"

Takuma glared at Smith. "I'm not like you! You can skip your work, but I can't. Go out with a women or something. You know how much they idolize you."

"WHAT? You think I would betray _My_ Rania? You evil man!"

"Ah… sorry I don't understand your feelings because I'm gay!"

Smith cried again.

"When the hell is she going to come?"

"I don't know! She told me that she will come with Jesse after two weeks, but I don't believe her, she says that many times…"

The doctor shrugged. "Well sorry I can't help you with that."

"Come on! At least tonight let us go out…. You know…. We can talk to each other more freely…" Smith gave his puppy eyes that made the other sweat drop!

Takuma sighed. He also wanted to take a break from his Job, so this… won't hurt…

"Ok! Fine!"

"YES! Arigato Takuma-chan!" Smith hugged the doctor who kicked him instantly!

"Idiot!"

**...Chapter Ends ...**

Hahaha... OK ... Maybe it was short ... but at least i updated T^T

**Ja Ne!**

***Rai senpai is running away from the angry readers*  
**


	10. Doctor's restrictions

**Hello...**

Everyone... this is the 10th chapter!

I would like to thank all the reviewers who followed with this story so far...

And for **Chrisandersenyuki**, **Luvingrandomness**, **Felina snow**, **princesAnime08**, thank you For reviewing my other story (Wrong Turn) because i might not have the chance to thank you guys soon T^T

(The possibility of traveling is there !)

The rest: **Chara-the-fire-lover**, **WoNdY Alice**, **dgm-mega fan**, **Taiwan-chan**, **Kirei Ryuusei**, **GriffinRose**, **Manalio**, **Sarrowsweet chiaki Hayashi**. Thank you very much. And sorry Taiwan-chan, i couldn't read your stories, but I hope i will soon...

**Warning**: the chapter is long! 16 pages! and i am so sorry for that, I wanted to give you guys the best shot, because I'll be busy later _

Also, those who wanted to know how was Judai drugged, must read the first part carefully!

I'll leave you now...

**...Chapter starts ...**

In the Darkness, there was a brown-haired boy. He was wearing his Shirt from last night and his hair were loose, Floating and spreading everywhere beside him.

The boy's eyes were closed from exhaustion and he felt that there weren't any atom of energy left in his weak body. Nevertheless, the boy was the only thing that was shining inside the blinding dark place.

Feeling the cold, the boy stirred and tried to open his eyes. He managed to do that, but only succeeded in making them half-opened and half-closed.

_'Where am I? What happened to me?'_

The boy's questions didn't reach his lips. He couldn't bring them to be heard as if his mouth was sealed.

_'What am I doing here?'_

In front of the boy, a portal opened seducing him to enter it. _'Oh…. There is an exit….'_

The brunette barely walked until he entered the portal which closed itself after the boy.

_'This is… where?'_

Suddenly, there was a room in front of the boy. Nice big room. It looked like it was a bedroom for a couple.

_'How nice….. I want to sleep…..'_

Before the boy could walk towards the king size bed, the room's door slammed open.

"What are you doing? LET ME go you creep!" A copy from himself was forced to enter the room by an older man with fierce purple eyes.

_'I think that's … me….'_

The boy was thrown by the man on the bed. The man came and pinned him down on it.

"TAO! If you didn't let me go right now I'll-Humph!"

_'Was it a kiss? Was that what people call 'Kiss'?_

The yelling was hushed by a hungry _kiss_ from the called Tao, and the boy didn't know how to escape when the kiss was trailed down to his neck.

"Judai…. You tried that before, remember? Don't you see that you better let me have you quietly?"

Tears of hatred came down on the boy's cheeks. "The _Hell_ I'm going to do that you sick freak!" The Boy started struggling against the older man, but it seemed that the man's body was made of iron. It wouldn't even budge from the boy's kicks.

"Hmmm….. Well, you left me no other choice, but don't worry, I'll be happy that way too."

_'That way? …. Oh yeah….. That way…..'_

The man sighed and extended his arm to reach the drawer beside the bed. He took from it a large plastic Nylon that was wrapped around a huge number of yellow pills.

The boy on the bed was clueless, yet so scared.

Yellow…. Yellow…. Normally Yellow would point to something poisonous or dangerous and that was that.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy asked with a panicked voice.

"You'll know… when it's over!"

"…" the boy's eyes widened in horror as he looked to the man who only smirked.

"You see Judai, I want to take my time in feeling your skin and pleasuring it. Therefore, I have to do this for you to be a good boy under my hands."

The man unwrapped the Nylon and forced the big amount of pills into the brunette's mouth, because it'll be a long story if he tried to give him one or two. Maybe the boy will die… He didn't care!

The boy lost his breathe, as his mouth was full of the unknown material. He would die if he didn't swallow any of it. He preferred that, but unfortunately, the human instinct for survival defeated him and forced him to swallow the material.

_ 'Somebody… help the other me…..'_

"Good boy Judai! Now tell me, how do you feel?"

The boy didn't respond and a crazy smile formed on his face after a while, with a stream of tears. Weird Combination!

"Good, right?"

After that, the boy's pride, innocence and consciousness was shattered into unknown number of tiny pieces.

_'Somebody help me! Why is this happening to me? Why? I am always a nice person, yet why do I have to face this ugly doings? I can't take it anymore…'_

The brunette who was standing and who watched, began to shed tears, but unable to speak, scream, or yell for help. It was painful…. Too painful…. He watched what was happening although he did not want to. It disgusted him to death, but for himself, that was thrown in a pathetic way on the bed under the mercy of a sick person…. He watched and memorized every move and every scream of pain himself made.

_'Help…. Me… anyone….. Mother….. father…. Haou…. Save me…. Please….' _

In the end, no one came and Judai… Broke!

-Take Me Home Tonight-

"H-help….. m…. me…."

It has been a while since the Doctor Godai Takuma left and Judai was still unconscious.

Johan stood in a corner, crossing his hands over his chest and looking to the brunette on the bed. The boy was sleeping on his right side and he was in pain.

That's what Johan thought. Judai's tears didn't stop coming and his body was clearly shaking.

Johan tried to wake the boy although he didn't want to and didn't _care_ at the beginning, but Judai didn't respond. Really, why would he do that? Why Judai's crying drives him crazy? Johan was mad. No, Johan was pissed.

He kicked the broken drawers on the floor and walked to Judai's bed.

"Hey! Wake up!" Johan shook the boy. "Wake up! Juudai!" Judai didn't stir one bit.

"Che! Crying from a silly dream…. You are like kids! No, Worse than kids…" Johan held Judai in his arms and sighed. He was talking to the wall! Even though he knew Judai couldn't listen to him, he continued while removing the tears away from the Brunette's face.

"Juudai….. Why are you crying? Why you don't want to tell me?"

Judai's tears stopped coming and Johan could feel the boy's body relax a little. "Ok fine. Don't tell me. Just….. Please wake up!"

Johan didn't believe himself saying "Please!" Really, what was he doing?

"Ok?" Johan's hand stroked the boy's hair and moved a few stray locks away from his face, His beautiful face. It was the only thing Johan admitted without arguing. And the tears didn't suit this face.

Ok, what else would he say? _'Oh I am so attracted to this kid!'_

He was 24, Twenty-four! Why would he be interested in a _kid_ that has 17 years old?

He smiled mocking from himself. It seemed that he was attracted to the kid and he couldn't help it from the very first day his eyes fell on the brunette. He believed that he hated the boy, very much, but there he was telling him this morning that he didn't. He was confused from himself. Why didn't he let the boy think that he hated him? Why did he tell Judai otherwise? Why would he _care_?

Johan Andersen, Twenty-four years old, didn't understand his behavior lately. And he thought he was an adult not some kid. What was the reason behind it all?

_He didn't know._

Maybe he should ask his father about it or Fubuki…. Since those two have very good experiences about human's relationships or what they call _'Social sciences'! _Johan frowned and wished those two would disappear in a blink of an eye! They were too damn annoying! Especially Fubuki.

Johan seemed to be spacing out because he didn't notice the boy in his arms opening his eyes tiredly.

- - - - **Judai's POV**- - - -

Somehow, I was pulled out of the ugly place I was in. It was strange. I heard someone calling my name, almost pleading me to do something, but I didn't hear what.

I kept walking towards the tender voice, towards the far light.

I entered it, after a while, and I felt the warmth of the light washing over me and replacing the coldness of the dark place.

_"… Please wake up!"_

I felt incredible warmth again. It was so nice. I wanted to stay like that forever.

My eyes were hurting me so much… and there was a headache too.

I opened my eyes a little bit, just to check where were I, and if it was another cruel scene from my life, waiting just to torture me and cause me more pain and tears.

Well, after taking a very blurry vision from what was surrounding me, I was relieved. There was no such thing. I turned my head to the right, then I saw a blurred vision for a person with….. teal…. Something!

When I focused my sight level on the person up, I knew that it was no one other than Johan Andersen. The source of this warmth was no one other than him. I have to admit that it was special. Not like what my mom gave me, or even my father or my now _'Past friends'_. Johan's hold was something else. It reached the deepness of my heart and forced me to like it. That was annoying me.

Why would I do that for this Jerk?

The headache shot, and I couldn't hold back the moan from escaping my mouth.

I don't know if he wasn't paying attention to me or what, but my moan seemed to be gaining his hearing sense.

"Juudai…"

Oh my God! Why did he have to say my name that softly? This soft tone was pressing on something sensitive in my stomach because it tickled, or should I say that I felt that there were a huge number of flying fairies inside my body? Everything in him was making unknown sensation going through me. I didn't know why he was holding me like that. Didn't I tell him before not to do it?

I didn't know what happened to me, but I felt my tears pouring out again.

I wanted to cry loudly, to drop everything on his stupid head and to throw myself on his chest. Why him? I _did not_ know. It just seemed the right thing for me. I wanted to be close to him and I noticed that….. He became an important person to me.

_In which category? _I couldn't specify that!

Oh God, I just hate him! Why was he causing me so much confusion?

His strong arms tightened around me. "J-Juudai…. Is there something hurting you?"

I knew that he knows my name! That…. Ugh!

I shook my head weakly for the response and I heard myself sobbing too. How stupid I was! I bet that he thought that I was so pathetic. Curse me for showing him my weak side!

I saw him raising his teal eyebrow in confusion and worry while looking back at me. He stared at my face and finally he sighed and pulled me slowly to his chest while wrapping his arms securely around me. He was hugging me….

My heart almost stopped working at that point. He never did that before…. Not intentionally anyway. But to be that close to this body and this wonderful scent of his, is too enough to make me happy and mesmerized. I can't believe myself admitting such thing!

I felt the heat is eating my face and I cried even more. I didn't remember anything after he carried me to the bed….. I think I passed out. I didn't want him to see me like that. I was sure that it was the main reason for his sudden kindness with me.

"Please….. Stop…."

I swallowed back my sob and my eyes widened. "It's enough….. Already…. Just…. Don't cry…."

I didn't know for sure why, but I think I blushed when I heard him saying that and when I sensed his hand patting my back in circles for calming me down.

Why was he doing this for me anyway? I can't understand this person anymore. Nevertheless, I listened to him and stopped crying.

I could only describe his words as a magic spell. It had the power to make me obey it.

He waited for a few seconds then he mouthed the words, "Thank you."

I felt his sigh because my face was on his chest. He wiped the tears left on my cheeks and I was beginning to feel abnormal hot temperature in my body!

"I-I… I…. am…. S-sorry…." I _stuttered_.

Why_ in_ the _hell_ I was apologizing to him? Because I annoyed him with my crying? So what? Why did he hold me like that in the first place?

I heard him chuckling. He poked my cheek lightly and said, "For what?"

As much as I wanted to stay in his wonderful hold and warmth, I felt that it was necessary for me then to go out of it, which kind of….. Made me sad.

I broke our hug and moved away from him. I was silent and he didn't say a word either. Finally, he left the bed and stood.

"My father brought a doctor for you when you were…. Sleeping…"

I felt that my world _(If I had one from the beginning)_ is collapsing down.

What the-? That means….. He…..he knew about me? He knew I was… Oh God!

The blood left my face at that moment making it look blue and yellow from the shock!

"The doctor said that your body was stressed a lot these days. I…. I…. I am the one who is sorry. I pushed on you hard the last week….."

Huh? Stressed?

"…." What does that mean? Didn't the doctor notice anything? "A….. Doctor?"

"Yes. He is the family's doctor."

Family's doctor?

Wait _one_ minute!

The doctor thought that I was stressed….. t-that means…. Neither Johan-san nor Andersen-san knows anything about me….

I swear that I was going to sigh from relief, but held myself from doing so.

"He also said that you'll be taking the medicine he gave you, everyday, one time and hopefully you'll be fine…."

I didn't know why he seemed so guilty. Didn't he know that his 'tutor' thing wasn't the cause of my illness? Well, it looks like it…

"Umm….. Johan-san….. it's not your fault….. Really…. I-I…." I didn't know how to explain this to him. "I'm really thankful for all what you did to me, but you don't need to worry about it much….."

He looked at me for a second then he raised his eyebrow in a _mocking_ way. "Who said that I'm worried about anything? I just want you to be thankful because I'm the one who will be giving you the Injections."

I looked at him with a stunned look. "Huh?"

"You heard me. And you better be good because you don't know what I would do with you if I got angry."

He threw those words at me and got out of the room.

Now I knew that the possibility of me being killed in the coming days would be 100%!

DAMN! What is wrong with that doctor? And I was asking myself why was everyone in this house crazy! Now I know why. It's because of the idiot doctor who didn't even doubt in my case! I sighed.

There was a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"Judai-sama, can I enter?" It was chronos.

"Yes."

The butler entered my room and bowed for me. I stood quickly and bowed back to him. After all, he wasn't my butler.

He looked at me for a while, surprised from what I did.

"I was wondering if you can eat your breakfast with Johan-sama and master down, or if you preferred eating here…." Oh, that's right. I didn't eat anything from the awkward morning.

"N-no chronos-san, I will have it down…"

"Alright then….. And…. You can call me chronos…."

I smiled to him. "Only if you called me Judai."

He smiled back and shook his head while leaving my room.

I felt that I can't look in Andersen-san's face, after all he did to me. Even if he called an idiot doctor to see me.

* * * * * * * *** Take Me Home Tonight** * * * * * * * * *

"Johan."

"Yes Dad?"

"Takuma called me from a few minutes and said that he'll give you another medicine for Juudai-kun."

"Eh? What about the other one?"

"Uh…. What he'll give you is better; it seemed that he made a mistake when he gave you the bottles." _'Takuma…. I'll never forgive you! You are making me lie to my Johan-chan!'_

"That's so weird! Godai-san never made a mistake before! Don't you think so Dad?"

Smith bit his lip and looked away from his son while walking to the dining room. "I-I don't know!"

"Dad…. Something wrong?"

"No! nothing…"

"…"

"I'll bring the medicine tonight, and you'll have to give Juudai-kun the shot."

Johan nodded. "It's rare to see you two going out together…"

Smith laughed. "Believe me, it wasn't easy! I pleaded him to it."

"Dad you know that Godai-san is busy… and who will want to go out with you anyway?"

"Oh….. am I being offended right now from my very right son?"

"I'll say yes!"

"Oh… Johan-chan you are so cruel with me.." Smith said in a sad tone.

"Hem!" Johan ignored his father and kept walking, his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Johan-chan!"

"Don't add 'chan' to my name."

"Johan-chan! Johan-chan! Johan-chan! Johan-chan!"

Johan glared at his father and tried to kick him, but Smith dodged the kick and held Johan's foot.

"What the-? Let go you old man!"

"I told you before that I'm not old! I'm still having the pretty red rose of my life!" Johan sweat dropped!

Smith made Johan stumble and fall down, then he sat on his back.

"GET OFF!"

"No I won't ~ you are so cute like that…"

"DON'T PUT CUTE AND ME IN ONE SENTENCE! AND GET OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok…. Ok…"

Before Smith get off Johan, he gave his son a kiss on the forehead which made the younger blush dark red.

"Didn't I tell you that you are cute?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

+ **Judai's Pov **+

When I entered the dining room, I was almost hit by a drinking glass, but when I noticed what was going on… I smiled stupidly!

The idiot _son_ was having a fight with his emotional _father_.

I didn't know the reason, But Andersen-san looked like he was having fun, Johan-san looked like he was going to explode from anger and chronos-san sweat dropped.

Poor guy…. He'll have to clean all the mess…

"STOP moving and stand still!"

"Why Johan-chan? I won't let you hit me with the plate in your hand!"

Johan-san growled loudly and kept chasing his father. _(What kind of relationship they have?)_

"Oh! Juudai-kun, you are here!"

When Andersen-san looked in my way and said that, a plate filled with soup came directly towards his face. The man's face was soaked!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You deserved that!"

Andersen-san glared toward Johan-san and in a blink of an eye, he was standing beside the teal-haired male.

Johan-san was alarmed and dashed outside the dining room, but Andersen-san followed quickly. "Johan Andersen! Wait until I catch you with my hands!"

"HAHAHAHA! You wish! Old man!"

Hmmmm… I doubt that they consider their positions as father and son!

* **After 30 minutes ***

Johan and Smith were in the dining room, again, after Smith had cleaned himself.

Johan thankfully, was unharmed; instead, he was smiling brightly to himself as he felt the victory of his doing! He was receiving glares from his father.

Anyway, they were eating, along with Judai.

"Tell me Juudai-kun, do you feel any pain?"

"No, thank you s-sir…"

"Don't mention it! What is important that you are okay now…. Oh…. By the way, will you be able to go to the school with Johan tomorrow?" Smith looked worried for Judai.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You better be. I was late from my work today and all thanks to you, Chibi!" Johan sent a glare and Judai's way. Judai just shrugged it off and kept his eyes away from the older male.

Smith smiled sheepishly. His _sons_ were acting in a funny way! This morning they were sleeping in each other's warmth and embrace and now they got back to their old selves. _'I better keep myself out…. For now….'_

+ + + **At Night** + + +

Judai spent the whole day alone.

Johan was out and Smith was working. He wanted to go to the beautiful garden he saw with Smith, but he remembered that he wasn't allowed to, until he goes to it one time with Johan…. This made him frown. How was he going to have fun with this grumpy-head-Johan with him?

Smith left the house, he said that he was going to meet a friend of his, leaving Judai completely alone and bored.

Then an idea popped in his head.

He left his room and walked on the hope that he'll find Chronos.

He heard a 'splash!' sound, so he retreated a little bit to find Chronos in the big if not super big Kitchen.

"Oh! Senior Judai…."

Judai blinked. Did Chronos just call him 'senior'?

Judai smiled. "Do you need anything? You didn't have to come all that way…."

"N-no I am fine. I just wanted to help you."

"What are you saying? Listen, you can't help me! You are a guest in the Andersen's house!" Chronos almost yelled at the brunette.

"Come on Chronos! I'm sooo bored…. And I think I'll be having so much fun in cleaning this mess with you!" Judai said with a beaming face.

He liked doing the kitchen work. He did that many times with his mother and learned cooking, but he couldn't deny that he was the main reason for the explosions sometimes. Even after his mother died, he continued with Narita who has a very good background for these stuff.

"No! You c-can't….. I can't let you do this…"

There were maids with Chronos, but they were in other missions, leaving the kitchen for the blond butler.

Judai shook his head. "No I can. Please!"

Judai did his best to convince the butler who in the end gave up.

The brunette helped Chronos with drying the dishes and putting them in their places. He also cleaned the cupboards and counter while Chronos cleaned the floor.

Judai was a great help for Chronos. That was the first time he finish the kitchen in just half an hour.

"Chronos, can I make a cake?"

Chronos looked at Judai for a while then he smiled. "Senior Judai, you know how to cook?"

Judai faked a frown. "Hmm…. It looks like you are underestimating my abilities!"

Chronos chuckled. "Why not then? What kind of cakes do you want to make?"

"Umm….. Chocolate and vanilla… is that ok?"

"Yes. Come, I'll show you the ingredients."

Chronos gave Judai what he needed for the cakes, and the brunette began working while Chronos chopped some fruits for the cake's decoration.

The two persons inside the kitchen didn't notice that the time was flying quickly while they were having a little chat and making cakes.

"Ah….. senior Judai…. Johan-sama isn't that bad…" Chronos said.

Truth is, they were talking about Johan and his attitude.

"But how you can say that, when you are the first one who is always scolded by him?"

Chronos gave a chuckle. "I Don't really hate him. He was the one who persuaded his father to let me work here."

Judai looked at Chronos with a disbelieving look. "You are kidding, right?"

"No. Johan-sama is very kind. Don't let his outer attitude fools you. He is a caring person."

Judai pouted while he was making the cream. He still couldn't believe it!

"I've finished!"

Judai smiled. "We will just have to wait for their baking time~" They laughed.

After a while, Judai and Chronos got the cakes from the oven and started decorating them with fruits and the chocolate and vanilla cream. When they finished, they put it in the fridge and started cleaning the things they used for the cakes.

+ + + + + + + + + + + **Take Me Home Tonight** + + + + + + + + + +

"Why should we meet every time we go to any place?" Smith asked irritated.

"Ask yourself old man!" Johan said walking next to his father.

They were back finally and they were going to their rooms.

"How was your day?" Smith asked casually.

"Not good. Bad actually!"

"Hmm….. I had a great time with Takuma-chan—"

"I don't want to know what happened between you two! Don't start!"

Smith pouted. "Che! Meaaany!"

They suddenly heard a giggle coming from somewhere near. "J-Juudai-kun?"

They looked at each other, then they shrugged and headed towards the voice. For their surprise, they found Judai in the Kitchen with Chronos.

Smith raised an eyebrow, "Juudai-kun?"

"Ah! Andersen-san, welcome back!" Johan frowned. Why? Because there was no _'welcome back!' _for him too. Smith cried happily! "I'm back~"

"Ahem! Chronos, what is He doing here?"

"Andersen-san, I came to help chronos, that's all."

Smith's Jaw dropped open. "Why Juudai-kun?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"B-but…."

"We made cakes too. Do you want to try one?" Judai asked smiling.

"Actually, senior Judai was the one who made them."

"Is that so? I think I'll pass then. I don't want to be poisoned by your stupid cakes." Johan retorted. Judai was going to glare, but held himself from doing so.

"OH! OH! I want to try it! Juudai-kun must be great at this!" Smith said excited!

"Ok. Please sit over there."

Smith nodded and dragged Johan with him. They sat where there was a small dining table in the kitchen, where Johan made Judai sit, when he had the nightmare….

Judai smiled and gave Smith a plate and slammed the other in front of Johan.

"Chibi! I told you that I don't need your—Ow!" Smith kicked Johan's leg to shut him up.

"I want to taste the cake that Juudai-kun made with his love!"

"Yeah right! A killing love!" Johan scoffed while rubbing his leg.

"SHUT up Johan!" Smith glared. Judai was going to kill the teal haired male with the knife in his hand!

The brunette calmly divided the cake and put it on the plates. Smith took the fork and cut a piece from it. After he took it in his mouth, he felt that he was flying so far in the sky around the birds and unlimited happiness. "WOW! Juudai-kun! You are great! I'm so happy!"

Johan huffed and rolled his eyes.

Judai frowned. The called Johan Andersen didn't touch his Home-made Cake! That pissed him.

He took Johan's plate and the fork. "What a—Humph!"

Judai forced the cake into Johan's Mouth 'with the fork!'

Johan was going to yell at the boy, but he didn't. Instead, his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Judai smirked, knowing that the boy liked the cake.

"Hem!" Judai mumbled and got the fork back as he slammed Johan's plate in front of him again. "Not bad, eh?" Judai asked the blunette.

Johan swallowed, "No….. not at all…" and smirked.

Judai shook his head and walked back to Chronos.

Smith watched quietly as he completed eating his cake. _'I don't know for sure…. But I think That Juudai-kun is trying to be used to Johan's Attitude….'_

Smith looked again to Judai's frowning face, and his son's cocky one. _'I think those two… make some sort of….. balance…..'_

Little did Smith know… they were something bigger than that…

+ + + + + + + + **Take Me Home Tonight** + + + + + + + +

Judai was changing into his sleeping cloth in his room. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Hai?"

"It's Johan, Chibi!"

Judai sweat dropped! Was that a new name for him? If it was that, he prefers Pony-chan!

"Hai….. you can enter…"

Johan opened the door and entered. "Are you ready?"

"Eh? For what?"

"For this!" Johan pointed to the injection in his hand and smirked.

Judai, honestly was scared. Probably Johan would make some air enter his body and then he dies! "I-I am….. not sure…."

"Well, you have no choice!"

Judai walked away from the boy. "I…I will be fine….. without it…."

Johan got closer from Judai. "I am doing what I was told to do. Don't get on my nerves and show me your arm!"

Judai's face paled. He realized that he really don't have any choice!

He sat on the bed. "Which one? Left or right?"

"Left."

Judai nodded slowly and raised the shirt's sleeve up from his left arm. He wasn't only scared from Johan, but also from the medicine. What if it was bad for his body? Shouldn't he protest?

He shrugged that option. If it was for stress, then it shouldn't be effective….. he hoped.

Johan held Judai's arm and Judai could feel the coldness of the blunette's hand. Probably from the fear because Johan was never cold.

"Stop shaking your arm!"

Judai looked scared and stuttered. "I…I c-c-can't help it!"

Johan sighed. He looked at Judai for a while then he smirked. "What-what?"

Judai asked in a frightened voice. Johan made Judai fall on the bad on his back. "Hey—"

Judai suddenly found the boy on the top of him….. Not on the top of him, because he was pressing his body against Judai who blushed many shades of crimson red! The blunette's face was so close…. "You know….. that cake….. Was delicious…. Pony-chan…."

Judai's face Burned as he heard the boy's whisper. "Ah….. t-thank y-y-y-you…."

Judai was asking himself, why Johan would tell him such thing at this moment!

"Ok. It's done!" Johan pulled back.

Judai gasped when he found that Johan has finished giving him the injection. He didn't feel anything! "H-How did you?—"

Johan cleaned the spot and put a tissue on it. "You must hold it like that."

Judai sat again and nodded. "Thank you."

Johan ignored the brunette and made his way out of the room.

Judai was sitting in his spot for a while, still surprised. Finally he closed the lights and went to sleep, and wished that his day tomorrow, would be fine….

...**Chapter Ends** ...

That's it! Finally...

I know you guys are bored! I'm sorry T-T

Well, see you guys later~

Bye~


	11. School and work

**Last time:**

Judai finally wakes from the long 'pass out' and now he figures out that Godai Takuma, didn't know about his illness, instead he thought that it was just a stress. Little did Judai know, Smith and Takuma both did know about his situation. Johan was assigned to give Judai some shots everyday before he sleeps and he did give Judai one, last time.

Judai is supposed to go to school the next day. What will happen? Let's find out ^^

**Okay… I'm sorry for everyone. I took so long for updating this story, but trust me, it wasn't easy! **

Anyway, thanks a lot for the people who did put this story on their Alert/favorite list. I was so shocked from the huge number _(I'm so happy too!),_ and I hope I'll be able to make you enjoy reading it to the end ^^ (**And review because I love reading your lovely comments, also if anyone has a question, you can ask me, no problem!**)

Now, because I was so late updating, I decided to make this chapter a long one so I can make it up for you all ^^

"Gasps!" Chris-chan, what you wanted is finally here! I hope you enjoy reading.

- Have a good read everyone ^.^ -

**….Chapter starts ….**

**Take Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter 11**

**School and Work**

Shining in the Dark. That was Judai.

Judai was now; again, standing in a very dark place; nevertheless, you can see the boy clearly. The boy was wondering….. Why was he in this place again? Could it be…?

No! No! No!

He didn't want to see anything about his past! He wanted to get out of this horrible place!

The boy's tears ran down, while he closed his eyes tightly and put both of his hands on his ears, in attempt to not to hear or see anything and his body was trembling. His now red long shirt was in sweat and the long locks of his hair were stuck on his face because of the tears.

Suddenly, a strong wind came pushing him forward and he was floating. The darkness went away and was replaced by a blue sky having no clouds and Judai was in the middle of it.

Still, the boy didn't want to open his eyes or two remove his hands from his ears.

There was a long silence…. And a bright place.

Judai wasn't opening his eyes when suddenly, a teal-haired teen appeared from far away, walking to Judai's direction…..

_Footsteps….._

All what Judai was hearing, Footsteps. Getting closer…

_'Thump!'_

The brunette's heart skipped a beat. Who was the footsteps owner?

No idea for Judai who was shutting his eyes tightly.

_'Whoever it was…. Keep away! Please!' _the boy screamed in his mind.

He heard a chuckle coming from the person and it was very clear. That meant that the person was now in front of him.

Tears came out quickly as a sign of fear.

Arms made their way around Judai's petite body and Judai suddenly felt warmth. Familiar warmth.

The teal-haired male removed Judai's hands from his ears and pulled him in a tight hug….. but the tears didn't stop.

"Juudai….. Open your eyes."

Judai found the voice familiar, but still, he shook his head quickly, many times.

"N-No…."

The boy stroked the brunette's long hair and said, "Open them or I'll make you."

Judai sobbed softly and didn't obey.

"Alright then…." The Emerald-eyed boy said, "You asked for it…."

Judai shivered while feeling a hot breath on his lips. Funny that he liked everything. The warmth, scent and breath.

Suddenly, something was pressed against his lips. Something warm and gentle, yet firm.

Opening his eyes, Judai got the worst shock ever. And there were many questions. First, what was Johan Andersen doing here? Second, were they actually….. Kissing?

Judai didn't believe his eyes which gave and were closed again, but this time from weakness and pleasure.

What a weird kiss!

It was with out violence, cruelty, Or force.

It was a simple pure touch that made his whole spine twitch from unlimited happiness.

Johan, rubbed Judai's cheek with his thumb while keeping one arm around the boy's waist, and felt satisfied when Judai returned the kiss.

A few seconds, and they both broke the wonderful contact. They looked into each other's eyes to find something wild in the eyes' sparkle.

Johan smiled while seeing how much red Judai became, and seeing that his tears were gone.

"J-Johan-s-san…"

The blunette looked to the boy, then rested his forehead on Judai's. "Yeah?"

Johan whispered and pecked the boy's lips.

Judai felt… so embarrassed….. and became more redder…. "…"

Judai gulped slowly while sweating. _'Oh. My. God!'_

Suddenly, the wind came back, and this time, it pushed Johan away….

Before the boy goes far, he said, "I'm sorry Juudai…. I couldn't do much for you."

And sadly, the boy was pulled violently to an unknown place.

After Judai's attempts in catching Johan had failed, the boy's tears returned. "J-Johan-san…."

Judai sniffled while putting his hand on his heart's spot. "Why? Come back!"

Judai didn't receive a response.

"JOHAN! JOHAN!"

+ **Take Me Home Tonight **+

"JOHAN!"

"Yes? Excuse me?"

Judai woke up, on his bed, his body was sweaty and in the same time, he was crying. Also his gaze collapsed with confused emerald eyes. While gasping sharply, the boy noticed that it was only a dream and ruby was nestling on his lap.

"Oh my god!" Judai whispered and tried to wipe his tears with the shirt's sleeve…. The Teal-haired male was sitting on the bed, still waiting for an answer. "So…. Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Johan asked.

Judai was not able to utter a word. The boy sobbed weakly while wiping the flood of tears. "Well….. I-I was…. With you…. Then…"

"Then?"

"….." Judai looked to the boy in the eyes and stuttered, "Y-you-you… killed me…"

"HUH? WHAT?"

"With the shot…."

Johan's look was saying, _'WTF? The boy's crazy!'_

Judai sighed in himself. Looks like Johan bought it easily! Of course, he would not tell him, _'Ah…. You know? You were kissing me and suddenly you were gone and I missed you!'_ Now, will he?

"I….. killed you?" Judai nodded.

Johan couldn't believe it! Judai was having nightmares about him!

"But….. I'm glad that you are okay…." Judai spelled hardly….

"Huh?" Johan stared, frustrated from the boy's mysterious words!

"Okay….. Incase you want to know… GET THE HELL UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE ALL BECAUSE OF A BAKA LIKE YOU!"

Judai yelped and got out of the bed running before Johan kills him! Johan unfortunately caught him before he goes far, but that resulted pulling Judai so close from his body!

"….."

"…."

Before Judai could turn on his heels and run, Johan caught Judai's arms strongly.

"Wha-?" Judai struggled.

"Why you don't trust me? Why are you always scared from me?"

Judai's eyes widened in surprise while seeing the sadness in Johan's eyes. "It's…. not…. I'm not…."

"Juudai! Tell me the truth!"

Judai gasped from the sudden snap of Johan. His eyes became teary again. "That's not it! I don't…. I'm not scared from you. I'm sorry…"

Johan's stare softened while seeing how the boy was so fragile in his arms. He slowly, hugged the boy, and breathed the nice scent of Judai. "I would never…. Threat…. Your life Juudai…. It's…. not possible…."

"….. I… Know…."

Judai said, sighing in content from Johan's warmth. He knew Johan's words were the truth, and he wanted to be in the boy's embrace for eternity.

With a blush on the cheeks, Judai snuggled a little closer to Johan and said with an inaudible voice, "Take care of your self….."

Smith was all-cheerful in the morning and almost jumped on his _sons_ and tackled them because he wanted a hug! The result?

Johan sent him with a kick to the floor and Judai smiled sheepishly and somewhat apologetically from the elder's irrational behavior.

They ate their breakfast with the owner of the house, then they went to school. Smith sent Mr.T after them, so that he would guard Judai in the outside, and he also warned Mr.T about Johan.

+ **In school** +

Judai was waiting for Johan to lock the car's doors in the parking lot. Judai was wearing the schools uniform. Grey pants; white T-shirt like cloth and on the top of it there was an off yellow colored vest. Johan stood eyeing the boy from head to toe!

"W-what?"

"Somebody got to have a haircut Kiddo."

Judai frowned.

"Ah….. Hai… the school is from that way." Johan said while the other followed.

In front of the called _'school'_, there was a huge green area. Johan walked with Judai who was a little nervous, knowing that he'll meet with new Professors and such.

Why was he coming to school anyway? He wanted to enter it at the beginning, so that he would easily find a job, nothing more, nothing less and maybe after a while, he would stop living in Smith's place and move somewhere else. Really, he was such a burden.

Something ached though, he was going to miss Johan if he did. Sure, he didn't interact with the boy _that _much, but they had a lot of memories so far. Judai was a person who wouldn't forget someone's faces after seeing it for the first time, and if they were good people, he would treasure every second of being with them.

And there was that dream… it was…. Odd! Why would Johan appear like that? It made no sense.

What was Johan to Judai? Still no idea…. All what Judai knew that Johan…. Is now a person who Judai long so much to see and to be so near from him.

What does a kiss mean anyway? Hatred and lust? Like those he got from Tao? Or something else? It's expression…. It's meaning…. Why it's used and what does it manifest? Judai didn't know, for he, hated them. A lot.

But everything was different in that dream! What the hell Johan means by giving him a kiss?

Kisses' types, vary, but basically it means….. one word. Love. And that…. Judai wasn't able to know or to understand, for he, had suffered. A lot.

Still, he thought about leaving Smith's place as fast as he can so he would be able to escape any ties before they get stronger. Like Johan. If he stayed much longer, it would be hard not seeing Johan more often and he knows that Johan won't just ask or look for him again. With a heavy sigh, Judai ended his thoughts.

_'Johan-san….. what did you do to me?'_

After walking in the school, finally Johan led Judai to where his classroom was according to his schedule. The class was noisy, but when Johan stepped in, everyone began returning to their places. A blond female stood and ordered the students to lay for their teacher. And that means, that she was the class' "leader". Johan stood for a while, examining the class then he put on his glasses while holding a paper in his hand. "Before we take attendance and such, I would like you all to welcome your new classmate Yuuki Juudai. He is a new student."

Judai entered the class and bowed for the people as a sign of respect. Girls were murmuring, "Oh my god! He is so cute!" Or, "Hot damn!" Or, "Is he a guy or a girl?"

Judai's blush appeared, but he didn't talk. Suddenly a fist was slammed on the desk. "Enough!" Johan said loudly. All the poor students returned to their normal sizes!

"Now, Pon—Ah…. I mean….. Yuuki-_Kun_ will introduce himself."

Judai almost slammed his backpack with Johan's head! How that 'Kun!' Sounded so fake!

"Hajimmemashite.(1)"

"Boku no namai wa, Yuuki Juudai desu. Nippon-jin Desu. (2)"Judai said, after writing his name on the board.

"Dozo yorushiku onegaishimasu. (3)" He finished then bowed.

Edo and sho smiled to the brunette who seemed relieved to find them.

He bowed and Johan nodded then said, "You can sit there Yuuki-kun."

Juudai took his backpack and went to sit beside sho. Many eyes watched him while there were faint squeals coming from the girls. "Aww! So kawaiii~"

"AHEM! Now please, pay attention. There are other two transferred students, but we will be seeing them in a while so, I'll now take the attendance."

Johan was calling each student, not loudly, but in a firm tone that made no mistake and everyone answered him. Judai looked to his now _teacher_ with an amazed look.

_'He really is a teacher!'_ "Yuuki Juudai." "H-hai!" Judai answered while seeing that Johan resembled a very accurate picture of a teacher.

"You may all ask why I am giving you the homeroom class while I am _not_ your homeroom teacher." Johan stated. "Tenjoin-sensei, that idio—I mean…. Your homeroom _teacher_…. Had an urgent call and so I had to do his job. That's it."

Again, there were murmurs saying, "Oh we don't mind if it's you!" or, "Andersen-sensei is so handsome!" Or, "Damn! I don't know who to choose! Tenjoin-sensei or Andersen-sensei!" And they were all girly comments.

Johan almost yelled at the dreamy eyes from the girls pointed to him. Meanwhile, the boys of the class, glared daggers at Johan with a look saying, _"Damn you! Because of your very existence, No boy in this school is able to find a girl or boyfriend you freakin' seaweed! We're gonna transfer!"_ … Johan sweat dropped!

"Before this class is over, we will now meet our new transferred students."

"So first. Shiraishi Yuble. Come in."

A student entered the classroom. He was tall and his skin was much tanned, but leaning to the red color instead of yellow. He had white hair, eyes that were mismatched, one was Teal/Turquoise and the other was golden. There was also, a short scar falling from his right eye to his cheek. The boy had a scary aura surrounding him.

There were murmurs and whispers from the class at how weird he looked because of his eyes. Johan told Yuble to introduce himself and he did. Coldly. Judai looked at the boy for a while then smiled, but the boy didn't give it back. Johan ordered Yuble to sit beside one of the students who was already pissed because that weirdo is going to sit next to him.

"Next. Kazuki Layfon. Come in."

The called Layfon entered as well, and he was normal. He had a wonderful brown hair and nice azure eyes. He was smiling and you can tell that he is from the social type.

Many transfers indeed!

Layfon introduced himself and this time, Johan told Layfon to sit beside Judai from the other side. When Layfon sat, he whispered to Judai, "I hope we will be good friends." While smiling brightly to the boy. Judai smiled back and nodded.

+ + **Take Me Home Tonight** + +

Next class was math. For Judai, he enjoyed taking the math with Ryo, Marfuji Ryo, but he got a surprise when he heard the whole class groan before their professor enters the class! Now Judai knew why. Most of them were losers and dropouts, and that is a big crime in Ryo's class, so their punishments were so hard. Yep! Some people as we mentioned before, preferred if Ryo joined the torture section!

After Ryo's class wass over, the students were thanking god!

Then came the physics class. The physics' professor is Fujiwara Yuske.

Fujiwara was a prodigy teen, and he looked near from Ryo's age. Actually Judai wondered, How was Johan, Ryo, and Fujiwara Yuske, were able to master educating in their young ages. It was something that you would only see in Ryozan High! And the principle must be trusting these people. A lot.

Fujiwara was a smart person, actually he is teaching two subjects. Creative thinking and physics, but for Judai's level, it's only physics. The creative thinking will be in Judai's next semester. Physics….. Judai didn't like it…. But at least he got a great teacher to teach him now. Even if he didn't stand physics, Fujiwara Yuske's methods were so easy and understandable.

Next, Judai had an interesting subject, which is Government/Economics. A professor called Amon Garam is teaching this subject. (A/N: Adrian!)

First, the name didn't click anything in Judai's mind, but after a while, everything became clearer. Garam. It was the name of the Family/owner of Garam's group, which was in business, economics and military.

It was another surprise for Judai, that a person from Garam's famous family is teaching in a school. Speaking of which…. Andersen…. Judai must have heard about this family or name before, but he can't remember where…. Hmm….. from his father? Mother? He wasn't sure… but maybe he'll remember soon.

Amon was a strict person, and he used logic in everything. He didn't allow his feelings to come between him and business, and so he taught his students. If you listened to him talking, you would dream of becoming a very successful human being, not a trash. Judai found his class enjoyable. Professor's Amon class wasn't just about studying for grades… it was about learning and getting an amazing useful knowledge. The guy, was a professional just like the others.

+ **Break** +

Normally breaks were there so that students could eat, drink, play and talk with each other. This break was going all wrong!

Judai was chased by the "Judai Fans!" and the boy just wanted to run!

By coincidence, Johan was in the hallway, so some of the girls switched into Johan fans! Judai was saved!

He ran until he reached the roof of the building and finally he took his breath, but after a while he noticed that he wasn't the only one on the top!

"You too?" the boy…. What was his name? Ah…. Layfon! Yeah, Layfon said that.

Judai found Layfon, Yuble, Blond female, Edo, Sho, Two… three boys he didn't know and….. professors?

"Hey…" Judai said, not expecting this crowd to be on the top of the building!

"Ooooh! Let me guess! They are chasing you?" the boy, Layfon, said after he had hit his fist in his hand.

"W-who?"

"Girls?"

Judai remembered now! "Oh yeah! Kinda…" the crowd laughed!

After a long explanation, Judai knew that the people on top were chased too! And the blond female? Ah….. Her name is Tenjoin Asuka and she was chased too, but by guys, not girls. She was the beautiful princess in the school and every boy wished to be her…. Boyfriend, but none succeeded in grabbing her attention so far even Manjoume boy who Judai knew on the roof too. Manjoume Jun was a proud jerk, and he sacrificed his dignity (A.K.A, walking with Asuka's group of losers!) Just to be with her. Poor boy!

Shiraishi Yuble was quiet all the time and Judai noticed Yuble's glances to him. Actually, Yuble was scary, yeah, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a fan club specialized for him too! The three transfers became a brand new edition to Ryozan high….. if you added them to the school's handsome professors!

That's right. Ryo, Fujiwara and another professor called Jim was on the top too!

"Hello there! You are the third new student?" said the biology professor or Jim.

"Ah… H-Hai, Yuuki Juudai desu." Judai said as he bowed to the professor.

"It's a shame that we didn't meet properly, but looks like we are in the same boat! Right, tomorrow girl?"

"Hai sensei." The girl answered quietly. And by the way, Asuka was the leader of the class. Like they say….. the perfect girl!

SLAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Damn them!"

Oh look who is here!

"Yaaaay! Andersen boy is here too!" Jim clapped his hands.

Johan Andersen was making sure that the door was locked securely!

"Johan, are we trapped?" Jim asked.

"Yeah…. They are all over the place, but I don't think that they'll find us her—WAIT! What are you all doing here?"

"Just like you!"

Was a simple and summarized answer.

"Even Sho?" Johan slapped his forehead.

"Oh no! I just want to be with my friends, right Kenzan, Misawa-kun?"

"Yeah right!" the two teens said in one voice, and they seemed disappointed.

Judai smiled sheepishly. Truthfully, he didn't know that he would become the school's Idol in one day!

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

All the people panicked when the door gave these scary voices. Johan nearer from the door and whispered, "W-who is it?"

"Is that you Johan?"

"Who. Is. It?"

"Oh come on! Cut the crap out! It's Fubuki!"

At the mention of the name, Johan became a living Volcano!

He smirked before opening the door. "Well hello there!"

"Hey Johan! How—OWWWWW!"

Ok…. Fubuki's foot made a very awful noise that indicate it's maybe…. Broken.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Fubuki yelled!

"Because every time you skip classes and go for your other job while I, have to deal with your classes! And I'm sick of it! Find someone else!" Johan yelled back!

"Shut-up Ok!" Fubuki hurried and covered Johan's mouth with his hand! "Are you crazy? Do you want them to find me?"

"You too?" everyone said in unison.

Fubuki noticed the people standing and when his eyes fell on the Brunette, Judai…. His eyes became big and dreamy. "Oooh! Utsukoshi No Tenshii-sama~ ~ (4)"

"Huh?" everyone's eyes became wide and confused!

Fubuki took Judai's hands and said, "Oh. ! where are you from? I can't believe it! You are soooooooo….. Gorgeous!"

Judai blushed deep red! Before he reacts, Fubuki received a punch in his stomach that sent him back. The older brunette groaned. "Dammit Johan!"

"Step back and know where your red limits are!" Johan said quietly but with a glare.

"Oh! Did you finally found a boyfriend? But he is younger than you Johan, right? Good for you! I would trade with everything to get a cute boy like him, and you two are great together!"

**THWAAACK!**

"Owwwww!" Fubuki wanted to cry. "What did I do wrong now?"

Johan, all blushing, said irritated, "Shut your damned mouth and don't say irresponsible words!"

Judai's color, was deeper than the tomato.

+ + + **Take Me Home Tonight** + + +

Johan Andersen.

His class was next.

Johan is teaching English that includes writing/composition, grammar and poetry.

Ok… Johan was so much jerk for being a person teaching poetry and Judai shook his head in disbelief while the other blunette were going to break Judai's neck when he saw the bad offending reaction! A glare did the work.

Judai couldn't believe himself! He loved Johan's class. Umm….. if you did a minus to the squealing girls and the compliments Johan received!

Judai boiled from an unknown reason when seeing those girls! (Although they were staring with dreamy eyes at Judai too!)

Whatever…. Johan has his ways. He was a great teacher.

**P.E class.**

Well… actually, Judai didn't get a P.E class that day!

It was just a class taken to plan for the year's exercises and directions. The professor was, Austin O'brien. The guy was…. Definitely strong with all those muscles!

Judai didn't imagine how the P.E class will be! Maybe the called O'brien will make then work out to death? Judai was scared from that thought!

He'll just wait and see.

Chemistry was next. And Judai didn't expect a cat entering with the teacher! The teacher named Daitokoji, taught chemistry (along with his cat!) he was always smiling and he seemed to be an expert in his field.

Finally, the end of the day came for the students. Everyone began preparing their backpack to leave.

Judai left with Layfon because Sho and Edo wasn't there according to their schedule. When they were walking, they had a little conversation.

"So you are telling me that you need a job?" Layfon asked.

"Yeah…. I think I'll look for it as soon as possible."

"Why? Are you living alone?"

"….. You can say that….. but no, I'm a burden on someone so I want to gather enough money to move out…."

Layfon smiled understanding what Judai meant. "Look Judai….. I was going to work at an onsen(5) from tomorrow and they needed extra help so…. You may go with me tomorrow if you want….. The money isn't bad too. It's 30,5oo Yen for the month and you got to work from 6:00 to 9:00 Pm. So what do you say?"

Judai's face lit up while listening to the boy. A work in the Onsen! How hard that could be?

"Sure! That would be great! Thanks layfon!"

"A-ah it's nothing…"

Judai found Johan waiting for him so he said his goodbyes to Layfon and went to the Teal-haired male.

Layfon waited until the sports car had gone far. He took his cell-phone and called someone. "Hello. Yes…. I found him….. I found Yuuki Juudai."

+ + + **Smith's house** + + +

"Welcome back Juudai-kun!"

Judai entered the gate and received a huge hug from the called Smith Andersen.

"I missed you so much! I'm an idiot to put you in a school!" Smith nuzzled with Judai's hair while Judai blushed and didn't know how to struggle in the man's grip.

"Move. Away!" The Teal-haired male who was his son, kicked his poor father to an unknown ending!

"Oh….. I'm sorry Johan-chan! I didn't give you a hug too!" the man said after he had recovered!

After they had many arguments as usual, they went for their lunch.

Smith and Judai wee talking about the school, and the day's events. Johan was going to yell to shut them up, but no use! His father noticed and glared 'the-end-of-the-world-glare!' to stop his son before interrupting.

"Wow! You found a job too? You're lucky Juudai-kun!"

"I think…."

"Well, tell me the job description."

"Ok…. It's in an Onsen, I have to work three days in the week and from 6:00 to 9:00 PM."

Judai described and before Smith opens his mouth….. "Not going to happen." Johan beat his father to it.

Judai stopped eating. "What?" the brunette asked.

"I said, not gonna happen. That means you will not work in that place and you'll not go for this job tomorrow. Simple."

Smith was going to open his mouth again, but…. "I will." Judai said confidently, glaring at the older one.

"No you won't. You know why? Because in the school I'm your teacher and I can be easily a huge rock in the way, so if you can, try and move me beside the road." Johan said challenging the young boy.

"Why are you saying that? I just found a job and I want to work!" Judai's voice began to be loud.

"Sorry, but you've to look for another one."

"Why?"

"Without a reason. I want that."

"I don't care about what you want!" Judai shouted!

Johan didn't say anything and kept eating.

Judai got up and stormed to his room. "Ahh! Idiot!" the boy shouted.

After Judai had changed into his regular clothes, he looked at his books in attempt to study something, but no use…. His head was full of thinking. What is he going to say to layfon tomorrow, and why the hell that jerk Johan is not agreeing on that Job? Who does he think himself? His father?

_'Damn him!'_ the boy thought angrily.

Ok! That's it! He is going to talk to him right now!

Judai got out of his room, fuming while walking to Johan's one. _'I hate him!'_ the brunette knocked on the door roughly.

"Come in." the voice was barely audible.

Judai wanted to slam the door open, but he retreated at the last second.

He opened the door quietly and entered. When he searched for the blunette, he saw him standing on a chair and putting a book on the high shelf.

Johan looked down to Judai and said while raising his eye-brow, "Yes?"

"Ah… we need to talk."

"About what?"

_'Get down and I'll tell you!'_ Judai thought. "It's about….. the job."

Johan climbed down. "I thought we finished talking about that."

"No we didn't!"

"Ah well save it for later…."

The boy ignored Judai and went to his closet.

"I can't! I have to go tomorrow."

Johan was picking clothes to go to the shower. "I said, you are not going."

"Why?"

"Just do as I tell you."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Johan's temper began to rise. He turned to the brunette and said, "You are right! You don't have to listen to me, but I'm not just telling you that, I'm ordering you and you've to do as I say. It's as simple as that! I'm your teacher and you are my student."

"And why the hell is a teacher interfering in my life? You are a teacher, not a guardian!"

Johan rolled his eyes and returned to his clothes. "Excuse me and get out the room, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm not going out until you tell me why you are refusing this job!" Judai yelled irritated from Johan's coldness.

Johan snapped. He left the clothes and stood up looking at the boiling human in front of him. "Okay. I will tell you. Come here." Johan said.

Judai huffed and went close to the boy.

Johan wanted to teach the boy a lesson…. He hesitated doing so, but he found it necessary.

"Ok… there are two reasons enough for me to refuse. Actually, they are plenty, but I'll make it easier for you because you are stupid!" Judai growled.

"First, because you just entered school! So there is no point rushing things."

"And second?" Judai asked.

"And second…." Johan mumbled…..

The blunette suddenly made Judai fall on the bed.

Judai's eyes widened and his breath was lost. What is happening?

"What are you-humph!"

Judai didn't complete because Johan's hand wasn't allowing him to spell one word, while the other was holding Judai's hands on the top of his head, in other words, Judai was like a butterfly in a spider's net.

"Oh… you can't get out of that? Then how are you going to agree on that job, huh?"

Judai looked confused to the English teacher. He felt danger. Deep danger. The way of tying him was used once by…. Tao… and Johan was doing the same now.

Johan's face kept on going nearer to Judai's. Judai's heart skipped a beat…. Two… three…. And four!

'What the hell is he going to do?'

"Let me tell you something. A boy like you, is not going to last one day at this job. Helping the guests, eh? Well, those guests maybe men or women who are so not good, and when they get the chance to do with you what I am doing now….. I assure you that no body will come or listen to your muffled scream…. And you'll find yourself bye bye _and_ fired the next day!" Johan hissed.

Judai's eyes were so big and there were many tears inside each one of them. After a while they fell.

"So…. You still want that Job… Juudai?"

Judai understood what what the boy meant. He meant that there is a chance of getting raped at that place!

_'I don't … care!'_ Judai screamed in his mind.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Johan looked to the door and found his father standing next to it.

Smith was full of anger. What was Johan doing to Judai? Or, what was he going to do? Their picture was wrong yet, and the man couldn't believe it. Besides, seeing the tears on Judai's face was another proof to his guesses.

The man quickly entered and punched his son to get away from the brunette.

As result, Johan fell back and a few drops of blood came down from his mouth.

There was silence.

During that silence, Judai couldn't believe what Smith had just done! He hit…. His son for a stranger?

Of course Smith got the complete wrong idea of the scene.

Judai's bangs fell on his teary eyes and he got up, running to his room. He entered his room and opened the closet, taking his clothes out.

"Juudai-kun, what are you doing?"

Judai found Smith standing next to him.

The boy cried while getting his things out.

"I'll not stay here! I'm sorry, I just can't…."

"Juudai-kun, please calm down and tell me what happened…"

"Then you shouldn't have hit him before you know what happened!" Judai yelled unable to control himself.

Smith's eyes widened for a second then they returned normal again, but filled with guilt.

"Okay… calm down and tell me what happened."

+ + + + **Take Me Home Tonight** + + + +

Johan was in the bathroom taking his shower. He was hurt, both physically and mentally.

The bruise on his cheek didn't hurt as much as his heart did.

His father never had laid a finger on him before. Ever. And he is doing that now by a mistake and for a _stranger_!

Johan never cried before, except for when he was a kid. He was never weak, but now, he felt strange. His tears were fighting against his well and they fell, but they weren't clearly differentiated from the shower's water on the boy's face. 'Stupid!'

Johan shook his head in disbelief. He got out and dressed while putting a small plaster on his cheek.

The blunette went slowly to his room. He opened the door to find… Smith.

The green-eyed man was sitting on a chair in Johan's room and it looked like he was waiting for the blunette.

Johan stopped dead in his tracks while he felt his chest aching again. The boy retreated back and walked away.

Smith growled and followed his son out.

"Johan! Wait!"

Johan didn't listen to the man and ran!

Smith ran too!

"Hey! Stop!"

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me?" Johan shouted while he went behind a table. Smith tried to catch the boy, but it was useless. His son was too good for his own self.

"I just want to talk to you! Come here!"

"No! go away!"

Smith growled and with a very flexible movement, he was able to catch Johan's wrist.

"Leave me the hell alone Smith!"

Smith's eyes widened then the raven-haired man frowned.

"It's not Smith. It's dad for you!"

"Shut-up and let me go!"

Smith pushed Johan's body and hugged it firmly.

"Johan…. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…. I know that you hate me now, but please forgive me…"

Johan's eyes went big, but he couldn't do anything except for relaxing in the man's hold.

"Please…. Johan…. I'm sorry!"

The man tightened his hold on the boy and he looked so guilty.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Smith dragged Johan to sleep with him that night.

The boy's protests were crap to Smith who made up his mind and Johan was so embarrassed from the man's doing.

In the bed, Johan was hugged by his father and was blushing madly.

"I swear if you didn't let me, I'll—"

"I love you Johan. I love you…. I really do… so much." The man kissed his son's forehead and nuzzled with his hair. Those words were enough to keep Johan silent. The next thing he knew, he was sleeping peacefully in his father's warm embrace.

**...Chapter Ends ...**

(1) Hello/Nice to meet you.

(2) My name is Yuuki Juudai.

(3) I'm under your care.

(4) God of Beauty.

(5) Hot springs.

Those who want to see Layfon, go to my profile! I don't own this character ^^

See you~


	12. Father and Son

Hello~~

Yeah... I'm finally updating ^^

**Luvin Randomness**- Arigato~~

**PrincessAnime08**- You are right! No doubt!

**Chara-the-fire-lover**- Me too! Everything seems to be going to a black hole! (stupid Author!Bad Araide! Bad!)

**Griffin Rose-**- Glad to hear from you again~

**Chrisandersenyuki**- I'm glad you liked it ^^ and yeah... i sure hope that those two are going to be together sometimesoon! Well, that's a father/son chapter for you~

**Ari-chan And Rena**- EEEEEK! *Hides in a corner!* I updated! NO NEED TO HIT MEEEE!

**Kirei Ryuusei**- Of course the Andersen will be Jealous! again, a father/son chapter for you! glad to hear from you ^^

**Take Me Home Tonight**

**Chapter 12**

**Father and son series**

**First shot **

**_Sometimes…._**

**_ When you think at a certain moment_**

**_ That everything is over…. _**

**_It comes out that you were fooled by the looks of it. _**

**_The demonstrating circumstances force you_**

**_On being not able _**

**_To abide the tough events_**

**_Surrounding you._**

**_It makes you hopeless._**

**_It makes you weak, _**

**_Even if you were strong to begin with._**

There are two solutions to be able to get out of that mental barrier.

One, to be having a strong well to move on, or a powerful reason guiding you to keep progressing in life even if the world went upside down. An ambition or a dream.

Two, to have someone who you have to live for or at least you'll be sad to give up everything and not meeting their expectations, faith, and belief in you.

For Johan, it was mix of the two solutions. He didn't differentiate between them. They were even to his point of view. Many things happened to him, and made him think that 'this-is-over!', but he was able to maintain his stamina of moving on in life because of the two basic solutions.

He never thought that the time of a totally hopeless moment will come any sooner to his bearing doors.

He was sometimes considered as the source of the fire of determination. He didn't know if that was true yet.

Yesterday was one painful experience for him though. The hopeless moment was able to pierce through the wall of power.

Smith was the main reason for Johan to be able to move on and work hard although there were almost Zero signs saying that from the boy's actions, but it was true. Purely true.

Yesterday's problem was little, yet a huge mountain on Johan's heart. Seeing his father taking the queue of a stranger wasn't a small thing to pass! That means, his father began to have a lack of faith in him, or is he making things big for their own good?

He never really knew.

What confused him more is that his father seems to know something about the pipsqueak that he don't. That annoyed him too.

Johan sighed heavily. He didn't know what would've happened to him if his father didn't fix things quickly last night. That feeling…. It was too awful. As much as Johan hates to admit it, he can't live without Smith being on his side, to keep him safe. That is all what Johan asked for. Every memory with his father was a treasure to him.

Smith seemed to notice that and the man, with every action or look, was able to guarantee to Johan that he will be there always for him. Johan didn't know from where that terrible feeling came though. It made him so weak. He despised it. He felt as if someone was laughing mockingly at him and he cannot defend himself.

All of those confusions gathered up in Johan's eyes in the shape of water.

Everything was able to get out of the boy to leave him in content as tears came out.

He heard people saying that crying was good sometimes, but never tried that, ever, until this second. He knew he shouldn't be doing that though, especially when his back is pressed against his father's warm body.

"So you are awake…"

Johan heard the man saying those words as Smith tightened his embrace on the boy. Johan couldn't see his father's face, but he didn't think that his father was awake from long time, that's why, his eyes widened for a second and he didn't give a reply.

The man almost made a groan. Smith slowly broke his hold on Johan and quickly came in front of him. The boy turned on his other side because he didn't want his father to see him like this. They made this process several times until Smith became frustrated and held himself from kicking Johan off the bed!

"What's the deal here?" Smith asked.

"Nothing…."

"Johan, please… I want you to talk to me."

Johan didn't say anything.

"I know that I'm wrong…. And that you… hate me now, but if there is anything that you want to tell me, then don't be afraid…. I will not get mad or even… hurt you again….."

"Hehe…. That's okay…. You can do whatever you want…. After all I'm not your-"

"-don't even say it! YOU are my son. You understand that? And I'm your father whether you liked it or not! If you brought this up again Johan you are in a big trouble." Smith sternly said while turning the boy on his other side strongly to face him.

The teal-haired male stared helplessly at his father who in return stared back. After a while, Smith reached Johan's cheek and wiped a few tears away.

"I want you to know that I'm not an animal which hurts people for or without reasons, so don't say ' you can do what you want!' like that again. You are a gift from God to me. Johan…. I mean it."

Johan's cheeks had a light rosy color, but the boy failed in turning away because his father was still holding his face between his hands.

"Why did you do that for him? I don't care about what you actually did to me… I just… don't get it… Dad…" Johan's voice became cracked.

Smith slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead. "Listen… I can't really tell you the exact reason, but I want you to know that I consider Juudai-kun as my third son….. Imagine that you and Jesse are fighting. I'll certainly be strict with the mistaken one, right? It's the same for Juudai-kun's case. Believe me. I don't consider him as a stranger anymore."

Johan gave his father a small glare, but then looked down. The man held his chin and raised it up.

"Of course…. It's unfair to admit this, but you Johan, will be always my most precious and favorite son. Don't forget that."

Johan's eyes widened a little as his heart beats were gaining a speed. The boy sniffled then hugged his father strongly.

"Idiot father."

"Aww! I was trying to be nice…"

"… you…. Are always nice…. Thank you."

"Welcome Jo-kun!" smith said with the same sick tone he used to say 'Johan-chan!'

Johan sweat dropped and angrily said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that name more than the retarded 'chan!' HUH?"

"Ehehehe… I can't help myself!"

"Idiot!"

"Love you too!"

"Oh stop it and get away already! I don't believe that I slept with you on the same bed!"

"But But But! You liked that! Ehehehehe, in fact, you were holding on to me like a puppy, the whole night!"

"SHUT-UP!"

Johan blushed darkly, but his foot was on his father's face!

**….chapter ends …**

**I hope you liked that ^^**

**Actually, those series are not in order... maybe you'll find second shot after 3 or even ten chapters!**

**Well... see you~  
**


	13. Forgiveness

Hello~~

I hope you like the chapter and it's long too!

You'll see how will Judai and Johan act after what happened between them both!

**Luvin Randomness**- Arigato~~ Yes! Maybe Johan will know and then maybe not~~ Yes... unfortunately those two are idiots!

**PrincessAnime08**- Thank you dear! I'll make another one soon ^^

**Griffin Rose-**- Gomen it was short T^T... This one is longer. promise!

**Chrisandersenyuki**- You'll see you'll see ^^

**Ari-chan And Rena**- You'll have to figure that out *smirk!* It's got that this point caught your attention though ^^

**Kirei Ryuusei**- PffffffffT! I laughed when reading your review! They both are BAKA (S) ^^

**AvatarJasmin**- I'm really happy that you liked it! I hope you enjoy it after too ^^

I had an Anonymous review in **You Are My Love... Dear Reviewer... I updated Take Me Home Tonight! I wish you are happy now! And i hope to hear from you soon. (sorry i didn't catch your name!)**

**...Chapter starts ...**

***Layfon's Pov***

Do you people remember me? Hmm… probably not.

Okay, as a start, My name is Layfon Alseif. Weird name huh? I know… I was born in a weird named Town too. It's Grendan.

I moved from that town and I came here. to Tokyo. While doing so, I met a guy whose name is Haou. How can I say this? Yes. He was my rescuer.

I used to work for an organization which consisted of pure evil assassins. The organization's name was sky-blade. I also used to kill people without any mercy, and I did that to feed my small family. Ah…. Actually this _'family' _was a group of children, all of them lost their parents. In other words, orphans and my house was a shelter for them. My parents died a long time ago as a result of working in the same organization I was working for. Well, I got no choice, but seeing myself getting the highest position in that sky-blade organization so suddenly…. Was something I felt disgusted from.

I became a monster who is living by stealing people's life and when I decided to quit…. There was no way for that. The bastards begun attacking my family, but our savior was Haou-san. He helped us to escape from Grendan and the children… he told me that I couldn't take care of them by myself, so we put them in a place that will be able to look for their needs. That was from two years. This year, I was surprised by Haou-san's visit. Since he is always traveling, I didn't think that I'll see him so soon.

He came asking me for a favor. He wanted me to find his younger brother Yuki Judai and he showed me his picture. I was stunned.

That boy, Judai. I have seen him before. He is the son of a famous singer, Mizonashi Aya.

With some help of my connections, I was able to locate the boy's whereabouts. He lived in the English teacher's place, Johan Andersen. I didn't know for sure why Haou-san wanted me to look for him, but I think that the boy is….. innocent. I can tell…. That there was sadness too. Of course I told Haou-san that I found him and decided to know more about Yuki Judai before Haou-san make a move.

"Heh…" I groaned before getting up from my bed. I really hated getting up so early especially before going to school. My daily Routine was:

1- going to the bathroom.

2- brushing my teeth.

3- getting dressed.

4- making my breakfast.

5- eating.

6- putting on my backpack.

7- facing the worst nightmare. Godai Takuma.

Godai Takuma is a Doctor. This man is surrounded by mystery. I couldn't find out for who he is working for or anything, and he is also the owner of this apartment complex. Just as I open the door, everyday, for leaving my apartment, I would find him standing before me, with a cigarette in his mouth and irritated reddish-brown eyes. Why? Here is why.

"Brat. You didn't pay the rent for this month."

Errr…. Yeah… I was having issues with my financial situation for a long time now. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I was fired several times too. I don't know why… really… what's wrong with me?

"I'll pay it soon…" I answered roughly.

"Well, why is someone like you renting an expensive apartment like that anyway?"

"It's not your business. I still have time before the deadline." He huffed and released some smoke circles. I glared! "By the way, aren't you a doctor? How come you are smoking?"

He glared back with a mocking smile. "Shut-up. Don't poke your nose in people's life. And do you even have a job?"

"No. I'm going today."

"If you didn't mind, I would like to know where."

Of course he would know! He is the owner of my apartment and has the very right to do that. "It's at an onsen."

His eyes which were lazily opened from seconds, widened slightly in attention. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and said, "I'm sorry. I can't allow that."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"You heard."

"B-but…"

"It's either you get out of this apartment and work or vice versa."

"Why?" I asked angrily.

He stared at me for some time. I don't know why I felt so uneasy. "You don't have to know why." Then he left to his own apartment which was…. Next to mine.

What is wrong with that man? He just stood between me and my new Job!

What a beautiful morning!

*** Andersen's Residence ***

Johan and Smith were eating breakfast and there was an awkward air dominating because…. A certain brunette was missing.

"where did _he_ go?" Johan finally asked.

"Chronos told me that he went to school by himself." Smith sadly answered.

Johan scowled. "Loser."

"Johan…"

"Don't say anything. I am going now."

Smith sighed. "Ok.."

Johan left the place and got in his car. "Now what should I do?"

Suddenly Johan remembered something which made his eyes wide open.

**He didn't give Judai the medicine last night.**

Wonderful.

***Judai's Pov***

I went to school by myself today. I couldn't face Johan-san. Really.

After all what had happened last night, I doubt that he don't want to kick me outside his house. I was the cause that he and his father had a fight. I'm nothing but trouble.

"Hello Judai-kun!" I turned to see who is the speaker.

"Ohaio Layfon." He smiled and walked with me to our class.

"Um… Layfon… about today's promise… I'm sorry I can't go with you." I was really ashamed.

"Ah~ don't show that face! I'm not going too!"

"EH?" I was shocked.

"Well, the owner of my apartment didn't accept this kind of Job so… I can't go too…"

I sucked the information slowly then I sighed. "What is with them….. people these day?"

"I don't know! I really wanted to kick that guy!"

"….."

"That old man! You know, he is 34 and every time I see him, he irritates me! I'm beginning to regret my stay in that building of his!"

I laughed a little. "I can relate…"

He sighed. "He ruined my morning.."

same as me….

We entered the class and we were welcomed by Sho and Edo. Asuka was cleaning the board and Manjoume was… well, stalking her…

the bell rang and the educational day begun. Today I was going to meet Tenjoin Fubuki-sensei. I heard that he is teaching Art and music. *sweat-drops!* I kinda… figured that out after he had said his sweet words to me. I doubted that he is a teacher.

Oh well, I like music and drawing too. Of course I liked his class, but it would've been better with out the squealing fan girls of his. He was really popular. It is supposed to be Illegal to hire handsome teachers in schools because half of the class is about flirting. Err… maybe that applies to students too. I mean, I barely got into the class! As well as Layfon.

*sigh* I really wanted to skip Johan's class….. I just don't want to see him.

Jim… err.._ 'Crocodile cook' _that was the name of our biology teacher. Ok… I think it's also Illegal to be a friend with a crocodile, let alone bringing it to school and scaring the hell out of me! And for my bad luck the **'Karen' **crocodile (The freaking thing has a name too!) liked the accommodation next to my desk. I swear if this thing came any nearer, I'll run away!

Jim was funny, his class was very light… the guy is from Australia…_ 'He came all that way to Japan?' _and for teaching? Heh… I don't think so…

***Break time***

I was walking with Layfon, sho and Edo around the building. We were discussing some things about Tenjoin-sensei's class. It was a surprise for me to know that Asuka is his sister! I think that's a difficult thing for her to bear with.

Just when the break time was over and we were returning to our class, I felt that I can't see anything and heard the panicked voices of my classmates.

**+ Take me Home Tonight +**

"Judai! Judai-kun!"

"Judai!"

"Aniki!"

The three friends of Judai were panicking. _Literally._

Seeing your friend suddenly break down and fall on the floor was very…. Critical issue.

"We have to take him to the infirmary! Who knows the place?" Layfon asked.

"I-I know." Sho answered.

"Okay… what are we waiting for?"

Edo and Layfon made Judai's arms around their shoulders and followed sho. They got there, panting and laid Judai on a bed. "Where is the nurse?" Layfon wondered.

"Wait, she'll be here-"

"Boys, what's wrong?" Suddenly they saw a woman with red hair…. She was wearing the _white_ coat so she was supposed to be the nurse.

"Um… please we want you to check on our friend here…" Layfon said politly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He suddenly fell on the floor, we don't know what happened… he was.. he looked fine…"

"Ok, step beside."

***Half an hour later.***

"He is going to be fine… he has a little fever… but he should be fine, so go to your classes now."

She wrote a note on a piece of paper and gave it to the trio. "Give this to your teacher and he'll understand the reason of your absence."

They nodded to her and left. When they went to class, Johan was already there. "I hope you have a good reason for being late." He glared.

They gave him the paper silently. His eyes widened as he read it. "And w-who is that person?"

"Yuki Judai." Sho replied.

It was a stab in the heart. Johan's face paled as he saw sho's serious expression.

"Resume your class in free study. I have something to do."

Johan demanded as he got out of class not giving a chance for the students to argue. The blue-haired ran to the infirmary and he didn't know why he was that nervous!

He opened the door to Find Ayukawa Emi is sitting beside Judai who was sleeping on bed. "Johan-sensei?"

Johan's heart seemed to be pounding hard. "What happened?"

"Ah… his friends brought him here…. But don't worry.. he just have a little fever. He is sleeping now."

The called Emi, was shocked inside to see Johan Andersen leaving his class to check on one of his students. It didn't happen. And the chances were 0.000000001 in a million. Johan never cared about anyone before. _'sure it is weird!' _

Johan felt so guilty, he began thinking that it is really from the medicine. He forgot to give it to him last night…._ 'damn it!'_

"Take care of him." Now that is rude to demand! He didn't even ask her to and left the place of all sudden! Ow well, it doesn't matter. Emi sighed. When was Johan nice anyway?

Judai was wobbling. _Literally. _

His friends supported him until Judai was able to reach Johan's car outside. He saw Johan standing while putting his weight on the car and crossing both of his arms and….. glaring in Judai's direction…. _'This isn't good!' _Judai mentally noted.

He went in the back seat and laid on it. Johan thanked the boys for their help and drove away. Their trip to home was silent, but they were loud in their thoughts. Judai thought that Johan really loathed him and Judai was really hurt because of that. One glittering tear came out as a result.

When they arrived _'home'_, Johan parked his car and came out. He moved Judai and put his arm around his shoulder while Johan's other arm was around the boy's waist. It was lethal to Judai's heart. It was beating loudly. To be this close to Johan's body… it was very dangerous! Their eyes met for a minute, then they quickly averted their gaze. Judai all blushing.

Of course when they went inside the house, Smith rained them with questions. At last Judai went to rest in his room leaving all the explanation to Johan.

**+ Take Me Home Tonight +**

It was 9:05 pm when Judai finally was able to get out of bed. He noticed that there was something wrong with his body. It was sweaty and in the same time he was shivering. He wasn't catching a cold. There was something else different about the feeling and he remembered finally… that he didn't take his medicine! He was supposed to feel pain, but there weren't any!

Judai found that he really needed a shower after all this sweat. His wobbling was gone, but he felt light in the head. After spending 20 minutes in the shower, Judai was dressed in white sweatpants and V-shaped red long sleeved shirt. He was feeling cold! _'I'm getting old!'_

Leaving his hair loose, Judai went To the living room place. Where the fire was. It was cold. Judai liked that place because it looked almost as the same one in his house! It was a concidence… now when he thinks about it…

He sat on his floor making his back rest on a sofa base. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. Johan's face coming to his mind again. Just when things were beginning to be slightly good with the blunette…. Judai ruined it again!

Some tears came out from his eyes landing on his knees. His eyes didn't blink. Only the tears were able to made it's way through. With his sleeve, he wiped his face. And was asking himself why he was so stupid crying over some mercy-less Jerk.

Speaking about the devil!

"There you are…."

Judai gasped and looked up to see the one who was filling his mind. "It's time for your medicine."

Judai looked to the ground. He didn't say a word….

Johan raised an eye-brow, then sat on the sofa behind the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Judai's voice was very low. "… For everything…"

The blunette chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

"I know I should've listened to you without asking…. I only caused you and your dad a trouble…. I'm sorry…" Judai's voice was cracking… He cursed himself for that.. even for bringing tears again. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he want Johan to forgive him? He is supposed to care less about the matter! Not pleading him for forgiveness! Why was everything going out of him wrong?

"It's…. a-alright.. really…" Johan patted Judai's head gently making the boy's face dark red.

"I'm asking you to look out for your health now…" Johan stood and said again, "It's time for your medicine…"

Judai was staring to the ground for a while then stood up.

"Now le-" Johan stopped short as Judai hugged the him strongly. "G-gomen!"

The teal-haired wasn't expecting it, but he didn't refuse it either. So he circled his arms around the other's waist and pulled him deeper into him. "I said it's alright."

The day went far much better in the end for the two. And Smith was looking with a kind Smile on his lips.

**…Chapter Ends …**

Phew! finished!

See ya all in the next chapter ^^


	14. HIM

Hello~~~

This is the "Lazy bastard" Araide-san updating the story T^T

Forgive meeeeeeeeeee!

I know I haven't done anything lately, But really I will try my best to get my stories finished quickly.

Now, for the all the sweet persons who reviewed ^^

**Luvin Randomness**- My dear ^^ , Well yeah! hell yeah! Haou is going to make an appearance and it will be... Dangerous and ... "Dirty" as they say! So wait for it ^^ don't worry, he'll just come and snatch Judai!

**PrincessAnime08**- Yep ^^ at least... and you'll see how'll that be in Judai's good luck ^^

**La La Land- Mio-chii~~~ **Don't worry dear! just enjoy it ^^ *stop panicking!* hehehe... I'm fine ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki**- I wish you find this one "cute" too!

**Ari-chan And Rena**- No~~~ I won't tell you~~~ You'll have to wait for it ^^ *evil author!* and Haou, Haou, Haou... why wouldn't i be popular like you?

**Kirei Ryuusei**- That's good right? At LAAAAAAST! Horrraaaaay!

**AvatarJasmin**- hehehe... Arigato~~ Fluffffff! is my best!

Spiderella- You have been reading? T^T Arigato! and I'm sorry for the delay, but i was really busy ^^""... And sorry! GOMEN T^T, I'll try to put good spiritshipping without a rush! so forgive meeeeeeeeee! *Bows!*

Judaiteito- ^^ I missed you ^^ By the way, you asked how you want to post stories right? as i mentioned that in the White Knight, i'll tell you that again. you have to create an account to do so. so create one, after that, i'll give you the information on how to do these things ^^ I'll be so glad to help and to read your stories too ^^

charathepyroqueen- Thank you ^^ Thank god everybody is happy ^^

VampiryFairy- Yeah right ^^"""""" *Bad author!* and evil one too!

Alex wolf 9o9- T^T Finally it's here! Thank you very much you are sooooooo sweet ^^

**... Chapter starts ...**.

Smith was looking to the sight in front of him happily and satisfied. He knew and "Promised" himself immediately that he will live to protect those two besides Jesse. They were all his precious boys. Especially Johan... He won't let anything bad approach from them. He would be the lion defending his family and the one he likes the most.

Smith smiled again and left his sons alone.

For Johan…. Every time he hugs Judai, it seems for him that he is holding something very delicate… very Fragile… but very warm too. An innocent soul.

What could possibly have happened to this boy and made him like this? Where is his home? Where is his family? What is Judai exactly?

Of course, these things came to his mind for seconds, and it didn't distract him from hearing the muffled sobs of Judai. "You are annoying…."

"…." Judai Just kept his mouth shut while Johan was preparing the medicine.

"I told you that it's fine. Stop being a sober!" and as it was expected from Johan…. There was no pain…

"Thank you…" the brunette said. Judai was feeling something odd. He didn't know why so quickly Johan became something that he would think of every time, every minute. Why he wouldn't just bear it when Johan was angry…. Even though it was partially HIS fault!

He wouldn't understand that….. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

He closed the lights of his room just after Johan had left and climbed his bed. He was so tired from thinking. Right now he just wanted to…. Sleep…..

- After Three weeks -

Judai was more used to the house's Protocols….

He would get up from his sleep, have a fight or two with Johan because of the silliest things in the world, then go to the breakfast where Smith would Jump to hug the boys, but actually Receiving two kicks in his Torso in the same time from the two boys. HIS sons…

Wasn't that cruel? Why did his son have to affect badly on the "Innocent" Judai-kun?

"Good one my student!" and EVEN giving compliments for it? Johan was a pain! Really!

"This *sobs!* this *sobs!* ….. This is not the Juudai-kun I have been Knowing…" Smith would cry eventually. But it never succeeded in grabbing Judai's sympathetic side! He would go to school with Johan where he could see his friends who where now: Sho, Edo, Layfon, Asuka, Manjoume, Kenzan and Misawa.

Yuble?

Judai never really tried talking to him, but he didn't know why he felt a strange aura emitting from this guy.

Judai was also happy because he came in terms when he finally could see the bonds between the people he like.

Like Edo and Ryou for instance, there was this strange thing between the two…. The same one between him and Johan….. but their interaction was different. Both of them Ryo and Edo had a terrible high measure of ego that a normal person wouldn't stand.

Sometimes they seem to be hating each other, but Judai knew better…. It was the complete opposite…. Because no matter what happened, he wouldn't be able to hate Johan….

"Judai! Your face is red!" Oh…. And that…. The blushing… Judai hated it, but he couldn't stop it when thinking of a very small detail about Johan.

But a strange thing happened to him too.

Ever since he came to this school, he felt as if someone watching him.

It was familiar…. Too damn familiar presence, but Judai didn't dwell over it….

Whoever was doing it…. He wouldn't want to know….

There was that Job thing too… Judai didn't get one until now, but Johan told him that he would find him one. So he gave the control to Johan.

That day, he entered the class and had his usual lessons. In the break, normally, he would spend it with his group…

Judai had friends in his former school, but no one was like those people!

It was as if a new blood was running in his body. New life, New friends, New atmosphere….. even he himself…. He was becoming different in a very short time from accompanying those guys. Judai was becoming cheerful, smiling, happy…. He wouldn't want this to end….. Forever….

In his mind….. something told him that this is temporary….. it's something that will go and leave him empty handed and broken again.

It would make him feel horrible.

As usual, Johan would take him to the house, but leaving after to have his lunch with Rachel. And then return maybe eight Pm. Judai in this period would face a horrible experience of mind torturing. Where is Johan? What is he doing? When is he going to come back?

Thinking, thinking, thinking!

Judai was getting tired of this. He wouldn't even understand the weird uneasy feeling when Johan goes out with Rachel. Why?

Judai May even stand on his bed and do something stupid like saying, "I don't give a damn about this bastard! I don't fucking care!"

Yes he knew inside, that he cared about this matter a lot! He would give up in the end and go to sleep.

That night….. Judai was suffering! He was having a horrible nightmare. He was sweating and trembling plus crying silently. His t-shirt and shorts were sticking to his body…. And finally he released his screams.

Johan Wasn't able to sleep in the room next to Judai. When was this boy lastly have a terrible night like this? Johan wondered…..

This time he was going to see and to deal with this matter…

Ok… wearing just boxers wasn't really going to look good….. so the blunette Just put on a random unbuttoned shirt and went to Judai's room, actually slamming the door open!

"Hey you-!" That was a yell…. But Johan stopped in the middle because of the sight…. Was torturing his heart. Judai was really suffering. Why in the world that was happening to him? Johan would really want to destroy the source of Judai's Nightmares.

Judai was annoying! Why would he want to do this to him?

Johan sighed and went to sit on the bed. "Juudai….. Juudai!"

Judai didn't respond….

Johan knew that he'll have a tough time waking this Pony-chan up.

"Juudai! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" Johan shook the boy from his shoulders, but Judai kept on crying and shouting in his sleep. Johan slapped him gently many times but there was no use too.

"Let me go! Stop doing that to me! Somebody help!"

Johan wanted to know what was going on.

"No…. No…. No….. Johan! Johaaan!"

The little brown-headed chibi forgot to add 'san'! he was so going to kill Judai! Okay maybe he'll postpone this….

Johan held Judai and came to his ear whispering, "Pony-chan…. Wake up… I'm here…"

Judai shivered a little, then stopped bringing tears and his body relaxed….

"Jo… han?"

"Yes, I'm here…. Wake up!"

Judai's eyes flew open, uncovering stunning brown beautiful color. Johan really wanted to do something in that moment, but found it strange… and very weird….

"Johan…"

"It's 'Johan-san' for you."

Judai didn't hear what Johan was saying. He was focusing on the green emeralds above him.

"Johan….. I don't want to go back….. I-I don't want him….. I-I…."

Judai went crying again.

Johan didn't understand! But one thing was confirmed. Judai's problem was a HIM. Judai's sadness was because of HIM. Judai's tears reason was HIM.

And if Johan EVER saw HIM, he would make HIM wish that he was never been born. "Juudai he's not here…. He wouldn't take you anywhere… you are with me now…"

Johan brought the boy to his bare chest and felt the silky locks of Judai's hair. He buried his face in Judai's hair and stayed like that for a while.

Judai was sobbing still, but he felt more secure and safe. He wanted Johan…. He needed him and wanted to slap himself for that.

Judai stopped finally and Johan broke the warm hug to see Judai's face.

"Are you okay?"

Judai smiled sheepishly while wiping the remaining tears off.

"Hehehe…. I think…" He laughed a little. "I'm always a sober huh?"

"Yes you are…. But this time you made me worry too much… do you imagine that?"

"Nope. Not in my dreams!"

"Me neither."

They both laughed lightly, making everything change. Judai was so blushing, but he didn't care.

Johan stopped and laid Judai back on the bed. "Hai chibi…. Don't make me wake up again."

Judai instantly reached for Johan and pulled him back from his shoulders.

"Johan! Don't go!" Judai blurted!

Johan forced the information inside his mind and wondered if Judai was really aware of what he is saying.

"Huh?"

Judai released the older boy quickly and covered his mouth with his hands. He was shocked from himself too…

"Umm… Nothing…. Nothing…" Judai said while the blush of shame stained his face.

Johan was still looking to Judai who was getting a very hard time with Johan staring at him so closely like that.

"What do you want Juudai?" Johan removed Judai's hands on the bed.

"Ah… that was n-nothing…"

Johan raised an eye-brow in a disbelieving way.

"I just Ah…. I wondered um… i-if you would just stay… here until I sleep again…. But forget it! Forget it! I am just weird…. A-hahaha…" The boy laughed sheepishly and sadly at the same time.

Johan's eyes widened and stared more….. Judai was telling him to sleep with him?

His mind was fogged was so many things….. firstly, dirty things…

Shaking himself mentally, he felt something warm going through his body…. Forcing him to lean down and to place a kiss on Judai's forehead….

"I have no problem with that."

Judai was burning! His face cheeks were burning too.

"Ah-"

Johan stopped the boy, and climbed the bed. Judai was being forced to come closer to Johan's chest by Johan who just wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Listen well…. I'll kill you if you woke me up again."

Judai couldn't talk more.

**… Chapter ends …**

**See you all ^^**

**Next, do you guys prefer updating this story first, or You Are My Love First?**

**Tell me~~~**

**See you~~**


	15. My weakness

**O_O**

**Wow...**

**All of you want to kill me? *Innocently looking with tears coming down...***

**Gomenasai! Gomenasai! **

**I know that i didn't update from the Dinasours era... T^T Please forgive me... I am so busy with my Educational. Life. **

**I hope I get a holiday soon so that i can finish my stories... But guys, really, I got people worrying over that i will not continue the story... THAT surprised me! Did you people saw ME never finishing a story before?**

**Keep away the nasty thoughts. I'm just a terrible updater. OKAY? Good.**

**A really truly honeslty purely Arigato for all the following: ****Luving Randomness/****PrincessAnime08/****La La Land- Mio-chii/****Ari-chan And Rena/****AvatarJasmin/****Kirei Ryuusei/Judaiteito/VampiryFairy/****Chrisandersenyuki/Alex wolf 9o9/Yukigirl8129/4evadaydreamer/Miya Mitsuki/greed of the homunculi/ Lady-x-Exorcist.**

******************************Thanks for your kind and loving words ^W^ ...**

******************************And Judaiteito, Unfortunately, your mail didn't appear in the review. So, I have a solution. **

******************************Please go to my profile and take my e-mail from there, then send me a mail from yours so that i will know yours. Just to tell you the password of your account ^^**

******************************And Miya Mitsuki... sorry for keeping you in a long wait T^T**

******************************I don't own yo-gi-oh gx. and i own the plot. Araide-san is so sad and depressed because Araide-san's story, Take Me Home Tonight's plot, was stolen from certain someone. T^T... I am really sad... **

******************************...Chapter starts ...**

Johan opened his eyes as result from the annoying alarm.

Without knowing where his hands landing on, he tried to shut the stupid tone. It was strange that he didn't want to leave the bed. Normally Johan would be grumpy yes in the morning, but he was like a soldier waking up straight after hearing the Alarm.

Then…. Why this time…?

Johan felt a light weight pressed to his body. Looking at it, Johan remembered last night…. How the brown-haired boy asked Johan to sleep with him…. Judai's arms were around Johan's torso, clinging tightly.

Johan wasn't actually holding Judai or anything…. It was the opposite!

He wanted to be free from Judai's firm hold around him! Judai was catching Johan with his life.

Johan sighed. It was no use anyway, plus, it's not like he didn't want to be with Judai.

Judai…. Johan wanted to protect him although he didn't know if Judai needed protection or not. Were last night's words the truth? Or was Judai just dreaming? Was there someone whom Judai is afraid from? Who's that anyway?

Johan wanted to know! It's killing him already!

But Judai won't tell him…. No. Judai wasn't able to tell him. Is it safe to be close to Judai?

_'Even if it is not… I can't help it…. Judai is just….'_ Johan brushed Judai's hair. _'Beautiful…. And so alluring….'_

Johan wanted to know in which way is that 'alluring' go with, but wanting to look at his beautiful figure, the NEED to caress every single inch of his face, the warmth that he suddenly gets from Judai's smile… all of these things gave him an idea, but he didn't want this idea to control his mind…. Maybe he's just imagining things.

"Mmm… Johan… san…"

Johan chuckled when he saw Judai mumbling words in his sleep… and groaned when Judai's arms became tighter around him…

"I guess you won't let go of me that easily…" Johan whispered.

"Mmm…"

Johan leaned and kissed Judai's cheek.

"I don't mind pony-chan…."

Johan knew that this was so not him. Kissing a guy's cheek! His mind was screwed up.

"You are driving me insane…" the teal haired said in a low voice.

"Just wake up already!"

Judai, as if he felt the scary stinging vibes, opened his eyes lazily. Johan's mind formed one word. Cute.

"Oha *yawn* Ohaio…"

"Finally! Would you please let go?"

"Waaah! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

Judai flinched and got down from the bed, somehow scared.

"Johan-san! W-w-what a-are you doing h-here?" Judai was shocked too.

"WHAT?" Johan said almost shouting.

"I-I mean in my bed…."

"You idiot! You asked me to sleep with you last night!" Johan fiercely answered.

"H-huh? I d-did?"

Johan almost fell from the bed.

"Whatever! Get dressed, we are gonna be late."

_'That Johan is lying!'_

Judai thought while brushing his teeth. Actually his face was all red. Was he…. Actually sleeping with Johan the whole night? _'Oh my god….'_

Judai tried to pull himself together. He got dressed while thinking of the strange feelings he had for Johan lately. Just. What. Was. It? Judai nervously 'and' quickly ran out out the big villa to ride the car with Johan to school.

Johan looked pissed for some 'unknown' Reason and they were silent for sometime. Judai's heart beats were going so fast until he got the feeling that his heart is actually hitting his ribcage so ruthlessly.

"J-Johan-san?"

"WHAT?" Johan dryly answered.

Judai flinched and his eyes got some tears in them…. They weren't coming down still.

"D-did I do something wrong? I am so sorry if I did! I will not do it again I-"

"-Juudai stop!"

"H-huh?"

Johan's eyes were straight on the road, but he used one hand to pat the boy's head.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I am just… Not a morning person…" Johan answered the boy softly.

Judai eyes were still teary, but his lips broke into a genuine smile. "Really?"

"Y-yeah…."

"I'm so happy!" Judai hugged a shocked Johan who quickly yelled, "STOP IT IDIOT! We are going to hit the fence!"

+ **Take Me Home Tonight **+

Judai entered the class and was greeted by his friends.

He sat down listening to his friends chatting…. That was when he heard it…

"eh? Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

Two girls were talking right behind him. They were friends of Asuka, Momoe and Junko...

Judai didn't know why his hearing went there. "Umm…. I don't know…."

"Ok I will ask you some questions and you answer them CARFULLY ok?"

"Shoot!"

"Hai. First, does your heart beats go fast when you are with him?" the red haired girl asked. "Y-yeah…."

Judai blushed and nodded to himself remembering Johan.

"Do you want to be with him always?"

"H-hai…"

Judai nodded to himself another time.

"Do you feel lonely or sad when he doesn't talk to you?"

"How did you know?"

Judai's eyes widened.

"Hehehe…. Congratulations dear! You have found love!"

It was as if the thunder had hit Judai in a stunning realization. "WHAT?" "WHAT?"

Judai and the girl blurted out in the same time.

"Excuse me?" Momoe asked.

Sure it was strange when Judai butted in their conversation.

"S-sorry!"

Judai apologized and ran out of the classroom targeting the rooftop. _'No! No way!' _

Judai thought while running _'It can't be!'_

Judai ran until he reached the rooftop and panted.

Judai was stunned. Love? What did that mean? Isn't love supposed to be between two different genders? Why is that happening?

His heart skipped a beat when he recalled the conversation between his classmates.

"I…. I… I can't! this is…" Judai suddenly sulked in a cold cloudy corner after realizing also, that he had loved a person "guy/jerk/have a girlfriend" and….. he can never be with….

+ **In Smith's Hold** +

"Oh! Welcome back my boys!"

Judai gave up in Smith's bone crushing hug, while the dark blue lines were falling on his head.

"ohhhh! Juudai-kun! Juudai-kun! What's wrong?"

"Shut up you fool! You are killing him in your arms! That is wrong!" Johan yelled.

Smith pouted and pulled Judai even closer. "Johan-chan you are so loud…. Juudai-kun is not answering too…."

"well I don't know! He was like that since we have left the school…"

"Oh my god! Maybe it's a disease!" Smith panicked.

Judai glared at Johan then Smith. The poor man felt somehow scared and quickly let go of the brown-haired boy who just walked silently up staires.

In his room, Judai threw himself on the big bed.

_'Congratulations dear! You have found love!'_

Those words were repeating themselves over and over again in his mind and made him release a groan of frustration. Thinking about the whole issue again, Judai noticed that he really truly does love Johan, but maybe not in _that_ way. Maybe he just likes him as a….. a…..

A what?

_'Errrr! That's stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Judai slept after being tired of thinking towards eight Pm!

He woke up, very lazy. And very hungry.

He didn't know why he was feeling disappointed, but he thought that a shower would help.

Hot water came running on his delicate body, washing away almost everything from his mind.

SLAM!

Judai flinched and sensed somebody breaking in the bathroom. Oh yeah…. Why didn't he lock it again?

"OW! OW! OW! Damn that!"

Thank god Judai was in a covered place. "…"

Was that Johan?

It was then, when Johan noticed that there was someone inside.

"Oh sorry…. The bathroom wasn't locked so…"

Even though Johan couldn't see Judai, the brunette was already boiling.

"Pony-chan?"

"SHUT UP and get out!" Judai yelled.

"Aww! It's you… why? Don't you want me to help you washing that long hair of yours?"

"I'M FINE! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Or what?"

"or! Or…. Or I will… I will…."

"Yeah?" Johan was enjoying this.

"Johan Andersen! GET. The. Fuck. Out!"

Johan's eyes became big. Did Judai just…. Just….

"Chibi! Repeat that again if you dare!"

Judai growled. He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, and opened the shower's door.

"Get the fuck out." He blushed too.

Johan stood and removed his glasses because of the steam, but when he looked at Judai…. He found himself staring… at the creamy white skin… the long brown hair…. The pink cheeks of Judai….

"W-what?" Judai retreated two steps when he found Johan is approaching him.

"Oh nothing…. Get dressed quickly there is something I want to tell you…. _Pony-chan_." Johan whispered in Judai's ear… the brunette… burned!

+ **Half an hour later** +

"Hatcho!"

"Oh stop sneezing! That's annoying!"

" *sniff* I c-c-can –Hatcho! I can't help it *sniff*"

"Oh wait Baka."

Johan stood and grabbed a towel from his closet. Judai seemed to be forgetting that he didn't dry his hair before he comes out from the bathroom.

"what is the thing that *sniff* you wanted to talk about?"

Johan looked at Judai and chuckled…. How cute Judai looked in the center of _HIS_ bed…. Johan sat down and put the towel on the top of Judai's head and began gently rubbing to dry Judai's hair.

Judai blushed… but instead of looking down like every time, he wanted to see the green gems…. Johan smiled. "let me finish this first."

Judai looked at Johan who was close…. With eyes full of emotions, glistening clearly through the honey hues.

How much he wanted to tell Johan that he likes him. Likes him? That again?

Judai almost slapped his forehead. He sighed while feeling Johan's hands moving in a satisfying way on his head. How nice and warm it felt. Judai found himself bringing tears.

"J-Juudai?"

"Please stop! That's enough!" Judai finally sobbed. "stop being kind with me! I don't deserve it! I… I… can't… I will not be able to hold myself any longer!"

Johan just stared in confusion. "Juudai… what's wrong?"

Judai's tears kept falling down while his hands were catching tightly the bed sheets. He didn't answer Johan. The teal-haired male sighed and rested his nose on Judai's one.

"Chibi. Listen. I don't have a damn idea of what you are talking about, but…. Even if you don't deserve it, I feel like doing it. And you are not going to stop me from doing something I like."

Judai's eyes widened but then came looking hopefully for answer. "w-why?"

Johan smiled and went up smelling Judai's hair. "wow…. You smell so good… Juudai…"

Judai blushed darker than red while a few tears were sliding down from his eyelids. _'Johan…. Stop…'_

"you too… Johan….."

Johan smirked and punched Judai's head lightly… Judai chuckled.

"Okay… now…. Forget about everything and listen carefully…"

"Ok…"

"Juudai… I have found a job for you with Fubuki."

"…" Judai's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. You'll work with him with the-god-only-knows-what is he involved in aside from school."

Judai smiled happily. "you'll start tomorrow…. And be careful from that pervert."

"H-Hai!" YES! Judai was thanking the three Egyptian gods.

**….Chapter Ends …. **

**As i said... I am sad T^T**

**Normally, I would stop writing a story if i found someone stealing the plot, but... well... I like this story too much to stop T^T... And for the readers, i will continue that...**

**So thank you everyone. and... I am STILL sad...**

**T^T**

**See you~~ **


	16. my wife and son

**Hello Everyone...**

**Sorry for the Delay... I was so busy with the university work, and... i am terribly sorry, i wouldn't be surprised if i lost readers T^T**

**Gomen chris-chan... I will read your stories later... T^T**

**I hope you enjoy this people.**

**...Chapter starts...**

Johan took Judai to see his new Job with Fubuki which Johan was curious about it too. Because he never knew what was Fubuki involved in aside from school.

Judai seemed happy…. And wanting to know what was this Job That Johan picked for him.

And…. Yeah it was a surprise. Not sure if it was a good one though.

Johan held the map that Fubuki drew for him, pissed.

"Why didn't he just draw more details?"

It looked like Fubuki wanted Johan to be pissed for fun. That is…. Because no one likes pissed Johan to begin with, so he must be doing it for fun.

And finally, after stopping like thousand times to ask about the damn directions, they reached the place.

Or…. Was it called like that?

It wasn't a place. It was a construction area. Building construction area.

Johan got off the car with a sigh of annoyance. The voice/smell of the place wasn't pleasant.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be here for?" Johan asked in a mocking way.

Judai laughed nervously and tried to cool Johan down. "Johan-san please let us wait for Fubuki-sensei. We will ask him about it."

"Tch."

Johan walked to one of the workers and asked him about Fubuki.

They went to one of the buildings and Johan stood putting one hand on his waist and thinking of what Fubuki would be doing inside. A clown? Entertaining the people who are working?

Whatever. He was going to find out.

He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Judai worried over the matter.

"What? Juudai is scared?"

"Sh-shut up! I am not!"

"Yeah right."

Judai just glared at Johan.

Johan was honestly thinking about Judai. Judai always seemed defenseless. He was so weak. AND what exactly Fubuki was trying to do with him?

"Isn't that…. Fubuki-sensei?"

Johan saw Fubuki wearing the uniform that was the same as the workers, holding a tool of some kind and function and grinning like an idiot. At least that is how Johan thinks about Fubuki.

"Yo Johan!"

"Don't 'Yo' me!" Johan made his hand a fist that was ready to collapse with Fubuki's cheek at anytime. "Can. You. Tell me…. What are you doing here?"

Fubuki innocently looked at Johan. "You mean you don't know yet? Isn't it obvious? I am working here! At the site I mean."

Judai suddenly froze in his place. Working at the site…

His father, Yuki Katsura… died when he was supervising the construction site. What was he supposed to do?

Johan gave Fubuki a blank face. "Yeah and?"

"And what? You said you wanted a job for Judai so I thought he can help me here."

"And I suppose helping you would be…. Carrying rocks for example?"

Fubuki chuckled a little. "Well… yeah, not exactly rocks… but you can imagine what you want."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Fubuki flinched and ran away while Johan caught a rusty metal thing and started running after him.

"What did I do?"

"DO. YOU. Think. That Judai would like to work in something like that? He can't even hold the 450 pages text book tightly! I will kill you!"

"Are you his mother? Stop sealing his freedom!"

"SHUT UP!"

Judai just watched blankly. But he was thinking real hard. Will he be able to work in something like that?

Not only because of his dad's accident, but also because he was weak…. Part of it goes to the drugs effect. Can he last for a long time there?

"Stop it you two please!" and he was fast in taking decisions.

Johan stopped. As result, Fubuki felt safe and stopped too.

"I will work. I have…. No problem."

"But Juudai-"

"—I Don't care…. Of what you will say. I will work. This time, please accept my decision."

Johan's eyes widened a bit and Fubuki gave him the look of 'What did I tell you about sealing his freedom?'

"So I am the bad guy now?" Johan shouted in Fubuki's face.

Judai shook his head and said, "No you are not! You never were…. But… but… please let me work with him. I will try a week… if I felt that I can't bear it, I will forfeit."

Johan gave up as he turned to Fubuki. "Listen. I will let Judai work here. Be easy on him….. and don't dare to make any moves ahead."

"Well Johan, I will be easy… but… for moves… can't we just use our bodies to relax after work-" Fubuki never got the chance to complete because Johan almost punched him. "Don't FUCK with me Fubuki."

Judai's face became red.

"AND YOU! Don't…. Don't blush like that!" Johan yelled!

Well Judai was so embarrassed. "I-I AM not!"

But Johan's Jealousy of some kind got the best of him…

"Oh so Judai-kun wants it too?" Fubuki smirked.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT!"

"FUBUKI!"

+ **Take Me Home Tonight** +

Thank God Fubuki was still alive. Or Johan would have gone to the prison.

Judai sighed when thinking of the day's events on his bed.

In another room, Smith was working like a robot, trying to catch up the deadlines. And he was interrupted by a call.

"Oh shit! Just who is it?" He picked the phone. "Yes?"

"Smith!"

Smith stood quickly upon hearing the voice. "Rania! My darling!"

"Ohh! I missed you so much dear! I can't wait until I see you!"

"Oh Raina for the love of God tell me that you are coming soon!"

"Yeah I am coming soon. Jesse finished his work period here and we are settling at your place finally!"

Smith's heart beats raced, not believing that finally his wife will be back in his arms… and bed….

"Raniaaa! Hurry up!"

"Yes yes! Oh! How is Johan-chan?"

"Oh rania! I didn't tell you! We've got three sons now!"

"No REALLY?"

"Yeah and the new one is adorable, you will love him!"

"Oh smith you jerk! Why did you tell me now? I can't wait!"

"Hehehe! Sorry! Please just hurry up!"

"Ok! Just wait until Jesse pack his stuff and we will be there after four days."

"Ok then… take care…"

"Don't be sad smith…. We are really trying our best."

"I am not…"

"Bye dear."

"Bye."

That was definitely a turning point.

+**Take Me Home Tonight** +

Judai was supposed to work just three days in the week.

**First day:**

Judai woke up half excited/half worried over his new Job. Not knowing if he would be able to bear carrying or helping in stuff like that.

Johan took him for the site and Fubuki welcomed him there.

"You know my boy…. I feel guilty for getting you in this type of business…" was Fubuki's regret.

How can he just take this innocent looking boy that is mistaken by a human being 'cause he is an angel in Fubuki's eyes' and make him dirty in a 'dirty' construction site?

"Ehehehe… no problem Fubuki-sensei!"

Still Fubuki was sad.

He took Judai to the changing place and gave him a uniform.

After that, Judai went to see what exactly he'll do. Judai, that day was responsible for carrying heavy cement bags with the other workers, Judai was so going to die! It was too DAMN heavy.

He fell over many times, tripped, and got his hands and face scratched.

At the end of the day, Judai was more than exhausted and at the gate, Chronos was there to pick him up. Johan was in another place. Judai sighed and went with chronos. It was sure disappointing for not meeting Johan instead.

Judai arrived Home, Smith like always hugged him warmly, but Judai wasn't really feeling anything as his body was numb.

He went up and took a shower; thank god he didn't sleep in the process. Now he wanted to take care of the scratches he got, but he was so tired for it. He was walking, barely to his room and finally threw himself on the bed, shutting his eyelids and drifting into a deep sleep. He wanted to think about Johan, but his mind…. Didn't give him the chance to do so.

Judai also didn't know that from that point, he was going to face a whole new improvement in his life.

Second and third day, were almost identical to the first one. Only Judai was more exhausted and a few more cuts were added to the collection he already had.

In the third day, he returned with chronos after being absent from school to the house, Feeling so so much drowsy.

This time when he reached home, Smith didn't notice as he was so busy working. Johan wasn't there too. Judai had a good idea of where he might be… either with Rachel or at Ryo's house.

The brown-haired boy shrugged and went to his room. He took a quick shower, wore a doubled size shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror….. He "cried stupidly" …. Boy he needed something for those horrible cuts…. He just kept falling down and god only knows what the ground was made of.

Judai wanted to sleep…. He sighed and went out of the bathroom, and on his way to his room, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch! That…. Hurts…" he complained rubbing his nose.

"Next time, look in front of you instead of walking like a zombie."

Judai's eyes widened and raised his head only to see Johan. "….." He blushed a little…. After feeling warm….. How long didn't he see Johan? Well, he saw him but only to exchange glares while going out from the house, or just to say hi.

"What? Aren't you going to move…"

'_I… missed you….' _

"Ah yeah sorry…." Judai began walking away…

"wait." Johan grabbed his arm.

"Hmm?"

"We need to take care of those cuts before you sleep."

"Oh no… I am fine… I-"

"-Case closed. Let's go." Johan was sure a man of his word. Yeah he wasn't only a sexy 24 year old bastard. He had some qualities.

Judai was dragged to his room, after that Johan went to bring some plasters.

When he came back, he found Judai almost asleep. "You look tired."

"I don't look tired…. I AM tired.."

"Oh okay…"

Judai used some of his energy to glare.

"Hey! What's with that look?"

"Nothing…"

Johan T-ched and sat in front of Judai on the bed and begun applying the treatment.

He used some cream for the minor scratches, but in the end, there were two plasters on Judai's cheek, his fingers had many, and on his knee too.

"There…. All done, Now you can –" Johan didn't finish as Judai collapsed on him…. Feeling so tired and sleepy.

"Hey Juudai. Sleep on your bed."

"…."

Judai was beginning to lose consciousness. "So…. You don't want me anymore?" Judai Mumbled…

"Huh…?"

The brown-haired boy slowly and tiredly wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and looked at him with half opened eyes.

Johan was completely surprised. "You…. Don't want to be with me…?"

Johan had his mind busy, thinking of how close and seducing Judai was in that status… but Judai looked like he was…. Let's say not knowing what was he saying?

"Um…. Not really…" Was Johan's answer, "But you should…. Rest."

"I don't care…. Stay a little…"

At first Johan was really confused, but after a while he smiled…. And wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and pulled the boy into a warm hug. Judai blushed while closing his eyes on Johan's shoulder. Wasn't that the best way for him to sleep?

+ **Take Me Home Tonight **+

Judai went to school. After being absent for one day…. And he returned back with cuts, so everyone was curious. Especially his friends.

Judai assured them, that it was nothing and told them about his new job.

Returning back to the house, Judai noticed a few things. First, the strange movement. Second, Smith's overly hyper mode. He was ALREADY hyper! Last, the annoyed face of Johan Andersen.

"Juudai-kun, quick! Go change!"

"H-Huh?"

"Hurry up! Hurry up! My wife and son will be here anytime now!"

Wife and son? Wife and son….. wife and son…..

"Um… you mean your wife and son?" Judai dumbly asked the question.

"Duh you idiot." Johan answered him giving the look of 'what the hell inside your head instead of brains?'

"hahaha….. but Andersen-san… shouldn't you be picking her up?" Judai laughed nervously and stuttered from embarrassment.

"Oh No Juudai-kun. They will be landing here!"

"Landing?"

"Yep!"

"Please define 'landing' ?"

"Ehehehe….. well they have their personal flying jet, that Jesse will be… um… the captain of it? Something like that…. So they will come directly on our house! Yaaay!"

"Idiot old man." Johan slapped his forehead. Stupid old man was so happy over a stupid thing! And he will suffer later! How could he be so enthusiastic?

**In the "private" Jet...**

"Jesse! Jesse! Jesseeeee!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I AM DRIVING FOR GODSAKE!"

The lady clinging to the chair behind pouted. "I just wanted you to increase the speed! I want to see my darling as soon as possible!"

Jesse couldn't get out of mouth anything except of, "…." But inside his mind _'Fuck it! Fuck it! I knew I shouldn't be the one navigating this stupid thing! I almost get lost in the last fucking cloud! And this stupid woman is screeching inside my ears! I will kill you Smith!'_

**_Chapter ends..._**


	17. My Family

Hello ladies and Gentlemen ^^

Yeah yeah yeah. The long lost author Araide-san is… back?

^^''' I understand that I really pissed all of you off this time. T^T….. But I was so happy during this period I got many people putting me as their favorite which made me happy to no limits. Thanks. Even though I really don't deserve this. I still need to improve my writing skills.

Hehe

**Ebony-chan and Evory-chan** ^^ thanks to your feelings of my stories, I updated this story because many people wanted it and I promise to update the others soon.

Rowwena J. Anderson, Luving Randomness, wat happened ^^, VI, Miya Mitsuki, kirei Ryuusei, PrincessAnime08, Chrisandersenyuki, la la land and Ari-chan and Rena.

Thank you very much. All of you were my inspiration to write and to improve.

Remember:

Layfon Alseif, is the boy who Haou hired for looking to Judai.

Godai Takuma is the doctor of Andersen family ^^

Have a nice Time reading ^^

…**..Chapter Starts …..**

**My Family**

Judai was… Still trying to order his ideas and the pressure of information well inside his brain.

Johan's 'brother' and mother were coming after a few minutes. Right now He was standing in front of Smith and Johan trying to digest the info.

Judai wondered… How will be Johan's mom like? And his brother… does he look like Johan? Speaking of brothers…. Where on earth was Haou now?

Judai kind of missed him although he is a cruel being that is selfish and nothing but mean. Judai sighed. What would Haou do if he knew that he ran away from home? Will he believe their step-father or will he believe Judai?

Judai didn't care; he thought that he is not going to see Haou any sooner.

"Juudai-kun?"

"H-hai?"

Smith raised an eye-brow while questioning, "Are you okay? You seem to be worried…"

"N-No no sir… I'm fine…"

Smith smiled and pushed Judai upstairs. "Come on hurry up, we are going to see them. You too Johan, hurry up!"

"Easy old man, I am coming."

Judai Began to be nervous… As soon as they went up to the roof, they saw a jet coming to their direction.

The small door opened, revealing a person sitting in front who is most likely the pilot. As the jet came closer and closer, Judai and the rest began to feel the air pressure as they raised their hands to block it a little, but Judai while doing so, felt that there was another Johan in the Jet.

The person who is the pilot was wearing black shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans. He had brown glasses covering his eyes and dark teal hair going wildly in different ways. Judai stared in awe….

"That's Jesse!" Smith said happily.

The called Jesse was able to land successfully on the base. He started to shut down everything in the jet which was a sign of the trip's end. Another back door opened and two men hopped down and gently helped a young lady to climb down. Seeing this, Johan sweat-dropt when he saw his father become extra-hyper.

Judai was able to see the lady clearly as she was on the ground.

She had beautiful blue eyes like the ocean and short orange hair. She was very pretty.

Smith had butterflies and hearts surrounding him as his lovely wife ran and embraced Him. His tears flew down out of Joy. "Oh smith you became more handsome!"

"Ehehehe. Rania you are more beautiful."

Judai blushed while seeing this joyful reunion of the family.

"Johan-chan!" Rania hugged Johan. The boy was trying to get out of her grip, but she kept nuzzling to him.

Judai smiled because he didn't see Johan this embarrassed before.

"Oh oh! Smith is that…?"

"Yeah! It's Juudai-kun, the boy I told you about."

"Waaaah! He is so cute! Judai-chan ne?" Judai shyly smiled and nodded. "N-nice to meet you. I-I am J-Judai…." Rania actually saw the boy talking shyly with _'sparkles' _around him so her eyes were shaped in pink hearts and hugged the boy with what she got.

Johan sweat-dropt. _'Oh boy. How will the coming days be?' _

Maybe he should've hided Judai from her.

"Jesse-Kun~~"

"Shut up Smith. Get lost. Go to the hell." The called 'Jesse' was going to kill Smith…. After Rania had ruined his mind in the jet.

Judai stared at Jesse…. He was taller than Johan. He felt that he was much calmer than Johan too, but looked like a replica of his brother.

Jesse removed the glasses and said, "I hope the bed is ready. I am tired of this damn trip."

Judai's eyes widened as he saw the now full face of Jesse. He had two orange-Amber eyes. They were somehow scary, but they made the teen more handsome and calm.

"Awww! You have to eat with us! We want to celebrate that we are finally united!" Smith whined.

"Heh… yeah right. Who's that from starters? A newbie?"

"Shut up! Juudai-kun is your second brother now."

"Huh? Juudai?"

Judai nervously looked down and laughed. "Y-you don't have to consider me a b-brother ah-haha… I am just a stranger here…."

"Baka. Who did tell you that I consider you one? Whatever. I want to sleep."

"Jesseee! Be more polite to the boy!" Rania said.

Jesse just put his finger in his ear carelessly.

"Hey Johan. Long time no see." Jesse said to the teal-haired boy in front of him.

"Well… you grew taller."

"Yeah I know! I drank milk everyday~~"

"Not funny you jerk."

"You are just jealous. You really wanted to be taller than me right?"

"You are annoying. Just go under a bed or something."

They kept talking and fighting with 'words' while smith, Rania and Judai watched.

The parents were happy to see Johan and Jesse once again together. They missed the atmosphere both of them created.

"They look happy…"

"Yeah you are right Smith."

Judai didn't understand. For him they were **'fighting'**. They didn't look happy at all.

+ **Take Me Home Tonight**+

Godai Takuma, the Doctor of the Andersen's Family and the owner of the apartment complex that layfon lived in, was now sitting on the floor aimlessly while watching a stupid program on the television.

Takuma was a man who is in his thirties.

His scarlet eyes were bored. Takuma was lonely.

He sensed that his life was going in an endless routine. No partner, except for the black and white cat he had who was sleeping on his lap, and just nothing.

He heard Smith advising him many times to look for a 'human' partner so that he would find muse in living, but Takuma had no interest in these relationships.

The man smoked another cigarette and sighed heavily.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Takuma really didn't expect any guests. He got up lazily and went to the door.

Takuma was surprised a little when he saw layfon. The boy who had an apartment next to him and who didn't pay the rent from two months.

"Yes? Are you finally going to pay the rent?"

Layfon frowned. "No."

"Then why are you here? Normally you should be hiding."

"Who will hide you idiot?" Layfon was a little pissed. "I… made some food and I wanted to give you some…. Here… I am sorry I can't pay on time."

Takuma's Crimson eyes widened a little… feeling somehow warm in the chest.

No body has…. Cooked for him before….

He got nervous and crossed his arms. "Don't think that I will forgive you. You have to pay the rent brat."

"h-HAI!"

Takuma huffed and let the boy in. Layfon put the things on a table and was going to leave, but Takuma stopped him.

"If you are alright with it, we can eat together."

Layfon blushed lightly… somehow layfon himself didn't know why.

"I-It's okay, I did those just for you…" saying that was more embarrassing.

"It's not a problem. I won't eat all of that by myself anyway."

The boy agreed and they sat eating together.

Layfon was just 17 years old, but somehow Takuma felt strange about him. Truth to be told, Layfon was the only interesting 'thing' in his life.

"Takuma-san…. Why don't you just… kick me out of your apartment? I haven't paid in such a long time and-"

"I can't do it. I can't do it to you anyway."

"W-why?"

"Don't ask me! Shut up and eat."

Layfon felt so bad. He wanted to pay the rent so badly. Especially when Takuma is this kind with him although he is not showing it.

Anyway, Judai told him about the Job with Fubuki so…. He would try it finally.

Oh how he hated his life.

+ **Take Me Home Tonight** +

It was 10 o'clock at the Andersen house which was calm and quiet.

Judai walked to the living room to see Johan sitting there, reading a book.

"Johan-san?"

Johan looked from the corner of his eye to the boy and frowned. "What?"

"N-nothing…."

"Don't you have to study?"

"I finished for today…. I don't really want to stop, but I am tired."

Judai entered and sat down. Ruby came nuzzling to his cheek. The brown-haired boy laughed.

Johan huffed and came closer to the boy. "How is the work with Fubuki?"

"Hmm… It is okay… hehe… I have confidence that I will be able to continue working… ehehe…. Ruby, stop playing with my hair!"

"Do what you want Juudai."

"eehehehe….. thank you."

Judai yawned and threw himself on Johan's shoulder, hugging his arm.

"Let me sleep here~~"

Johan laughed and pushed Judai away. "No way. Go to you bed."

Judai smiled and said goodnight while going away.

Johan noticed differences in Judai.

Actually when he pushed Judai away, he was kind of…. Stiff. Judai's body seemed to be a little heavier and rougher than before. Also his body was firmer than before too.

Johan was surprised a little. He wondered how Judai was able to change in such a short time. What was 'going' to happen to him later? This was interesting.

He would just wait and see.

+ **Take Me Home Tonight** +

Judai went to school next day… he was happy to see the guys in his class… but he didn't know what was waiting for him.

Tenjoin Fubuki the Art and Music teacher was going to prepare the students of Judai's class to do an act on the theatre. It was really really hard for Fubuki to pick the fairy from the class. Fubuki the-baka was in the dressing room in the school choosing stupid outfits for the students.

"I GOT IT!"

Asuka sweat-dropt while looking to her idiot brother.

"The Fairy will be Judai-Kun!"

"HAAAA?" Judai said after being shocked. "Come come Judai-kun! You are beautiful! You have long hair! You are perfect for this!"

"Hell no!"

Fubuki kept Dragging Judai into the dressing room. The boy punched, kicked and yelled while fubuki at the first time, Saw Judai's rough and bad side.

Johan came to give Fubuki some papers and found the strange atmosphere. "Hey… what's going on here?"

"Oh Johan-sensei! Fubuki-Sensei is trying to get Judai dressed in girly-Fairy clothes!" One girl said.

Edo, Kenzan, Sho and Manjoume sweat-dropt and sighed.

"WHAT?" Johan was so going to destroy Fubuki. Before Johan can do so, Fubuki came out with Bruises on his face, blood from his head dripping and crying.

Johan was surprised, but at the same time Fubuki did what he wanted.

He completed his mission. So he didn't care about his pitiful status.

"Fubuki YOU JERK! Get my clothes back!"

-Silence-

Everybody stopped doing anything, looking to the person next to fubuki with awe…. Including Johan who dropped the papers down.

…**.Chapter Ends ….**

I am sorry for being late updating ^^

Forgive me.

*Goes and cries in a corner!*

*sniff*

See you….


	18. A kidnapper?

**Hello everyone. How have you been? bad? good?**

**Oh well****after spending two months of hell in the university i am back with a new chapter of all of yours favorite story!**

**I know that i said love exists was on my coming list of updating but I got this Lovely Lady Rowenna J. Anderson Who asked me to update her favorite story ^^**

**Thanks dear! for taking a big interest in my lousy stories ^^;;;**

**And EVERYONE! ARIGATOUUUUU!**

**A big appreciation for: Chrisandersenyuki, Kirei Ryuusei, Luving Randomness, Rowenna J. Anderson, La la land, Ari-chan and Rena, PrincessAnime08, Alex Wolf, NinjaJudai 19, Saiyajin Ohime-sama, X3 AngelWingz X3, Wat-happened, umi Luna, Ebony-Evory-and-Rachelle.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...Chapter Begins...  
**

**Chapter 18: A kidnapper?**

Judai was fuming. The idiot Fubuki used all his strength to take away his clothes, and made him dressed in a stupid outfit. At least that is what Judai thought about.

In fact, Judai's hair was in a fashion of two long pigtails which was perfect because he had long hair and wigs were not necessary and a group of roses were holding his bangs. His upper side of his arm had a bracelet firmly attached to it and he had worn a white and red roman two piece of cloth that was wrapped around his body from his chest till the ground. His arms and neck were completely exposed, while a crystal necklace adorned his neck.

Fubuki had also done wonderful Job in making _'Fake'_ Breasts appear. How low was that?

Everyone gaped at the young-man standing. His angry face made him even prettier.

As for Johan… He was struck by lightning. For the first time he admits to himself that Fubuki isn't a total moron and that Judai isn't just beautiful. This was…. Amazing. Judai was amazing. Johan barely held himself from showing a total 'Dumbfounded' look.

"Fubuki-sensei! Give me back my clothes!"

Fubuki was still drying the blood and taking a breath from the entire punching package that Judai gave him.

"Judai. Look. You are perfect for this position in the act. And I won't trade it for all the money in the world." Fubuki said what was supposed to be said in a courageous voice, but instead he said it in a defensive way. Defensive for his life of course. Judai was so like a wild tiger that was released on Fubuki. The teacher himself didn't know from where Judai got this kind of strength.

"I don't Care! I-" Judai stopped in the middle, sensing a hot and tense eye on him. He turned around to find all the students looking at him like he was some kind of God, but what also surprised him was Johan Andersen looking at him. And Johan somewhat tried to hide his amazed face from showing.

"Johan-san! Please talk to Fubuki! Let him give me my clothes back."

_'I am so going to make Tenjoin burn your clothes!'_

"Ah….. Ahem. Fubuki, Judai… Doesn't want to get that position so please give him back his clothes."

"Aww man! Johan don't you see? He is perfect for this! Look! Just look! Come here!" Fubuki grabbed Johan's hand and made him come closer to Judai. "He looks exactly like the prettiest fairy in the fiorei kingdom!"

"Johan-san! Please don't let him do this to me!"

_'What a waste Judai.'_

"….." Johan looked at the boy for like….. ten minutes, Wearing a blank face. Fubuki got bored from Johan's reaction and said, "Oh Come on! I know you want to look at him all day but I have an act to train on right now!"

Fubuki got punched by Johan's elbow. The English teacher fumed and Hissed, "Give him back his clothes tenjoin."

"Man…." Fubuki cried. "FINE! I will persuade you later Judai! Take them."

Judai snatched his clothes and went in the dressing room to wear them.

"Ok Fubuki. Take those papers, they need your signature on them.

Fubuki Huffed and took the papers. He skimmed through them and suddenly he and Johan heard a glass crashing.

"What was that?" Johan asked Fubuki.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the dressing room."

"Oh my god! Judai is there!" Johan Ran to the dressing room before Fubuki even process the fact.

"Wha- Let me go!" Judai yelled.

Johan opened the dressing room quickly. He found a guy carrying Judai on his back and from the looks of it, Judai got no chance to change into his own clothes back. Before Johan could say a word, the guy jumped from the window. Judai's eyes widened while seeing himself getting away from Johan.

Johan panicked and went to the window and for his surprise, the ground was so far. Just who was that?

Without thinking if he could make it or not, Johan jumped from the window too, landing harshly on the ground. He quickly stood up and took off his glasses. And dashed after the culprit. Judai saw Johan and tried to free himself, but no use. The guy was so strong.

Johan ran as fast as he can, but the person who was holding Judai got inside a black sports car which was open and had no ceiling to it.

Johan cursed under his breath and quickly got out his own car keys. He was lucky because the guy parked his car in the same parking lot that Johan's car was parked in.

Judai tried to get out the car but, unfortunately the person brought handcuffs and tied Judai to his seat.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just relax." The person said coldly. "Your fellow is a problem here…"

Johan quickly rode his car and drove after the car Judai was kidnapped in. He opened the ceiling of his car and caught up with his opponent's speed. Johan couldn't see the face of the culprit. He was putting a black cap on his hair and black glasses on his eyes. He also wore black leather jacket and black leather pants. Johan could only see the brown hair from under the cap.

"Shit!" Johan was going to crash into a tree. Lucky he had a good control over the car. He got close to the black car until he was in the same line. He yelled to the driver, "HEY YOU! LET GO OF HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

The person smirked and yelled back, "TRY IT!" and Johan suddenly found the person pointing a gun to his direction!

"Oh fuck!" Johan barely got the chance to get away from the bullet that was aimed to his head by driving back quickly.

Johan cursed.

"JOAHN-SAN!" Judai screamed.

Johan kept on getting away from the deadly bullets coming to him by the person who was shooting while his face was looking straightly in front of him and yawning. "Ahh… boring… boring… Just give up already."

"Stop doing that! You will hurt him!" Judai yelled.

"Oh relax Judai and shut up."

"How… How do you know my name?" Judai was surprised and scared at the same time… Was it a man from his step-father's area?

"Hehe. When we be alone I will tell you."

Johan got sick of this. He got sick of being an easy target to his enemy. He got sick because he was being so nice until now. Will… No more being nice.

Johan opened the secret box of his car and took a black shiny gun from it. His eyes glowed sharply while he stood up and a hand was holding the wheel.

"Hahaha. Your friend lost his mind. He is making himself an easy target for me!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Judai pleaded.

Johan's face got darker and hissed, "Go to hell."

The Teal-haired boy shot at the driver's direction lethal bullets which made the yawning young-man wake up.

"Interesting. So you want to play?"

"Bring it on asshole!" Johan shot more bullets trying to hit the wheels of the car, but the driver was so skilled.

"Hahaha. Not so lucky?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Johan saw Judai's back. The boy was trying to get himself out of the handcuffs, but no luck. Johan closed his eye for a minute and opened them slowly.

_'Please… please God… make this work.'_

Johan aimed at Judai's direction. He shot two bullets at the handcuffs direction.

The chain of the handcuffs broke making the boy able to move. While the driver was busy shooting Johan down, Judai stood up on the chair.

"Judai are you crazy! Sit down or you will die!"

Judai punched the guy and the car went into a different direction. Johan quickly drove the car near Judai's seat. "JUDAI! Jump! I WILL CATCH YOU!"

Judai was a little hesitant but he had not choice! "Please…." Judai saw Johan opening his arms for him. Before the guy could Stop Judai, the boy jumped to Johan who barely caught him before he fall.

Johan felt that his soul was slowly slipping back inside his body.

The guy driving the black car smiled and took off the black sunglasses revealing pair of Golden sharp eyes. "See you later Judai." He waved and went away a lightning speed.

Judai saw the scene when he was sitting on Johan's lap. He only saw The guy's face because Johan was focused on the road, and the black car was behind Johan that time.

And we can say that Judai was totally stunned.

**Take Me Home Tonight++**

_Judai saw the scene when he was sitting on Johan's lap. He only saw The guy's face because Johan was focused on the road, and the black car was behind Johan that time._

_And we can say that Judai was totally stunned._

His attention went back to Johan who was taking his breath…

"Johan! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Judai panicked and held Johan's face to examine it and to see if there were any injuries…

"No…. I'm fine…" Johan was panting still.

He stopped his blue car on the right side of the road he found himself in. How far did he go from the school? This place was in the middle of no where!

"Oh my god! Judai are you alright?"

"Eh?"

Johan held Judai's hands and stared in horror. The brown-haired boy looked to his wrists and found some blood on them…. He remembered that it was from the handcuffs when he was trying to get rid of them.

"Uh… yeah…"

"What are you talking about? It's clearly-"

Johan continued talking on and on about Judai needing an immediate medical treatment for it. Judai wasn't hearing anything…. He just stared at Johan's horror-ed face and two tears rolled on his face.

"Judai? Judai! What is it?"

Judai laughed and wiped the tears off. He looked to Johan. "Johan…. I am so glad… that you are ok…." And hugged him tightly.

Johan was puzzled…."whatever… It's Johan-san for you idiot."

"Yeah I know…. Johan-san…."

Johan sighed and hugged the boy back…. "I am glad too…. Judai."

Judai smiled and Johan said, "Lets go back… you need to change… and Fubuki is Worried sick by now…"

"Ok…"

"Oh by the way Judai. Do you know who that guy was?"

Judai bit his lip for a minute then said, "No… I don't know…"

"Weird… I am sorry Judai... we have no evidence to go to the police."

Johan didn't add any questions further. And they both headed home.

While driving, Johan saw Judai shivering….

"Are you cold Judai?"

"Ehehe… a little…"

Johan used an arm to grab a jacked from the back seat and put it over Judai.

"Better?"

"Much better…. Thanks."

"Welcome."

…**.. Chapter Ends …..**

**Who is the kidnapper~~~?  
**


	19. Desert Rose

**Hello everyone. How have you been? bad? good?**

**And EVERYONE! ARIGATOUUUUU!**

**A big appreciation for: Chrisandersenyuki, Kirei Ryuusei, Luving Randomness, Rowenna J. Anderson, La la land, Ari-chan and Rena, PrincessAnime08, Alex Wolf, NinjaJudai 19, Saiyajin Ohime-sama, X3 AngelWingz X3, Wat-happened, Ebony-Evory-and-Rachelle,Aresrinn18, BleedingStrawberries , ThePathUntaken, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Triela Andersen Yuki  
**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...Chapter Begins...  
**

**Desert Rose  
**

**A preview to last chapter:**

**_A mysterious kidnapper appeared and tried to kidnap Judai, but fortunately Johan was there and retrieved Judai back. Will Johan simply let things slide? Or could this be a beginning of a new crack between Judai and Johan? _**

**+ After going home +**

"Oh my! Judai-Kun! Are you alright? Johan-chan! What happened to you too?"

First of all, driving home was never easy. Especially when it was too awkward because both of Judai and Johan were silent and Judai sensed something negative emitting from Johan's body. Was it his _imagination_? No. he didn't think so. Certainly Johan's frowning face and the increase of the car's speed was something clearly visible and for Judai's case, it was worrying.

"Someone kidnapped Judai."

"Oh just th- WHAT?"

"Relax Smith. He is a complete piece in front of you because of me."

"Is that supposed to calm me down? It's not WORKING! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Johan sighed and left his dad. He wasn't really ready for some conversation especially when he really needed a quick shower. Speaking with Smith will come later.

"Johan! Don't ignore me! Come back here!" Smith yelled. He was so so frustrated; he really wanted to know what had happened…. Especially if it's connected to Judai.

Smith has ordered one of his workers, Mr.T to watch over Judai and protect him. Why did that happen? What goddamn mistake did happen this time? Smith was ready to find out because first thing will happen on his list, meeting with his creepy employee this night.

"Go rest Judai. And don't forget to ask Chronos to take care of those wounds on your wrist." Smith said.

"Thanks Andersen-san. I will tell him." Judai bowed and ran to his room to wear normal clothes instead of what idiot Fubuki made him wear.

Smith immediately called someone. Someone who will have to take care and watch out from Smith's secret hot temper.

* * *

"Ehem. You can talk." A deep dark and angered voice hissed.

Mr.T never regretted working for smith, but now there was a sudden change in his mind.

"Alright Smith. Here is what happened. I followed your boy Judai to the school, there were no problems until he decided to go in the fucking dressing room, where someone was Hiding I guess…. And then your son was faster than me in solving the problem. You told me to keep Judai's matter a secret from Johan AND mine too! So it was fucking dangerous for me to break in and save your baby's ass. Ok? That's it!"

Smith kept listening with a blank face. Very convincing explanation.

"AND I know why you are angry. Because the one who kidnapped Judai was armed and you could've lost your son, but relax. I know Johan well; he was in the army before right? So there is nothing to worry about, your son can take care of himself." The man, Mr. T said while standing lazily smoking in front of Smith.

Smith crossed his legs one over another and released a heavy sigh. He didn't think that Judai's step-father will go this father. Was he a monster or a man? No. he couldn't even tell if it was Judai's step-father is the one behind this incident. Fishing for information will be very hard at this point.

"Listen. And listen well. From this point on, you will have to be Judai's shadow. I don't want any troubles. I don't want anything bad happening to this boy."

"Right. My Job. Baby sitting. I am on it Smith."

"You can go now."

Mr.T disappeared from Smith's sight. He knew better than to argue him now.

Smith was silent looking to the window. If he only knew a way to this guy Asakura Tao.

He was too consumed in his thought until he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Smith coldly said and didn't expect it to be Johan.

Johan came in and sat in front of Smith's office table. He was freshly out of the shower now and more relaxed.

Smith was still in his pose. He looked like angry as hell, legs crossing and a tapping finger.

"Yes Johan. What do you want?"

"I thought you wanted to know what happened."

"I don't." Smith pressed on the word. That made Johan slightly worried.

"Well actually I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Smith. Do you honestly know anything about Judai? Anything at all?"

Smith raised an angry eye-brow. "First of all, it's not Smith to you. It's _Dad_. Second of all, if I knew something, why would you ask?"

"Because until now I can't believe that you let him into our house without knowing anything about him. Anything!"

"I will let anyone into my house if I wanted Johan. It's not your concern. Now I suggest that you go away, I am in the terrible father mode."

Johan stared at Smith for long time before he stood and went to the door.

"I know you are hiding something from me. Smith." And he got out and slammed the door shut.

Johan didn't believe this. His father definitely knew something about Judai. Smith may be an idiot, but to go far to make people get into his house without knowing their background. And Judai surely was surrounded by mystery. Until now, he know zero about him. When the hell was that going to change?

"Hey! Watch where you are going baka Johan!"

Johan without noticing who were in front of him, bumped into that person who happened to be his dear _brother_.

"Oh sorry about that." Johan apologized reluctantly which was by the way a little _odd_. Johan never apologized to Jesse of all people before.

"OOOh…. Finally sickness is leaking into your body! Let me see. Ummm…. You have no fever…" Jesse examined his younger brother quickly.

"Tell me what you feel." Jesse said what is to be said to a little child.

"I feel that you are a jackass and you need a psychiatric treatment. Now move it."

"Hey! That was uncalled for and I am serious! Are you alright? Do you want me to call Rania?"

Johan turned around with a dark face. It was as if he were daring his brother to do what he just said.

"Ok chill! I couldn't help but to notice that there is something odd with you." Jesse said raising his hands up as a sign of surrendering.

Johan turned to go on his way when Jesse said, "How about we chat together? You can tell me what's with you too."

Johan thought that maybe his chat with Jesse may have a good outcome and maybe _not_. So on a scale from one to ten, he asked himself, how much does he need to speak with his idiotic brother? _'Maybe six?' _that was an answer. Well, six is not really bad.

"Why not? Let's chat."

"Yes!" Jesse got to admit. This was his first time success.

* * *

"Oh! Nii-san! Welcome back!"

"Hey Sho."

Marfuji Ryou and his Brother Sho lived together. It was something nice, especially when the two went to the same school. Their bond was somehow strong even for a two normal brothers. Well, Ryou had some issues with his temper sometimes, but Sho can live with it.

Not only was that the fun thing. In their building, they had their neighbor, Edo phoenix who was a student in Ryozan high with the Marfuji Brothers.

Edo was considered part of the brother's life. When he first settled as their neighbor he didn't expect much involvement with them, but as time passed He came part of the small family. And maybe _more_ for Ryou.

"Today was so tiring! Did you hear what happened with Aniki?"

Ryou was already in the bathroom washing his face with cold water. "No. what?"

"that's a surprise! Didn't tenjoin-sensei say anything?"

"No. what?" Ryou said the same question twice.

"Some weird guy kidnapped Aniki, but I guess Johan-sensei was able to get him back."

Ryou dried his face and looked surprised for a while. "Really? Judai?"

"Yeah! I couldn't believe that too! I thought that the kidnapper mistook him for a woman. You know some hentai or something."

Ryou chuckled a bit. "Did you talk to Judai?"

"Yes, and he is fine now."

Ryou changed his clothes and walked into the living room sitting on the couch. "And how is our lovely neighbor? Did he come back?"

"No Nii-san. It's unusual for him to be late…. I wonder if something happened."

Ryou took the T.V's remote and started going through the channels, avoiding Sho's concerning look for Edo.

"_Nii-san_. Did something happen between you _two_?" Yes. Sho had witnessed so many fights and quarrels between Ryou and Edo. Usually they end badly and Sho had to be the one who return them back again. The cyan-haired boy knew that his _brother_ felt something for Edo. Something that he was afraid of letting out because of many reasons such as: A) he wasn't so sure that Edo was even gay. B) He was 27 and Edo was almost 17 for _fuck's sake_. C) A relationship between a teacher and student was FORBIDDEN.

Ryou sighed and tilted his head on his right as he shut the T.V.

"You know Sho... Edo is like a desert Rose for me. No matter how pretty it is, I can't take it… ever…"

Sho sat next to his brother on couch and held his shoulder comfortingly. "Nii-san. What happened?"

Ryou looked to the ground suddenly taking a big interest in it. He wanted to talk, but his throat seemed to be sealed. Sho waited for sometime… until Ryou was ready to talk.

"There was this teacher…. Takashima Erica. She…." Ryou stopped… not knowing what would be perfect for completion. "I was in the teachers' office, when she came and… flirted with me… she even broke my private space and tried to… to…."

"Ah Nii-san! I get it… no need to explain."

"Unfortunately Edo was coming to deliver some papers to his teacher… and he-"

Sho gasped. "-SAW YOU?"

Ryou just nodded. "And he… got out quickly… I don't know why I felt that so wrong…"

Sho slapped his forehead. "Nii-san! He saw you! With that teacher that's why he is mad!"

"Oh… did he…. Like Erica? I didn't know I-"

"-Nii-san no baka! No he doesn't like her!"

Ryou looked to Sho puzzled. "What do you mean? Why was he mad then?"

Sho rolled his eyes. His brother was so oblivious! And he hated his obliviousness! Didn't he know that Edo was mad because of something else? And didn't he know that Edo liked him so much that it was showing obviously despite of his Ego?

"Nii-san! You have to go and see Edo today."

Ryou for the first time in his life looked freaked out. "No way! No way!" He shook his head, "I can't see him! Not any time soon."

"Iya! You will go! Even if I had to push you from here to his door!"

+ **Take Me Home Tonight** +

Edo went in his dark apartment. No lights. Perfect.

His life seemed without lights so it wouldn't matter.

He got inside and threw his keys on the coffee table heading for the bathroom. He went and turned the lights on as he looked to the mirror. He really felt like a stupid girl doing that. Especially when he asked himself questions like _'What do she have that I don't?'_ Or _'Why am I a boy?'_

Edo admitted. That was so pathetic! Specially questioning his manhood.

The silver-haired boy took a shower an after 20 minutes, he got out nice and clean.

He went to his coffee table and sat on the ground next to it, drying his hair. His clothes (the dress shirt and baggy pants) were stick to his body… which made him feel too much irritated than the normal. He already felt his throat tight and burning. He wanted to scream in this quiet atmosphere… _'Ryou the moron! I hate him! I hate him!'_

Without a warning, he felt his eyes burning, wanting to release tears which the boy was barely keeping from falling.

**_Ding! _**

Edo's heart jumped at the sound of the bell. He panted a little and removed the tears on his face. _'Pathetic! I am so pathetic…. Crying like stupid girls!'_ His ego was getting really scratched.

He put the towel down and sniffed while going to the door to see who it was.

When he almost held the door knob, something inside him snapped and made him scared from opening the door.

_Ding!_

His heart beats were so loud against his ears making him want to calm down, but failing to do it.

_Ding! _

_'Should I… open?' _Edo had the feeling that he already knew the visitor. Edo thought that he calmed down and with a small _'click'_ the door was opened.

Edo's chest felt so tight… and his stomach was flipping. Both persons on each side stood looking to each other's soul until Edo suddenly was going to close the door, but the other person which was Ryou pushed against the door to not allow it to shut.

"Go away! Go home now!" Edo hardly said, trying to shut the door.

"Edo! What the _hell_? Open the damn door!"

"No! Please go back!"

"Open the door brat! I am your teacher! Your MATH teaher Marfuji Ryou!"

You know, if it wasn't Edo, the guy would have fainted upon hearing that. Marfuji Ryou was a threat to the students. More like a devil in fact, but Edo just sweat-dropped.

"I don't care of what the hell you are! Go away!"

"Alright Edo! I will count to three! If you didn't get the hell off that door, I will kill you after destroying your door!"

Edo grunted. "I am not scared of you _Ryou_."

That did it! Edo never called Ryou with his name. Ryou wanted to hear it from Edo, but certainly not in _that_ way.

"One…."

"I said I am not-"

"TWO…"

Edo was scared because angry Ryou is never nice, but he wanted to struggle this time after the bastard had shattered his heart!

"Ryou! Just go away! I really don't want to see you I-"

"Three."

Edo found himself flying through his living room and landing harshly on his back.

Ryou entered looking pissed.

The blue-eyed boy sat rubbing his head. "Oww…"

"Next time you better open the door nicely."

Edo glared at Ryou, but the glare suddenly held too many tears in it. "It's my apartment! This is violence and for your information-"

"I don't Care Edo. Do what you want. I just came here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the school."

"I don't want to talk about it! I have nothing to do with your love life! Now get the hell out of here you…. You… idiot!" tears streamed down on his face, and Ryou was pained to see those valuable pearls falling.

"Look. I didn't know that you liked that teacher ok! I don't even have anything to do with it! She approached me!" Ryou said in his defense.

Edo looked to Ryou…. With a blank face.

-Silence-

"….."

"….."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Edo finally found himself rolling from laughter. "Hahaha… me? Like the humph! The teacher? Hahahaha Erica?"

Ryou stared at him.

Edo contained his laughter and said finally, "ehem… Okay whatever… go home now."

Strange was that Edo was suddenly bringing tears again. "Edo… I… I don't like her. Believe me." Ryou was surprised from himself especially when he was asking something from Edo. The big nose Edo.

"It's like I said…. I have nothing to do with your love life." Edo muttered.

Ryou sighed. He went to the boy and kneeled in front of him.

He caressed Edo's right cheek softly while the boy's face shifted to the tomato color. He wasn't able to resist Ryou. Not his hand… or his scent.

"Yes you do Edo."

Ryou placed a small kiss on the corner of the boy's mouth.

"Yes you do."

**…Chapter Ends …**

^^ See you later everyone.

Everyone~ please review if you liked the chapter or if you have any opinion.


	20. A hint

Hello everyone ^^

You all have my apologies on not updating any of my stories regularly, I entered the third year of university and its hectic here. Not knowing to do what first-but I always wanted to update my stories even for myself. When I re-read my stories, I feel that I want to know what's gonna happen next! Even though I am the writer! Can you guys believe that?

Pssshhh , never mind.

I am sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews lately, I will try my best to reply to them, so if you reviewed, you will receive a reply from me! *Yes yes! I will reply this time!*

Last time:

**_Edo was heartbroken after seeing Ryo with a female teacher in their school being so intimate, but something changed his thoughts after earning a certain kiss from a certain math teacher…_**

**_What's next?_**

**Story: **Take Me Home Tonight. AU

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai/Yaoi with spiritshipping and other pairings. Language.

**Rated:** T

**Chapter 20: A hint**

... *Sneeze!*

Edo currently was wrapped with two blankets. He was cold as hell! He didn't know how the fuck was he able to get sick in a quarter-hour time. Was that even possible?

Ok. Admitting that he was sick SUCKS. Edo, never wanted to admit something that hurt his pride, especially being sick. Sick in a fucking five minutes? That was so over the top, but his sniffy nose and red cheeks was screaming "This guy is sick!" Ok. Maybe he was getting sick.

In front of Edo, in the open kitchen to the living room, Ryou was there making something warm for the little boy who happened to be…. SICK. He felt guilty all of the sudden. He didn't know why, but he blamed _himself_ for Edo's Sickness. If he revised what Edo told him, that will be, "School-home-Shower-Ryou visiting 'more like breaking in!'" Aha! That must've been it! Edo must've screwed in the showering part one way or another. At least that is a deductive reasoning from the Math teacher. Screw that! He might have been a creative thinking teacher instead.

Both were silent after the 'incident' that happened an hour ago. Still Edo's sudden sickness was a mystery. It could be a reaction after the surprising 'kiss' or it was really… shower.

Edo was really… surprised. He couldn't say anything. It was Ryou who took him to the sofa and who brought the blankets for him. Ryou knew Edo's apartment layout so it wasn't so hard. He also went to make him something that will warm him a bit.

It was times like this when you finally find a soft side for Ryou. He always looked cold, acted cold, and tortured cold. Ryou himself was pretty shocked to see the way he acted around Edo. He was pretty tough yeah, but still way less tough than anybody else. Is that what called love? Makes a cold personality change?

Ryou finished and poured the hot liquid into a big mug and went out of the kitchen to give it to Edo. The boy took a minute before taking the mug for him. Ryou stood and rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling that he is the source of awkwardness for Edo.

"Um. Ah… I will get going now. Sho must be worried."

Edo was silent for a while, looking to the mug in his hands, Until Ryou also guessed that the boy is…. Rejecting him. Despised his presence and that hurt him a little. He closed his eyes hurtfully and went to the door to go to his apartment.

"Just like that?"

Ryou stopped at the door.

"You broke into my house and you are going to go just like that?"

Ryou froze for a second. His eyes looked backward to Edo who was still looking to his mug. The math teacher sighed. He stayed at the door for two minutes before slowly walking to Edo.

"What do you want me to do? Someone like me, who broke into your house and caused you terror, the least thing I have to do is to disappear from here." Ryou paused a little then continued, "You don't want to look to my eyes or see my face. That is enough for me to leave."

Edo sniffed a little then tilted his face up a little to Ryou's direction until he finally met his gaze. Why was it so hard?

"….. Go. Disappear from my sight... idiot." He was a little irritated. Ryou didn't even explain anything to him. He didn't explain the 'Kiss' he gave him or even his position in the teacher's office with that 'lady'. Was he playing games with him?

"If you want me to leave… Then why are you… crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Those tears tell me otherwise."

"Shut up Ryou."

"Just tell me the truth."

"I told you there is nothing. Go away."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I _won't_." Ryou kneeled in front of the boy and held his chin to look in his eyes. "Tell me now. Do you hate me? Are you angry from me because of that teacher? Or are you not? I really can't figure it out with myself."

Edo slapped Ryou's hands away. Edo was trying to contain his tears of frustration and talk calmly.

"I don't care what happened with you two. All what I can tell you…. Is that I… really love you. I don't want you to go and leave me for even one second. I live on that, I live that when I wake up the next day, I will be able to see you…. But now I don't know about you. First when I saw you with that lady… I didn't know what happened with me. I got really… angry, I know that… you didn't like her, you never told me anything about that and-"

"I don't like her Edo. I swear I don't. I told you she approached me!" Ryou was getting pissed from repeating the thing over and over again, but he also was so happy from hearing Edo's indirect confession. His heart was beating so fast and he felt so warm to the ears.

"Listen Edo. All your wonderful feelings… I have the same as them. What you feel is what I feel. I really love you too, but sometimes I feel that you deserve someone other than me. Who at least… closer to your age. Or maybe-"

"Don't say more!" Edo gushed in Ryou's face. "I only love you! I don't want anyone else! I only want you! Don't tell me these bullshit reasons because I just mastered all my power to tell you that I love you! BAKA!"

Ryou's eyes slightly went wider.

"Those tears really don't suit you." The older man cleaned them away. "Don't waste them because of me. I am an idiot who doesn't really deserve them."

The boy turned his face to his right side away from Ryou. He was blushing.

Ryou chuckled. He never saw these childish stubborn attitudes from Edo before. And wow he really did blow his Ego just for the math teacher.

Ryou sat next to the boy and kissed his forehead. His touch making Edo tremble a little from the sudden huge warmth that emitted into his body and the wonderful scent he always smelled from far away and not getting the chance to be so close to it until now. He was in heaven. His head rested on the idiot of a crush's shoulder.

"Hmm. I knew that you wanted me to stay."

"Shut up idiot! I-I don't!"

Looks like Edo is back to his pride again.

**+ Take Me Home Tonight+**

Silence.

That was all what you can hear from the Andersen's outdoor sitting area although there were two people actually SITTING there.

"Naaah!" Finally one person burst.

"Johan. That is not my idea of a FUCKING conversation! Why aren't you…? I don't know! TALKING for one big step?"

Johan glared in his direction. "Why are YOU so noisy? I will talk when I want to. Don't go ordering me around."

Jesse sweat-dropped. His brother was really pissed.

"Don't go pouring your anger on me! What did I do to you idiot?"

Johan sighed. "Alright alright. I will talk." Johan began to talk, several times trying to get the words out of his mouth, but failing miserably.

"….."

"I am sorry. It's just so complicated."

"I'll get those sentences out of you. Don't worry. Now, I believe it's something related to Judai, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok. What about Judai?"

"He is a fucking puzzle! I don't know how he met my day, or how did he get into our family or what the fuck did happen today! And why the hell is he so secretive? And why-"

"WOAH! Slow down slow down! What is into you? It's either you don't talk or burst?"

"…."

"Point by point. Is his presence bothering you Johan?"

"No. I just want to know… about him. I want to know who is he and where did he come from."

Jesse sighed. Finally they are getting somewhere.

_"You know, I got the feeling that I've seen him before!"_

_"You know, I got the feeling that I've seen him before!"_

Both looked to each other shocked. _"REALLY?" "REALLY?"_

Ok… sure they are brothers and everything.

"Finally my bro is thinking like me."

"Shut up. Hmm…. I don't know though… where did I see that face? I am trying to figure it out from days now…"

Jesse was thinking then a light bulb clicked. "Aha!" yes it was one of these 'Aha!' moments that everyone has.

"What…?"

"I guess I have to show you!" Jesse stood and grabbed his brother while running fast inside the house. Ignoring "WHAT THE HELL?" That came out from Johan.

"Ok. Where is it? Where is it…. Hmm… not this… and not this…"

"What are you doing?" Johan was so going to kill Jesse.

"Just wait, would you?"

Jesse was searching inside his DVD disks for something. _'Obviously stupid!'_ Johan thought.

"Yes I found it!" Jesse held it like a trophy!

Johan sighed.

Jesse went to the DVD player, and put the disk.

"Why should I see a **Mizonashi Aya** song when I really want to remember where did I see Judai's face? Are you an idiot?"

"No I am not. Wait Johan." Jesse passed the song and went until there was an event for the female singer. She was standing with one young boy holding her hand and smiling. Aya was his mom. The boy had a long brown hair, and big honey eyes.

Johan froze for a second. "Ok. Tell me what you see Johan."

"… oh my god." Johan said slowly. "Replay that again!"

They did several times until one result came out. The boy in that picture was definitely Judai, but Younger.

Jesse shut the DVD player, And turned to his shocked brother.

"Now at least you know where he came from."

Johan was too shocked for words.

"Yeah…."

So… what is a son of a FAMOUS singer doing in his humble house? That puts Johan really to square one. The mystery was getting explained with a mystery.

"I can tell you, there are many possible scenarios into that. So don't assume anything Johan. I am advising you to not push things, and if he trusts you, he will tell you eventually."

"No. He has to tell me."

"Johan really it a bad idea-"

"Relax. I won't tell him anything, but if he didn't give me any information soon, then I will follow my own way."

Jesse sighed. "Don't make me regret showing this to you."

"No. I am really thankful."

**….Chapter ends …**

**Sorry for the chapter to be so short. Trust me, this is what I was able to give after mid-hectic-terms.**

**I apologize if my writing style is getting rusty ^^; I haven't written anything from loooong ago, so please excuse me T^T**

**I don't expect you to really like this chapter so you can curse me all you want for making it so damn short "chappie". Hahaha.**

**Buuuuuut, tell me that in a review ^^**

**See you ^^**


	21. A depressing start with a happy ending

So I am back again. 'ugh… not so good'

Alright, I decided to update again, because the chapter was sooo short last time. Sorry guys, I was so tired at that time which was_…. 3 Am? _Never mind, I always sleep late, but that time was exceptional.

Ok… so… T^T Without anyone telling me what to update first *winks to chris-chan*, **I want you all to say what you want to read from me 'I seriously doubt that you want to read anything from me!' and I will take the much voices for a certain story. Deal? …. I hope that you do that really.**

Thanks for the reviewers…. Again.

**…Chapter 21…..**

Judai wanted to…

KILL Someone. For example: Haou.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAOU THINKING?

He was KIDNAPPING him? Was he doing that for fun?

Judai almost crashed everything in the room from frustration. How dare he show up like THAT?

This was something big. Big enough to make Judai _seriously angry_. What was he supposed to tell Johan and his father if they asked him anything about the matter? Not to mention that Johan looked somehow angry on their way back home. Thinking about it over and over again, how did Haou manage to find his place? Was this a fucking _small_ world or what?

Japan is a huge country really.

Just when he was about to burst from anger, he cooled down and left his room, and walked in the house aimlessly until he reached to the living room where he saw ruby stretching there. He went next to the squirrel and held it.

"Neh? Tell me what should I do? How will I make it up to your idiot owner?"

Of course Ruby wanted to just…. Scratch Judai all over. Judai sighed and put it down.

Man… this is so much.

* * *

Johan wanted to….

KILL someone. For example: Judai.

HOW DARE JUDAI KEEP THAT SECRET FROM HIM?

Johan wasn't a child. He knew his father so well. He knew he wouldn't just get a kid from the street and take him home. He was going to explode.

If Judai wasn't going to tell him anything soon, then maybe…. He would corner him and take that information out himself!

God help Smith too. Why was he the only one in this triangle who didn't know anything?

Not _fair_.

* * *

Next week….

Wasn't so good.

It was hell for Judai.

Life wasn't so bad. He went to school, talked with his friends, had some issues with Manjoume as usual, went to his Job, worked with the idiot Fubuki and pretty everything else. ONE thing didn't go well this week.

_Johan._

_OR Johan-san._

Judai's life was a total mess because of Johan. The teal-haired male, ignored Judai as much as possible, as if he were some kind of… a stranger? Well actually Judai is a stranger, but the way Johan treated him really hurt. He was avoiding talking to him or getting into any conversations with Judai.

Judai felt totally lost. Actually cold.

Judai himself didn't want to get near Johan because whenever he does, he'd feel anger and coldness.

_Johan_ thought he had a point. Judai never told him anything. He never trusted him and he trusted his father more. Maybe Judai felt that Johan was poking his nose in his life so it's better if he really wasn't there in Judai's universe.

That day, they returned home silently in Johan's Car. And the disaster was waiting them.

Once they entered the house, they found smith sitting with gloomy face along with Jesse.

And they heard also a sound of…. Like when you enter a cage and someone close it after you. Yeah that sound.

"What…. Is happening?" Johan carefully asked.

Smith… looked at him for a while then brought tears. "Rania… is going to cook for us today."

Judai sweat-dropped.

Johan's eyes widened and his hand bag fell from his hand.

Rania came with a huge grin. She hugged Johan tightly and squealed, "That's right Johan-chan! I am making the dinner today~"

"M-mom… what happened to our cook?"

"I gave him a holiday for one day!"

"Chronos?"

"Yeah. Him too."

"…."

Johan was…. Shifting to stone.

Jesse was gloomy as his father. They knew this day will never end well. Rania's food… SUCKS! Yes, this fact as much as it hurt, it is a fact. The food was served as burnt or with strange ingredients. When they convinced her to relax and leave everything for the cook they had, she said NO and gave him a holiday. She even locked them in the house so that they have no escape or access to the phone and wouldn't dare to order any food from outside.

"Mama Ne, wanted to make this a surprise for you! I want to cook you delicious food because I know I wasn't a good mother for you all this year, it's the least thing I can do." Rania smiled widely.

Johan rotated… AND tried to escape, but his mom took him into her crushing embrace. "Johan-chan I promise it'll be good this time~"

"We are all doomed…." Jesse mumbled as he was going to throw up.

Judai was shocked to see them act this way. Rania was a wonderful mom who wanted to just cook for them and to make them happy with her food….

But Judai didn't know anything. Unfortunately.

When she entered the kitchen, she didn't know the place of the stuff so she took her sweet time looking for them and ignoring the growling stomach of all the four individuals in the house. Then she tried mixing… unbelievable things together. The kitchen, after several mixing attempts was in a mess. He clothes were proving it. She burned stuff inside the microwave and threw them, and tried to make it all over until finally the meal was ready at 9 pm. After she had burnt the whole kitchen down.

The starved individuals gathered around the table, looking for something to eat other than green mixed with blue food/poison.

"Enjoy~" She said.

Jesse was getting pissed and pissed by the moment. He left the table and mumbled something about that he had enough and that he is going to sleep.

Judai tried the food and failed miserably to try and show that it's delicious. Every time he'd try and tell her that it's awesome, the food stick to his throat and make him cough. Smith cried and Johan was glaring at the plate.

Rania saw them. She unlocked the house, threw the apron at Smith and ran to her room crying. A melodramatic act.

Of course Smith didn't want to see his wife like that.

Rania was just crying. She entered the bathroom, took a shower, and took one of Smith's dress shirts and just wore that. She closed the bathroom and sat in the shower area after she had closed that one too.

"Idiots…. And I did my best this time…"

Rania loved her family. She wanted to do anything for them to make them feel homey, but her attempts are always failing.

She sniffed and brought more crocodile tears when she smelled the scent of smith from the dress shirt she is wearing.

"Rania. Open the door or I will crush it!" Smith was knocking several times, but she ignored him.

"I will not open it! I don't want to see you! IDIOT!"

Smith knew that his wife was heartbroken and hurt from their mean attitude… yes, her food was awful, but they didn't have the right to just act like that and waste her effort.

Smith used his strong leg to open the door, and looked for her in the bathroom until he saw her behind the transparent glass. It broke his heart to see her figure and tears.

He sat and put his hand on the glass in attempt to get her attention.

"I am sorry…. I really am. Can you forgive me?"

"…..No. I am the one who should be apologizing for you…. I… was never a good mom… or a wife; I am just a foolish girl that can't make you happy. I am sorry…"

"Stop saying that! You are a great mom…. Well… apart from the food idea, but that's not the point! We know that you wanted to do this for us! And I love you no matter what so open the fucking door already!"

She was quiet, but she reached the lock with her hand and unlocked the shower door then she crawled back in her corner.

Smith sighed and entered. "I love your blue eyes…. But not much when they are so red…"

"I am sorry Smith…. I can't make you happy…"

Smith was a little angry. He moved the tears away from her face and raised her face up. "Don't say that ever again."

Before she can say anything, he pressed his lips to hers strongly, making her stop whatever foolish things she was going to say. Rania was shocked and tried to push him off, but he just wouldn't move. She found herself moaning and trembling under his touch until his hand moved down unbuttoning her _'originally his!'_ shirt.

"Hey! S-s-stop! W-what are…. Naah! D-doing…?"

Smith answered by closing the shower's door.

* * *

Johan had ordered food for both him and Judai. They ate silently.

Judai couldn't take it much so he excused himself and went to his room to take a shower. When he was picking the clothes, he chose Johan's dress shirt which he had borrowed one day from the cold teal-haired male. He didn't return it yet, and he didn't want to because he smelled Johan in that shirt and Johan didn't ask about it so he wanted to be guilty and selfish in the outcome of keeping Johan's shirt to himself.

Judai sighed.

When he finished showering and dressing himself with the dark blue and grey shirt, he went to the usual place, the living room.

He found Johan already there reading a book. _Again._

Judai really loved Johan that he even wished he would be in Ruby's place which currently Johan was patting her head on his lap.

"Don't just stand there and stare at me."

"S-sorry…"

Judai apologized and went to sit on the floor near the fire place.

His leg and shoulder's exposed skin made an amazing mix with the fire's glazing, but his eyes also reflected sadness. Judai knew he couldn't talk to Johan, but at least being with him is something he wanted so badly. He didn't know why Johan changed on him, but… maybe he did something wrong. Why didn't Johan tell him so? Didn't he know that what he is doing is just hurting Judai?

No he didn't. Maybe Judai was the only one feeling something towards Johan. Probably Johan wouldn't even care about him. At that thought, Judai's eyes became sadder than they already looked like. Judai pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees in an attempt to calm down the ache in his heart.

"I think that shirt is kind of familiar…"

Judai tensed a little. His back was facing Johan, but still he got nervous before replying, "N-no it's not."

"It is… Hmm… I myself was beginning to forget how it looked like."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Judai simply replied.

Johan put a mark to his book, and took Ruby with him to sit next to Judai who wasn't facing him.

"So when are you planning on returning it?" Johan asked.

"Never." Judai calmly replied.

Johan chuckled a little. He chuckled. A kind of sound that Judai didn't hear for a week. Judai's heart instantly melted.

The air became awkward again between the two. Ruby just nuzzled to Judai's bare leg.

"I want to ask you something." Judai said.

"Ask." Johan shrugged.

Judai hesitated about it, but there was no escape now.

"Do you…. Enjoy doing this to me?…. Ignoring me… do I make a good laboratory rat or something? One time you are talking to me and the next you are not… what did I… do wrong?"

Johan looked at Judai who obviously didn't look back and kept gazing at the fire.

"Those are things you know. And no. I don't torture you Judai. I did it this time for a purpose-"

"—You are always doing it for a purpose! It's like I am your enemy!" Judai's sound got louder making Johan stop.

"Johan-san…. I don't like this. I am telling you this because I don't like it. If you saw anything bad from me you should tell me too… instead of just… cutting your connection with me… which I see is a very awful way of punishing me."

Johan scowled. "I am not punishing you. You are the one who don't trust me so why should you care about whatever I do?"

"Don't… trust you?" Now Judai Looked at Johan alright. "What do you mean by that?"

"Judai. The one who kidnapped you, who is he?"

"…."

"See? You don't answer me. You know, but you don't want to answer. You don't trust me enough to do so."

"…Is this why you have been ignoring me?"

"Yes. You didn't tell me anything about your past. You are keeping things from me which really makes me pissed. Don't you think it's about time to start revealing about yourself?"

Judai stared at Johan for awhile. Johan was an idiot.

Why did he just want to know things that will make him hate the brown-haired?

"I am sorry….. Johan-san I am really sorry…."

"Judai. It's not enough. Why you don't trust me?"

Judai didn't know what to say. Of course telling him anything wasn't an option, but Johan had a point too. If Judai was straight forward with him from the beginning that wouldn't have happened.

Judai moved slowly and hugged Johan. "I am sorry…. I am not ready yet. I am sorry I am such a pain to you… I am sorry I made you think that I don't trust you, but believe me I really do. If there is someone I trust in this world, it is you. Please don't be angry."

"Judai I am angry. I want to know everything about you." Johan said as his arms circled Judai's back.

"Please don't be angry from me…. Please don't push me away from you, I really hate it."

Johan just felt something wet on his shoulder….Which was enough to make him feel guilty. Maybe the guiltiest person on earth.

A pair of amber eyes was watching and the person whispered, "Johan, you are not made to be evil with Yuki Judai. You just suck at it."

* * *

The next day, everyone was laughing at breakfast. Rania was happy thanks to Smith and Judai was better thanks to Johan who came out empty handed from a whole week suffering from being away from Judai.

He was going to wait again…. Until Judai tells him anything.

…Chapter Ends ….

I will stop here, because the point after that will make the chapter longer and the story timeline will change ^^

So really, I know that doesn't count as an update. I will make the long chapter…. Yeah I will T^T

See you ^^


	22. A shocking Fact

Take Me Home Tonight

**A shocking Fact**

**…Chapter Begins…..**

Working in a construction site wasn't easy for Judai. It was too damn agonizing. Carrying the heavy cement bags from one area to another or loading them into a truck was very tiring rather than just pushing a rock-filled small trolley carriage.

The boy didn't really complain and he certainly wanted to pay the rent that Judai forced Smith into paying it. And also didn't forget about that he wanted to move out from Smith's villa soon. Smith's villa was meant to be for a family which is Johan, Smith, Jesse and Rania. He was invading the family's privacy and freedom and he didn't like that thought.

It had been almost three months from when he ran from home. How long will he remain under cover?

He saw Haou that other day when he kidnapped him and he was sure that it was Haou. No one other than him has those golden eyes that emit strength.

The question was… what the hell Haou was doing here? In Japan?

It had been a long time since the called brother ever returned from his Long never-ending Trips. His existence In Japan was very weird and on top of that, he knew Judai's place. Did he know his living-place too? Too many thoughts with almost no answer satisfying them.

The tired body of the boy barely stood and gave Judai the chance to wipe away the hot sweat on his forehead. Judai was thankful to Fubuki even though it was the worst Job a teenager can have.

Judai then knew from where Fubuki's strength came from. Well, it was from Fubuki's work at the site yes, but Fubuki wasn't just a mere worker. He works with the architect and some of his designs are included. Working in the site was an additional Job for him. In Judai's eyes, Fubuki was amazing, but a pervert idiot at the same time.

In school, things were going ok. He was able to catch up with the lessons; his grades were good, but with Johan's subject…. He began to think that he seriously needed help.

English is a typical problem for boys or girls in his age. Judai had two choices. Ask Johan for Help… or Figure this problem out on his own.

'_Now is not the time for English….'_

Judai moaned and rubbed his back. The boy's shift was over so he went to change his clothes and then he was off to tell Fubuki that he had finished.

"Oji-san, I have finished. Bye." Judai said with a blank face to Fubuki who almost cried.

"Judai… I am not an old man. Look at this flower-like face! Is this a face of an old man?"

Judai looked at Fubuki's face blankly for awhile then he sighed. "Whatever. I'm going home."

Fubuki really cried after that. Judai was having doubts about his beauty and charm!

"Say…. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks. I will walk myself a little."

Fubuki smiled and waved.

Judai took a walk along the huge bridge. He could see from there the city's lights reflected on the sea's surface like a perfect one hundred percent reflective mirror. Every now and then the air would move the water and the reflection would suddenly stir.

It was a beautiful scene that Judai rarely paid attention to although it's always there. He stopped at some point and looked at his surroundings. It was dark, but lively. A lot of noise could be heard from the vehicles or people walking like him. Certain footsteps took his sense all away except his hearing.

It was confident and hard. Judai's heart jumped whenever he heard a step coming forward to his place.

"Enjoying the walk I see?"

That voice. That same arrogant voice. Judai's sweat was visible on his forehead, coming down to his cheeks and finally falling down.

"Hello… Haou."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! You haven't seen me in _ages_ and all what you did is to say hello?"

Judai didn't respond as his feet seemed to be petrified and his being was shaking from the inside. The sweat was formed on his body and forehead and his eyes were looking at Haou like Judai was a prey. So it wasn't exactly the warmest.

"Last time was just a greeting. Unfortunately that hot head green-eyed friend of yours interfered."

Judai's heart banged against his chest. "What do you _want_?"

The called Haou was wearing a smirk on his half visible face since the black cap and sunglasses took the other half.

"What I want to know Judai…. Is why a boy like you who can be in his own house, warm in his bed, is working a very tiring Job and living somewhere else?"

Judai's glare deepened. Haou…. That person wasn't worthy to be called his brother. He'd been always selfish and chose to have Judai alone with a lunatic beast in home. He didn't care about Judai ever so why now?

"Did Tao send you?" Judai took a defensive pose.

Haou sighed and rubbed his head. Sure he was standing nearly five meters away from Judai… yet the boy was so afraid of being forced to go with him.

"let's talk somewhere else."

* * *

"Juudai-kun! Thank god! Where have you been?"

Smith was choking Judai, but the boy got used to it with the days…

"My dad thought that dinosaurs appeared and devoured you." Jesse laughed while trying to explain Smith's predicament to Judai. The brown-haired boy's jaw dropped open as heard that.

_What the….?_

"Yes Yes! I was so scared! Juudai-kun you scared the hell out of me!"

Judai tried to smile to the freaked out man.

"I'm fine Andersen-san. I was just…. Walking and coincidently met a friend of mine…"

_Friend._ Not in the slightest and Judai knew it, but what was he supposed to say in a condition like this?

"Is that so? ... Sorry Juudai-kun, I was just worried. Next time you can invite your friend over."

"Thank you Andersen-san. I'm the one who is sorry for worrying you."

Smith smiled and let Judai break away from his embrace. "It's okay. Shall I tell chronos to make the dinner ready?"

"Ahhh! You guys have been waiting for me again?"

Smith grinned widely. "Of course! I can't eat while my third son is missing!"

"You know… you sound more like a mother to me." Jesse pointed that to Smith who immediately ran after Jesse to get him. Judai Stood in the middle of two people fighting.

Ever since Judai dealt with this Job, The Andersen Family would not eat without him being there which made Judai appreciate the effort this family was making to make him feel welcomed and warm, but still he felt so bad for making them wait.

"SMITH DANGEROUS PUNCH!"

Smith now was sitting on top of a passed out Jesse-kun. Judai sweat-dropped.

In the end…. This Family was crazy sometimes.

+ **Take Me Home Tonight** +

They all gathered around the dining table which was set perfectly by chronos.

Judai's stomach growled and he almost cried when he saw all of his favorite food placed in front of him.

Chronos bowed and left the family to eat.

"Juudai-kun, how is your Job going?"

Judai smiled while looking to Smith. "It's fine. The weather is getting chilly and I think it helps."

"Hmmm…. Is that so? Good good."

Rania smiled and hugged Judai. "Ahh! Pony-chan you look so cool! It's the beginning of the road to be a man. You took the first step!"

Judai blushed when she used the nickname given to him by a certain Teal-haired and smiled a little. "Thank you Rania-san."

"Jeez! Why all people like to cuddle to you?" Jesse gave Judai a look.

"Ara… Jesse. You are Jealous?"

"Of course I'm not!" Jesse yelled at Rania who smirked evilly at him. "You look like you are!" Smith was choosing Rania's Side and they suddenly stood to hug Jesse who instantly ran away, but that made them more persistent on giving him a hug which he obviously didn't need.

They ran around the table so many times and made Judai's eyes turn into a spiral.

"For Fuck's sake…. Can't someone eat quietly in this house?" Johan was apparently pissed. He almost twisted his spoon in the process.

Judai laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Ah Juudai…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you study for tomorrow's exam?"

"No I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I had a Job. I will do that after I eat."

"Oh ok."

"HELP!"

"THE PARENTS CRUSHING HUG!"

* * *

Judai showered and was holding the pencil trying to understand a problem in English. When he figured that there isn't a hope for him, he sighed and rested his cheek on the cold desk. Judai was really tired, but there were no escape. He chose to work so he held the responsibility of it and he got to study!

_**"What I want to know Judai…. Is why a boy like you who can be at his own house, warm in his bed, is working a very tiring Job and living somewhere else?"**_

Haou's Face reappeared in his mind…. And so, it reminded him of the conversation they both had.

_**"Let's talk somewhere else." **_

_Haou walked away first, but Judai knew that he was obligated to follow. When they reached a quite narrow road, Haou turned and decided to explain to Judai what he wanted to know._

_**"I was called back here by Tao. He was worried about you and angry at the same time because you left home. He told me to find you and I did. I want a reasonable answer and explanation as to why you left home." **_

_Silence had filled the air for sometime before Judai shifted and decided to speak. _

_**"I know you obviously don't care to whatsoever related to me, but let me just tell you this…. I am not returning to that mad man who only wants to fuck me. Do I have to give a clearer answer?"** _

_Judai knew that Haou was shocked under those black sunglasses. **"If you have nothing to say then excuse me. I have to go." **Judai's wrist was pulled. **"That hurts! Let go!"** _

_**"Is what you just said… is true?"**_

_**"Yes! Why the hell would I lie to you?"**_

_Judai's wrist was Held by Haou for sometime and Judai wasn't able to know Haou's reaction with his eyes blocked like that. In a split of a second, he found himself being hugged._

_**'what the…..?'** _

_He couldn't feel the hug's warmth; it seemed rather awkward and surprising. _

_**"I am sorry Judai."** It was the last thing Haou says before he disappears again._

* * *

Johan was walking past Judai's room. It was when he noticed that Judai was sleeping on the desk. The Teal-haired male slapped his forehead. Judai didn't study.

Johan closed the lights and took a blanket, spreading it on Judai's exhausted figure.

Johan was sure that Judai would get a…. very bad mark in English.

* * *

_'I got a very good mark in English!'_

Edo was super happy. He was afraid to get a retarded mark since English wasn't his native language. Sure he had trained himself a lot. He was proud of himself!

He was checking the exam paper when a knock on the door stole away his concentration from the paper. "Hai…"

It was Sho and Ryou as always. They liked to share their _home-made_ biscuits with Edo.

Usually it tastes like crap and the brothers liked to make Him a laboratory rat.

"Soooo? This is the attempt number 375! Is it good?" Sho asked eager to know the answer.

Ryou and Sho stared at Edo who sighed and shoved one biscuit in his mouth.

"Shit! This is horrible! Are you people trying to kill me?"

Sho sighed and gave Edo a glass of water he had prepared for cases like this. Edo drank the water in one go and breathed with relieve. "You guys should seriously quit and be environmentally friendly for a while."

Ryou shot him a look. "Why don't you make a better biscuits than ours to prove that you have the sensitive sense of food?"

"Is that a challenge?" Edo glared at the mighty Ryou.

"Yes." The other was feeling a little pissed from Edo because of his constant rejection to his _home-made_ biscuits. Sho sighed and mentioned something about not caring about their ridiculous challenge while going back to the apartment to make the experiment number 376.

Edo had a little fight with Ryou and ended up by Edo going to the kitchen. Ryou kneeled on the sofa and put his elbows on its backing waiting for Edo to finish the experiment number 1.

The Math teacher stared at the boy in front of him which was surrounded by a blinding kind of shine. It amazed him that Edo had such a competitive personality that gave him no room for turning a challenge down even for something which is as ridiculous as making biscuits.

He was lucky to have Edo. The boy was smart, beautiful and everything he wished for.

"Finished! Now try them!" Edo eagerly held the tray in front of Ryou who smiled.

"Gladly."

The biscuit…. It was hot and delicious.

"What do you say now~? Hahaha." The boy gave his evil laughter while looking at Ryou's face. Suddenly Ryou…. Smiled at Edo. "It's very delicious. Thank you."

The dark teal-haired male leaned forward and kissed the blue-eyed teen. Edo was so shocked and didn't know how to react. His cheeks blushed dark red and before he can do anything, Ryou pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to support Sho."

Edo was still like an ice-cube until Ryou exited his apartment.

"Idiot…."

* * *

Judai was on his way to the television. The Rectangular screen had the power to make him forget about the worst things happening to him…. Like taking a lousy mark in English.

As soon as the boy sat down, Smith came too. "Ah. Juudai-kun…"

"Good evening Andersen-san."

"Good evening."

Smith smiled and went to sit on a comfortable Sofa made of beige leather with white and black patterned-cushion. The man seemed rather tired and depressed. Smith always smiled, but to Judai, he seemed a little off. "Something is wrong?"

Smith's eyes widened for a second, and then he smiled again. "Why do you think so?"

"Um…. You… don't look okay to me…"

The man sighed. "Well…. I've been thinking a lot these days… about stuff."

Judai put back the remote on the coffee table and turned to Smith. "I can listen to you if it helps."

"Oh please Juudai-kun, the last thing I want to do is to make you listen to me complaining."

Judai shook his head and smiled. "No no please tell me."

Smith sighed. He admitted that his anxiety was taking over him these days a lot. It's like a compensatory symptoms appearing on him.

"Well…. It's about Johan."

"Johan-san?"

"Yeah….. I wonder how will you understand this…?"

"What's the matter?"

Smith hesitated a little. He breathed then he said, "First, in order to understand my complaining…. You have to know that I'm not…. Johan's Father."

…**..Chapter Ends….. **

As usual sorry for the late update.

Woah…. Shocking?


	23. Bonds

Hello.

Sorry for cutting out your reading last week on that shockful moment. Hehe.

I will reply to those who I couldn't send them private messages and the others who I tried sending them the messages but the server was down.

**Luving Randomness:** Hehehe. Yes Smith isn't Johan's father. No joke. You will see dear.

_**Miya Mitsuki:**_ Very nice to hear from you again. Sorry about the ending hehe.

**The key blades chosen**: Wow! Someone noticed my trick here guys! I congratulate you!

**Spiritshipping 4ever:** Thanks dear.

Rowenna J. Anderson: You will know what's Smith's Complains this chapter! I hope everything will make sense to you.

**Himperyon:** Woow! You were reading my useless stories all that time long? Hehehe… I really don't mind you not reviewing, I just hope you enjoyed reading them. Believe me, your excitement in reading them is enough for me ^^

Thank you very much!

**Tensai Fon Ryoseii**: Hehe, like I said before. Thanks for reading the story, and don't mind you not reviewing or being so lazy "Muhahaha" Hmm…. But it only gives my the challenge on making someone lazy to review ^^ Hehe. Everything about Smith will be revealed in this chapter.

**KuroTenshi**: Now…. This is the problem I face with this story…. The bad writing style and the grammar in the first seven chapters…. God! I am sorry to bother your eyes! I know they were so terrible :'( Thank you for bearing with it all that time. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of it with good typing style T^T…

JudaiLover74 : Yeah it's a veryyyyy old story hehe. I am sorry again for the bad punctuation and grammar. I was idiot back then, I just wanted to post chapters and didn't care about people's comfort at reading, but then some reviews helped me in improving. If you have any advice or comment you wanna add, I am all ears to you. Just tell me ^^

Thanks everyone.

**….Chapter begins ….**

A small gasp escaped Judai's lips as his eyes widened in shock. That is not possible right?

"Sorry to be rude, but… is this a joke?"

Smith chuckled after seeing Judai's amusing reaction. True. He would think of it as a joke, but it was the truth. "No Juudai-kun, it's not. Johan is not my… son. Neither does Jesse."

Judai's head was spinning, not believing such thing.

"But!... but… It… How?"

"I don't blame you now Juudai-kun. I know it's hard to believe… Hmm… Let's see…. Ah yes! It happened almost ten years ago. I was 25. I married Rania, but you know, Rania couldn't give birth. We were really sad because we wanted to create our own little family, However, That didn't happen."

Judai felt a little sad for Smith. He heard before about people having troubles with giving birth, but this was the first time he witness a case like this one, and he was more than sad because Smith is a very kind man who deserves better than this….. His step-father for Instance, he was a cruel man that didn't deserve Judai, but Smith….

"You Know Juudai-kun, I married early because I wanted my babies to age quickly and become like my friends. Me and Rania really loved each other, but we didn't have much luck at that…."

"I am really sorry." Judai showed a deep sad emotion.

"Don't mind really. I figured out later, that it wasn't a punishment because we had after that Johan and Jesse."

"But…. How? Adoption?"

Smith laughed. "You can say so, but it wasn't really the case."

"Oh…"

"You see, I am a manager of a financial company, that used to giving loans to different firms. What happened is, the Japanese military asked for a loan for buying new shoes for the soldiers because some diseases happened and made many soldiers have their legs cut. I wanted to make sure of that_ 'Rumor'_ and went to the site. I had a list of the soldiers names, and one of them was called 'Johan'. Now… The name was just 'Johan', No family name, no nothing."

"That's weird… what happened?" Judai found the talk is becoming very interesting.

"I asked the army of course. They told me that they found Johan one rainy day along with his brother. Two babies at the door of their temple. You know, his parents abandoned him and Jesse."

"That's awful! How can they do that?" Judai felt so sad. It wasn't him that was suffering, but Johan…. how can they abandon him?

"I know…. But that is what caught my attention. When I visited the site, I wanted to see what was that Johan guy like. He and his brother. Johan was 14 years old back then, but I couldn't forget how he looked like a man standing while wearing the black uniform. I don't know what happened to me, but I was so attracted to him. When I saw Jesse, I noticed that he had all the traits Rania wanted when her baby grows up… Bold, tough, cold, but caring at the same time. Johan looked more innocent yet, bold, strong, and very warm. Like a kitten! Hahaha!" Smith felt happy suddenly, and Judai kind of figured why.

"I asked him some questions about the shoes problem and he answered. His answers were straight forward, held confidence and that's what I liked about him. After that I began stalking him. I knew where he lived and I knew he and Jesse had financial problems."

"Ah…"

Judai sweat-dropped. Smith is crazy when it relates to the things he like… he stalked Johan and Jesse… How utterly weird was that?

"I even became the couch of the boxing section the military had. I offered Johan a loan and he refused…. So many times. One time he was training and I saw that he was unusually tired. Jesse's hours at the military conflicted with Johan's so I went to check up on him."

"….. And?"

"I found him at the room's floor gasping for air and having a very terrible fever. I took him to the hospital, I didn't know why the hell were I caring so deeply about him, but it was just a strange and wonderful feeling that I have someone to look after. Hehe, even when he was tired, he tried to talk and to tell me to stop helping him."

* * *

_Smith was in the car driving quickly to get to the hospital. Johan was in the back seat. The 14 years old boy gasped for air, his head had a terrible headache, his cheeks were deep red and he looked like he was dying._

_**"S-stop…. I don't…. need the…. Hospital…. Please…. Just… S-stop!"**_

_**"SHUT UP! I'm not letting you die! Stay still!"**_

_**"That's…. the way… I lived… all…. Th-these… Years…"** _The boy coughed a little, _**"I…. d-don't… need… your sympathy…."**_

_Smith growled and drove faster. **"I don't care about what you think or how you lived! Right now I Just don't want you to die!"**_

Johan coughed again and made Smith's heart panic.

* * *

"Andersen-san you…. Liked him that much?"

"Um… yeah, I admired his courage and just wanted to be his friend. After that he became pissed and wanted me to fuck off every time I stalk him, until finally I took Rania with me to stalk Jesse and she, sooo much, wanted to adopt these too, especially Jesse."

"Wow…. That is how he became your son?"

"Yep! By stalking and messing with his life!" Smith was proud of messing with Johan's life.

"Ah… now I know why Johan-san has a gun…"

"Haha… he was in the army, what do you expect?"

Judai laughed nervously, but stopped realizing something. "Then why are you that depressed? What are your 'complains' ?"

Smith sighed. "Well… when Johan… Became my son, he asked me to search for his real biological father, and….. I had no clue the past ten years, but now I am starting to get answers…. I am getting close from knowing Johan's real father… and it just hurts! I want to shut the research, but I feel that's unfair to Johan. He deserves knowing his father."

Judai smiled. "Jealous?"

"Ahh! No I AM NOT! ….. YES I AM! I am just…. I don't want to lose Johan… or Jesse! How can I live without them? They are the anchor of my life."

Judai understood what Smith meant. "I am sure that won't happen. I know Johan-san loves you as much as you do. I know he wouldn't want to be separated from you."

Smith sighed and relaxed his back on the sofa. "I really… hope you're right…"

Judai sat next to Smith and when he saw the green-eyes troubled, he held Smith's shoulder to comfort him. "Please don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'm sure Johan-san's love and loyalty only lies for you."

Smith smiled a sad smile and nodded. "Well, I'm going to my room Juudai-kun. Have a goodnight. And thanks for listening… it really helped."

"You are welcome. Goodnight."

Judai yawned. Maybe it was time for him to sleep too. In the end, there was no television to be watched. Before Judai sleep, he sat in front of the room's window thinking about all the things he heard from Smith. He smiled, happy because Johan Andersen had such a loving and caring father…. He had Smith.

The boy stretched and finally gave up and went in a deep slumber.

* * *

Next day, Judai went to school. The boy had a typical day except that in the end of it, He, sho, Kenzan, Edo, Misawa, Asuka and _Manjoume_, were responsible for cleaning two classes, their class and the "B" class and after that the school's swimming pool. Of course, they obeyed, but _Manjoume_ had some objections.

"Listen you MORONS! I 'Manjoume Thunder-sama'! I don't clean! You will have to do this on your own."

Judai and Sho huffed, but Judai talked first. "Stop being so spoiled and help us!"

"Aniki is right!" Sho and Kenzan said in unison. "What did you say Judai?"

"Like what you heard _Manjoume_."

"I won't forgive you-"

"Ne ne…. Manjoume-kun… please help me in cleaning…"

"Of course I will tenjoin-kun!"

Judai and the others sweat-dropped. Manjoume was such a toy in Asuka's hand. He could be easily manipulated by her.

"Idiots! I will help you this time, you have to be thankful! You will see my super hidden talents in cleaning!"

After that, Manjoume had ruined everything, he broke a table, dropped a bucket of water which made everyone slip and fall on each. Edo had enough and finally yelled, "Shove your talents in your ass and fuck off!"

Manjoume's face was so red from anger and embarrassment. "EDO! WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

"Oh yeah? MAKE ME!"

And the fight went on and on and on. Judai wasn't sure that the class' properties would be safe for the rest of the two coming hours.

Fujiwara came and with him layfon and Yubel. The boy coughed to get their attention and they did.

"Ok…. These two will help you in cleaning. Please get along and finish this business quickly and I want no troubles."

The boys fell silent for a while. It was because of Yubel's presence. Yuble was a transfer boy who was very scary. No one talked with him and he seemed not in need for friends. He was isolated. They didn't try getting along with him at all.

Yubel's cold glance froze them all. He went and took a broom and started cleaning without a word.

They all thought for a while… What is the reason behind this boy's anti-sociality?

Oh wait…. Right right… You don't see everyday a boy with freakin' white hair, mismatched eyes and a freakin' scare and ugly arm! He looked like a son of a satan. At least to Manjoume.

They continued to clean the class quietly. They were used to each other, but when Shiraishi Yubel joined, the air seemed to be too awkward.

* * *

The swimming pool.

All of them changed into t-shirts and shorts to clean the swimming pool. Manjoume just joined because he wanted to see Asuka's perfect body (Especially the upper part) in t-shirt and shorts. When Rei was passing by, she joined too just to help her idol Judai-sama.

"According to my calculations, this cleaning session will end after one hour." Misawa said.

"What the hell? I 'Manjoume thunder-sama!' don't have to give one hour of my precious time to cleaning of all things!"

"Manjoume you are so funny!" Layfon just laughed at the raven.

"Well if you kept your stubbornness that cleaning is not going to end!"

"Sho! Shut the hell up!" Manjoume started chasing Sho around the swimming pool.

Yubel was already down there with the soap and ignoring the idiotic group.

"Manjoume! Stop yelling at sho!" Judai defended the small boy who was hiding behind him!

"If you were a man stop me!"

Manjoume kept wanting to grab sho from behind Judai and in the end they agreed on having a competition. If Judai won, Manjoume will leave Sho alone, but If Manjoume won…..

"The rules are simple! We will have two groups, each group will try to get the soap in the goal 'the-wall-of-the-pool' and the loser will have to pay!"

"Whatever Manjoume!" Judai sighed.

Layfon, Misawa, and Manjoume were in one group. Judai, Asuka andEdowere in another group.

Edo was so so holding grudge against Manjoume while holding the mop. They were… kind of playing hockey. Except that each group wasn't six.

"Ah…. I have the feeling that the cleaning will end after three hours…" Misawa said.

"Shut up you mathematics freak!" Manjoume yelled from behind.

They started playing. Manjoume the idiot didn't realize two important things that Judai's team possessed. First, Asuka. He was so so busy watching her slim and fit body moving and jumping making her 'upper-part' looks amazing. Not to mention the pearl-like sweat that was trickling down on her cheeks. That made the soap easily enter the goal without a sweat from Judai's team.

Second. the Edo boy just kept on Shooting the soap like a rocket into the goal with so much anger.

After many attempts, Judai's group won, but manjoume….

"NO WAY IN HELL! I WILL STILL GET THAT BRAT!" And he went to kill Sho.

"Manjoume youuu! You lost stop it!"

Judai ran behind Manjoume and went up the stairs and finally when he reached the top and wanted to ran behind Manjoume, the boy's foot was slipped by a soap and all of them even Manjoume, were scared to hell when they saw Judai fall.

He was gonna fall from the surface to 10 foot depth.

Woah…. Now wasn't that so deep?

"JUDAAAAI!" They all screamed.

Judai heart was in panic. The boy closed his eyes waiting for the hurtful hit that will get him.

…

Why that was taking so much time…?

"Th-thank…. God…."

Judai slowly opened his eyes to find himself carried by Yubel.

Before Judai land on the harsh surface, Yubel ran and caught him. When Judai saw the way he was carried in…. He blushed furiously and it didn't help when he saw Yubel's concerned looks.

"Ah…. Thank you very Much…. " Judai quickly thanked the boy and Yubel put him down quickly.

Yubel stared at Judai for a while then said, "Be carful. And don't get yourself handicapped because of a meaningless behaviour."

That was so cold. When Judai wanted to talk, Yubel was on the surface, going to go home. After all, he couldn't stand being with those idiots for a long time.

* * *

Manjoume and Edo got a detention from Austin O'brien who was passing by and saw the two fighting in the swimming pool. And the punishment of Edo and Manjoume was to clean the classes and swimming pool for the rest of the month Manjoume tried to put up a fight with o'brien, but they didn't get what they wanted. Instead, they suffered from O'brien's fists.

Judai laughed to himself while eating with the rest of the Andersen's.

Yubel….

Maybe that strange-looking guy wasn't so bad after all.

He would try talking to him.

**….Chapter Ends …**


	24. Confined

**New update~~~**

**For the anonymous reviewers:**

**RandomSWEDISHperson: **Thank you very much, your English is good really ^^ I hope this still catches your attention.

**KuroTenshi: ***Blushes* Arigatou! I am really getting arrogant because of your kind words hehee.

**Himperyon: **Hehe. Everyone is wondering about Yubel now. Calm down dear. You will know about that boy soon enough ^^ thanks for your praising, I really don't deserve it!

**Confined**

**…..Chapter Begins….**

It was a quiet night with a full moon reflecting light over the whole world. Smith's house was peaceful. Everyone slept soundly in their bed. Every one except for one.

Judai….

Judai wasn't sleeping. No.

Judai was rolling on the bed, sensing something so irritating and so itchy eating his whole body. It was a torture! Was it the mosquitoes? No way. The Andersen's home didn't allow even a small ant to enter from the villa's fence! The boy tried to calm down…. What is the person supposed to do when he faces something like this?

Judai thought quickly while scratching his skin furiously. Hmm. They might take a cold water shower.

Judai felt his body temperature is not normal. Also when he tried to get up, he felt that it was terribly heavy. The boy knew that there was something wrong with him, but…. Couldn't guess what it was.

He took some clothes to change in and went to the bathroom. He strangely didn't look to the mirror and didn't notice the huge red rashes that were on his skin while striping.

Judai entered the shower and turned the water into a cold temperature. It was agonizing, because Judai never showered with cold water before; he always preferred hot soothing water. This time was an exception though; the itching was just too much for him to bear. After the boy had finished, he wrapped his waist with a towel and when he was in the way of wearing the double sized shirt (since anything touched his body was an agony for him, he wanted just to wear a shirt) and buttoning it, he finally saw his reflection in the mirror….

…..

The boy couldn't believe his eyes and rubbed them to get a better view.

No luck. He was in deep shit. He saw rashes… His skin had mosquitoes' bites, but they were different from the normal, these had huge red rashes around them plus they were like many. Judai didn't know what to do; he collapsed on the ground while his eyes were lifeless. What was happening to him? This was not normal! Was he dying?

He remembered Johan instantly. He wanted to spend at least more time with him before he dies! He stood again to look at himself in the mirror with a disbelieving look. He was so fucking alright the last day! How did this happen? Why? When?

Judai found his situation was hopeless and collapsed on the floor again! Judai was getting stronger and stronger since he started to work with Fubuki. He was no longer that brat who used to cry so easily. There was something different then though….

Judai's nerves were broken at the sight of his body. It was scary how it was red!

Judai didn't know what to do. Scream? No no… that will wake up everybody… part of him wanted everybody to wake up and see what's wrong with him, but the other part of him told him that he was a brat and annoying as hell. It was 3:00 Am, and it was rude to wake anyone at that time. This was an emergency!

_'Ahh….' _

Tears were in the corner of his eyes…. Threatening them to fall. And they did. He didn't try to stop them. Judai's chest rose up and returned down in a fast rate, but the boy put both of his hands (which were covered by the sleeves of his shirt) on his mouth, trying to shut up the painful sobs that wanted to escape. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't let any single sob go out and annoy anyone. He would think of something…

When Judai showered, he had put the shampoo on the Edge of the mirror and it was going to fall….

Judai's eyes widened, but never took his hands off of his mouth. The bottle created noise that if it was during the day, no body would hear, but if it was night….

It released a hell of a loud sound!

Judai prayed that no one would hear, but not everything goes like he wants.

"Juudai…."

Judai closed his eyes and his hands firmly were shutting his mouth, but never stopped releasing tears.

* * *

Johan was sleeping well until he heard something collapse with the floor. Johan's sleep was very light thanks to the days he spent in the army, he was trained to be alarmed with every single sound and his sleep wasn't supposed to be peaceful at all. This changed when he moved in with smith but still, old habits dies hard.

Johan was comfortable in his own way. He found his comfort in light-sleep, and if something woke him he would certainly go to check what was there and return to sleep again after the relief, however, this time was different.

He felt as if this small voice signaled for something scary and he felt that with his heart as he rubbed his eyes and stood like he had never slept to begin with.

Once he got out of his room, and saw Judai's room's door is open, he knew something must be wrong. The light of the bathroom caught his attention…. It was closed and probably locked from the inside.

He would at least check on Judai and see if he was alright.

"Juudai…" Johan knocked the bathroom's door.

No response. That was all what Johan received. And he thought that it was weird. He knocked again and again, but received repeatedly negative attitude from the boy inside.

_'Did he sleep in there?' _

It could happen if someone is really tired! 'In Johan's defense!'

But again… it was not healthy to sleep in a bathroom. Johan used a little of his magic to unlock the door _'actually by breaking in quietly'_ and…. Wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him.

* * *

Judai didn't believe this!

First, with Johan Andersen around, there was no such thing called 'Privacy'. Second, he was freaking out! What will happen now that Johan saw his miserable figure? He would probably laugh and mention something about him being an unlucky bastard.

"J-Juudai?"

Judai kept his hands on the top of his mouth, and when he heard the unexpected shocked voice of Johan, he didn't know how to control the stream of tears running on his cheeks and what already soaked his hand sleeves.

So Johan was shocked…..

On the other hand, Johan was horrified. He saw Judai on the cold floor of the bathroom, but that's not all. Judai's bare legs and neck was terribly red. Judai had abnormal shaped rashes.

Judai's hair and body seemed to be wet, and that means he was showering, but what had went wrong? ! Was it the shampoo he used?

Forget about the fucking cause!

"Juudai! …." Johan quickly went inside, not caring about anything in the world except for the boy in front of him.

"Hey hey! Are you alright?"

Judai shook his head quickly still with his hands on his mouth.

"Of course you are not! Hey hey! Talk to me! What happened? What's wrong?"

Johan was in a panicky state. Judai crying made it worse. "Talk to me!"

Judai's hands were growing numb and the boy unconsciously was keeping them on his mouth. He was so tired… he couldn't even speak.

"Juudai…." Johan moved Judai's bangs aside so that he would see Judai's face clearly. His heart was hurt to see Judai's terrible pained figure and his hands quickly wiped away the boy's tears.

"Just…." Johan held Judai's hand wrists and tried to move them down so that Judai would speak, "Talk to me…. Juudai, put them down please."

Judai eventually gave in and let his hands fall down. The brown-haired looked in Johan's eyes and found them pleading him to explain.

"I…. I… Don't know… I felt my skin is suddenly itchy and… and… I thought that if I showered with cold water it would help, but…. I didn't think it was that bad! …. I mean…. I don't even know….. When…. I never really…."

Judai was in loss for words…. He didn't know what to say… he himself didn't know what this thing that was taking over his body was.

"Ok… Calm down… Just calm down. You will be alright, don't worry."

Johan didn't know what to do except for hugging the boy tightly. He rubbed his back soothingly and mumbled these words to Judai's ears. He wouldn't blame Judai for his shock state. After all, it was scary seeing such thing so suddenly when you were completely fine the second right before that kind of thing happens.

"I think you need a doctor…. CHRONOS! SMITH! ANYONE!"

Johan suddenly yelled and made Judai flinch.

"J-Johan-san! W-why-"

"Because you have to be seen by a doctor! What was that head of yours thinking? Why didn't you call for help?"

"….. I-it's late! And….. and…. It might…. Go… after some t-t-time…"

"Are you kidding me? This shit looks like its not going anytime soon!"

Judai got suddenly angry from the older boy's harsh words.

"My….. GOD! JUUDAI-KUN!"

Smith, Rania, Chronos, and Jesse were panicking at the sight.

"Dad! I know you want to stand there gaping all time, but we need Godai Takuma right now!"

Smith was still gaping until Jesse punched his head. "Oww! That hurts you bastard!"

"Didn't you hear Johan?" Jesse yawned.

"Oh RIGHT! HOLY SHIT! TAKUMA…. We Need Takuma-chan!"

Smith ran to the phone and Rania ran into the bathroom.

"Pony-chan! What happened?" she hugged the boy and Johan answered instead of Judai, "He doesn't know mom…."

"Oh Dear! Juudai-chan don't die!"

That made blue lines fall on Juudai's head from the terror even though he was hugged!

"Mom! Not helpful!" Johan shouted.

"Oops! Sorry! Pony-chan….. y-you will be fine!"

Too late. Judai was already fed up with the idea that he will die from the moment he saw these things on his skin.

Rania was wearing shorts so she felt the cold floor and wondered how Judai was bearing sitting like that for a long time.

"Pony-chan! Lets get out and get you to bed." Rania held Judai's hand and hugged him again when he stood.

After sometime, Judai felt somehow relaxed in her warm embrace and returned the hug.

* * *

Godai Takuma was not happy. How dare Smith Andersen call him at the time when his being relaxes from work?

It reminded him, that doctors had to suffer from situations like this. They weren't allowed to rest like all normal people do.

The family's doctor sighed. Why was it always Judai that had lethal health problems? According to Smith's speech, this was a bad disease, but he had to make sure from that before making any conclusions. And this what a good and smart doctor will do. Fuck the white coat. He didn't need it now.

The reddish-brown eyes were irritated to no limits.

* * *

"AHHH! Takuma-chan! Please save Judai's life! You are a doctor right? You have to *%$%#$#$%%($)#$"

And the rest were wailing and crying from Smith who clung to Takuma's leg like a puppy that had lost it's own parent.

Takuma was getting angrier by every passing second.

"YOU Idiot! I haven't even seen him yet! Get off!" Takuma kicked Smith far away and went inside the house where Johan had guided him.

As soon As he saw the boy, he got an idea of what might be infecting him.

-After 10 minutes-

"Takuma-chan! What is with Juudai-kun? Is he gonna be alright?what-"

"SHUT up. It's nothing serious…. I think…"

"Takuma-chan, what is with Pony-chan?" Rania quickly asked like Smith.

"Judai have a disease called…. Scabies."

"Scabies?" All of the family repeated. Judai didn't know what was that but was surprised from that name anyway.

"Yes you idiots. It is also called by 'Seven-year itch' "

"Takuma you bastard! Didn't you say that is was nothing serious? Will Juudai-kun have itching for SEVEN FUCKING YEARS?"

"No idiot. It's just a name."

The individuals sighed but Juudai anime-cried himself.

"Scabies is a contagious skin infection that occurs among humans and other animals. It has been classified by the WHO as a water-related disease. It is caused by a tiny and usually not directly visible parasite, the mite _Sarcoptes scabiei_, which burrows under the host's skin, causing intense allergic itching." Takuma explained with scientific definition that made the family's eyes in a spiral mode.

"THAT SOUNDS SERIOUS TAKUMA!" Smith finally yelled unable to tolerate the doctor's cold nerves.

"And by the way, it can be transferred. So I suggest you all keep away from Judai or he won't find anyone to take care of him. Rania. Move away now."

A big question mark was on Rania's head and she couldn't respond 'till Takuma himself walked and moved her away from Juudai.

"What the hell has caused him that disease?" Jesse questioned.

"Well, Juudai must've interacted with some kind of animal that had this disease."

Juudai blinked…. And looked at Johan.

"Oi oi! My ruby is completely innocent! Don't you dare say a word about her!"

Judai laughed sheepishly and thought for awhile. Everyone in the room looked at him intensely. They boy nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck….

"Uh… there was this poor dog that I used to….. Feed… and…"

He didn't need to complete. From Judai's personality, the idiot will guess that he had been hanging out with a stray dog because he looked cute.

SHIT!

"JUUDAI!"

They all scolded!

"I really…. Didn't… know…"

He hung his head to show that he was sorry.

"Yuuki Judai. You are going to be confined for more than 30 days."

Oh fuck…

**….Chapter ends …**

**Its short but i wanted to give you guys an update since there were reviews encouraging me to do so.**

**Did you expect me to put something like that?  
**


	25. Scabies

_** Thanks for the previous reviews every one! **_

_**I am glad you all liked the previous chapter and i hope you do with this one too... please tell me what do you think!**_

**…Chapter begins …**

After Godai Takuma had given Judai the list of the medicine he had to take, Smith, Rania and Jesse left Judai to rest because after what had happened he looked so tired and sleepy even though he still felt Itchy He couldn't do anything about it and he gave up from exhaustion.

Johan stood for awhile watching Judai.

"What? Am I so pathetic for you?" Judai finally asked after wondering about what Johan wanted from him at that stage.

"I was going to ask politely if you needed anything."

Judai yawned and collapsed on the bed. "Well… Can you just grab an extra blanket for me? I'm feeling a little bit cold."

Johan nodded and quickly went to the closet to grab a blanket. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Don't enter this room again."

"…."

"Goodnight." Judai said after he had yawned again.

Johan remembered what the doctor had said about the disease's capability to transfer from one person to another. Judai must've told him that because he didn't want the disease to transfer to him. The teal-haired male sighed heavily. "I still don't believe that this is happening to you…"

"Mmmm… It's a punishment from God…." Judai said in sleepy voice.

"For what reason?" Johan scoffed.

"Dunno…. I'm a bad person…"

Johan rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yes yes, whatever."

"Johan-san…."

Johan looked at Judai who suddenly sat on the bed after he had almost slept. "Yes?"

Judai smiled a little. "I want you to promise me something."

"HUH? Why the hell should I?"

Judai showed a face that was thinking for awhile then said, "ummmm, Please? Can you just promise?"

Johan stared at Judai as if he was crazy. Of course he was! What could he possibly want from him?

"Fine. What is it?"

"Don't… come to this room unless it is necessary. Don't come until the 30 days are over."

Johan felt something burning in his chest. Not seeing Judai for more than 30 days… He would see him of course, but in occasions? When the hell will these occasions happen? Why Judai is very selfish like that he-

WHAT?

He was being actually upset over the matter? Johan found himself feeling something that was very awkward.

"….. Johan-san?"

Johan shook away those thoughts and answered, "Can't do that kid. It's my house. I'll go wherever I want whenever I like."

Judai's face was filled with disappointment. The boy noticed that there was no way he could convince Johan with it, and he would just lock the room's door.

* * *

Next day, Johan went to eat breakfast before going to school. The dining table had him, Smith, Rania and Jesse. No Judai. This was so weird by now. They all used to eat together and be so active in the morning and because of that, Smith was very sad and silent.

_'Thank god… looks like I could use some advantages from Judai's sickness…'_

The boy ate his food happily and went to his car to go to school. Again there was no Judai to ride with him which again was an advantage, now he wouldn't worry about the music player to play his favorite music. They always had fights about who turn on what music. Now he can rest his mind and enjoy the ride.

When he went to Judai's class to give the homeroom, again there was no Judai.

"Johan-sensei? Judai Aniki is not with you?"

"No Sho. Judai is not gonna come to school for awhile."

Sho seemed to be surprise and taken a bit. "W-why not?"

Edo, Manjoume, Asuka, Kenzan, Layfon, and Misawa came with Sho to listen to what Johan was saying. "Yesterday he suddenly felt so itchy and tired, we called the doctor and he told us that Judai have to be in home for maybe more than thirty days. I think he called the sickness 'Scabies'."

"Really? ! Ahh…. Aniki! I think he is lonely now…" Judai's friends looked at each other sadly. "What will he do about the classes?"

Layfon was thinking a little then said, "I have an idea! Why don't we go visit him today, then after that, each day, one of us go and keep him updated?"

"Why should I go? I'll pass thank you! What if this sickness is transferable?" Manjoume said disgusted.

Johan didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to growl at Manjoume. "Yes it's transferable… Manjoume."

"Hey no problem! If we were careful, I think we will be just fine!" Sho argued with Manjoume.

"Ok guys. It's class. You can discuss that later." Johan said in a strict way.

* * *

Even in the Teachers room.

"Eeeeeeeh? Judai is sick?" The biology teacher, Jim, seemed surprised and sad at the same time.

When he went to give the biology class and didn't find Judai, he asked Johan because he knew that Judai lives with him, and the result is 'SICK Judai'.

"What did you say? Judai is sick?" That attracted the attention of the economics and Government teacher, Amon.

Johan now was circled with Fubuki, Amon, Fujiwara, O'brien, Jim and Ryo. Johan was starting to think that the whole school was centered around Judai. The boy didn't even last five months in it and he had already all the people worrying about his well-being. Johan was getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

"Yes, Juudai is sick. He has a transferable Disease called 'Scabies'. He can't come to school before thirty days are over."

"Well…. He'll miss a lot of math…"

"Certainly. Not to mention a lot of physics too…"

"A lot of biology…"

"A lot of economics…"

"A lot of music and Art!" Fubuki cried.

"Shut up! I know he'll miss a lot of English, but we can't help it!" Johan said irritated from their whining.

"Oh I know! Why don't we all go visit him today and after that, each day one of us go and keep him updated?"

…and was tired to hear the same thing over and over. Since when Judai had this popularity in school? Johan was surprised indeed.

"Hmm… But Johan said that it's transferable…" Ryo said.

"I think if we were careful enough we will be fine." Jim said encouraging the fellow teachers to go and visit Judai.

Johan was thinking…. Today he and his family are going to have a lot of guests coming.

_'This is a disadvantage of Judai's sickness…. Damn it!'_

Johan sat in his villa alerted. At 7 pm, a lot of people were coming. Johan didn't know why he hadn't scared them off not coming like he had done every time. He didn't see Judai at that day at all since the day before. Johan felt weird, but he shrugged the matter off. There were days he didn't see Judai 'till a late hour only to say goodnight or something. So this is not different.

"Johan? What are you doing here?" Smith was surprised to see Johan walking back and forth in the hall in front of the villa's entrance.

"A lot of people are coming…." Johan mumbled.

"Oh really? Who?"

"It's-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Smith looked to the door then to Johan again questioningly. "Um… Judai's friends… a visit?" The teal-haired male rubbed the end of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh! You mean they came to visit Juudai-kun? Why didn't you say that earlier? Move from the way!"

Smith ran to the door and opened to be greeted by…. A good number of people. He saw the teachers also, and didn't expect them to be in the category of 'Juudai-kun's friends.

"Waaaah! Judai!" Asuka's hands were on her cheeks, showing that the girl was shocked by Judai's case. The Brown-haired boy looked miserable. His right cheek had a big rash and almost every visible spot of his body was terribly red/pink color.

"Oh…. H-Hello…. Everyone… W-why?"

They looked at each other, teachers and students, and smiled widely to him. "Well, we wanted to see how the little angel is doing!" Fubuki said sweetly which made Johan kick his leg with apparently no good reason.

"Oww! Johan! Stop doing that to me every time I speak to Judai!"

Johan just glared and acted innocently as if he didn't do anything.

"Aniki! Does it hurt? When did that happen to you?"

Judai smiled. "Well yeah it hurts! I really don't know when it happened. All I what I know is…. Without even noticing, these things appeared!"

"Judai boy…. Karen came because she missed you today." Jim pointed his finger to the huge crocodile near Judai's bed.

Judai in the beginning was very scared from Karen, but with the days, he developed a kind of special relationship between him and the female crocodile. She was scary, but…. Friendly. Judai didn't see in his life a domestic Crocodile, but today he sees Karen.

"Hello Karen…. Manjoume didn't hurt you, did he?"

"SHUT up Judai! Remember that I came all the way because tenjoin-kun told me to! It's not like I want to be infected with your germs!"

"Hai Manjoume…"

Judai spent a good time with his friends and teachers. Almost all the time, Johan was silent, just observing everything. Smith was very happy that Judai wasn't alone in school. He always heard from Judai that he had a lot of friends, but seeing them that worried and concerned about him, made the man grateful to their treatment to Judai.

Students and teachers argued for sometime, about which group will keep Judai updated. Both groups wanted to do it, but they had to get to an agreement first.

And then Judai argued with both groups because he was afraid that the disease he has might be transferred to one of them. They didn't care.

Finally, they agreed that they will put a certain order and everyone will come on a certain day. So they will all get the chance to benefit Judai.

"Thank you everyone…. I really appreciate it…"

"Don't mention it Judai. Get well soon." Fujiwara finally said and then all of them said their goodbyes and went home.

Johan breathed and sighed. Finally the party was over.

* * *

Fifteen days passed and Judai went through different stages of the sickness. Scabies was so hurtful.

His friends came everyday to keep him updated with school, also if there were quizzes, he would take them in home as his teachers knew his condition.

What hurt Judai the most… he couldn't see Johan. He knew Johan didn't agree on the promise, and he was thankful that he didn't see him much, but he was longing to see him. He wanted to so badly. Especially when Johan began to go out a lot with Rachel the days Judai was sick at.

He loved Johan. He couldn't deny it. And he was hurt every time he knew that Johan was going out with another…. Woman. Johan and himself can't be together. He knew it. And he knew that Johan wouldn't ever see him as something else…. moreover, with his condition, he knew Johan deserved better than him, but why did he have this uncomfortable feeling in him? Judai shook his head and closed the lights to sleep…

* * *

Johan came back home. Rachel was such a pain and monkey. He didn't know why the hell she was glued to him that strongly like her life is depending on it!

He sighed and threw the keys on the table in the living room. He sat down on a sofa and dropped his head between his two arms tiredly.

His pet ran and found her way to his lap.

"How are you Ruby?"

She nuzzled to his cheek and licked it playfully. After that she slept on his lap.

Johan smiled and patted the squirrel's fur. He slowly stood up and carried the small squirrel with his arms lovingly.

The house was quiet, and maybe everyone was sleeping by now.

When going to his room, he felt something strong telling him to check on Judai. To just see the boy. He was getting tired of it. True that Judai's sickness had some advantages to him, but…. Judai's sickness seemed to be taking something away from Johan. The boy felt terribly empty.

He slowly opened the door. Judai was awake, but sleeping in bed. It was dark.

"Johan-san?"

Johan felt his heart excited when he heard the voice…

He switched the small light on the desk. "Hi…"

Judai slowly sat on the bed. Judai looked tired. The red rashes were still there, and they were worse than the first day."

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible." He answered honestly.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Dunno… Can't sleep."

Johan smiled and sat where Judai's desk is. "Hmm…. Are you hungry?"

"No… I want to sleep, but I can't."

Johan continued to pat Ruby's fur. "How about…. A little walk? Will that help?"

Judai shrugged. "Dunno…."

"Well, we won't know if we didn't try."

Judai nodded and went to get his jacket.

* * *

Judai stayed 5 meters away from Johan, as they walked inside the Andersen's garden. He remembered that Smith told him that he can come to it any time he wanted, but after he comes to it with Johan once. He couldn't stand the idea then, but now he feels happy to get the chance to be with Johan…. or at least be five meters away from him.

"Pony-chan, nothing will happen if you walked closer. Hell, nothing will happen as long as we don't touch each other."

Judai laughed nervously and said, "I really don't want you to suffer."

Johan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

They walked around and crossed the small stream in the garden until they reached a spacious clearing. The moon and the stars were clearly visible and Judai was fascinated by the sight.

"Woah…"

Johan smiled and resumed walking. They finally wanted to sit and relax for a while.

This time, Johan insisted that Judai sits near him…. Judai agreed to do that for two meters.

"You are such a paranoid."

"Sorry."

"Still not going to cut that hair of yours?"

"No way." It was an immediate answer.

Johan grunted and averted his gaze to the sky.

Silence fell over them. It was a pleasant silence. Judai wanted this to last for eternity. Yes they weren't talking, but at least he knew that Johan was with him, near him. He slowly looked to Johan's figure. He was looking at the sky, he had no sunglasses…. And he had ruby sleeping on his lap. Everything in Johan was very attractive. Judai was normally attracted to girls only, but ever since he had seen Johan, he felt his world goes upside down.

He wanted ruby to be replaced by him.

They had a special relationship that Judai wasn't able to identify yet.

"Stop staring Juudai."

Judai blushed and looked to the front. "I… I'm not staring!"

"Lier."

"…"

"Haha! See?"

"Che!"

Johan chuckled. "Do you feel like sleeping now?"

Judai blinked. True…. He felt very sleepy that he could sleep right there!

"Y-yeah…"

Johan smiled and stood up. "Ok then, let's go back."

* * *

Next day, Johan went to school, and Judai felt bad again.

"Juudai-kun!"

Judai looked to the door where Smith stood calling him.

"Yes?"

"Umm…. There is a stranger… he wants to meet you."

Judai's heart fell at this. He wanted to speak, and felt it hard to do so.

"He says… that he is one of your relatives…. Umm… Haou-kun."

Of course Smith was surprised to see the great resemblance between this stranger and Judai and he wanted to know everything, but didn't want to burden Judai with his questions about the boy, However, Jesse was very curious. The resemblance between the elder boy and Judai couldn't be ignored.

Judai was taken back… it was very bold from Haou to come to his place….

What did Haou want from him?

**…..Chapter Ends …..**

_I hope you enjoyed reading ^^_


	26. Jack ass and a Rainbow

_Hello,_

_Dear Anonymous reviewer, silent storm: It's getting better...? yaaaaaay! thanks! thank you! please read more ^^_

_Random Swedish person ^^ : your english is nice, it's flaweless until now ^^ believe me ^^_

_Himperyon: thanks for reviewing last time ^^_

_to all the other members:_

**Wondy Alice, Jetta-chan, ThepathUntaken, Miya Mitsuki, Luving Rndomness, Rowenna j. Andersen, Princess08AAnime, Alex Wolf, Judailover 74, Chrisandersenyuki, krystalanimeheart , Supreme phoenix King, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness **

Thanks ^^

**...Chapter Begins ...**

Judai thought it was weird.

Haou is coming to visit HIM. Why the hell would he do that? He was trying to ruin everything for Judai by just coming to this place.

"O-oh…. Yes I k-know him…." Judai said nervously to Smith who looked at Judai first, unsure if it was a good idea to let Judai meet with this so called 'Relative' of his. The Green-eyed man nodded to Judai and went to let 'Haou-Kun' in.

Judai's hands were curled into fists from anger. Why did Haou kept on interfering with his life? What did he want?

"Juudai-kun, I'll leave you now with Haou-kun."

Unlike every time, instead of wearing black, Haou was wearing sky-blue Jeans, White shirt that sleeves were untied and on top of it there was a beige vest and red neck tie and he had two dangling earrings pierced in his right ear only. No sunglasses to hide his golden highly glowing eyes and no cap to hold his dark brown shoulder-length hair. Just a bright 'creepy' smile that was covering his face. They older boy's hands were in his pockets and he stood waiting for smith to leave. After the man had left, his smile fell and was replaced by blank face and un-readable eyes.

Haou was always mysterious. His eyes didn't show happiness, fear, anger, amusement, or irritation. It was hard to get to know what was he thinking of. He never looked shocked, and if anybody ever made the boy's eyes widen a little, it'll be a tremendous accomplishment. That's why his smile was creepy. And when he smiles, it seems the world is gonna end.

The brothers stood in front of each other, silent. Judai was loud in his thoughts; he wanted to know why Haou took a very big step and came to his place. Haou seemed to read his mind and creepily released a faint smirk that could just be seen from the corner of his mouth, but it was enough to show that the boy was mocking Judai in his mind.

"Let me guess. You want to know why I am here, right?"

Judai glared. "Splendid reasoning. 'Duh' Asshole!"

Haou Kept his face blank. So Judai didn't know if Haou was seriously angry or not. "Hmm. Moving on the Insults which is the very first thing you greet me with, I came here because my source told me that you…. Are obviously sick."

"And you are telling me that you care?"

Haou kept looking into Judai's eyes, analyzing what Judai was saying. And what was he 'about' to do.

"I suppose you should leave that dangerous thing in you hand. It could harm somebody."

Judai's sweat was on the floor by the time Haou announced that he found out about the knife in Judai's hands behind his back.

"….."

"Well?"

Judai's glare deepened and became more anxious. He moved the knife forward and directed it in Haou's direction.

"Unless you want to be sliced, I suggest that you leave from here. I don't want to see your face. I don't want to see yours or Asakura's, I'm not coming back with you. I'll never do."

Haou **_'Snickered'_** which was absolutely wicked to Judai. He started sweating and didn't know what to do. He was the one holding the knife, yet, he was the far most terrified.

"Come on look at you. You wanna me to get convinced that you can kill somebody? Hell, you can't even strangle a cat."

Judai swallowed hard and tried to say bravely, "I will do it if I have to…. E-even if it took me t-to kill… my own B-brother…."

Haou sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ok. I'll give you a valuable piece of info." Haou said in a very low voice, like he was whispering to Judai for no body to hear, "I'm not gonna take you back."

Judai got irritated and moved forward quickly to Haou until the tip blade of the knife was pressed on his chest. "Listen Haou! I'm sick of your _sick_ games. Leave me the hell alone like what have you did always, only then, I will let you get out of this room in one piece."

"Didn't know that you reached that level of dare Judai. You are more interesting now, but…" In a quick motion, Haou had hit Judai's Jaw and kicked him to finally fall on the bed. And the knife…. Was taken.

"I said that I am not here to take you away. So relax idiot."

Judai's Jaw hurt like hell, it is a miracle that it wasn't broken. Haou was a bastard that had a lot of power in the fists, legs and every where. He was radiating power itself.

"I came to see my sick little brother. They said to me that you…. Are having an animal's sicknesses I presume."

Judai spat the blood that was in his mouth from the hit. "You want to convince me that your ass came all the way here because you care? Who is your fucking sources?"

"Dunno. I'll leave that for you to know," Haou of course knew, but he wouldn't tell Judai about layfon, "And I think my visit is not welcomed to you so…. I think I will get going for your heart's sake."

Haou bowed to Judai in a mocking way and opened the door, but before he does, he heard a sound of someone running, probably someone was eavesdropping.

Interesting.

He didn't know that Judai was living with annoying rats.

* * *

Haou was down exiting Smith's villa. He was climbing down the stairs that led to the fence and almost going away until someone grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast."

Haou didn't look behind as his arm was held. He stood with his blank face looking in front of him while the firm hold almost broke one of his bones. His face didn't show anything, but it sure hurt as hell.

"Hnn. I think the rat Judai's living with is showing himself now." Haou said calmly.

Jesse was highly angry from the guy called 'Haou'. It looked like he had hit Judai with something, but Judai denied anything Jesse confronted him with. And now he knew the reason. That 'Haou' guy almost looked like a phantom. If it wasn't 'Haou' that he was grabbing, any guy would have screamed stars from the hurtful grab of arm, but Haou looked like he was completely fine. Jesse was irritated to no limits and made his steel grip tighten even more.

"By the way….."

Jesse glared at the boy who was talking to him with caring to face him. Jesse's eyes were burning holes in his head.

"That hurts."

* * *

"You know, all you had to say is 'I want to talk to you, please' like civilized people and I would've accepted if I am not busy. Asshole."

Jesse raised his eye brow, "I didn't know someone like you can curse. You don't look like it."

"Get over with it Jackass. I don't have time to sit and chit-chat."

"You sounded more polite when you were talking to Judai."

"Jackass. Didn't you know that the big brother is the image of the younger brother?"

"Indeed. But did you know that younger people should talk to their elders with respect?"

Haou blinked and looked around him. "Ok, I see no elders here. Jackass."

Seriously, Jesse was irritated from being called Jackass. "I think I am OLDER than you."

Haou blinked again…. But a mocking chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you really think that you are older than me? If you did, then you should reconsider it."

"Why you fuc-"

"No no no. You should be more respectful when you talk to me…. What was your name again Jackass?"

Jesse almost punched the boy, but Haou held his fist before it had smashed his nose. "Ok… you won't tell me your name I presume. I'll Just call you Jackass-kun for now."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Haou asked with venom dripping from his voice, but it didn't scare Jesse…. Well it did… but not for much extent.

"You think that you are OLDER? ! I AM 25 and I would cut my arm if you were older than that!" Jesse tried to pronounce those words correctly without stuttering or releasing any gasp of pain because of Haou's deathly grip on his now 'Two fists'.

"Well, You should cut it now. I am Twenty seven Jackass-kun."

Jesse's eye's widened….. _The fuck!_ This boy looked like he was 18 years old or maybe even less. How could he….. "How could I look so young? Oh I guess my god created me like that. If you didn't have anything useful for me then I will go. Jackass-kun."

Haou left Jesse's fists, and Jesse was shocked to the bones.

Haou bowed his signature-mocking-kind-of-a-way-bow, and left the house as he put both of his thumbs on either side of his forehead. He was getting sick from dealing with foolish humans and it was an ordeal for him.

Seriously humans have a small angle of view from the window to the real world.

Especially those who has awkwardly exotic dark teal-hair.

* * *

Jesse's sweat was on his forehead, his ears were red from anger, and he was preventing himself from screaming like bitches at the bitch pain in his hand knuckles. His strength was gained from the army. From where the hell the called 'Haou' gained his? If he wasn't wrong, Haou wasn't using even using 5% of his total power in stopping him. What was this guy? A monster?

He would go and stalk him. For sure.

* * *

Haou sighed while walking in the town Tokyo. It has been a long time since he was there. He didn't stay in one town for long. It was seven days max.

Since his parents died, Haou couldn't accept their death. He just couldn't. He didn't go to their funeral, and he didn't want to stay in the place that reminded him with his beloved parents. He had his brother which held so much resembling from both of his parents. It was hard looking at Judai. It reminded him his mother and father. He didn't blame Judai for being born at all, but his heart would just clench at the sight of his younger brother.

Aya was a beautiful woman. She didn't deserve death at all. That was Haou's conclusion.

He had gone to America, South America, South Africa, china, Russia, Europe and many countries. North, South, East, West, and all the places. He pledged to himself that he would never fall in love, or do any relationships with humans. Humans were fragile creatures, like his mom. They would easily go down at any time, and all what you have to do is to watch them die.

His strength was enhanced while traveling. He was in the most dangerous places in the world and if he wanted to get out alive, he had to learn how to protect himself. He gained knowledge, slyness, sharp intelligence, strength and every thing a human would dream of. And on the top it, he fulfilled his pledge. He never fell in love. He never allowed his heart to. He'd been around the globe and to the places that had most beautiful women, and men; yet, he sealed his heart and kept it in a huge sleeping cocoon. It took him ten years to finally be able to return to this very crowded spot again.

Haou was generally a lonesome soul. He didn't need any engagements with humans until he dies.

Haou slightly SLIGHTLY smiled when he saw his favorite Japanese Sushi restaurant. He didn't think it'd be open even after ten years.

Passing by, he began to see many many of his favorite shops.

But he didn't see a certain blue-headed 'Jackass' stalking him.

* * *

_'For Fuck's sake, what the hell is this monster doing?'_

Jesse was boiling. For almost three hours he has been following the monster, and no matter how you look at it, Haou was a real Human.

Jesse sensed something weird emitting from the Dark-brown haired guy and that was… what?

He shook his head and followed with his now bandaged hands.

They hurt like hell! What the hell did the monster think of while holding his hands? Of breaking them?

Jesse followed until he saw Haou looking at one of the retails, but….

Somebody had lost the control of his motorcycle, and Haou wasn't aware of that, and he was gonna get hit.

…..

Jesse stood petrified in his place for half of the second, not knowing what to do. He was sure that God is punishing that monster for being so much of an asshole.

_'AH DAMN IT!'_

"WATCH IT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jesse suddenly ran and pushed Haou harshly out of the motorcycle track and both of them fell in a fountain behind. A grand fountain which chose this particular minute to sing a song and to splash out all the water that gave a beautiful rainbow behind the two black highlighted figures. It signaled for something great.

"Shit! Hey! Are you alright?" Jesse asked panick-ly, his orange orbs filled with worry. He just did this for Judai! And because this guy knows about Judai! Nothing more.

"What the hell are you doing here Jackass? I THOUGHT I told you to piss off."

Jesse gritted his teeth annoyed. "I think you at least should thank me for saving your bothersome ass! You'd have been-"

"Dead? Sorry but I can't die from something as small as a motorcycle hit. Probably you'd do!"

"Why? Are you not human? Stop this shit and get up!"

Jesse growled and stood up rubbing his back and oh shit he was slightly injured in his arms. The motorcycle guy apologized tons of times while Jesse kept on crushing his head under his shoes. Which was an 'uncivilized act' in Haou's opinion who apologized to the man and dragged the Jackass away.

Jesse was very lucky. He was near a hotel that his father owned. He sighed and told the little monster to follow him, but Haou refused by all means and they stood fighting in the street.

"For Ra's sake, do you think that I'll do something to you?"

"….. Ahem. Hell no, and if you tried I will just squish you, you pest."

"Ok! Nothing to be afraid of! So don't be a coward, just dry yourself and fuck off after it."

Haou for the first time, scowled.

That Jackass, was a Jackass.

**…..Chapter Ends ….**

And to be continued fellows~

Thanks for reading and I really am sorry, it's the first time for me writing Dark spiritshipping so it wouldn't match your taste buddies.

Gomenasai~~

See you next chapter.


	27. Sick of being sick

_Hello,_

_Ok so I'm updating while eating ice-cream so expect this to be... lousy and sticky._

_For the reviewer **Matt bookman: **thank you so much for your words. i'm sorry i didn't get the chance to reply to your review earlier. I'm really happy. If you got any comments or questions, just shoot._

_Anonymous Reviewers:  
_

_**Ari-chan and ReNa: **Woooooot. such a long time dear. you really have disappeared. hope you are doing fine._

_**Silent storm 1244:** Hope you laugh more at this one too ^^_

_Rendom Swedish person: Yep! until now, i still find no mistakes in your english ^^, You are very fine buddy.  
_

_Thank you all for your kind reviews anonymous or non-anonymous. If you had any suggestions or constructive comments to boost up my writing level, just shoooot._

_**Warning:** Shonen Ai/Yaoi. Swearing._

**...Chapter Begins ...**

The man standing at the reception desk in _'Gloria'_ Hotel was shocked to see Jesse the son of the owner of the hotel soaked to the bones. He and his _friend_. Or so he thought. Of course it was strange.

"Hey old man, I want a whole wing if it's available. If not, I want a suite. You know, I just wanna a place that has two bathrooms and a fire place." Jesse rudely requested while getting out his ID card.

The man sighed and couldn't help but to fulfill the young master's desire. "Right this way sir." He led Jesse and Haou into the elevator that went straight up to the 23rd floor.

Haou was standing silently in contrary to Jesse who kept shuddering and cursing. He was complaining about how wet and fucking cold he was. When they were close to the suite, Jesse snatched the card which was acting like a key and passed it through the door, then ran to the bathroom.

The man fixed his glasses and turned to Haou. "Um. Please tell Andersen-san that I'll have best clothes for you both prepared as soon as possible. Inside you'll find the reception's number. You can call if you needed anything anytime."

Haou stood like a statue for sometime, seeing that was no use replying or whatever his twisted mind was thinking and then left the man to go inside as well as the idiot.

_'They are both rude…' _

the man shook his head and went back to his place thinking about how the coming generation is taking the twisted direction in those days.

Haou was wearing a blank face when he got into the bathroom. He hesitantly took off his clothes and went under the hot shower. His bathroom was in the same wing but a little far from the one Jesse was in.

The golden-eyed male replayed the events of the day in his brain and the idea of him was going to die if the 'Jackass' didn't save him, was too annoying. In his whole life, he didn't need anybody for his survival. Urban city or not, he didn't need anyone. This was the first he felt that he owed to somebody something. Of all people, he owed his life to a Jackass.

Haou closed the shower and wrapped a big towel around his whole body. The suite had three bathrooms. It was huge and Haou was close to one of the rooms. The Golden eyed had the same look on his face, not changing even when he threw his body on the comfortable bed.

* * *

Jesse was FREEZING. It was so fucking cold since he fell in that fountain. God only knew why he saved the 'Monster's' life in that day. He cared less when he tried to warm up his body while showering.

When he finally calmed his body's temperature down, the boy hurried and wore his clothes that were left by the man of the reception. He already knew everything about Jesse including his size and Jesse's _friend_ was about the same size except he was shorter.

Jesse was feeling normal again, but he was still cold. He stood in his place thinking for a while. When he entered this place, he had 'Haou' with him. The guy's presence was so not clear in the rooms.

_'Now where did that little monster go?'_

Jesse wore his watch and fuck he forgot to _dry_ his mobile! He dried it quickly and tapped on the screen to see if it was still working. He thanked god when he saw the applications moving with his fingers. He could replace it whenever he felt like it, but this mobile has everything. His contacts, memo, dates, music, and everything that needed to be transferred before the piece of shit dies out completely on him.

He went out wearing light blue Jeans and long sleeves shirt with a hoodie in the back that had the color teal. Like his hair.

Looking for the little monster was so painful. _'Hey kitty kitty! Come out come out the hell where you are….'_

He paused when he saw something on the bed in the bedroom far from his. Ok, so the monster was sleeping _comfortably_ on the bed while obviously not wearing anything. He was just covered by the bed's sheets.

Jesse rubbed his head then got out of the room, not wanting to interrupt the deep slumber.

* * *

"Jesse! Where were you?"

Rania said crushing the boy in her hug. "I'm not a kid. Hello! I'm suffering here."

Jesse pushed himself away and entered the house. He had told the man of the reception to let the little monster in the room as long as he wanted and to prepare some dinner for him. He took the food himself and placed it on the table in Haou's room and placed the clothes near the boy and left. He didn't know the source of his sudden kindness towards such human or _precisely_, any human. Jesse was cold hearted by nature.

"How's Judai?"

"Umm… Judai is good. He is sleeping now. I'm amazed from Takuma's medicines. They are making him sleep more and more."

Jesse grunted. "It's better than feeling the pain."

"You are right."

"Ok. Where is Johan?"

"Ummm…. Johan is with Rachel-chan."

"The monkey again?" Jesse grunted again.

Rania pouted. "Shut up! She's very nice you know. Johan just doesn't like her."

Jesse grunted for the third time. "Then why the fuck is he going out with her?"

Rania's pout deepened. "Jesse! Stop grunting at everything I say!"

"Yeah okay."

"He's going out with her because she Boooo Jumps on him!" She explained that with her hands.

"Ok. Where is Smith?"

"He is in his office in the company."

Jesse raised an eye-brow. "That's weird…. Anyway, I'm gonna sleep too." Where was everybody?

"EEEEhhh? You are leaving me alone?"

"Yes."

"But…. But…. Stay with meee!" She went and held his arm and he sweat dropped. He was taller than her. Jesse looked at her from up to down. She was wearing pink shorts and white top. Her short orange hair made her face look cuter when begging, but he wasn't going to stay with her and fall for that.

"Listen. I'm tired and want to fucking sleep."

"You look like you are in a bad mood today…"

Jesse sighed and went to his room.

* * *

Haou on the other hand wasn't expecting any kind of dinner or cloth from the Jackass. He just took the cloth and went out of the stupid 'hotel'. He was angry to the point that he wanted to crush the Jackass's head.

Just when he was stepping out from the hotel, his mobile started vibrating. He 'Tch-ed' and took the mobile from his pocket.

His eyes widened a little bit when he saw the name of the contact.

**_'Jackass'_**

….What a perfect name.

He wasted no time and picked up. "Are you kidding me? Who gave you the damn right to put your hands on my phone?"

He heard laughter. "Hahahaha. You are so amusing. I'll start annoying the hell out of you from now on."

"Fuck you."

"Ouch…" that was the last thing Jesse says before hanging up.

Yes. The monster was pissed off and that was what matters.

Haou was pissed, but decided to shrug the thing off because he had better things to do than arguing with a Jackass.

**_…After Two days_**

Judai stopped eating good amount of food. He almost returned it untouched for two days because he didn't have the appetite. He was just so sick and so tired of being locked up in a room like that. He wanted to get out, to work, and to go to school. He sat on the floor near to the window and looked at the trees and roses down. He didn't want to be confined.

When Johan arrived, Rania and Smith told him what Judai has been up to during those three days.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Johan asked coldly.

Smith huffed. "How am I supposed to tell if I can't even see you? You are so busy working and even going out at nights."

Johan glared and got upstairs.

* * *

Judai was resting his head on his knees close to the window, watching the world from his small perspective. He had long sleeves red shirt and white shorts on which revealed a lot of pink rashes on his legs and above his knee. His face and neck had rashes too. His hair was loose, covering his back.

Judai wanted to scream, shout, yell, or hit anyone. He was so so angry and tired.

After few seconds he heard someone knock, but he didn't care to reply. Whoever that was, Judai didn't have the strength for going to the door and opening it.

The door was opened and Johan entered. Johan saw the curtains and windows open and there was cold air in the room although it was summer.

"Hey Juudai." He said to the boy who was giving him his back.

"Hey." Johan only received that reply. Judai didn't turn around to face him. Johan was hesitant to talk because there was something depressing surrounding Judai.

"Um. What are you doing?" That was a stupid question. Judai didn't reply.

Johan bit his lip and went closer from Judai's back. "Are you alright? Is there something wro-"

"-Just leave me the hell…. Alone." Judai just snapped and stood facing Johan with an angry face. He pointed to his legs, face and neck while saying, "Does this make me look alright to you? No. I am not alright ok? You can do nothing about it."

Johan crossed his arms and calmly replied, "Mom told me that you didn't take your medicine and didn't eat today. So I was asking to know why."

"Just care about yourself and leave me alone." Judai yelled at Johan who was standing there with a dumb founded look. "Get out before I transfer this to you."

Johan chuckled at Judai's childish threat.

Judai huffed and went to sit again in front of the window on the cold ceramic floor, hugging his knees while holding himself back from crying like a child. Those 20 days passed so slowly that he ever imagined them to be. He was bored even when Smith had put some entertainment into his room like television and latest games. He also used some of his time to spend it with his friends studying, but today he was awful with Ryou and kept on stuttering the answers. He was cracking from the inside and felt awfully lonely especially when he couldn't be around Johan.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Johan asked Judai ever so politely.

"Nothing. Just go away." That's it.

"_Brat! _I'm not gonna tolerate this. You are going to eat and take your medicine even if I had to shove it in your mouth, got it? Don't be an ass."

Judai boiled and released all the tears in his eyes. "Shut up! I don't want you to yell at me! It's not like I want to be sick! I'm already tired from this! I'm the one who can't tolerate this anymore! You don't know anything about how this feels like!" Judai tossed those words in Johan's face and sat hugging his knees again, but this time, he cried his heart on them. No voice, just tears and small gasps for air.

He missed Johan so much that it hurt his heart more than the scabies and when he heard the door shut, he knew that Johan was already gone…. Again.

He banged his forehead against the window's glass and released more of his tears while trying to wipe them away with his red sleeve. "Johan…."

Judai said while crying on his hands. It was so painful. He loved Johan so much and he didn't know why the lack of seeing him was affecting badly on him. He just found no meaning to his life and thought how he was living before without Johan around. He wanted to hit himself because he shouted on him and….. His eyes widened and were stunned when he felt something very warm covering his back and parts from his chest.

"I'm sorry Judai…. I wanted to make you feel better, but I'm making things worse." Johan was hugging Judai from behind so gently, afraid that the boy might crack in his arms.

Judai stood up quickly and released himself from Johan's warmth and tried to calm his racing heart. "What the hell are you doing?" Judai was already on the other half of the room. "Do you want to become sick?" Judai yelled.

Johan stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Nope. I'm trying to be nice. I know you are already fed up with this disease, but you have to tolerate it. It's just a month. Twenty days have passed and you are now acting like a kid." Well he was technically a kid, but Johan wanted to encourage him not to give up at this stage. A kid from Johan's point of view.

Johan took some steps forward and Judai made the opposite For Johan to be…. Healthy.

"W-Wha…. What do you want?"

Johan didn't answer and kept walking forward until he cornered Judai. The boy looked at the older male, scared that he'll touch him again.

"You became skinny."

Judai scowled. "It's not your business."

"Yeah you are right." Johan said calmly and walked out of the room. The curtains were the only thing moving from the air inside. Judai sighed and wiped his face, but stood still in his place like a rock. He was thinking about the harsh words earlier with Johan. he was wrong yet, he couldn't control himself any longer. That disease was driving him crazy.

"You are still standing there?"

Judai jumped from the voice. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Johan returned to Judai's room holding a try that had peeled oranges and melon, two forks, and two small plates.

"It's not my fault that you are dozing off. Get over here." He said while taking the tray to the white table.

Judai blinked in confusion.

"Are you deaf? I said come and sit."

Judai rubbed his left arm and slowly went to sit on the table's chair. Johan took the other chair and took a plate filling it with oranges and melon. "Eat this." He said placing it in front of Judai.

The brown-haired sighed and two more tears escaped while stuffing orange in his mouth. He was hungry.

"Is it good?" Johan asked carefully.

Judai nodded and kept on chewing. "I'm sorry I shouted on you…. I'm… sorry…"

Johan smiled and wiped the tears' traces, resulting Judai to flinch away. "Johan Andersen! If I weren't sick I would've crushed your head! Do you want to be sick?"

"You are shouting again."

"….."

Johan laughed.

"I'm sorry…" Judai apologized with a blush of embarrassment creeping on his cheeks. "It's alright… shout as much as you can if it will relieve your guts."

Judai chewed while analyzing Johan. "You are being awkwardly nice. Something happened?"

Johan Tsk-ed and frowned. "You brat, I'm always nice with you. Do you want to die now?"

Judai smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it is strange. Did you finally propose to your girlfriend?"

"No you idiot! Just shut up and eat." Johan's fists was curled to punch Judai, but decided to stop.

"What about you innocent-kun? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Johan asked with sarcasm in his voice.

The oranges choke Judai at this moment and he coughed few times. The blush was visible on his face which was burning. "N-No! Of course not! Why are you asking?"

Johan looked at him suspiciously. "You don't even like someone?"

Judai shook his head and swallowed.

"That's weird."

"W-why?"

"Cause someone as beautiful as you were supposed to be reserved from long time ago."

Judai was choked again. "Shut up! There are no reservations or anything like that!" he didn't know whether to be happy or not from the compliment.

Judai suddenly remembered something….. He had no lover and yet…. He has lost his virginity….

"J-Juudai… are you crying again?"

Judai shook his head and smiled.

"Nope."

**_Around 10 at night….. _**

Haou was gonna rip the shirt he was wearing. He tapped the letters of the following text to the following contact:

"To: Jackass"

**_I swear I'm gonna punch a hole in your face if you didn't stop fucking with me._**

After 20 seconds…..

"From: Jackass"

_Calm your shit. Wow, I didn't know that you were that easy to provoke. Hahaha._ _This is so much fun._

**_You are making a big mistake. No body has been in your level of dare before. Why the hell are you wasting my time? What. Do. You. Want?_**

_Just because you are whatever the fuck you are does not make you whatever the fuck you think you are._ _I'm not scared of you and you are not scary at all!_

Haou couldn't take it anymore.

**_Listen, why don't you go annoy someone else huh? What's so special about annoying me?_**

_MMMM... Is this the way someone talks to the one who saved them?..._

**_Fuck you._**

The night was sure **long.**

**…Chapter ends …**

**^^ see you~~~ **

_**Don't forget to review~~**  
_


	28. Coming up with a plan

_Hello,_

_Sorry it's been a long time since last chapter._

_In this chapter many things will happen so be prepared. _

_To the anonymous reviewer **Random Swedish person**: Hmmm... lets just say that Judai have a different style than Mokuba who has a hair sticking randomly. Judai's is straight ^^ but it will change soon. REALLY? You and your sister must be funny! i would like to see your arguments haha. stop saying that your English is bad or else!_

_Thank you very much my readers. if you had any comments i'll be happy to listen any time._

**….Chapter Begins …..**

**_I swear I'm gonna punch a hole in your face if you didn't stop fucking with me._**

_Calm your shit. Wow, I didn't know that you were that easy to provoke. Hahaha._ _This is so much fun._

**_You are making a big mistake. No body has been in your level of dare before. Why the hell are you wasting my time? What. Do. You. Want?_**

_Just because you are whatever the fuck you are does not make you whatever the fuck you think you are._ _I'm not scared of you and you are not scary at all!_

**_Listen, why don't you go annoy someone else huh? What's so special about annoying me?_**

_MMMM... Is this the way someone talks to the one who saved them?..._

**_Fuck you._**

**….15 Days later ….**

Godai Takuma, the family's doctor, came to see Judai again. The whole month has passed and everyone was wondering about Judai's condition. They wanted to know if the boy was completely healed or not. And that was takuma's Job.

Johan was outside Judai's Room, going back and forth while the rest of the family members stood worrying about Judai's health. They wanted Judai to be completely fine again.

Jesse was the most irritated one. The guy knew that Judai must've been taking the medicine and that there was nothing for the people to worry about, but who did listen to him before? _No one. _

"Johan. Stop that you are irritating me." Jesse growled while holding his brother's shoulders and pinning him down. Not only he did that, but also he sat on him which made the younger brother pissed to no limits.

"Get off. Or I'll-"

In that particular moment, Godai Takuma got out of Judai's room and allowed them all to get inside. Once they were sitting in Judai's room, the doctor coughed to get their attention and said the only words they wanted to hear.

"Ahem. Judai is good to go to school. He has completely recovered."

Smith released all the tears he has and made both of his sons glare at him. "Thank god! Juudai-kun I thought you would take forever…."

Judai laughed sheepishly to himself. He was **very** happy that all of that ended. The month was torture for him.

"Before celebrating and everything, there is one thing still remaining. Judai, you have to put this cream which I will add it for you. It removes any remaining markings from the disease ok? You don't want your face to be full of that right?"

Judai shook his head. "No. I will take it."

Rania smiled and hugged Judai. "Finally I can hug you…"

Jesse smirked and got out rushing to the phone. He dialed a number and waited.

**_"Hello? This is Fubuki speaking, who is it?"_**

"Ah Fubuki! This is Jesse."

**_"Hey! Tell me! Tell me! What happened?"_**

"Haha, Judai is fine! He is perfect now and the doctor just said it."

**_"GREAT! Oh my dear friend! How I longed to hear those words!"_**

"So? What will you do now?"

**_"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell everyone and be good to go!"_**

"See ya! Don't be late or he'll sleep!"

**_"SLEEP? DON'T EVEN LET HIM DO THAT!"_**

"Oi baka! This is my ear!"

**_"Sorry Jesse-kun~"_**

"Don't add 'kun' to my name or I'll rip your throat!"

**_"ANYWAY! Don't let him sleep!"_**

"Don't ask the impossible. Do you know how much is it now? It's 10:33!"

**_"Ahhh! Don't let him sleep! Bye!"_**

"Oiii! Fubuki!"

Too late. The bastard hung up!

**…After 30 minutes… **

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

Judai was in his room, but was shocked to see himself surrounded by…. Guys. His friends. In the room, there was Sho, Kenzan, Manjoume, Edo, Misawa, Fujiwara, Fubuki, Ryo, Layfon, Jim and the Andersen brothers. It was quiet weird that all of them came at that time of the night and he was just getting ready to have a deep sleep. They were all grinning at him.

"We came to take you out tonight! _My Angel!_"

Judai sweat-dropped and flinched when he saw the idiot Fubuki taking his hand to kiss it. Johan glared his end-of-the-world-glare at Fubuki and that didn't affect one bit so he had to go and shrug Fubuki off and away from Judai.

"What about Asuka and Rei?" Judai was wondering where were they.

"Judai boy, this event tonight is just for us guys. Even I had to leave Karen at home…" Jim said the final sentence with thick clouds on his head.

"It's a brave sacrifice Jim-san! You did it for the best!" Sho smiled widely to the man to cheer him up.

"Che! Why do _I_ have to go with you too?" Manjoume complained while rubbing his hair furiously.

Edo sighed. "Because you are a guy."

Manjoume looked stupidly at him.

"….I mean a guy from Judai's friends."

"Who said that I'm that slacker's friend? !"

Sho smirked while looking to Manoume. "Oh drop the act. Weren't you the one who was 'Bored' because Judai wasn't around? And didn't you defend Judai when the marks got out and Hashirama-sensei asked why Judai's mark was so low?"

Manjoume's face burnt with embarrassment. "And weren't you the one who cared to come from your house to here? No one forced you to-"

"-SHUT UP SHO! **I'll kill you!**"

Manjoume dashed after Sho who released a 'CRAP!' and ran for his life.

Judai's eyes widened. He didn't believe that Manjoume who used to call him names and treat him badly had these feelings of friendship in him for Judai.

"Oi Sho! Come here or else!"

Manjoume continued his barking while the others looked at Judai.

"Oi Judai! What's wrong?..."

Judai made his fists full with the blanket of his bed. In that moment Manjoume and Sho stopped running and looked at Judai as well.

"Ah… em…. M-Manjoume…. Thanks…" His face had an incredible red blush that he didn't understand why it was coming out of him for such a jerk like Manjoume.

"Slacker! Wipe those tears off or I'll kill you! I didn't do anything for you, d-do y-y-you understand? !" Manjoume's face was burning and smoke was already on top of his head.

"Our Judai is crying out of happiness! Oh we didn't know that you loved us that much!"

Johan kicked Fubuki's leg who whined from the pain, but didn't do anything but to cry to himself.

"Thanks guys….. You are all my best friends…"

They couldn't do nothing but smile. Manjoume frowned, but eventually released a smirk.

* * *

Judai was still wearing his Red favorite long Red sleeves shirt and white shorts. The group of boys got out in their cars. Judai was with Johan and Jesse, and the rest followed.

"Um… where are we going?" Judai asked Johan who was driving. Johan looked at him and yawned. "Hmm…. We are going to the nearby food department store."

"…. Why?"

"Cause the idiots want to go shopping with you. They want to buy some ingredients for the food they will be cooking for the late 'dinner' for you."

"Ahh…. R-really?"

"Yes. And don't try to stop them because they'll never listen."

Judai was so embarrassed from everyone's kindness towards him, and yawned. Really, they picked critical time for him. He was tired and ready for sleep, but who cares? They already made it difficult for him. He smiled while looking to the moon above. It was so shiny and full as if it was like Judai who recently just recovered and returned with his full health.

When they reached the department store, the group entered and the crowd wasn't there. They thanked god for that, but still there were some girls who took pictures for the guys entering. Not to mention the squeals they released over seeing the group. Johan slapped his forehead. Why did they have to go out together like this and be so bold for the damn annoying females? Fubuki was flirting with some of his 'new' fresh fans, but luckily Jesse dragged him away before the idiot go in details with his fans.

"Let's go idiot."

"But but! They are cute!"

**_"Fubuki-sama!" _**

"My little kittens~~"

"You are unbelievable! We give you our back for a second and you go crazy!"

Fubuki was always unbelievable so Jesse just dragged him with the group, but after awhile, Fubuki found his new target. He went and hugged Judai from the back. "Ahh! Judai! I'm so happy to see you smile after the agonizing month you had. _My Sweet Angel._"

"And I'll be happy to crush your Jaw if you didn't piss off _now_."

The venom that was dripping from Johan's words was too much for Fubuki to take. So he went and cried on Fujiwara's shoulder.

Later, they carried Judai and put him in with the stuff in the trolley shopping cart. The boy was blushing like crazy when the people were looking at him, but he couldn't do anything about it because the idiots kept on playing with the cart and passing it to each other fast.

Judai knew it.

He couldn't agree on going with such retarded people. Ahem… Sick friends.

* * *

They were finally home, and Judai was very dizzy. He sat in the kitchen while the boys were preparing for him food. Rania tried to help, but knowing her bad history in cooking, the group didn't want Judai to get ill again because of her and they used Fubuki as a tool since he was a wise-ass when rejecting a woman's offer politely. For god sake Judai has just recovered.

Judai also knew when they were eating altogether with the Andersen's that Smith will hold a party as a celebration of Judai's recovery. Judai thought that they were overreacting and asked them not to, but Smith couldn't just back off. He had to do this.

Judai rolled his eyes and looked to Johan catching the male staring at him. Johan blinked and smiled to Judai while chewing his food. Judai looked helpless to Johan and tried voicing to him _'Cancel the idea from your father's head'_, but Johan just shrugged and chuckled almost choking.

Judai's friends disappeared one after another and finally Judai threw his body on the living room's couch making Johan glare.

"Go sleep on your bed in your room."

Judai whined while hugging the comfortable cushion. "But…. I'm so tired that I can't even get upstairs."

The brown-haired teen yawned and curled further more into the couch.

"Yuuki Juudai. Get upstairs _now_."

Judai shook his head and buried his face in the cushion.

The older male sighed. Really Judai can be so damn childish sometimes. It was so annoying.

He walked 'till he reached the couch and leaned on Judai's ear and blew some air from his mouth above it which made Judai yelp and sit straight glaring and blushing at the same time. "W-w-w-why the h-hell did you do that? !"

"I did it so that you will go sleep in your room."

Judai threw the cushion quickly at Johan and ran. "Juudai! Youuuu!"

Judai gasped hardly and ran upstairs to his room and locked it up. He couldn't believe how his reacts with everything Johan does. He let his body slide down on door and took his breath for sometime. He then shook his head and went to his bed.

Johan was going to kill him the day after. He knew it.

* * *

Haou was just out of shower when he received yet again one of the Jackass's ridiculous text messages. He held his phone for sometime, asking himself if it was a good idea wasting his time over seeing a stupid message like that one.

Haou's blank face finally showed a tired and pissed expression on its divisions.

He clicked 'Jackass' in the Inbox and read the message.

**_Hey there. I just wanted to tell you that Juudai is completely fine. My dad is holding a party for him tomorrow. It will have all of Juudai's friends. Would you want to come too?_**

Haou huffed while biting his lip. Really, he was at his limits. He dried his hair a little and typed the following text:

_Mind your business. No body told you to spy on your house for my benefit._

Jesse on the other hand tried to calm himself down.

**_The party is 5:00 pm tomorrow in the villa's garden. I'll leave the choice for you to come or not. After all you are he is brother._**

Haou laid on his bed combing his hair with his hands and fixing the right ear earring he had out of his hair locks.

_Why are you wasting your time? Don't you have something called 'man's pride'?_

**_I don't want to hear this from someone putting an earring. So manly. _**

_'Jackass'. If you looked closely to the world surrounding you, you will find many people putting on earrings. Men too. Ahhh, whatever. Stop sending your stupid texts!_

**_As you wish._**

"Finally."

Haou Looked to ceiling of his room. He was currently living in his own house. He inherited a piece of land from his father and he asked some designers to build his own house with a sharp modern contemporary style. His room had huge windows and the colors Black and some browns. He was on his way that day to ask Judai if he would like to live with him, but Judai gave him no chance. Haou saw that Judai was very attached to the other place and he didn't find the words. Judai was just so defensive.

He blinked and rubbed his bright golden eye, and stood going to the desk where his laptop was opened on top of it. He took a seat and looked to the screen. Truth is for sometime now, he was planning on destroying his step-father-ass for hurting Judai is such hideous way. But he found that his plan wasn't enough. It lacked something…. Some one as powerful as him in the world of economics. Those people were less and even hard to co-operate with him. Haou didn't like 'Co-operating' either, but it had to be done. Looking to the world of industry and economics, Haou found one bright interesting name.

Smith Andersen.

The boy released s smirk, and thought that he might pay a visit to Smith Andersen tomorrow. Oh and he had pretty long time before Judai's party begin.

* * *

Asakura Tao was sitting comfortably on the couch in his office room. He remembered that he has called Haou to get him Judai, but until now, Haou has no idea about his whereabouts, and this was weird.

Judai was some hidden danger for Tao. He had to get Judai or…. Kill him.

Haou was definitely lying to him; after all he couldn't trust that bastard who lived on deceiving people. He can't deny that he deceived people too, that's why he couldn't rely on Haou.

His Piercing lavender eyes were burning a hole in the vodka bottle. As if Judai was hiding in it for him.

He took another sip from his cup, and stood going to the window.

"I think I left you to play Judai….. and that's enough."

Cruelly, he threw the glass object in his had to the mirror on the column in his room resulting a big damage.

"I will get you."

* * *

Next day, Smith was surprised to know that he had a visitor at 3:00 pm which was before Judai's party with two hours. Smith found no harm in seeing this visitor. He had a lot of time.

"Come in."

He was surprised to see the replica of Judai again in his office, but this one was taller and something very sad and dangerous laid deep in it.

"I'm surprised." Smith chuckled.

"I'm sure you are. I came here today because I want to make a deal with you."

Smith rose his black eye-brow questioning. "Ahem. No offense, but…. I don't accept deals from…. Those who are younger than me."

Suddenly, Haou wanted to punch Smith so hard because of the slight resemblance between the man and the Jackass.

"This deal involves Judai. I think if you are looking for his benefit, you'd listen to me."

Smith looked suspiciously at Haou for sometime. "Please take a seat first."

"Thanks. Now, do you know that Judai-"

"-I know everything about his step-father thank you."

"Then it'll make things easier. I came here with a plan to destroy that man and I wanted a partner. And it appeared that you are the most suitable."

"You sound so confident. Why me?"

"Because you have a bright name in business."

Smith got the point. "Interesting. What do you have for me?"

* * *

Judai was very happy to find all those people gather for him. His party was in the garden that the Andersens have. This time, Asuka, and Rei were there.

Rachel was there too. And Judai smiled sheepishly to remind himself how silly he was when a slight jealousy took over him when he saw her with Johan.

Smith and Rania was sitting and looking to all the young flowers blooming before them. They wanted to have sons, and they had them, and their friends were as sweet as them and that made the parents smile.

Smith never imagined that Judai's brother will come up with such plan. It was hideous and it has the ugly form of revenge which Tao deserved fairly.

He had asked Haou to join them to the party, but the teen answered him by a glare. Smith knew that his type was from the type that Haou hated the most. The man laughed at this.

On the other hand Judai walked towards a weird shadow from the trees. And when he reached them, he heard somebody talking.

"It's good that you are alright."

Judai flinched when he recognized the voice. "H-Haou?"

"Yeah."

"W-what are you-"

"I'm leaving. I came to see if you were fine…."

Judai walked to see his brother's face.

"I don't understand you. Why did you decide to appear in my life now? I've always looked for you, but I received no attention. So why now?"

Haou huffed. He didn't have to tell Judai that Tao was the one responsible for this, or that Judai reminds him with his mother and father so much so he couldn't look at him.

Without warnings, Judai was embraced by two warm arms. He thought that they were warmer even than his mother's ones.

"I'm sorry."

Judai opened his eye from the blink and he found no one.

Haou disappeared again. That made Judai's heart clench. He didn't understand his brother one bit. He wanted to, but he couldn't ask him because he didn't know from where to begin.

But…. For someone who looks cold as ice…. Haou was surprisingly very warm.

* * *

When Haou left the party and went to exit the house, someone stopped him from the arms…. Again!

"Hey there! I see you did as I advised you."

Haou turned his head and snatched his arm from the bastard who was holding it. "Thank you very much."

"But, what were you doing with my _dad?_"

"Why don't you go ask _him?_"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you always blocking my way?"

"Why are you asking that?"

…. Seriously Haou was pissed, but his features were hidden under the thick bold figure of his.

"Because I'm sick of your stupid jokes. You don't know me, and you certainly don't want to be my enemy."

Haou's Golden eyes glistened when he pronounced the word 'enemy' and almost scared Jesse…. Almost.

"Who said anything about being your enemy? I'm surprised that you would consider anyone as your 'friend'."

"Ok. You are right. I have no friends." Haou said and left the puzzled teal-haired bastard standing behind the fence.

"Don't cross this fence. Don't cross it." Haou said finally.

At this moment, Jesse realized how lonely Haou was.

But the question was….. Would he cross the fence? The monster certainly held a lot of dark secrets behind his back. Would he take that risk? And why would he want to cross the fence for someone as cold as Haou? He wasn't warm himself. They were from the same type but with a slight difference.

Jesse had a family.

He wondered about Haou…..

* * *

Next day Was a terrible day. At the time Smith picked a certain call, the world turned upside down for the called 'Father'.

"Hello? I'm calling because I think you found my son Johan. Are you Smith Andersen?"

**…Chapter Ends …**

**_Comments are always appreciated._**


	29. Finding The Real Father

_Hello,_

_Hopefully you guys are not angry with me~~~for not updating..._

_This will be a short chapter, just to let everything sink in your system guys ^^ don't want to put many events at one time. so this will be short.  
_

_Other than that, i am thankful for all the people who reviewed including **Aresrinn18 (boy you have to activate your private messaging feature so that i can reply to your reviews, i really love them. please enable it)**_

_And thanks for Random Swedish person again.  
_

_Sorry if i didn't time to reply guys. forgive my rudeness. i will try my best.  
_

_Hope you enjoy reading!  
_

_**...Chapter begins ...**  
_

It would've been a total lie, if Smith told himself that he was happy because he had found Johan's father. **No.** he wasn't happy. He was collapsing from the inside. He felt choked and didn't want to talk to the one he had on the phone. The one who would just take his most precious being. The man's beautiful green orbs were showing horror. He wondered…. Was that day too close? The day he'd lose Johan and Jesse…?

"Ahem…." He tried to regain his composure, "May I know who is speaking?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Marcus Vegard. I believe that you found my two sons."

Smith swallowed the limp in his throat and tried to answer the man. "Umm… I'm not sure that you found the right guy…. Oh sorry. I just want you to tell me something about your _'Two'_ sons that is true. Anything, I just want to make sure that you are not mistaken."

"I agree. I agree. Well…. Johan had a teal hair… Green eyes…. But if that is not enough, I think Johan had a birthmark on his back. It's brown and it's underneath his shoulders close to his waist. Jesse has dark teal hair and Amber orbs…. Unfortunately he didn't have anything special that I can tell you about. Am I really mistaken?"

Smith's heart clenched and he hit his fist on the office desk. "Uh… no. I think you are right. About Johan and Jesse."

"Thank god… I thought I would never see them again…. I'm glad I contacted you Mr. Smith."

Smith was falling apart. "You are welcome…"

"So please tell me when can I see or talk to my sons?"

"Well…. Johan and Jesse are not here at the moment." Yes it was a lie, "But as soon as they come back I'll let them contact you."

"I'm very thankful Mr. Smith. Were you the one who took care of my sons?"

"…. You can say that."

"I'd like to give you my dearest regards; it has been nice knowing you. I'll contact you later then."

With that, the call was over. **_'It has been awful knowing you!' _**Smith cursed and buried his face between his hands.

The so-called Johan's Father was obviously living in Norway. He already knew that from the language and the number of the phone so that's another bonus to the 'father' in proving that he is the rightful owner to both of the kids.

Smith suddenly shook his head and stood up. Refusing this hurtful fact that can change his life to the worst. He got out of his office heading to the living room, where Judai, Johan, Jesse and Rania were sitting while eating fruits and chatting.

He stood watching Johan for a moment, feeling his heart throb from pain. He couldn't take it anymore, so he strode over to Johan, held his hand and strode backwards with the dumbfounded male.

"Hey DAD! What's wrong? What are you doing?" Johan said while practically running after his father.

"I need you for a second." Came Smith cold and vague answer.

"Just… wait! Wha-"

Smith forced Johan to enter his room and closed the door blocking all the individuals that followed and who found Smith acting completely weird.

"ALRIGHT! What the hell is this all about? !" Yelled Johan in frustration.

Smith never minded Johan's Yelling, and yanked his son to land on the bed on his stomach.

Johan was thinking that his Dad is going crazy, especially when he sat on top of him and stripped him from his white shirt he was wearing.

Smith finally saw the dark brown mark on Johan's back and was already burning a hole into it. He wanted it to disappear and wished that he could find a way to do this.

Johan was frozen when he sensed his father's fingers slightly touch his back… where Johan assumed that his dad is touching his mark. The boy sighed and showed no resistance. "Dad. What's wrong? Did something….. Happen?"

Smith's hair bangs covered his face, and he stood and let his son's arms free. "I'm… sorry." The old man said in an honest sorry tune.

He opened the door of the room and the family individuals wanted to start pulling answers out of the man, but they stopped when Johan shook his head. The boy took his white shirt and dressed up, following his Dad quickly.

"Everyone…. Stay out of this one…" Johan said to his mother and Jesse while running after his father. Judai who had recovered from few days, was putting his hand on his chest, hoping that nothing had gone wrong. Smith usually never acted this way. Which only meant that something pushed him to do so…? But what was it? Judai couldn't put his finger on something particular. He wished it wasn't serious.

* * *

"Dad! Dad wait!"

Johan was trying to catch up with his father who seemed to walk in a fast pace, and Johan started to get worried…

Finally Smith was in his office, sitting near the window on his so comfortable chair, feeling pain creeping up to his spine.

"Johan."

Johan stood still. "Yes?"

"Get out now." The man said sternly. Although Johan couldn't see his father's face, he could tell the he was troubled.

"I'm… not gonna force you to tell me anything now. Take your time. I know you will eventually do."

Johan sadly walked out from the office straight to the family members who were waiting in the living room.

"What's up with the old man?" Jesse said grunting….. As always.

Rania pouted. "Don't say old man…. Smith is… 34 only! He's very young!"

"Whatever." Jesse didn't care. "_So?_"

Johan sat down, rubbing his chin a little, and when he saw Judai's worried eyes, he smiled and said, "I'm sure it's fine. He didn't want to talk, but I think he will. Soon…"

* * *

Judai went to his room after the awkward silence that dominated the family after Smith's weird actions. Judai didn't open the lights although it was night. He let the window open and allowed the moonlight to enter through his room. The boy sat down thinking.

Smith was unstable these days, and there was one reason for it all. Judai sighed heavily and he didn't seem to notice Johan who was already sitting beside him.

"Judai…."

The boy flinched and looked to Johan shocked. "Why do you keep **_scaring _**me like that?" Judai was on the verge of getting a heart attack from Johan's surprising presence.

"I'm sorry. But you were in your _deepest_ thoughts and didn't notice me knocking…."

"Oh…"

Judai looked again outside and let the soft breeze dance through his silky hair.

Neither did speak until Johan begun. "I've noticed that my dad is…. Something is up with him these days…"

Judai knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

"He won't look to me in the eye… and he seems to be troubled with something that I did."

Judai quickly shook his head. "You didn't do anything! It's not your fault!"

Johan looked to Judai with slightly wide eyes, and his expression changed into a curious look. "Do you…. Know something?"

Judai noticed how defensive he was a while ago and wanted to hit himself after he had already hit his head with his fist. What if Smith wanted to keep the fact that he is not Johan's father a secret? What will Johan do if he knew that Judai already knows about his whole story?

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it through your eyes!" Johan put his hands on the two sides of Judai's cheeks and pinched them hard. "Now talk."

"Aw! Aw! Aw! I donnnooo anythwingg Johan-swan that hurttz!"

"Talk or your cheeks will be bloody by the time I am done with you." Johan wasn't deciding to let go.

Judai was so hurt, that some tears were starting to form in his eyes' corner. "Owk! OWK! I will twalk…"

"Good Boy." Johan instantly drew his hands back.

Judai rubbed his Cheeks as he felt them hurt so much. "Johan-san… you are so mean…."

Ok so Johan thought that Judai was… extremely cute and alluring the moment he saw his cheeks flushed with some tears in his eyes and that look…. It was the sexiest look that-

Back on track.

That was nonsense, why would he think of a damned Brat like that way!

Johan Andersen was 24 and older than Judai with almost eight years or something! That could not be happening. Right.

"I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this or not, but… Andersen-San has been so anxious lately…."

"Why?" Johan finally could muster giving his attention to the boy.

"Umm… He… err…I think he…"

Johan gave Judai an encouraging look to continue and the boy seemed to be losing his words. Should he tell Johan that?

"I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to talk to him. If he didn't tell you then I think I have no right to do so…"

"And he told _you_?"

"Ah. Err… Its not like he doesn't want to tell you, he just…"

"_Whatever_. That Jerk."

"He's your father!"

"Yeah right!"

Johan snorted. He couldn't believe this. His father told Judai the thing that was irritating him before he had to tell him. Johan was pissed beyond limits.

"I'm sorry…" Judai murmured an apology which somehow cooled down the fire of anger that Johan had. He was surprised. Every time he would feel that anger is consuming him, he'd see Judai and feels as if nothing was wrong in his life.

Johan huffed. He suddenly felt too tired. Too tired by his father's sadness. He wanted to know what was the damned thing that made his father act this way towards him.

Johan landed his body on Judai's lap making the brunette panicking of what to do.

"Just let me sleep here…. For a while if you don't mind." Johan had his head and part of his upper body on Judai's lap.

Judai didn't mind at all, in fact he was very happy, but was very scared that his heart would stop or maybe he would do something stupid right there.

Seeing those teal hair locks shining with the man was absolutely stunning to Judai. Johan had already closed his eyes, so Judai was left to stare at his serene face. Johan was…. Very handsome. Judai silently wished that he could lock up Johan in a place for the life to be not able to go out and make people see his face! Judai chuckled sheepishly at the thought. It was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at moron?" He was still closing his eyes, but was utterly rude.

"I just remembered something funny when I was with Fubuki and…. Manjoume." Judai lied.

"Fubuki again..."

"Johan-san you really should stop hurting him every time he talks to me... he's just being... nice."

"Yeah right. and pervert. you should thank heavens that I'm protecting you from that monster. you don't know what he would die to do if he could lay a finger on you without me around."

Judai's cheeks went red and the words no longer seemed to be coming out.

"Oooh! I didn't know that you would enjoy such thing!" Johan hissed at Judai.

"WHA- No way! It's Just embarrassing!" Really. what was Johan thinking.

Johan sighed and was silent.

Judai hesitated about doing this, but… he wanted to try. He slowly reached for the bangs of Johan's forehead and ruffled them gently. Judai's act was so nice and warm which made a single tear come down from Johan's eye.

"It'll be alright…" Judai comforted while reaching for the tear to wipe it away gently. "It will be fine. You will see."

Johan made a sound of what looked like a sniff. But he was being bold about it as usual, not wanting to show his weakness to anyone, but failed to do so with Judai.

"I…. Hope so…"

**…Chapter Ends …..**


	30. Author Note

**Hello there My readers.**

I'm really sorry for the long absence, It's because of my graduation year in the university and we all know the hectic work of education life.

But anyhow I'm posting this so that I clarify the path for **this story. **

I'm going to offer a choice for it like I did with me story "You Are My love" (I'm going to continue that by the way ^^)

Every one of my stories, I'll continue them so don't worry, but for this one especially, I want from anyone who wants it to continue to review. Annnnnd because I've noticed that this Fandom is being lazy lately, I'm going to wait until interested Readers give **10**+ Reviews that get me to update this story.

So, **10+** Reviews = Update.

I'm really sorry for being away for such a long time, university sucks.

Well well. Review so that you'll get an update ^^

For chrisandersenyuki... I miss you ^^ sorry my friend.

Araide-


	31. Go to meet the real father

**Matt Bookman ^^**

I'm really glad to have a reader like you. And don't worry, you'll know what will happen in this chapter ^^

**MayFlowerxxx**

Thank you dear. Now you can have your update. Enjoy ^^ and don't forget to tell your opinion in the end of it.

**4evaDayDreamer**

Wooo, it's sure great to hear from you again. I'm so glad. How have you been doing? Good I hope ^^

Thanks for the review ^^

**AquaTales**

My great god…. You say you are not good with English, and yet…. Just how awesome you are with it? Seriously you got to raise your self-efficacy about writing English ^^ you are good at it ^^

Thanks for the review and don't hesitate in showing up again ^^

**skywright**

Long time dear ^^ I'm happy to hear from you too again. And here I am finally updating~

**Alex Wolf 9o9**

Hellooooo~ man it's good to see you again ^^ here's your update ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki**

Well, I'm also looking forward reading your stories. Man it's been a long time since then, and I'm so glad to see you again ^^ Sorry~~~ the university and the graduation project ^^''

Tell me what you think about this chapter. Have I gone rusty?

**Pandora's-Wonderland**

Hai~~~ you'll see what is going to happen between Johan and Judai soon ^^

**PrincessAnime08**

Wooooow~ missed you my dear friend~

Here's your flower and update!

**WoNdY Alice**

Thanks for the review ^^

**Jetta-chan**

Woah you scared me! Thanks for your enthusiasm! It gave me the power to add an update ^^

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**

Sorry for being so lazy ^^, but you know…. Education and work ^^

Tell me what you think~

Preview to the previous events: **(Important for those who might've forgotten ^^….. don't we all?) **

Judai was healed from the scabies. Smith was shocked to find Johan's real father, his name is Marcus Vegard, and he was able to identify Johan and Jesse on the phone with Smith. Smith is pissed and so upset because he thinks that his sons are gonna be snatched away from him. Now… what will be Johan's and Jesse's reaction to this?

**…. Chapter Begins…**

Smith was sitting down and in front of him Judai, Johan, Jesse and Rania. In other words, the family members…. Well… Judai was sorta…

Smith was certainly telling Jesse and Johan that he had found their real father, even if it meant his sons being snatched away…. What hurt his heart the most is Johan. His beloved son.

"Well…. What is this about Dad?"

Smith's heart clinched as he thought that this might be the last time he gets to feel how being a dad is so heart-warming.

"I have something very important to tell you both." He pointed his finger to Johan and Jesse who looked at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Ok wait, is this about you and Takuma finally getting together?" Jesse commented and the next thing he knows, he gets a hit on the head from Rania.

"Jesseeeee you fool! I claimed Smith as mine long ago! He can't cheat on his wife! You are so mean!"

"Could be the thing….." Johan smirked.

"No! Not you too Johan! Smith is there something I need to know?"

Judai laughed nervously while eyeing Smith who had a vein popping up in his head. This wasn't the appropriate time that Jesse has to be the Jackass in.

"I want you two idiots to shut up so that I can talk."

Johan was slightly taken back by the rough treatment of his father. He was never cold like that before to him.

"Good… I like the silence. Now. Two days ago I had a phone call. The person said that he was your biological father, and I asked him to prove it and he did. Johan, he knew about the brown birthmark in your back, and Jesse shut up, yes he knew about you too. So, the man wants to meet you two, and no Johan he is not in Japan, and yes Rania he is Norway. Before you say a word Juudai-kun, yes it's the truth."

The four Individuals was silenced one after another by Smith who knew all of their protests being the family owner, of course he'd know what their minds were thinking about.

"So. What is it going to be? It's your decision."

Johan and Jesse looked to one another in pure shock. They didn't know what to say as this matter came so sudden without any warnings or anything. Rania looked dumbfounded and was slightly angry that Smith didn't discuss this matter with her before and did something that was absolutely not expectable of her.

_SLAP! _

She slapped her husband so hard and ran out of the room, getting Smith all shocked, but followed her nonetheless.

Judai didn't know what to do too. He just stood observing all the fuss around him, until the brothers excused themselves to go to talk privately.

* * *

"How dare you…..?"

Rania was sitting on the bed, her face buried between her knees and crying.

Smith's cheek was slightly red and bruised but he understood.

"Why….. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! Do you know what this means?"

Smith smiled sadly and nodded while rubbing her back.

"Yeah….. I know…."

"Then how… how-"

"Rania. It's no use. If we really love them, we have to let them go."

"Smith! For fuck's sake! This is Johan and Jesse!"

"Yes, it's because it's Johan and Jesse."

"IDIOT! IDIOT!" She kept punching his chest while crying her heart out. She didn't believe this. How smith was able to easily inform Johan and Jesse about their father.

Smith's chest didn't hurt from Rania's sweet punches…. It was hurt from the pain in the heart and without noticing he just let it all go.

His tears that is.

* * *

"Man, this is ridiculous. I can't believe it."

Johan sighed. He and his brother were standing in the veranda looking down were Ruby was playing with the flowers in the Garden.

"Yeah I can't believe it too." Johan commented. "I never expected our real father to just pop up like that in our very mature life. This sounds more like a joke to me."

Jesse grunted while his Golden-orange orbs rolled from sarcasm. "Sure. A pretty sick Joke. Now what are we gonna do?"

Johan shrugged. "I thought you were the older one Jesse. You tell me what to do."

"Eeeeh? Don't just leave the decision in my hands like that. It's a life changing point dude! It's not like we're going to summer camp."

"Hmm. Somehow you are right."

They saw Judai after a while, playing with Ruby after she nuzzled to his cheek and Jesse didn't miss that look on Johan's face.

"Hmm. I'm thinking…. Can you leave Juudai?"

"Hmmm. I was thinking….. Can you leave Rania?"

"Hmmmm. I was thinking…. Can YOU leave Smith?"

"Hmmmmm. I was-"

"Alright, cut the Crap Johan."

"Haha, Why? It's funny."

"Funny my ass."

Johan playfully punched his brother's arm. "Well, don't you think that it's worth it? To go and have a look at this Marcus guy."

"I think it's worth a shot. But, Johan I'm not going to stay there. I like being here."

"Idiot. I didn't say we are going to stay…. Well… maybe."

"Johan. You know SMITH can't take it that you are away."

"Well I know that, but why not messing with him a bit? I mean he teases and tortures me all the time so why not doing something about it?"

"It's not 'something' and you know it. Smith loves you…."

Johan had a red blush dusting on his cheeks and kicked his brother's leg. "Yes. He fucking does…."

Jesse growled and rubbed his leg.

"But still, I want to torture him for a little bit."

"You are a sadist." Jesse claimed.

"Look who is talking."

"Bastard."

* * *

Juudai thought it was too awkward. Eating dinner with the Andersen's family never seemed awkward, but now…. It sure as hell is. He was being suffocated. Literally.

All of them were so silent and he couldn't read their minds at all. Jesse and Johan ate normally while stealing glances at their parents, while Smith and Rania stole glances at them too.

Judai sweat-dropped and chewed on his food. He didn't like this at all. He truly didn't want Johan and Jesse going…. Especially Johan. Even though Johan is a pain in the ass sometimes, it is so much relief to have him around.

"I'm finished."

Smith threw his napkin on the table and went away. Soon after, Rania wiped her mouth and followed.

Judai gave a sad look.

"Hahaha, man I never had this quiet dinner before! I could get used to this!" Johan said crashing in laughter with his so called 'idiot' brother.

"Yeah! Seriously, they look like Zombies!"

Judai boiled from anger at the careless attitude of both idiots and threw his spoon at Johan's head. He threw his napkin too and went to his room ignoring Johan's protests and tantrums.

Really. Their parents weren't the only ones who were going to miss them. They were ignoring Judai's existence at all. Those freaks.

He stood in his room watching the scene from the window and huffed when his long hair stuck to his face.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Judai sweat-dropped and didn't bother to look behind because he already knew who it was.

"Whatever."

Suddenly Judai found himself grabbed and being tossed towards Johan who had his punch ready.

"…"

Johan took a minute….. then, he just couldn't do it because he saw the furious tears running all over Judai's cheeks.

"What's the matter? Go ahead, punch me you moron!"

"Watch your tongue kid. I could make your face look like pizza now."

"I'm sure as hell you can."

Johan chuckled and put his hands away. "What is it kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And you don't need to know, you and your idiot brother."

Jesse chuckled as he was leaning on the wall of Judai's room. "Don't show us this face Juudai. Seriously, I don't know why you are all so worked up at this small thing."

Judai diverted his Gaze from Jesse. "Because…. You are going to leave."

Jesse and Johan looked at each other and smiled. They sat down around the desk of Judai's room and told Judai to sit as well. The brown-haired was suspicious but he sat anyway.

"Look, if you were thrown into the street, unwanted by your parents, you'd have understood, but no problem we can explain that to you." Jesse started, "Juudai, we are leaving, but not for good. We are going to know why the fuck we were abandoned in the first place. Just a mere curiosity."

Judai rubbed his eyes. "Even though…. What if you two liked being there? What if… I don't know."

"You honestly think that we will like it there?" Johan asked while crossing his legs.

"Maybe I know that you won't, but what about Andersen-san and Rania-san? They don't know that. And I don't like you two playing with their feelings."

Johan and Jesse sighed. "Well, we are not. We just don't know how much time we'll be staying there. So we don't want to bind them with anything, and besides, they should trust us. It's a shock for us that they can't do that. They make it seem like we are gonna live there forever."

Judai sighed. "When will you two be going?"

Johan smiled. "Well, I have to give the school a notice first so that they can get an English teacher substitute for this period, and I think Jesse has to give his firm a notice too and that is gonna take time."

"His…. firm?"

"Oh. Didn't you know? Jesse is the CEO of 'Strengths' firm for electronics."

Judai's eyes were big. "… You?"

"Hey! Don't point your finger at me like that like I'm some sort of a germ!"

"Ahaha…. Just surprised. I never heard you talking about your firm before…."

"No shit! Why will I talk about it?"

"I don't know… but it's amazing that you are capable of running your own firm."

"Don't make me blush."

Johan laughed. "Yeah he is a smart freak even if he doesn't look like it."

"JOHAN." Jesse had a venom dripping look.

Johan ignored him. "Yeah so, this will take maybe two weeks and after that we are ready to go."

Judai hoped that they won't go. After hearing them explaining everything, he knew that they had the right to see their real father and to know who are they and where did they come from. God only knows how much time they will be staying there, and he hoped it won't be too long.

* * *

Haou was pissed. He received a text message from the jackass, telling him to meet him at some sauna place which he didn't know. He was just tolerating this because the jackass had some information about his brother and that's all. After he hears this information, he was going to kick the other's ass so hard that he won't be able to move after.

He reached his destination. And asked the receptionist whore where "Jesse Andersen" was.

"Ah, I heard about you from boss. Come with me please."

He followed until the whore 'in his opinion' led him to steam room.

"Well sir. I can't go any further, it's only for men. Enjoy!"

Haou didn't know why she was saying 'Enjoy!' it was utterly stupid. He wasn't coming here to enjoy, and he wasn't going to speak to the idiot in the steam room.

He opened the door coldly and went inside only to have his eyes wide open.

And when Haou's eyes goes wide, that means it's a serious issue. Because Haou's eyes demand a serious issue to be wide.

"…."

In front of him there were many guys sitting, standing or chatting completely naked. Hell, that wasn't what he expected when he thought he'd enter a decent steam room. It was too much, that he didn't know what to do. Yes, Haou didn't shy around men; he was raised in the wild for god sake, but this….. It was too much. And it looked like he was coming at the most crowded time of the day although it was afternoon. It wasn't long before he allowed other people to push past him to enter the steam room and he found himself in the middle of the sinful space with his blue Jeans and white sleeves shirt that was tucked properly inside his jeans.

His face became so red, the mighty Haou gone red! And sweat was already covering his face and body. He didn't know if it was him or the steam that he was surrounded with.

**Shit.**

He was going to kill Jesse.

No. Not just that. He was going to drink from his blood and leave his bones to the wolves when he puts his hand on him.

"Ah fuck! What the hell are you doing here?"

Haou was completely deaf to the sound. He just felt someone put a towel on top of his hair to block him from seeing the things he hated seeing. Mostly it was the down-parts of other men.

And he allowed that person to push him to god knows where. He couldn't control his body at all.

Said someone pushed him outside the room until they were in the sitting area outside the whole building.

When the towel was removed, Haou saw the object of his bad intentions. The jackass, and Haou was completely blank in the face. Well…. You can exclude his totally red face from the scene, but it was definitely there.

"Do you have a hobby of watching other men naked or something?" Jesse snorted.

Haou wasn't angry. No was loaded with absolute rage, but it wasn't showing on his features or even his sharp Golden eyes.

"So, this is **my** fault? I let the whore guide me to that room? Or was it the shitty boss who told her to?"

Jesse was taken by that. He was feeling angry when he saw Haou clueless while standing in the room watching other men's naked bodies and he didn't know why. Something just snapped.

"Tell me what you have about Judai."

"Oh? I lied. This isn't about Juudai."

"….. What?" Haou's blank eyes met with Jesse's amber ones.

"I just allured you here. Actually it's about me not Juudai."

Haou prepared his fists. "Why would I want to know anything about you?"

"I'm hurt. Why? Aren't we friends?"

"Last time I checked, I told you not to cross the fence."

"Fence of crap that is. Stop pushing people away like that. Now-"

"SHUT up. I don't want to know anything about you. In fact, I don't know why I didn't crush you until now. Be thankful and fuck off."

"That's rude."

"Duh. I'm the older one here, Jackass. Move it."

Jesse laughed nervously when he remembered that Haou was the older one.

"Ok whatever. You'll listen to what I have to say first."

"No I won't. See you."

When Haou began to walk away, Jesse got so so mad that he went and grabbed the other's wrist firmly and yanked the brown-haired backwards.

"I **said** you are going to listen to me."

Haou glared this time, but didn't do anything harmful. "Ok. I'm listening."

"I'm going to travel after maybe two weeks."

"Oh joy. Finally." Haou coldly commented and yanked his arm back. "What do I have to do with this?"

Suddenly, Jesse held Haou's arms and used all of his strength to push the guy closer to himself, and before Haou could land his fists on the jaw of the other, he felt warmth on his lips.

A warmth that he never felt before in his whole 26 years of life.

**…. Chapter Ends…..**

**Aha! That's it ^^**

**So….. Next chapter, it'll be about the two seeing their father ^^**

**Leave your opinion~~**

**See you~**

**Araide-**


	32. Goodbyes

**Author Note:**

Hello everyone. I know it's been **_so loooong_** since I've posted anything here, but let me tell you the reasons if you wanted to know.

The thing is, I felt that that I have been so down since there were little but 'Effective' people who wanted me to update **_'You Are My Love'_**. I know it's silly, but hey I know there are people who are dying for me to update. For all of the anonymous guests, and the members of Fan fiction, thank you very much for being pushy at me. I didn't know who were the anonymous guests, but hey! You really helped me in moving my ass and **_update_**. And I'm sorry to make you **_pissed _**at me T^T… I'm just a lazy person.

I thought that because the story was getting long, you guys_ **lost**_interest in it, but looks like I was wrong. Welllll…. I might not know for sure, **_but this chapter_** is every **_reviewer's chance_** to prove that I'm actually mistaken, and that I should move my ass and update more ^^

GUYS! Not gonna make it long_. **Enjoy that chapter while you can**_.

**_For the reviews replies:_**

Guys. I faced a little difficulty in doing that, since there are a lot of anonymous guests, so please when you are reviewing anonymously, put a clear name for yourselves so that I can thank you properly ^^

ALL OF YOUR REVIEWES ARE APRRECIATED! THEY MADE ME CRY!

Kidding you guys ^^

**_….. Chapter begins…._**

Haou sat at the porch of his home while his mind was pulled out of his body. His gaze was on the small rabbit playing in his house's garden. Why was that? Well, because there was some shitty jackass who was dared to touch him earlier. No, not just touch him, but also, kiss him.

When Haou received that kiss, he didn't know how he instantly got weak to the knees. He tried to kick, punch or even KILL the _son of a bitch,_ but none of his moves were strong enough to equal Jesse's strength and that frustrated him. His strength was very effective and he seemed to be beating the shit out of Jesse every time he sees him, so why? Why didn't it work this time? And why the hell his body seemed to be so fucking paralyzed at that simple gesture of low-level humans?

Haou knew everything about humans that he needed to know. He was a human himself, but refused to carry out certain rituals like all of humans do. Never allowed himself to love or to be loved. Never allowed himself to have someone so precious to his heart other than Judai who is the only one left from his family and it pained him. He wanted Judai to be with him, but it looked like his brother had other plans in mind while preferring the company of completely strangers' house than being with his own flesh and blood.

Haou didn't blame Judai. No. He would never dare especially after he had found about the dirty intentions of their step-father. But Haou vowed that it'd end soon enough. With the help of Smith Andersen, he would be finished from that pathetic asshole in no time. Meanwhile, his heart needed to calm down. After all, he entered a steam room full of NAKED men thanks to the jackass, and in his whole life, he haven't been put in such embarrassing situation. DAMN Jesse. He was gonna kill him after he retrieves his ability of moving.

When he had enough, he's kicked the fucking bastard and hit the shit out of him and ran home. RAN. The mighty Haou actually was afraid and scared and it was enough to make him bite all of his fingers in one go from frustration. Why was he scared? He could've killed the bastard right there and then so… just why?!

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly meaning to stop his body from trembling all over. Jesse was indeed doomed.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Johan asked in frustration after seeing certain bruises on Jesse's face and arms. It'd be freaking awkward when you see your brother suddenly entering your room fully covered by blood and bruises…. Right?

"Oh, well, how can I say this?"

"Let me say that again. WHAT the fuck happened to you?"

"Hmm. I kissed someone."

Johan looked at his brother with a look that can't be described. "What?"

"You kissed someone?"

"Yes."

"So? What does that have to do with you being a dead man?"

"Ahhhh, let's just say, it wasn't a normal someone."

Johan raised his eye-brow in irritation. "Are you… dealing with drugs or something? Because if you're covering that up, I'll blow your cover right away." Johan snapped.

"Dude. Chill, we're not in Sacramento alright? I didn't deal with drugs so suck it up and help me here."

"….. Jesse. I'll pretend that I believe that for now. The only one who can help you is Takuma."

"Aww man. Drive me to the clinic."

"Nope. I have serious work to do here, get the hell out of my room."

"Stingy Johan!"

"Jesse!"

"Fine! I'll get out!"

When Jesse got out of Johan's room, he found himself crashing down on someone and he hissed in pain. "JEEZ! Watch it Juudai! Can't you see I'm in pain here?"

Juudai blinked and soon, his eyes widened at the sight of the older brother on top of him. "My God….. Jesse? W-W-What happened to you?"

"Man, just-Ahh, my poor arm…. Nothing Juudai."

Jesse made himself comfortable as he fully wrapped his arms around Judai's waist preparing himself to take a nap or something on Judai's stomach after feeling totally exhausted from the fight that happened after the 'Kiss'. Jeez, That Haou was a dumbass. Who kicks like that for being kissed?

"Jesse, come one! Get up! you need to see a doctor!"

"Right? That stingy Johan wouldn't drive me there."

Johan glared at Jesse's slumped figure 'Against Judai' and felt as if fire was eating him from the inside. Shit. He was Jealous from his brother… no, he felt that he could kill his brother right there and then with absolutely no problem at all.

"Get your ass off the floor and drag it into my car. We're going to that Doctor."

"REALLY? Johan, I knew you wouldn't abandon me!"

"I said get off already!"

Jesse suppressed a smirk. He knew his brother couldn't afford seeing Judai touching anybody and so, he knew how to put everything in his favor. He was that mean yes.

"Johan-san? Do you need help in anything?"

"Nope thanks."

Judai nodded and went back to his room feeling kind of depressed. He wanted to spend more time with Johan before he travels, but there goes his chance.

The teal-haired felt Judai's weird reaction and sighed. He hoped this dilemma would not last forever.

* * *

Smith tried to keep himself composed at the sight of his two sons saying goodbye to him at the car. Two weeks flew by and here they were now. They were going to Norway to meet Marcus Vegard who is the brothers' father. Smith and Rania couldn't be more depressed, but they knew better than holding the boys as prisoners in their secret dungeon. Yes, they had one. For _unknown_ reasons.

"Dad. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"…."

Smith was silent. Johan's voice. Johan's voice…. He was going to hear it on the phone for god knows how long before he could get back to Japan, and maybe he won't get back to Japan after he sees how his original father is a very normal man and not crazy like Smith. The Andersen started feeling pain welling up in chest and couldn't bring himself to even hug Johan in contrary to Rania who was clinging to Jesse like her life depended on it.

"Rania. Are you going to let go of me any time soon? My flight is an hour away."

"Never! Idiot Jesse!"

"We've been through this before, come on! Let go!"

Although Johan knew that he was going to be back, he was missing Smith's gentle touch already. And the man was so not giving him any of his affection any time soon. He understood how Smith felt, but seriously, the man needed to trust Johan more than that.

Johan sighed and took off his glasses asking his father, "Where is Juudai?"

Smith pointed his finger up for Johan to look. Johan looked up to see Juudai looking from the glass of his room wistfully. And no, he didn't cry yet. He was thankful for that. Johan glared at the brown-haired and gestured for him to get down, but Judai shook his head repeatedly not wanting to listen to Johan. Johan glared more and repeated his wave to Judai to get down, but the boy was stubborn.

"You've an hour…. So, five minutes." Smith meant that Johan have five minutes to say goodbye to Judai. The teal-haired hesitated first, but then he told Jesse to call him if he was late. He ran inside the Andersen's Villa and climbed the stairs going to Judai's room and the kid had the guts to lock up his room on HIM. How daring was that?

"Juudai. Open the door."

Silence.

"Juudai? Hey brat! Open the door!"

Nothing. Silence again.

Johan sighed and rested his back on the room's door. "Juudai. I'm going to come back. I just want you to know that I'll miss you… so much… and I thought you'd be different. My Dad is ignoring me and that's enough. I know he doesn't trust me enough to get back to him, but you? I never thought you'd be like that."

Johan waited feeling that he missed Judai already, but what would he do? Break the damn door?

The knob of the door slowly was opened and Johan's heart jumped when the door was opened revealing the long brown haired teen having a very sad look on his face.

"Juu-"

Johan couldn't complete his sentence as he felt something warm and moist on his lips. His eyes widened not believing what happened. He couldn't move feeling incredibly hot, but suddenly paid attention to the crystal tears falling from closed eyelashes of his kisser. Although his heart was pounding hard, not being able to hate the sinfully wonderful touch, he was feeling pain to see those tears flowing heavily as the boy opened his eyes to reveal deeply hurt chocolate orbs.

Johan suddenly cursed himself as he pushed both of their bodies inside Judai's room, desperately trying to reach Judai's bed as Judai released a yelp. He was thrown on the bed hard, and he didn't get the chance to complain because the sexy teal-haired claimed his lips in a hungry kiss while being on top of him totally turned on. For some reason Judai didn't hate Johan's strong force in pushing him down while holding both of his arms strongly or when his mouth was practically devouring his with so much need. He felt his body on fire, loving every touch, wanting every kiss that was trailed on his neck which almost made him breathless.

"S-stop…. Sto-Ah!" Judai was indeed breathless. Johan wouldn't just let go of his lips. He found them so delicious like his favorite fruit and he couldn't get enough of the flavor, but for a brief moment he had to stop his sexy attacks to breathe while looking at Judai who had a huge blush and wide eyes. The boy was panting, trying to get normal pattern of breath, but it was impossible, especially when Johan's face was that close to his.

Both stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Juudai…. I'll miss you."

The brown-haired tears were on again. "I will too…. I… Just can't say goodbye. I can't-"

Johan pressed his lips to Judai's ones shushing the boy. And Judai was frustrated at how another man's touch could bring him intense pleasure and not disgust or pain. Johan was just amazing. He didn't know if the teacher was doing this just to make him not feel weird because he was the one who initiated the kiss… or if there was anything else that Judai didn't seem to recognize.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

Judai blinked releasing more of those trapped tears and nodded slowly. "I will… take care of yourself too. And if you can, come back to us quickly. Your dad…. I think he's so sad."

"Juudai. Don't care about that moron alright? He'll be fine. All what matters to me now is you."

The boy blushed and Johan thought that this blush would be the death of him one day as it was extremely alluring and adorable. He kissed the boys lips once more with so much passion that he could master and-

"Johan! You're fucking late!"

The boy groaned into Judai's lips as he heard his stupid brother calling for him from downstairs.

"Um… Go." Judai said as he hesitantly kissed Johan's nose feeling incredibly shy to do so, but he couldn't help it. Johan was just freaking Handsome!

Johan resisted the urge to be in bed with Judai for the day and stood up releasing his grip on Judai slowly as the boy got up with him as well. Both hugged for a while then Johan pecked the swollen lips one more time before he sadly exited the room to go to Norway.

Norway.

That was so damn far.

When Johan was in the car driven by Chronos, Jesse seemed to notice the totally sad expression of Johan's face.

"Wooo, is that because you'll miss Judai, or because you didn't hug Smith?"

Johan was silent for a while then sighed. "Both."

Jesse chuckled and wrapped an arm around Johan's shoulder. "Cheer up. At least you got me."

Johan smiled and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder feeling drained out of energy. "Yeah. You're right."

The orange-eyes boy wasn't expecting Johan to be so gentle with him, but he wasn't complaining. In this journey, they will need each other as brothers, and Jesse made sure that he never lets Johan get away from his sight.

Never and forever.

**…. Chapter Ends…**

Alright. Not officially together, but it's a little thing as a reward for all of the readers' patience.

Now, guys, Feed me with reviews so that I can update too soon again ^^

I LOVE REVIEWS!

(For the anonymous guests, don't forget to give yourselves a clear name so that I can reply to you all properly)

By the way, I'd never discontinue any fanfic of mine, so guys, don't be afraid. I will update when I have so much reviews and energy and maybe a kick in the ass from one of you ^^


	33. Coming Back so soon

**Author Note:**

New chapter?! I can't believe it myself guys.

**_….. Chapter begins…._**

There was one thought in Johan's mind the whole damn trip to Norway. In the plane, train, and car.

_Way to go Andersen. You made out with a kid!_

Yes. The Andersen was concerned about that. He should be concerned about other things, like…. He'll be face to face with his father in like five minutes?

He and Jesse were dressed formally as they were the sons of a very rich and powerful man in Norway and Johan didn't bother himself thinking about why this guy chose to abandon them on the street instead of raising them under his wing-no screw that-under his whole fucking mansion. That wasn't important at the moment in Johan's mind. What was in his mind is that he made out with a kid.

Jesse seemed to notice his brother's drift and thought it was a reaction to do with stress or something? And he decided to snap Johan by jabbing him in the rib to keep him awake. The man was going to enter in five minutes for god sake.

They were standing in a mansion and in the office part of it. Luxury wasn't even the word as they saw the marble floors and the expensive furnishings which were all custom made. That Marcus guy did have a fortune.

Some butler came in from the double sized door telling them that their so called 'Father' will be there in a few minutes and Johan didn't even care. They traveled all the way just to wait in some office-even if it was _that_ luxurious office (Which made Smith look kinda small now in Johan's eyes since Johan didn't see a richer man than his father for decades) and it didn't matter! He wanted to go over this quickly and return home. He missed Smith already. And Rania… And Judai.

Jesse and Johan stood up this time. Their father came in and both boys had forgotten how to breathe for a second.

So THAT means how to be someone's father…..

The man was an old adult copy of his sons. He had teal hair like Johan's but in a more tamed fashion and pure green eyes that didn't belong to any of his sons. A unique feature, but the resembling didn't need questioning.

That man was really their father.

* * *

Manjoume Thunder didn't care about any one in his life. All what mattered to him was himself and himself alone. Yet….

_Why did he want to punch Judai so hard?_

The freaking brown-haired had been sulking like the soul had left from his body since the day Johan the teacher had taken an urgent leave from Ryozan high and that wasn't going so well for the damn new transfer student.

In a very short time, Judai was able to gain Manjoume's attention. Like that time when he was sick with scabies. Manjoume almost had a heart attack hearing that Judai was sick with that disease because he knew how painful it was. It happened to one of his relatives, and he knew the traumatizing experience, but he chose to keep himself neutral. _Serves the slacker right._

However, Manjoume was very sensitive to anything that happens to Judai even though he didn't admit caring about Judai at all. That was just how Manjoume operates. You tell him right, he'd go left. You tell him black, he'd say white. You tell him up, he'd tell you down. A stubborn jerk and that's how his friends liked him in the first place. The reason is currently missing.

So, Manjoume didn't like the look on his friend's face not because he cared, but because it was hurting the love of his life Asuka who was so sad for Judai's status. And that slacker dared to hurt his girl!

Same goes for all of Judai's friends and teachers. Even Fubuki's flirting and attempts to lighten Judai's mood was all thrown away in the trash and for the first time in Tenjoin's Fubuki life, he feels himself utterly useless.

Judai still went to work, and worked hard, actually very hard. It looked like he was working himself to death and when Fubuki asked him why he was doing this to himself; the answer was that Judai wanted to forget that Johan is missing even for a few seconds which made Fubuki hug him so tightly while the boy used his chest to cry his heart out. It was indeed another disappointment for the workers on the site. They were glad that Judai could work with them again, they all have missed him since he stopped coming to work after his disease and now he returned with another disease named 'Wistfulness'.

In home it was the same. Smith, Rania and Judai would sit together around the fire place every night with Ruby since Johan didn't take her. Actually Smith had taken her as a hostage to guarantee Johan's return, but he knew it was useless. If Johan wanted to do something then he'll do it.

They would remember the funny and sad times together. Every time Jesse was even mentioned, Rania would instantly tear up. The young lady just loved that jerk so much and now he was missing making her heart clench.

It's not like that Smith didn't want to cry too. His role was to be a lion to protect his family and strong big huge lions didn't cry. He let Judai and Rania use his shoulder instead and his lap was there for Ruby as well.

Anyway, the damn family was acting as a drama queen that night of the third week of their sons' departure when something very odd happened.

Suddenly, the villa's door opened or actually was slammed open AT NIGHT and they heard shouting and an annoying ruckus in the hall way. Smith was having Judai and Rania sitting next to him with a dumbfounded look on their face which was actually quite funny since there were some tears in their eyes while they did so. He smiled and put Ruby on the couch.

"You guys wait here. I'll see what is happening outside."

"I'm coming with you!" Judai said as he stood up with Smith.

"Ok. How's your fighting skills boy? I think we're dealing with amateur thieves here. I don't know how they broke in my high security villa, but I'm going to teach them a lesson they'd never forget!" Smith was already mourning over the boys and now thieves? And a low level ones. That was going to be fun. He'd use that angry and sad energy on them 'till they forget their names.

"They are alright Andersen-san. I can do this."

And for Smith's surprise, Judai did really change in the amount of time he'd spend with them. He gained courage and strength and Smith was more than proud.

"Fine then, let's go. Rania, stay here darling."

"O-Ok!"

Ruby climbed onto the woman's lap in a protective manner and Rania smiled. She felt as if it was Johan protecting her and not Ruby. Sheesh, she missed her little kitten already.

Smith and Judai tip-toed to the entrance of the villa. They stood in the corridor for a while and was still hearing voices, and it was coming closer.

"Listen Judai. We'll kick them on the count of three. Ok?"

"Understood sir!"

Patience. Smith couldn't hear the conversation between whoever broke into his Villa and just counted to three.

Judai and Smith released a war cry and then they kicked the thieves on their faces knocking them down.

"MAN WHAT THE FUCK?!" Both thieves said in one voice.

Smith groaned. It was dark and those thieves certainly had a bad mouth. Wait….. Why did their voice sound so familiar? "Juudai-Kun, open the light."

"Yes sir!" Judai opened the lights and he heard a gasp escaping Smith's throat.

Judai immediately turned to gasp himself.

In front of them, Johan and Jesse were rubbing their cheeks and noses.

"Don't be fooled Juudai-kun! Those thieves have the nerves to disguise as our family members! I underestimated you scum! Let's teach them a lesson!"

"WOAH! WOAH!" The Jesse guy spoke. "ARE YOU NUTS?! That's me Dad!"

"LIAR-Wait…. What?"

Johan spoke this time. "We decided to come early and that's how you repay us?"

Judai stood frozen to the ground, not knowing what to do or to say which applied for Smith too. Judai and Smith looked at each other and blinked. _What the hell?!_

They both ran to the living Room where Rania was sitting and hid behind her making the woman confused. "Ah…. Guys? What's up?"

"Hello mommy~"

Rania blinked and looked at the familiar figure of her son and her heart immediately jumped out.

"….."

Smith and Judai hugged each other not believing if they were seeing things or if those were really Johan and Jesse who scowled.

"Ok we get it. Let's go Jesse, we'll find another home that we'll actually welcome us!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Rania screamed, "Where do you think yourselves idiots are going to? Ghosts or not, you are to stay in this house forever! Morons!" and she actually cried earning a chuckle from Jesse who wrapped her in his bear hug.

"I don't know about you buddy, but I missed my mommy." He said in a mocking voice making Rania punch him in the gut and then squeeze him closer to her with a lot of tears rolling on her face. "I missed you too sweetie….. come here Johan." She then hugged both boys close not wanting to let go, and was even relaxed when their familiar scent leaked into her nose.

Judai and Smith were still frozen and when the two boys finished kissing and hugging their mother, and wanted to do the same for Judai and Smith, they were surprised because Judai dashed to his room and closed it upstairs and Smith did the same in his office.

Johan sighed. "Jesse you get Juudai. I'll get Smith…. For now. I swear those idiots…."

"Got you bro. you better make it up for Smith."

"Ok, don't make it up too much for Juudai." Johan actually was threatening his brother.

"Fine fine." Jesse sweat dropped.

* * *

"Dad, for the love of your old dead mother, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Johan shouted losing his nerves. He'd been trying to get Smith to open up his door for almost 10 minutes now and it was useless.

"Ok Dad! Fine! I'll go back and then-"

The door was slammed open and Johan found himself in his father's warm chest. He looked up shocked to see Smith's eyes open with tears falling from them. The man's face looked neutral, but his eyes were in so much pain. "Don't go… please don't go back. Please stay with me…. don't leave me."

Johan smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. His hands moved after a while to wipe a stray tear away from his father's cheek.

"I won't. I'm here."

"I can't believe it. I thought anyone would be better than me for you."

"Dad. Please don't say that. You know damn well that I can't have anyone but you to be my father. I love you. I couldn't just stay away from you."

Smith laughed despite of the tears and buried his face in Johan's hair. "Just remember this love confession when you're kicking me next time. Johan-chan."

Johan instantly blushed and kicked his father. "Sometimes I think you're just a pervert. You don't even flirt with your lady like you flirt with me!"

Smith held his stomach in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Jesse wasn't as patient as Johan. He used his dirty methods of burglary to enter Judai's room and before Judai could say anything, Jesse squeezed him in his hug forcibly.

"Hellooo to you too runt."

"L-LET G-G-GO!" Judai blushed hard while the other kissed his ear.

"Now why would I want to do that? You smell so good too."

"JESSE! I SWEAR-"

"Shut up. Do you know how much we missed you and the rest of the family. Stop giving me that shit Juudai."

Judai whimpered when he smelled Jesse. It was really him. Judai didn't actually deal with Jesse a lot, but they liked each other just fine. And they were treating each other like brothers. Judai slowly raised his head up to look at Jesse. His vision was blurry because of the tears, but he was able to spot that hair and eye color which was unique about Jesse. Juudai smiled sadly thinking how this boy looked a lot like Johan.

"It's really you…. I missed you."

"Oh I'm flattered that you still remember me you little asshole." Jesse mocked.

"S-sorry."

Jesse smiled and kissed Judai's forehead. "Nah. It's okay. I can understand your shock. Just don't give Johan the same Crap. He was crazy thinking about you the whole trip and he was a pussy about it. Don't disappoint him."

"I…. I'll try." Judai smiled blushing. Johan was thinking about him?!

"You better Kid."

"Jesse! Come over here!" Rania called from downstairs, "And bring Juudai-kun with you!"

"You heard the lady. Let's go runt."

Juudai nodded and went with Jesse downstairs to find Johan and smith waiting for them too.

"We'll eat dinner together tonight!" Rania said happily making Chronos sweat-drop since this dinner was very late and he was going to wake up their personal chef and maids after midnight, however, their personal butler didn't complain. As long as the damn family didn't act as a drama queen, then it's all good, he'd even wake the whole world and not just the chef.

The family members were heading for the fire, and Judai took a minute to look at Johan's elegant choice of clothing. It was a black coat on top of white Jeans and dark V-neck teal shirt. Johan was….. amazing…. Handsome…. All the beauty synonyms.

Judai kind of felt ashamed. If he was to see Johan after three weeks like this, he had to at least wear something appealing and not those grey sleeping pants or that ridiculously screaming red shirt, or even Smith's black warming huge scarf which Smith had wrapped Judai in it because Judai was cold one day and somehow it ended with Judai all the way. The family was weird. In Judai's closet you can find an item for every member. It could be a shirt, shorts, or anything.

The family left both boys in the semi-dark hall and went inside the living room giving the boys their precious time, knowing that Johan and Judai shared some kind of a special connection.

Johan took off his glasses and put them in his white Jeans pocket and without hesitation he pushed Judai into his very warm and sexy chest making the boy breathless for a second especially after being able to listen to Johan's rapid beats.

"I missed you." It was just a whisper in Judai's ear making his heart go crazy in his chest.

Judai slowly raised himself up to give Johan a very sweet and small kiss on the cheek and kept snuggling to it.

"Thank you for coming back. I missed you too."

**…. Chapter Ends…**

_**Author Note:**_

_That's all folks!_

_I'm reallyyyyyyyy sorry for the slow update. Graduation year and university sucks, but thanks for your continuous support and for those who kicked my ass several times in PMs. You have my appreciation. I also might be able to give you another update these two weeks so stay tuned!_

_OMG, THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**For my reviewers:**

_**bankai821999**_

So sorry. I appreciate your lovely review and I understand your need for another chapter, so I hope this one was satisfying, and I'll try updating again. Thank you so so much.

Believe me I want to update; it's just the work that is holding me down.

_**rebecca. .902**_

Wow. I like you. Especially YOUR long review! That is awesome! I was so so smiling when I saw your first and second review, and you got to forgive me for not answering your first, because there were many anonymous guests reviewing without putting a proper name, so I urged them to do so.

I'm happy as hell with you being a reader to this fic. Thank you so much.

Please enjoy!

_**FudoYuki**_

Thanks I'm so so flattered!

I believe this is the first time I see you here, and welcome aboard! You're in my crazy little fic!

Hope you enjoyed it!

_**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**_

Woooah, you don't know anything about hot. I'm planning to make it fire for you and all my readers. Hehe, I had no confidence in writing those scenes, but I'll try to make it fun.

Thanks for your lovely comment! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**PrincessAnime08**_

Always very nice hearing from you all the time. *hugs!*

Have fun reading!

_**thefunisland**_

Thank you very much! I'm back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_**theabridgedkuriboh**_

Hehehe. Well, I have a thing for hot Yaoi. I hope that's not bad…. I don't know how to write it….. but I like to write it. I'm so weird, anyways! Thanks for reviewing as always!

And enjoy reading this chapter for me!

_**Crille96**_

Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like the story, and it made me blush!

Here… that's for you *gives the new chapter!*

_**Alex Wolf 9o9**_

Always good hearing from you! I missed you so so much! Forgive me girl! I got my exams and stuff. I'll try talking to you again soon.

_**Menna**_

Are you happy Menna?

Thanks for the PM kick in the ass, you made this chapter possible for every one. Enjoy it while you can! And thanks for the lovely comment.

_**Sherland**_

Thanks. You can always review in your language, and I'll understand :)

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your lovely review!

_**tennisgirl16**_

Thanks for your lovely enthusiam. It pushed me to update and be happy girl! Here is your chapter.

Loved your review!

_**Devilangel**_

Thanks for blaming my lazy ass. I hope the update makes you feel happy as you made me feel flattered with your review ^^

_**Yami E**_

Thanks! It's always good to hear that someone doesn't think that my story is so horrible :) I loveeee you. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**AnimeLoverEmily**_

Thank you lovely miss. There is your chapter. I hate to see you sad because of me after all!

_**AlexKuribohChan**_

I looooove your cat! Hehehe it sounds so fun! I want a cat too!

Thank you thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this poor thing and don't read it in front of your cat!

_**Metallic efekt**_

Focus on your lessons! Don't make this thing stall you okay? Hehehe, kidding. I loved your review and I hope you love my new chapter.

_**Liz**_

Thanks liz. You better check it always, cause I'm not stopping soon : )

Enjoy!

_**Black Rose of Fire**_

Johan will learn about Judai's past soon, so stay tuned for it.

Thanks for the lovely review. And here's your little chapter.

_**Guest**_

Thanks for kicking me! here is the update XD

_**Mitsuki**_

Heheheh, thanks so much! Please enjoy!

_**Kit-HitsuzenKitsune**_

Thanks you for thinking that my fanfic is good. I'm really flattered. It's so good to know it always XD, you'll make me act as an asshole now so I'll stop!

Please Enjoy!

_**Matt Bookman**_

Wooooooooooooow. I never thought you liked Jesse….. I thought you liked Haou first : )

Anyway! Thanks for that, and I promise you will see Haou beating the rapist soon : )

Have a good read.

*I Missed you!* *Whispers!*


	34. Give me a chance

**_….. Chapter begins…._**

Jesse was eating dinner with the rest of his family after he had just arrived from the airport with Johan. After being in Norway for three weeks, all he can think of was _'Heaven!'_, he finally got to taste chronos' good skills at cooking. And… not his mom's. He would thank the Gods that their mom didn't decide to cook anything because as terrible as this might sound…. Rania… was a horrible cook.

He knew behind this laughter and cheery looks, everyone wanted to know what happened so so bad with them and their real father. And he couldn't wait 'till him and Johan told them their story. So after they'd finished dinner, they sat again around the fire chimney that provided them with all sorts of warm memories and Chronos gave them small plates with cake desserts. Some of the members were sitting on the floor, on the sofa and some were standing like 'Chronos', but it didn't matter. They were together.

"So boys. Tell us what happened with you." Smith said patting Ruby's head.

Johan and Jesse chuckled with Johan speaking, "Oh… Old man, we thought you'd never ask."

"Well, I'm asking… What happened? Why are you so early? I mean… this was supposed to be like… two months or something." Smith didn't want to say _'For the rest of your lives!'_

Judai kept eating slowly looking to the ground as his back rested on the sofa base next to Johan who was radiating warmth to his arm, and his heart was severely affected from it.

Johan sighed, "I don't know….. From where do we begin?"

Rania scowled, "From the very start! We want to know how he looks like. Is he like Jesse? Or you?"

Jesse huffed while eating then replied, "For the love of God. He looks like both of us ok? He's our father alright."

Smith grunted, "Yeah, big deal."

Johan couldn't believe it. "Smith, we're here alright? No need for your jealousy."

"I… I WASN'T JEALOUS!"

"Yeah right." Johan retorted causing Smith total rage.

"Whatever. Just tell us what happened with you already."

Jesse and Johan exchanged looks, like from where do they start, and after that Jesse began.

"Once upon a time…. There was-"

"Dammit! Get to the point!" Johan snapped at his older brother earning a chuckle.

"Ok ok. We went to the guy's house. We met guy, and we decided that we didn't want to stay. Of course all of you would say 'Why?' Let me explain. The first day of meeting was getting to know each other and all that shit. Then after a while about telling us about ourselves, we knew that Marcus guy was very poor back then. Like, poverty couldn't describe the situation when our mother gave birth to both of us…. And because he didn't want to make us suffer with him, he gave us away to the army where he was sure that they could take care of us. So technically…. We were abandoned… but for the greater good or-Johan a little help here."

Johan shook his head and sighed while swallowing the strawberry cake's bite. "Excuse him. he's not good with the emotional stuff."

"Ok, that was totally un-called for. I'm damn good with these _'stuff'_."

Judai chuckled. Aside from the shock of knowing the real reason their father gave them away for, he found out that he missed how the two brothers fought.

"Yeah ok. So, as you heard. The man was poor and he was thankful that he could reach us ever again. After getting to know each other, he took us to his favorite places with our passed away mother, and it was kinda nice and all until…. He wanted to make us the successors of his business. He wanted us to transfer our lives there and he even thought of our future wives and I can't tell you how that pissed Jesse off."

"Well excuse me, I don't want some _'Real father'_ to meddle in my love life. or even artificial for that matter."

Johan looked at his brother ridiculing his comment. "You don't have a love life. You have a sex life."

"Nooooo, I have someone that I love, and I don't want to let go. Gee Johan, you were the _'pissed off'_ one." The boy teased enjoying Judai's vermillion face and Johan's wrath.

Smith was dumbfounded. "Wait… you mean all these years I'm trying to get you and Rachel-chan together would've been wasted?"

"Dad listen. I don't love Rachel, and it's about time that you let her know that." Johan stated.

"But… I thought your love for her was hidden. Like… a love hate relationship."

"No. It's more like a one-sided love with a damn monkey. And I can't stand it anymore."

"But…. What about my grandchildren?!"

Rania smacked her husband on the head. "Oh hush. These people are free to get with who they love the most. Now let them continue."

Johan nodded. "So, when he talked about getting us with him we didn't know what to do. We almost gave in because the man was too nice? Or he had the strong impact on us? Jesse and I never knew really, but one thing was clear and that is… we weren't going to leave our home just because he was our real father. We didn't feel safe there, and we always wanted to come back and it gave us the answer. That we could never feel comfortable with him. We explained that we couldn't do it and he understood…. Kind of. He felt sad and we knew it, but luckily for him he had an adopted son so it didn't hurt him that much. After that we found that our stay with him was pointless so we decided to come back. And that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, besides the parties that were held because of us and all the girls."

Jesse and Johan almost laughed because they knew their interests weren't with that gender at all while Judai pouted chewing his cake.

"Wow….. But you guys didn't give your father much of a chance, now did you?" Smith said surprised.

"Um, No we did give him a chance, but let's just say, he wasn't so convincing." Johan said, then continued, "We love you and Mom more than any real parents we could have….. We couldn't stay there. Every day we would think about you, about mom, about Juudai, and about all of our friends in school. We couldn't give up on all that."

Smith smiled with his wife softly then shrugged. "Fine boys. I want you to know…. That you are the best. And I can't live without you in my life. You make it all colors and sweets."

They laughed. Even Jesse who didn't care whatsoever. He was just glad that he got to stay with his family that was very precious to him and Johan.

* * *

Everyone went to sleep after they had realized they were staying up until 2:00 AM.

They went to their rooms and Judai…. Kind of felt that he was being followed.

"Excuse me? something wrong?" He said to the teal male behind him.

Johan yawned then shook his head. "Nope. Just thought I'll sleep with you today."

"Wha….." Judai blushed dark crimson then shook his head, "No. No. and No. go to your room!"

"Ah. I'm not asking here, If you know what I mean." Johan almost lost control and snapped.

"Johan… San. Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"What do you mean by _'Why?' _Didn't you realize that I obviously like you so that I want to sleep with you?"

Judai blushed even harder and tried to talk without stuttering. "Listen…. I'm sorry for what I did before you…. Go. I made a mistake and it'll never happen again, I promise."

Johan snapped. He took off his glasses and marched holding Judai's wrist harshly to Judai's room. He opened it, and then threw the boy on the bed without opening the lights. Judai yelped looking confused to the other.

"I didn't consider that as a mistake Juudai. You can't just toy with my feelings whenever you want."

Judai glared at Johan angrily. "I'm not toying with it, okay? It's just that…. I can't be with you, I know it-"

"How can you fucking just _'Know'_ it?!"

"I just know! I know that you'd want for yourself a better human than I am!"

"Why's that? Why are you so stubborn anyways! You are an idiot yes, but I still want you to be my partner."

Judai looked down on the bed sad and hurt. "No. Believe me you don't."

"Why the hell not?!"

Judai couldn't talk. He couldn't just tell the other that he was a dirty material for him. He should be, right? after all he was raped several times and for Johan…. He deserved someone better. Before Johan travels, he just figured that he needed to kiss him so hard. Maybe because he was afraid that Johan might leave him forever and that was his only chance in doing something like that….

He wasn't fair yes. But hell no. he won't just tell Johan anything just yet. He wasn't ready. He wasn't too afraid from Johan's rejection.

"I… can't…. just leave it please."

Johan crossed his arms then glared. "You know Juudai? I have given you so many damn chances to just let me know you more, and you just wouldn't allow it. I…. give up. This ends today. Goodnight."

He got out the room leaving the boy with slight wet eyes.

Damn.

* * *

"You realize that this is almost three in the morning, right?" An angry dark brown haired male hissed at Jesse who was standing on the mat of his house's door.

"Yeah, so?"

The teen sighed and unwrapped his crossed arms raising them up in a surrendering fashion with damn sleepy eyes.

"I give up."

Jesse snickered and entered followed by Haou who closed the door and walked trying to calm himself down and not shoot Jesse in the head or hit him mercilessly.

The golden eyed boy sat on the sofa and rubbed between his nose and eyes trying to take away sleep which was proven to be so fucking difficult. Jesse sat down too after examining the living room for a good amount of time.

"Nice pics you got there."

Haou grunted still trying to wake himself up. "How the hell did you know where I live?"

"Ooooh Guess!"

Haou looked at the boy blankly. "You woke me up three in the morning expecting me to play a damn guessing game-Wait. It was my phone, isn't it?"

"Smartass."

"You planted a tracking device…. In my phone?"

Jesse shrugged and smirked. "Something like that, yes. I give all thanks to my father's company."

Haou's face was blank and composed. "Give me one good damn reason… why shouldn't I strangle you to death now?"

"Yeah before that…. Why don't I make you some tea?" Jesse smoothly said while standing (running) and going to the kitchen looking into the sleek modern cupboards and glassware to the stuff he needs to boost up Haou's mood. If he was lucky, he'd return to his home in one piece.

Haou sat on the stool watching with no specific emotion showing on his face except that he could be angry by the looks of his twitching right golden eye. The nerve that jackass has. First he plants a tracking device in his phone and before he kisses him so casually (something they never talked about) and now what? He's making him tea?! Jesse Andersen was wishing for death. There was no other explanation.

"Here, I hope this refresh you a bit."

"Cut the Crap Andersen. Why are you here?" He said in a blank tone. One couldn't know if Haou was angry, or was just… neutral.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? You miss your ass being kicked?"

"No. I actually missed you."

Haou stood up and rubbed his head slowly and looked again at Jesse with glowing angry golden eyes.

"Listen. I have no intentions of befriending you. I don't get along with normal humans and you're number one. If you get that, then please leave before I need to use force."

Jesse in fact was not leaving. "Why don't you get along with humans? Are you not a human being? Because I think my eyes tell me otherwise."

"Human beings are pathetic. Including me. When you form a bond with any of them, you don't know just when they will vanish and leave you to the world all alone. They are the lowest form of life. They have animalistic needs and before they even know it, they end up being animals. For me, I won't allow myself to form any bonds with them."

"Crap…. And more crap. I still didn't get why you are not allowing yourself to open up."

"I wouldn't expect someone of your level of intelligence to understand anything, Jesse. So leave. It's better for you."

"Talk. I'm listening." Jesse looked challengingly to the other making Haou even more irritated.

"Ok, I'll make it simple for you. Let's say I become your 'friend'. Then what? You find another interesting human and you run behind him or her and all your needs? Or you travel away like what happened three weeks ago? You might even die in an accident. You might just disappear without explanation. Then what happens to me? I suffer if you were lucky and I developed some feelings for you. No thank you. I wouldn't want to be your friend or anything else for that matter so just fucking get out of my home right now."

"I'm-"

"-I have seen many beautiful exotic men and women who tried to seduce me around the globe from my constant travels. More than that little head of yours will ever imagine. If I wanted I would've given up long ago, but I didn't and I certainly won't do that now."

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Jesse angrily knocked down the tea glass causing it to shatter on the floor and Haou to flinch a little.

Jesse got dangerously close to the older teen. Funny that Haou was older and Jesse was looking down to meet his gaze.

"I don't care about what you are saying. You say if I'm Lucky and you developed feelings for me? You've already did that asshole. You could've destroyed my entire being after that kiss instead of blushing! You could've not let me enter your house, Hell! From what I see in you, you could've cut my head off! Guess what? You didn't! All that crap about you not bonding with humans, are you insane?! People need each other to keep on living! Even if I were to vanish, you'll have to get over it and move on! But just for the heck of it, I won't be going anywhere! I will stick to you like permanent glue. And you have to deal with it, like it or not!"

Locks of Dark beautiful brown hair covered the eye of its owner and Jesse continued trying to calm down his angry nerves.

"And you know why? Because I like you. I will do anything for you. Just let it all go and stop having that stick shoved up in your ass and-" Jesse stopped when he saw transparent crystal-like liquid sliding down on Haous cheeks. He was shocked stopping the talk and looked to the other's eyes which were looking to a head into Jesse's chest with not showing anger, but pure sadness. No sobs were heard. His eyes were burning red, and cheeks were wet.

Jesse didn't know what to say. He sighed, then chuckled and stepped closer wrapping his arms around the boy in front of him who tried to resist for two minutes, then giving in after.

Haou settled in the embrace for a while feeling pathetic to receive this kind of treatment from Mr. Jackass himself. He rolled his teary eyes angrily and huffed.

"Let go."

Jesse rubbed the other's hair gently still hugging the other, then shaking his head slowly. "No. Not until you give us a chance."

Haou didn't really remember when he was that close to another human being. Probably since his mother and father were alive. He'd distanced himself, vowing that he'll never love any human after their death claiming that he didn't want to be hurt further more.

"You don't understand…. It's not that… simple."

"No, it is simple. Haou." Jesse pulled away a little just to rest his forehead on the other's looking to those beautiful Golden eyes that he liked a while now. "Please."

Haou honestly didn't know what to say.

Why that… 'Jesse' was so stubborn? What did he like about Haou anyway?

All of it was stupid.

"I... give up."

Just so damn stupid.

**… Chapter Ends…..**

_**Author Note:**_

_Fellows. I'm so sorry I didn't update in forever, and this update was available to you thanks to the awesome member **SaluteMeImDylann 02**. This member had helped me in getting into the writing mood again, soooo, thank you so much Dylan._

_I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews. I got busy with all of those stories I have so I wish you all could forgive me! next chapter, I'm gonna answer some of your questions, but now I have to kick my own ass and work on the next update in addition to the other stories' update as well._

_Well, be sure to mention your opinion of this chapter!_

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt!_


End file.
